Sintonia
by SirenaMisty
Summary: AquaticWhisper era una DJ de la radio de Ciudad Lavanda que trata de salir de la depresión de la soledad. Alma Descarriada era un pobre sujeto preso de las malas decisiones de su vida. Un programa de Radio los unirá, sin saber que tras esas identidades, se encuentra la persona que tanto anhelan. Resubido por Petición!
1. Piloto

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 18 de Mayo 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 07 de Julio 2017_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Las canciones mencionadas en todo el fic, no me pertenecen. Solo es publicidad gratuita para sus artistas._**

* * *

 **Sintonía**

 **Capitulo 0**

 **~Piloto~**

* * *

 _¿Pueden sentir la magia que suelta la música? Desde la clásica a la más moderna, todos tienen un toque de magia, es capaz de encajar en miles de situaciones de personas sumamente extrañas pero con historias en común. Puede llevar de las lágrimas a la risa, y del odio al amor, pueden cambiar tu estado de ánimo tan rápido… Todo es un acto de magia producida por verdaderos magos: bandas, solistas, compositores y autores… ¿Qué seríamos sin música?_

 _Gracias a ellos, no tenemos respuesta a esa pregunta._

 _Para mí la música es un motor, por algo estoy aquí con estos enormes auriculares y hablándole a un micrófono. Porque quiero transmitirle ese amor por la música, por la vida. Y quien sabe si aquella persona que yo creía especial y se marchó sin mirar atrás… Algún día comprenda de lo que se perdió…._

 _¡Qué sería de la música si no existieran corazones rotos, parcheados o felices, ¿no?!_

 _Jajaja El mío pobrecito está parcheado, pero no venimos a hablar de mí, AquaticWhisper tiene su personalidad muy bien oculta tras el nick jajaja. En fin, queridos oyentes… anden participen… y mientras más preguntas me dejen, mejor le irá a este programa piloto que están escuchando._

 _¡Todas las preguntas tendrán su respuesta! ¡Vamos! ¿Y qué piensan ustedes de la música?_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

La pelirroja de ojos verdes, se quitó los grandes auriculares cuando el letrero rojo que indicaba que estaban al aire se apagó. Levantó la mirada al joven de ojos celestes que la miraba sonriendo desde el otro lado del vidrio.

¿Qué sería de ella sin el apoyo de ese muchacho al que había rehusado conocer? ¿Qué sería de su pobre corazón, si Giorgio no la hubiera sacado de la depresión por la noticia de que su mejor amigo, ese ser que ella adoraba, se hiciera famoso y empezara a salir con la despampanante modelo de pasarelas, Dawn? Sin mencionar, que esa niñaca también había sido parte de la vida de su mejor amigo, así como ella.

Aunque por lo visto, ella no poseía la suerte de la peliazulada.

Por eso se sumergió en las profundidades de AquaticWhisper, esperando de transmitir todos esos sentimientos que albergaba en su interior y que ahora le quemaban. No por celos, si no como escape a la realidad que tenía. Esa realidad donde descubrió que una parte de su vida había sido una mentira. De esa parte llena de promesas incumplidas, de sueños rotos y olvidos. Donde fue dejada en un rincón oscuro y desolado, donde ya no supo de nadie que no apareciera en revistas. Donde de ser una más de un increíble grupo pasó a ser solo una vieja conocida al que le das el mismo trato que alguien que pasó por tu vida sin importancia. Donde el título de mejores amigos quedó botado aún lado lleno de telarañas de indiferencia.

Ya no quería saber los ¿por qué? de la vida que llevaba ahora, al contrario, había decidido empezar a preocuparse ahora de ella. Si de ella, sin pensar en hombres estúpidos e insensibles.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a Giorgio.

No quería usar a su mejor amigo para olvidarse del otro, se lo había dicho pero él se empecinó en acompañarla.

«Si no tengo tu amor, quiero tu compañía»

Ese chico sin dudas era genial, de nobles y puros sentimientos. ¡Lo adoraba! Y esperaba que con el tiempo, logrará sacarse la sombra de Ash Ketchum de su mente para siempre…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash Ketchum, era actualmente un famoso actor. No tenía la pinta de los típicos galanes ni el cuerpo de los actores de acción, era flaco, su cabello oscuro algo recordado apenas si pasaba el metro setenta, moreno y de ojos marrones. En un principio nadie daba ni dos pesos por él, al verlo a simple vista, pero si algo lo había hecho conocido era su carisma. El carisma a la hora de actuar, a la hora de demostrar sentimientos. Sin dudas, había nacido para ello y lejos de su imagen, consiguió grandes protagónicos.

Aunque claro, nunca falta el productor que trata de manejar la vida del actor.

 _«Ash, necesitamos que presentes a la prensa a tu novia»_

Él había creído que era una broma. ¿Él, novia? Uff, si lo más cercano a novia que había tenido fue cuando algunas personas de su viaje pokémon, habían creído que sus compañeras de aventuran lo eran, nada más.

Él no quería pensar en mujeres, él prefería no hacerlo. No porque no le gustara, sino porque no quería convertirse en el mismo tipo que su padre. Un tipo que sin importarle nada, dejó a su hijo de cuatro años y a una esposa para nunca más volver. Odiaba recordar a su madre hablar con tanto amor de aquel hombre, hombre en él que temía convertirse.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —gruñó al aire mientras conducía su descapotable rojo de regreso a su casa en pueblo Paleta—. ¿Qué novia?

 _«Mira tenemos un problema con una modelo, su verdadero novio está siendo perseguido por ser un simple coordinador y ella está harta quiere que lo dejen en paz, así que solicito un novio pantalla»_

—Novio pantalla, ¿es esto un nuevo papel para alguna película? —exclamó con ironía mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras que cubrían su mirada color chocolate y la dejaba en el asiento del copiloto—. ¡Novio pantalla!

 _«Vamos, pensé que te iba a alegrar, solo serías novio de Dawn frente a las cámaras»_

Aquel nombre le hizo apretar el freno de golpe, haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera un poco hacia adelante gracias al cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Dawn? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿La modelo es Dawn?

 _«¿La conoces? ¡Mejor! —_ se escuchó un aplauso _— Habla tú con ella entonces y arreglen todo.»_

La comunicación se había cortado y él había seguido su viaje a casa.

Aquella noticia había revolucionado todo el medio. Kenny por un lado, estaba tranquilo y ya no era acosado por la prensa en sus presentaciones, Dawn podía seguir con su romance con su amigo de infancia sin problemas y Ash, gracias a ello estaba filmando una nueva película en Kanto.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca, sin duda alguna.

Estaba en su camarín junto a Pikachu esperando por que lo llamaran para la escena, cuando a lo lejos escuchó una voz que lo extraño.

 _«¡Qué sería de la música si no existieran corazones rotos, parcheados o felices, ¿no?! Jajaja El mío pobrecito está parcheado, pero no venimos a hablar de mí…»_

Salió del camerino buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz, salía de la radio que estaban escuchando los de iluminaria. Con una ceja arqueada, siguió apoyado en su puerta tratando de entender porque aquella voz le resultaba tan familiar.

Cuando comenzaron los comerciales volvió a ingresar a su camerino para dejarse caer en la silla extrañado. ¿Por qué conocía esa voz?

—¡Pikapi! —dijo el pokémon.

—¿Eh? —miró al roedor que trataba de hablarle pero poco y nada le entendía—. ¿Tú también crees que conocemos esa voz?

—¡Chu! —afirmó.

—¿Verdad?

Cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de la mujer salió a escuchar, nuevamente se apoyó en su puerta abierta sosteniendo el picaporte de ésta.

« _Bien, como todos saben esto es solo un piloto, así que si quieren un programa semanal, participen y hagan que mi productor no me despida»_ pidió haciendo que su voz sonara desesperada, pero luego empezó a reírse _«No, no me crean, mi productor es maravilloso. ¡Me dio dos horas para que hablaremos e intercambiaremos ideas! Esta semana el tema del programa será la música. Así que si quieren oírme la semana que viene envíen un correo a y si tengo más de tres preguntas, sin dudas andaré por estas horas nuevamente. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Escriban a mi correo ¿qué creen que es la música para ustedes? ¡La mejor respuesta se va a llevar una hora de pokémusica a elección! En fin, ya se acabó el tiempo. Nos escuchamos en siete días más si tú que estás escuchando envías un mail. ¡Adiós! Que tengan una buena semana_.»

Cuando el programa terminó, los de iluminaria volvieron a su tarea. Pero Ash quedó petrificado en su lugar, aquella mujer tenía algo magnético en el tono de su voz, así como las sirenas en Alta Mar. Pero, ¿quién sería? No podía sacarse de la cabeza que la conocía…

—¡Ash a escena! —aquella voz lo regresó a la realidad, haciéndole un gesto al roedor eléctrico para que subiera a su hombro, cerró la puerta de su camerino para salir a escena.


	2. Música

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 25 de Mayo 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 07 de Julio 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **~Música~**

* * *

Había estado toda la semana sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a la locutora de aquel programa de radio. AquaticWhisper, le había provocado algo que nadie había conseguido en él… bueno quizás había existido alguien en su vida así, una chica que había calado hondo en su corazón pero que había decidido no arrastrar a su futuro incierto. Porque eso era seguro, su futuro era incierto.

A veces le gustaría tomar el teléfono y averiguar que fue de aquella vieja compañera de viajes pero temía verla. Temía ver en lo que se había convertido y no quería pensar en mujeres. ¡No!

Pero aquella voz de sirena, sí que le había conseguido atrapar todos los sentidos con solo oírla. ¿Acaso se sentía tan solo que aquella voz lo hacía sentir tan bien?

 _¿Quién sabe?_

Lo único que sabía Ash Ketchum en ese momento era que quería cuanto antes que llegara el sábado para poder volver a oírla.

Mientras se preparaba para la escena, no podía evitar recordar aquella pregunta de la locutora. _¿Qué era la música para él?_

Recordó en ese momento lo feliz que era al inicio de su viaje, al inicio cuando tarareaba canciones tontas pero que le gustaban, como Misty lo coreaba en las canciones cuando Brock le pedía auxilio… Sin dudas, habían sido grandes tiempos, tiempos que se fueron aquel día en que descubrió que al llegar a casa ya no había una mamá esperándolo, ya no había una mamá con comida casera esperándolo. Delia Ketchum ya no estaba para él.

Aquel último viaje había sido fatal, no solo había sido un asco en los gimnasios, en la liga había sido una burla; la enfermedad de su madre no le permitió concentrarse por más que ella lo había impulsado y cuando regresó a casa derrotado solo alcanzó a recibir un último beso de la única mujer que había amado sin miedo.

Por eso dejó el entrenamiento pokémon.

En la actuación encontró la forma de expresar, de liberarse de todos esos sentimientos que albergaba en su interior y no hallaba forma de liberar.

¡Amaba actuar y poder soltar todo sin miedo al ridículo!

La música -sin dudas- afectaba una gran parte de su vida. Esa vida que nunca más iba a poder disfrutar, esa vida que lo dejo solo.

Al menos aún tenía tratos con Dawn gracias a fingir ser su novio y por ella había sabido un poco del resto de sus amigos, al menos sabía que Iris, Cilan, Brock y May estaban bien en algún lado del mapa. De la que no sabía nada era de Misty, y automáticamente pensó en la locutora.

Quizás sea una tontería, era casi imposible que la niña de voz chillona tuviera esa voz tan sensual a través de la radio… pero le recordaba a ella, al fin lo comprendió.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos y decidió mandar un mensaje a la locutora, después de todo, ella lo había dicho, si enviaban mensajes ella sonaría cada sábado. Y él quería escucharla cada sábado.

Tras terminar de grabar, en su camarín buscó su portátil y tras pensar un poco que escribir, lo hizo. Aunque no sabía cómo firmar, simplemente le puso: "Un Alma Descarriada" Quizás sonaba muy cursi pero sin dudas así se sentía.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty había pasado una semana súper ajetreada, nunca había dejado de ser líder de gimnasio. Seguía tan enérgica como siempre en su labor más preciada. Aunque ahora tenía una nueva pasión –la radio- nunca iba a dejar de ser quien era.

Recién al día viernes pudo sentarse tranquilamente frente a su notebook para revisar la cantidad de mails que tenía. Había sido una gran tortura no revisar nada, pero quería esperar hasta el último momento y revisar todo junto. Tras ver como cargaba la pantalla… estaba encantada de ver su bandeja de entrada llena. Muchos eran pidiendo que continuara con su programa y otros eran con respuestas a su pregunta. Estaba demasiado feliz que enseguida se puso a trabajar en su próximo programa… un programa que sin dudas tendría unas cuantas emisiones.

Abrió un nuevo documento y se puso a planificar su próxima entrega del programa.

El sábado en la tarde, nuevamente… estaba al aire.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _Hola mis queridos oyentes les saluda nuevamente AquaticWhisper desde este rincón de ciudad Lavanda. ¿Qué tal? Espero que todos estén bien. ¡Yo estoy de maravillas! Aunque mi alter ego tuvo una semana agobiante en su trabajo, esta mujer está feliz de todos los mensajes recibidos. Algunos fueron emocionantes, otras palabras de aliento y sobre todo me encantaron sus respuestas a la pregunta '¿Qué es la música para ustedes?' La verdad, hay un un mail que me hizo llorar. ¡Si me hizo llorar! La música sin dudas puede modificar todo un estado de ánimo… Puede convertir una rutina aburrida en algo divertido. Puede convertir la soledad en compañía y ante todo puede ayudarnos a sonreír cuando las lágrimas no nos quieren abandonar._

 _¡Vamos a escuchar un par de canciones para elevarnos el ánimo! ¡Sube el volumen y canta para quitar todo eso que llevas dentro!_

El cartel de «On Air» se apagó y Misty se quitó los grandes auriculares mientras tomaba su computador para releer los nombres de las personas que habían comentado.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

No muy lejos de Ciudad Lavanda -en ciudad Azafrán- el moreno de cabellos azabaches observaba la radio de su camarín como si estuviera hipnotizado, realmente le encantaba esa voz y le gustaba el hecho de seguir escuchándola. Mientras acariciaba a su pokémon que dormía a su lado en el sillón, se preguntaba si leería su mensaje al aire… y a su vez rogaba porque no sea su mail el que la hizo llorar.

Cuando terminaron las canciones, la voz de AquaticWhisper volvió a sonar.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _Mis amigos queridos, voy a leer sus mensajes antes de empezar con la temática del programa de hoy. Vamos a empezar con Asha que nos dijo que 'La música para ella era algo que reflejaba los sentimientos de las personas, una forma de desahogarse cuando es necesario y además influye en nuestros ánimos'. Cuanta verdad… todos sabemos que la música a veces es el mejor escape, escuchar una canción movida cuando estamos desanimados puede ser la mejor medicina. Otro de los comentarios que me llegaron fue de Zsendrey, que de una buena manera técnica, usó unos términos muy bonitos para definir la música así que se lo leeré tal cual lo envió: '_ _La música es para mí, lo que un manipulador de emociones, el cual conocemos como artista; nos da a través de la combinación infinita de sonidos, deleitando a nuestros oídos con ese banquete sonoro, que acompañado con nuestras emociones nos hace sentir alegría, tristeza, tranquilidad y paz como todo lo contrario. La música como la danza mediante sus pasos y movimientos, la literatura con sus letras, Ella y su lenguaje puede hacer que pensemos en lo que más queremos y nos da felicidad'. Fue un mensaje muy bueno. Tenemos también los comentarios de Nalia que dice que mi idea es loca. ¿Loca? Jajajja No hay ideas locas, ¡solo gente que no se atreve a hacer cosas nuevas! 'Para ella la música es el motor de su inspiración, una manera de expresar y captar sentimientos'. Siii, otra respuesta que me encantó, la música como inspiración… como liberación de mente. Ake nos dice 'que la música son sentimientos y emociones que transmiten a través de notas y de tiempos lo que callamos y explicamos mediante melodías'. ¡Wow! Otro comentario que me dejó sumamente emocionada. Nade nos contó que 'para ella la música es su paño de lágrimas, su fuerza para levantarse de un momento triste'. Éste comentario fue triste de leer, pero es verdad. No todo es bueno en esta vida, y hay que darle las gracias a la música por existir en esos momentos. ElphabaLii nos dejó otro de los mensajes que voy a leer tal cual lo envió porque me encantó: '_ _para mí la música es parte de la vida misma, sonidos que pertenecen a la naturaleza humana y que no podemos ignorar, aunque queramos. De esos sonidos escogimos los que más nos gustan y los hacemos parte de nuestras propias vidas, como nuestras bandas sonoras. La música nos acompaña, ya sea en felicidad o tristeza, siempre encontraremos una canción o melodía que exprese exactamente como nos sentimos. Así es, toda nuestra vida tiene su propia banda sonora. Cada logro, cada derrota, cada sonrisa y cada lágrima están representada por una canción en la biblioteca musical de nuestra mente'. Anngel nos dice simplemente que 'la música es vida'. ¡Gran verdad! Uno de los últimos nos lo dejo Andy Elric… ¿Elric? ¡Pariente del alquimista de Acero! Jajaja Mis saludos a Ed jajajaja. Nah, lo siento, suelo desvariar mucho jajajaja, pero ya se acostumbran! O al menos eso espero jajajaja. En fin, Andy nos dice 'que la música para ella es como el aire que respira, que simplemente no puede vivir sin ella. La música sin dudas se convierte tanto en parte de nosotros que se nos transforma en algo vital…'_ _»_

Misty seguía leyendo desde la pantalla de su computador viendo si leía o no leía el siguiente mensaje que fue el que más le afectó. Se sintió tan identificada que le daba miedo leerlo, levantó la mirada hacia Giorgio quien le hacía un gesto de avanzar. Tomó aire y continuó.

« _Bueno, el último mensaje de la tarde lo envió alguien que se hizo llamar "Alma descarriada_ "»

Aquel anunció hizo que Ash se sentara más cerca del radiotransmisor.

« _Alma descarriada nos dice lo siguiente sobre la música, también lo leeré tal cual: 'La música fue en su tiempo algo muy importante para mí, recuerdos de amigos, recuerdo de la familia tan bonita que había encontrado en ellos y en mi madre. Con el tiempo y por distintos motivos me fui alejando de cada uno de ellos, a tal punto que la música ya no llegaba a mis oídos. Cuando regresé, todo había desaparecido, ya no había familia, ya no había amigos que tocaran en la orquesta de mi vida. Y empecé a conocer lo que tanto había temido en mi vida: la soledad. La música actualmente me hace menos miserable, me hace vivir en los recuerdos bellos de los tiempos que se han ido y ya no volverán'_.»

Ash quedó sorprendido por como sonaba lo que él había escrito en la voz de la locutora.

« _La verdad_ » Misty tomó aire antes de continuar, aquel mensaje había traído a su mente muchos más recuerdos de lo que hubiera permitido. Quizás aquello era lo que le angustiaba de ese mail « _este mensaje lo leí completo y me produjo algo raro… quizás porque me siento de cierta forma identificada con esta alma descarriada. Yo también por distintos motivos me vi alejada cada vez más de los seres que quería, tampoco pude despedirme de personas que hoy ya no están ni dar los ánimos como lo hacía antes. Pero la vida es una sola, hay que disfrutarla. ¡Hay que hacer cosas nuevas! Creo que no deberías tener miedo de buscar a esos amigos e intentar volver a tocar todos juntos. Necesitas sanar tu alma para volver a encaminarla. ¡Si yo fuera uno de esos amigos, te esperaría con mi mazo en el gim…_ » cerró los ojos a presión para morderse la lengua para no revelar su identidad, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ash lo había entendido tan rápidamente que estaba sorprendido de que sus sospechas parecieran ciertas « _en mi casa para darte con él y enderezarte_!» continuó la locutora pero él ya no estaba prestando mucha atención.

¿Realmente sería Misty la locutora? Tenía que hacer algo para comprobarlo.

« _En fin… continuamos con el programa de hoy, luego de estos breves comerciales_ »

Misty se quitó los auriculares y resopló con las mejillas repletas de aire, su pierna adquirió un tic tan rápido que incluso le molestaba el sonido de su zapato contra el piso de cerámica.

—Relájate Misty —le dijo Giorgio desde el otro lado del vidrio—. No pasó nada malo, estás en vivo, puedes confundirte de vez en cuando —le sonrió—. Además no eres la única que vive en un gimnasio. Hay muchos.

—Lo sé —contestó y tras los comerciales reprodujeron una canción que la calmaba mucho, una suave melodía, con una letra cursi… Cuando volvió al aire… ya era AquaticWhisper de nuevo.

« _Bien amigos, hasta aquí vamos a llegar hoy. ¡Si lo sé! Fue cortito el programa de hoy pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo puesto que la semana entrante hablaremos de la Música y de la Amistad. Aquellas canciones que nos recuerdan a nuestros amigos y sus por qué. Melodías que uno escucha y no puede dejar de pensar en seres queridos. ¡De eso hablaremos el próximo sábado! Vamos amigos. ¿Cuáles son aquellas melodías que les recuerdan a sus amigos? Por cierto, la mejor respuesta a mi punto de vista fue la de Nalia, la música como inspiración… sin dudas opino igual que tú. ¡Y bien! ¡Nos estamos escuchando en siete días gracias a todos por su apoyo!_

Música y amistad. Ash sonrió de lado. AquaticWhisper le había dado la clave perfecta para saber quién era.


	3. Amistad

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 01 de Junio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 07 de Julio 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonía**

 **Capitulo 02**

 **~Amistad~**

Regresar a Pueblo Paleta después de cada aventura siempre era genial, reuniones con amigos, banquetes con el sello Ketchum… ¡Eso era vida para él!... Ahora regresar a pueblo Paleta después de cada término de filmación era simplemente llegar a una casa vacía, tirarse en la cama y esperar que el tiempo pase. Comer cuando el estómago así se lo demandaran y nada más.

No solo aquella casa estaba vacía de seres humanos, sino también su vida.

Luego del último programa de AquaticWhisper, no había dudado en llamar a todos sus amigos… pero aún tenía miedo. Miedo de ser rechazado por dejarlos atrás, miedo por haber escalado tanto y haber dejado atrás a tantas personas importantes para él.

Como dicen, _mientras más alto llegues… más solo estarás_.

Él nunca había imaginado que eso le pasaría a él… No… Claro que el chico con más amigos en el mundo pokémon no se iba a quedar solo…

 _¡Qué gran cosa se había creído!_

Esa semana iría a una de esas grandes fiestas de alfombra roja con Dawn colgada del brazo. Como si fuera un simple objeto bonito para poder seguir avanzando en su carrera; al menos siempre estaba Kenny con ellos, para no sentirse incomodo de aquella posición.

Los dos le contaban de sus proyectos, de cómo eran sus vidas y aunque le hablaban mucho, muy poco lograba llegar a sus oídos. Hasta que escuchó algo que si le llamó la atención…

—¡¿…AquaticWhisper?! —le preguntó Dawn acomodándose el moño rosado que cubría su hombro derecho, su vestido se ajustaba bastante bien a sus curvas de modelo.

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza, y se acercó al espejo para acomodar el nudo de su corbata azul marina—. ¿Qué me decías? —fingió desinterés mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de su traje de gala color petróleo—. ¿AquaticWhisper?

—Si —exclamó Kenny mientras se le acercaba a Dawn para ayudarla con su cabello—, es la sensación de la pokéradio de ciudad Lavanda…

—¡Si! —Dawn dio un gran aplauso—. ¡May me llamó para que la escuchara estaba muy emocionada de escuchar a Misty después de tantos años! ¿Cuántos son? —le preguntó a Ash, pero éste estaba tieso con los ojos abiertos al máximo—. ¿Cinco?

¿Cómo podía ser que hasta May estuviera segura de que era Misty y él lo había dudado? Aquello lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable.

—Si son cinco años —susurró— Pero… ¿de verdad creen que es Misty? —les preguntó a ambos, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto Ash! —aplaudió Dawn muy emocionada—. ¡Además lo del mazo en la cabeza que dijo en la última emisión fue tan ella según, Brock! —cuando Kenny terminó con el peinado alto de su novia, ésta se giró hasta Ash—. Tienes que escucharla, Brock le tiene una gran sorpresa en el próximo programa.

—¿Qué estación es? —preguntó como si no supiera, como si no nunca hubiera escuchado los dos programas o incluso participado en él… Sin contar que el _alma descarriada_ ya había hecho su jugada para el especial de Música y Amistad.

En ese momento, hasta sintió un poco de celos. Sus amigos se estaban organizando para sorprender a Misty en su programa radial… y él tan solo…

Quizás realmente sus amigos estaban esperando que él se dignara a llamarlos y reunirse todos, una vez más. Quizás debería dejar de ser ese cobarde que se había escondido tras la actuación.

—¡Es estación Lavanda! Pero no te preocupes —se paró y se acercó a Ash—, el sábado nos reuniremos en ciudad Plateada para escuchar el programa todos juntos. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Qué? —y así sin más, todo lo que él estaba esperando, pasó. ¡Iban a reunirse de nuevo!

—Cómo el siguiente programa es Música y Amistad… nos puso sentimentales a todos y decidimos reunirnos, ¿puedes?

—Por supuesto Dawn —dijo emocionado—. ¡Por supuesto que sí! —y sin pensarlo mucho abrazó a su amiga coordinadora—. Claro que quiero volver a verlos a todos.

—¡Oye suelta a mi novia! —gruñó Kenny tratando de separarlos, pero Ash se separó riéndose de la chica -tras limpiar su rostro de lágrimas- le entregó su brazo a Dawn.

—¡Lo siento Kenny, pero por dos horas… es mi novia! —con carcajadas de los tres, Dawn se tomó del brazo de Ash y salieron hacia la gran gala de cine a la cual debía acudir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa que les daba a las cámaras, era natural. Se sentía feliz.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba parado frente al gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Plateada, su corazón latía con fuerzas por volver a ver a todos sus amigos. ¡Cielos! Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que todos se reunieron. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Delia Ketchum no estaba con él…

Tras tomar aire ingresó al gimnasio. Si bien cuando lo vieron entrar todos se quedaron en silencio, no pudieron evitar -sobre todo May e Iris- abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo y decirles unas cuantas verdades en su cara por desaparecido.

—¡Eres un niño tonto! —protestó Iris apretando los puños—. ¡Tendrías que habernos avisado lo de tu madre! ¡Tonto!

—Lo lamento chicos —susurró—, no pensé en nada… no quería pensar en nada… y…

—No te preocupes —Cilan le dio un palmazo en la espalda—, ahora estamos todos reunidos una vez más, y espero que no volvamos a perder el contacto.

—Bueno no estamos todos —comentó Max indicando el reloj, faltaba poco para la nueva emisión del programa de AquaticWhisper.

—Es verdad —tras terminar con los reclamos, decidieron sentarse en la mesa a comer mientras el programa del día comenzaba.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

En ciudad Lavanda todo esta alisto para el nuevo programa de AquaticWhisper, Misty estaba emocionada por los mensajes que le llegaban, sin dudas estaba haciendo algo que le encantaba. Luego de una semana bastante tranquila en el gimnasio, estaba preparada para dejar salir todos esos sentimientos que albergaba en su interior por los mensajes que había leído.

Con la señal de Giorgio, se colocó los auriculares y comenzó el programa del día.

«¡ _Hola a todos mis queridos oyentes! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todos estén muy bien, tanto mi alter ego como yo estamos estupendamente bien… sobretodo porque este programa me gusta mucho… La Amistad… ¡Los amigos y la música son fáciles de relacionar! ¿Por qué? Porque ya sea en salidas, ya sea en determinados momentos de la vida, nunca falta aquella canción que te recuerda a ese ser especial que elegimos como hermano del alma, ese amigo que no es solo un amigo, es tu hermano. Ese amigo que puedes insultar y ahí se quedará para abrazarte cuando termines de escupir tu veneno, ese amigo que está contigo en las buenas para reír contigo y en las malas para hacerte bromas tontas que te hagan reír. Ese amigo que no importa el paso de los tiempos, ni las responsabilidades ni las distancia... siempre está ahí a pesar de todo... ¡A ustedes, a esos amigos que merecen ese título! Esta canción titulada "Amigos" de los Enanitos verdes, es la canción que sin dudas me recuerda a mis años de aventuras pokémon... Les dejó que la escuchen… es simplemente maravillosa…»_

Misty se quitó los auriculares mientras la canción sonaba… los recuerdos de los tiempos que viajo junto con Ash, Brock y Tracey volvían a ella como si fueran sucesos de ayer mismo.

Giorgio detrás del vidrio comenzó a realizarle señas raras, demasiado raras. _¿Teléfono? ¿Acaso harían una llamada al aire?_

—¿Va a salir alguien al aire? —preguntó sorprendida, Giorgio solo le levantó el pulgar—. Ok…

Tras terminar la canción, se colocó los auriculares y continuó con su programa.

« _Los amigos son geniales, yo he tenido amigos de todas clases, desde esos que dan por los demás, su última gota de energía, hasta de esos que te desesperan cuando ven una chica bonita»_ comentó con una carcajada

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—¡¿Escucharon?! —les dijo May a todos poniéndose de pie—. ¡Es ella, no hay dudas!

—Ok… —Brock que estaba al teléfono los acalló a todos—, es hora de actuar.

Ash solo estaba sentado en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados… simplemente escuchando.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«Bien amigos, algo extraño acaba de pasar. Me informan que tengo un invitado al aire. ¿Aló?»_ saludó cuando la voz que sonó la dejó sumamente asombrada, miró a Giorgio y éste le sonría.

« _Hola Aquatic, es un placer saludar a la locutora»_

 _«Gracias_ » respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, ¿era Brock? Estaba más que segura. « _Cuéntanos, ¿nos llamas para hablar de la amistad?»_

 _«Por supuesto, no voy a revelar de todas formas tu identidad, como sé que tú sabes con quién hablas»_

 _«Puede ser_ » respondió _«¿Medicina_?»

« _Jaladora de orejas_ » y con aquella frase de Brock, Misty empezó a reírse, no podía creerlo.

« _Cuéntanos Doc»_ prosiguió Misty, tomando aire para recuperar el tono de voz «¿ _Qué quieres decirnos?»_

« _Primero que nada, contarte que estamos todos reunidos escuchándote»_ Misty llevó su mano al pecho ante aquello, eso sí que no se lo esperaba _«Todos, desde el actor hasta el sommelier. Volviste a reunir al grupo después de cinco años, aunque claro faltas tú aquí pero… Sé que algún día, cuando podamos librarnos un poco de las responsabilidades que nos mantienen distanciados, volveremos a vernos las caras. Ahora al menos podemos escucharte, y de verdad Aquatic… Nunca… nunca nos hemos olvidado de ti. Por lo menos hablo de mí, fuiste mi primera amiga. ¡La primera! Esas cosas no sé olvidan tan fácilmente»_

« _Brock»_ soltó Misty aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero su voz demostraba el nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía hablar.

 _«¡Oye!»_ protestó el doctor _«¡No llores! No era la idea de esto…»_

« _Lo siento, no puedo evitar yo…»_

« _Querida amiga, los amigos dejan marcas en los corazones que nunca se olvidan, aunque creas que el termino amistad entre nosotros este cubierto de polvos y telas de arañas, no es así. Te queremos Aquatic. Ojalá podamos reunirnos pronto»_

« _Brock… Gracias_ » tomó aire y volvió a sonreír aunque lágrimas recorrían sin piedad su rostro « _Chicos, si realmente me están escuchando… de verdad… los quiero, los adoro y siempre los tengo en mi corazón. ¡Aunque me hayan dejado botada!_ » les reclamó entre risa « _Bueno, necesito tranquilizarme después de esta emoción tan grande que acabo de vivir, les dejó con otra de las canciones que a mí en lo personal me hace acordar a ellos, a ese grupito de siete personitas que me están escuchando. ¡Aunque ahí no solo falto yo, falta mi cuñado que anda de luna de miel vaya a saber en qué parte del mundo se casó con mi hermana! -se rio- Esto es Juntos Para Siempre de Alejandro Lerner… ¡Adelante!_ »

Giorgio apareció a su lado con un vaso de agua azucarada y se lo tomó completo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Misty —Giorgio se le agachó frente a ella y le tomó las manos—, Brock me llamó, me preguntó si podía darte una sorpresa en tu especial de Amistad, sé lo que es para ti no saber nada de tus amigos, así que…

—Gracias —le dijo dándole un abrazo—, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz… —le afirmó separándose de ella, para secarle el rostro con su pañuelo—. ¡Vamos, deja de llorar que aún no lees los mail de los oyentes!

—Uy es verdad —exclamó cuando otra canción comenzó a sonar, no se escuchaba muy de amistad, pero la hizo sonreír, vio la picardía en los ojos de su productor—, Giorgio…

—¡Te juro que yo no fui!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

La canción emocionó al todo el grupo en ciudad Plateada, pero la segunda canción desconcentró a todos. Sobre todo incomodó mucho al actor que se despegó de la pared, y se acercó a comer algo.

« _Y la canción que acaban de escuchar recién, era Carlos Baute con ¡Quien te quiere como yo!» comentó entre risas «que aquí mi bello productor me dedicó recién para levantarme el ánimo_ »

Uff, aquello generó un «uy» casi grupal porque Ash estaba cruzado de brazos nuevamente. Todos lo miraron, pero decidieron ignorarlo de lleno.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar las canciones que nos recomendaron nuestros oyentes para este especial. ¿Qué canciones les recuerdan a sus amigos? Mmm muchos me han dicho cosas pero no me han dado canciones en específico así que comentaré primero los que me han dejado una canción para acompañar su mensaje:_

 _Empezaremos con Nade que nos recomienda Escape d / s que le recuerda a sus amigas. Bien, oigámosla_.»

Mientras la canción japonesa sonaba, Misty releyó el siguiente mensaje.

«Tenemos mensaje de Zsendrey, un colega que nos pide» hizo una pausa dubitativa « _Nos pide que le pasemos "La incondicional" de Luis Miguel porque quiere recordar las risas y los hermosos momentos que paso con esa amiga especial que se dio cuenta muy tarde que era la mujer que más había amado_ » volvió a hacer un silencio « _Tú dices una cosa muy cierta entre la amistad y la música. Como convertimos a un extraño en parte de nuestra familia, creando un vínculo genial. ¡Y por cierto! ¿Qué te pensaste? Que todas son tontas como yo que estuve muchos años esperando por ese chico que me gustaba y que nunca hizo nada por mí, aparte de verme como la amiga»_ sabía que no debía decir eso, y menos sabiendo que Ash estaba escuchándola, pero es que aquello la había sacado de quicio « _Las chicas queremos mucho, pero nos cansamos… y para cuando ustedes quieran, para nosotras lastimosamente ya es muy tarde. ¡Pero no te desesperes! Siempre aparecerá otra chica. ¿No dicen que hay un hombre cada siete mujeres en este mundo? Jajaj seguramente aún te quedan otras seis por conocer. ¡Ánimos! Esto es, entonces a pedido de Zsendrey, La incondicional.»_

Y con una fingida risa le dio pase a aquella canción. Uff ella odiaba esa canción, se sentía como la chica, con la única diferencia que entre ellos no había habido una noche de pasión, si hubo una promesa, una promesa rota.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

En ciudad Plateada, Iris, May y Dawn estaban coreando la canción abrazadas entre sí, mientras Max, Brock y Cilan volvían a rellenar los platos vacíos; apartado de los seis, Ash había salido a mirar el cielo que se estaba tiñendo de violetas, anaranjados y dorados. No le gusto esa canción, la letra no dejaba de traerle imágenes de Misty a la cabeza, y se sentía ofuscado por eso. Necesitaba relajarse pero no se lo permitía. Realmente ahora deseaba no saber quién estaba detrás de esa voz.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _Estamos al aire de nuevo, y ante todo quiero pedir disculpas a Zsendrey, lo siento no quise irme del tema con la canción, pero ¿se acuerdan que dije que tenía mi corazoncito bien parcheado? ¿Adivinen por qué? Siii… por ser la incondicional… En fin_ …» suspiró « _Sigamos»_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Bien, ahí estaba el nuevo golpe a Ash Ketchum… Debería acostumbrarse, él lo había provocado, él la había dejado de lado por no querer llevarla a una vida de incertidumbres… Solo se cruzó de brazo, esperando por que llegara el tema que él le había dedicado aunque ella no lo supiera.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«La siguiente canción, nos la envía Andy, que le recuerda lo feliz que solía ser con sus amigos antes que las distintas metas de cada uno los fueran alejando. ¡No sabes cuándo te comprendo! Aunque no era mi idea removerte tantos recuerdos… ¡Lo siento! Jeje… Esto es "_ _Texico Bitches" de Broken Social Scene… ¡Escuchemos!_

 _La variedad de la música a la hora de recordarnos a nuestros amigos, es la prueba más grande de que hay tantos tipos de amistad como canciones en el mundo… Es como los que nos cuenta Mj que nos dice que tiene muchas canciones que le hace recordar a sus amigos, pero sobre todo está esa canción que le hace recordar a su amigo especial se llama ¿Quién dijo amigos? De Ana Isabelle. ¡Adelante con la canción!_

 _También tenemos a Nalia, nuestra ganadora de la semana pasada con una canción que le hace recordar muy buenos momentos… la canción es Rebelde Way del extinto ErreWay. Y Gracias por tus ánimos para que sane mi corazón… ¡No hay herida que no sane! ¡Escuchemos tu canción!_

 _Ahora hablaremos de los mensajes que no me dejaron canción. Tenemos a Anngel que nos dijo que hay muchas melodías que les recuerdan a sus amigos, y a esas personas que se le llevaron un pedacito de ella._

 _Dark Rakzo nos menciona muchas cosas, pero tampoco nos dejó una canción pero la variedad de música que puede mover nuestros sentimientos en genial._

 _Y ElphabaLii tampoco nos dejó una canción, porque todos sus amigos tienen una canción diferente y no se podía elegir una._

 _Bueno… solo nos falta un mail pero será después de esta canción ¡Friends Will Be Friends de Queen!_ _»_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—¡Seguro que falta el de alma descarriada! —comentó May mordiendo una galleta.

—Es la parte emo del programa —rio Iris.

—¡Oh sí! —gruñó Dawn, buscando algo en su bolso—. ¿Pañuelos desechables? —tomó la caja y la repartió entre las chicas, quieres tomaron unos cuantos y se secaron falsamente los ojos—. ¿Qué habrá escrito esta vez?

—No sé —comentó Brock—, pero le debemos que nos juntáramos todos de nuevo, ya que si él o ella no le hubiera sacado lo del mazo a Misty no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

Ash seguía mirando el cielo que poco a poco se iba llenando de estrellas. Esperando por que leyera su mail…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _Bueno, para el final he dejado el mail de nuestro amigo de la semana pasada, Alma descarriada, me pide que lea esto por si la amiga que más lamenta haber lastimado está escuchando el programa_ » tomó aire y luego siguió leyendo, sin dudas hoy había sido un programa lleno de sentimientos porque esto le había llegado « _Amiga mía, puedo imaginarme todo lo que has sufrido, digo imaginar porque nunca sabré cuanto te dolió nuestra separación. Dejarte atrás no fue fácil, más de una vez quise retroceder pero no podía, no quería arruinar tus sueños y metas por algo que como soy yo, no hubiera sido seguro. Era una persona extraña, una persona sin raíces y no quería llevarte al lodo conmigo. Lo sé, tomé decisiones por ti y lamentó todo, pero si algo no podemos hacer es cambiar el pasado y temó mucho volver a aparecer en tu presente y que no quieras saber nada de mí. Mi canción es Aunque no te pueda ver de Alex Ubago, porque esos recuerdos que comenzaron aquel abril cuando nuestros destinos se juntaron por primera vez… no los voy a olvidar nunca._ »

Misty tomó aire para poder continuar, la voz le estaba temblando sin motivo alguno…

« _Sabes alma descarriada» dijo sonriendo «A veces es mejor enfrentar y salir derrotado que acobardarse antes de pelear. Eso me lo enseño uno de mis amigos, siempre hay que luchar y si quieres volver a la vida de esa amiga, no lo dudes, hazlo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ella también está esperándote. Aquí tu canción_ »

Mientras sonaba la melodía Misty cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a oírla.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—Sabía que sería algo emo —comentó Iris ahora utilizando los pañuelos de verdad—, fue muy emotivo.

—Si —sollozó May—, que pena… ahora entiendo porque se siente tan derrotado el pobre…

—Aunque fue muy egoísta —protestó Dawn—, no darle a ella la oportunidad de decidir… —se paró del suelo indignada—. ¡Quizás todos sus problemas fueron porque no la quería lo suficiente y puso como excusa barata eso!

—Tú qué sabes —gruñó Ash, e hizo que los seis lo miraran sorprendidos—. ¿Qué? Yo digo… —carraspeó—, uno no sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de las demás personas.

—Puede ser —susurró Dawn—, pero no me quita que es una excusa…

—Como sea… —comentó May— esa canción me encanta…

—Si es muy tierna —la acompañó Iris.

Los chicos estaban en silencio, pero sobre todo Brock que miraba a Ash con el ceño fruncido.

—Los hombres a veces somos más complicados que las mujeres —afirmó Cilan.

—Ya lo creo —acotó Max.

Ash volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado, se sentía que un gran peso lo había abandonado. Aunque sus amigas pensaran que eran excusas baratas –y era probable de que así fuera- él no quería que Misty fuera infeliz a su lado. ¿Tan difícil era comprender eso?

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _Bueno amigos con esa canción llegamos al término de este fantástico programa. Les dije que iba a ser emocionante. Espero no haberles fallado. La siguiente emisión será ¡Música y Cine! ¡Si! ¿Qué canciones le hacen recordar a esa película que tanto les gusta? O simplemente, esa canción que fue más buena que la película» soltó un par de risas «¿Las hay verdad? ¡Vamos cuéntenme las canciones de película que marcaron sus vidas! Nos escuchamos en siete días. ¡Buenas noches y buen inicio de semana!»_

Cuando el cartel rojo que indicaba que estaba al aire se apagó, suspiró. Sin dudas, había sido un programa lleno de emociones.


	4. Cine

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 08 de Junio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 07 de Julio 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonía**

 **Capitulo 03**

 **~Cine~**

* * *

Todo había sido loco y emocionante. Se había convertido en AquaticWhisper porque se sentía sola, agotada y fastidiada de su rutina. Todas sus hermanas se habían dispersado por el mundo, siendo que la única alma humana del gimnasio era ella. _¿Cómo no ser envuelta en la soledad?_

Por suerte, Giorgio aún estaba rondándola y la invitó a la radio, sin saber que así se acabaría su soledad.

Luego del episodio de la Amistad, Brock y Max la llamaron. Volver a saber de sus amigos, hizo que empezara a mirar con otra perspectiva todo lo que tenía. Quizás estaba sola físicamente pero en su corazón, al fin había tranquilidad. Aunque claro, quizás ella aún esperaba la llamada de ese chico. ¿Habrá escuchado algunos de sus programas? ¿Habría entendido sus indirectas directas?

Bueno era Ash… se valía soñar.

Esa semana en el gimnasio había sido demasiado aburrida, tras las extenuantes semanas de combate tras combate, ni siquiera un retador había pisado el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

Eso resumía todo en: Aburrimiento.

Es por eso que tomó como nunca el miércoles su computadora y se puso a revisar los mensajes que le habían llegado a AquaticWhisper. Estaba leyendo los mails cuando un sonido la alarmó un poco, solía ignorar de lleno el chat porque casi siempre era Giorgio para invitarla a salir, la verdad estaba tan aburrida que capaz aceptaba esa invitación. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y pulsó el chat, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que no era su querido productor sino su oyente fantasma… " _Alma Descarriada"_

Se cruzó de brazos y observó ese «hola» con desconfianza. Había algo en ese personaje que la hacía sentir inquieta.

« _Solo quería que supieras que seguí tu consejo, busqué a mis amigos. Los vi. Ninguno me odiaba por apartarme de ellos, al contrario estaban muy feliz de verme_ »

Tras leer aquello, se descruzó de brazos, pulsó la ventana del chat e escribió.

« _Me alegro»_ se detuvo «¿ _Y qué te dijo tu amiga especial_?»

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta. Aunque no sabía porque ese « _No fue_ » era obvio. Claro, ¿qué haría ella si Ash llegara a ciudad Celeste? Quizás primero lo golpearía, luego lo atacaría con sus poderosos pokémon de agua y después… estarían riéndose como dos estúpidos.

¡Se odiaba por eso!

« _Lo siento»_ se disculpó la líder « _quizás deberías ir a verla a su casa_ »

« _Estoy juntando valor para enfrentarla y la agilidad para que no me maté cuando me vea_ »

Aquel comentario la hizo sonreír. Aquel sujeto no parecía ser una mala persona.

« _Deberías intentarlo, no pierdes nada…»_ lo motivó.

« _Lo sé, pero no es fácil… ¿Qué le voy a decir?»_

«¿ _Quizás lo que ella está esperando?»_ le propusó.

« _Nunca podría decirle lo que ella está esperando… ¿cómo le dices a esa persona especial que la sacaste de tu vida para que no sufriera, cuando sabes que sufrió de todas formas… y tal vez aún lo haga?_ »

« _Eso sí que es complicado_ » aquello la inquietó de cierta forma, corrió la mirada del monitor y se detuvo observando el diario que tenía al lado. En una plana completa salía quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Ash lucía un traje antiguo en color azul zafiro que le quedaba muy bien. Y debajo las letras grandes el nombre de la película que se iba a estrenar en menos de un mes " _Guardián Legendario_ " Sonrió soltando el aire por la nariz «Ash» envió sin darse cuenta.

Leer aquello hizo que el celular en mano de alma descarriada tambaleara del susto y se cayera -por suerte- sobre la cama de su dueño.

 _«¿Ash?»_ preguntó el moreno haciéndose el desentendido.

 _«Lo siento, veía el periódico y lo escribí sin querer»_

No pudo evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y comenzó a escribir.

Misty estaba con la mano cubriéndose los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

 _«No te preocupes. ¿Es buen actor, verdad? ¿Has visto sus películas?»_

 _«Si_ » afirmó observando el diario algo fastidiada. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien? ¡Debería odiarlo! Encontrarlo horrible… pero no… ¡Tonta de ella! _«He visto todas sus películas»_

« _Entonces ¿eres su fan?»_ aquella pregunta con una carita sonriente no le gusto para nada. ¿Ella fan de Ash Ketchum? ¡Por favor!

 _«Jajajaja no… yo no podría ser fan de ese chico. Lo que sí, sé muchas cosas que sus fans no tienen ni idea.»_

Luego se arrepintió de ello.

« _Bueno… ya te envié mi respuesta a tu pregunta. Me retiro. Un gusto hablar contigo._ » y tras aquello se desconectó.

Eso sí que había sido raro. ¿Habría dicho algo? Solo esperaba que ese hombre no fuera de esos fanáticos desquiciados de los actores y había pinchado su ego…

Soltó una sonrisita nerviosa mientras revisaba los correos de todos sus lectores. Estaba feliz, veía gente nueva… y buenas recomendaciones.

Tras eso, apagó la pc, y se levantó con ganas de nadar un poco.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash Ketchum nunca había sido una persona que se enojará fácilmente, claro a menos que -como a todo el mundo- le provocaran adrede el enojo. Prefería ser una persona amable, ayudar a los demás… pero ella… Ella siempre lograba invertir todo en él, su personalidad, su mente, todo. ¿Cómo? ¿ _Cómo era posible que una persona común y corriente tuviera tanta influencia en la vida_ _de otro_? _¿En qué momento le había dado ese control a Misty?_ Él no lo sabía y no sabía cómo tomar lo que acababa de contarle Misty a Alma descarriada.

¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de que ella no era una más de sus fans? Debía estar contento de que al menos vio todas sus películas, pero no…

Cayó sobre su cama ofuscado.

No había caso, ni dejándola de ver, ni fingiendo ser otra persona… podía evitar todas esas sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

 _¿Quizás debía hacer caso al alter ego de Misty e ir a visitarla? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se tuvieran nuevamente frente a frente?_ Se rió con negación mientras se imaginaba siendo atacado por el mazo XXXL de Misty y por Gyarados sin lugar a dudas, y cuando estuviera todo chamuscado por los ataques, ella le daría la mano y empezarían a reír como esos dos niños que iniciaron sus aventuras juntos…

Se veía bonito en su mente… se sentía genial… pero aun así… Tenía miedo y esperaba el momento que sintiera algo de titubeó en ese odio que emanaba por ese amigo que la tuvo de incondicional, por ese amigo que la dejó botada dentro del gimnasio y decidió fingir que no existía…

 _¿Cómo fingir que no existía si ella estaba en cada uno de sus pasos?_

Se lanzó hacía atrás suspirando, pero luego se le prendió el foco. Se sentó de golpe y buscó en el teléfono el número de May… y que sea lo que Arceus quiera.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty abrió el viernes en la mañana su correo para iniciar con los preparativos del programa. Cuando uno le llamó la atención.

« _De May: Invitación_ »

Lo abrió y se puso a leerlo, leyó la primera línea y ya tuvo que aguantar una carcajada.

« _Estimadísima señorita Misty Waterflower:_

 _Es un honor informarle por la presente invitación que haremos una reunión de guardianes legendarios el próximo sábado quince del presente mes»_ detuvo la lectura por el nombre que uso para definir la reunión. Era el mismo nombre de la película que se estrenaba en un par de semanas. « _para acudir en grupo a la gran premier de la nueva película del carismático actor Ash Ketchum… ¡No puedes decir que no! Además Misty…_ » el cambio de formal a informar le sorprendió tanto que parecía una súplica más que una invitación « _todos nos conocemos por Ash. Si no fuera por él ninguno de nosotros sería amigo. ¡Anda vamos! Iremos a comprarnos los vestidos con Dawn e Iris hoy en la noche… ¿Quieres venir? Me avisas… May_.»

 _¿Ver a Dawn? ¿Más encima con Ash? ¿Cómo podían pedirle algo así?_

En eso se encontró una posdata:

« _También van a acompañarnos Kenny y Drew… Jeje yo sé que conoces a mi bomboncito pero Dawn quiere presentarse a Kenny, su novio real…»_

 _¿Su novio real?..._ Misty parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida

— _¿_ Su novio real? _—_ exclamó verdaderamente sorprendida.

« _Jajajaja ese Ash siempre tan buen amigo ¿verdad? Yo también casi me caigo de la impresión cuando me enteré de que Ash tenía novia… que eso es más difícil que mi lindo Snorlax pueda ponerse un talla 0 pero bueno… ¡Espero tu respuesta!»_

¿Qué iba a hacer? Por supuesto que iba a ir.

Le dio a «responder»

«¿ _Dónde y a qué hora_?» fue lo único que respondió pero sin saber por qué se sentía tranquila…

¡¿Sin saber, por qué?! Entró a reírse sola y giró sobre las ruedas de la silla…

¡Ash no era novio de verdad de Dawn! Y eso se suponía dos cosas buenas… uno era eso… eran novios falsos… y la segunda… Ash por ende no tenía a nadie…

Luego se golpeó ambas mejillas por empezar a volar tan rápido, quizás Dawn también era una pantalla para él…

Suspiró y siguió trabajando en su programa si es que quería salir esa noche. Eran como las siete de la tarde cuando cinco personas se presentaron en el hall de ciudad Celeste. Misty luciendo un short azul, una blusa amarilla y un chaleco rosado, corrió a recibir a sus visitas, Drew le trajo un gran ramo de rosas que ella tomó encantada.

—Gracias Drew —le agradeció dejando las flores sobre el escritorio para saludar a los demás.

—De nada —le afirmó el peliverde dándole el lugar a su novia que saltó a abrazarla.

—¡Misty! —May casi la tumba cuando la abrazó, la sacudió tanto que hasta la dejó mareada. La coordinadora de Hoenn, lucía una chaqueta larga color roja y unas calzas negras hasta pasando la rodilla y una boina roja sobre su cabello castaño.

—¡Ya May que me dejas la cabeza como batido! —protestó Misty tomándose la cabeza—. A mí también me alegra verte.

—Mira —dijo Dawn quien vestía un chaleco largo de hilo rosado sobre su vestido blanco colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Kenny—, él es mi novio. Kenny…

—Hola —saludó el coordinador de Sinnoh—, gusto de al fin conocerte —le extendió la mano y Misty se la estrechó.

—Mucho gusto Kenny… —le sonrió. Que el existiera… la hacía muy feliz.

—¿Lista Misty? —preguntó Iris, quien tenía una camisa rosa y un jean ajustado—. ¡Es hora de ir a comprar!

—¡Maratón de compras! —gritaron las cuatro mujeres muertas de la risa, mientras que atrás de ellas, los dos hombres suspiraron.

Las compras fueron entretenidas, Misty se puso al día con las tres chicas, y ellas se pusieron al corriente con la vida de Misty, entre malteadas de chocolate y risas… las horas fueron pasando.

Ya tenían cada una su vestido y sus zapatos a juego cuando el reloj del teléfono de cada una marcaba las diez de la noche en Kanto.

—Entonces —dijo Misty mirando al grupo cuando la dejaron en la puerta de su gimnasio—, en ciudad Verde el sábado.

—¡No faltes! —la amenazó May siendo contenida por Drew—. ¡O te venimos a buscar!

—¡Ok! ¡Ok! —sacudió su mano libre de bolsas con un tic nervioso—. ¿Ya no se puede evitar, verdad? —preguntó moviendo los hombros.

—¡Par de niños! —protestó Iris.

—Pero bueno, esto será una reunión épica —soltó Dawn juntando ambas manos frente a ella—, hay que darle nuestro apoyo a Ash…

—Si —afirmó Misty con la cabeza—, después de todo… —miró a los chicos—, por él nos conocimos todos.

Tras juntar las manos entre todos, Misty se dio media vuelta e ingresó al gimnasio. Se había comprado un bonito vestido azul eléctrico ajustado hasta la cintura con caída de libre de falda, tenía unos bellos detalles plateados en los breteles y bajo el busto… iba a estar de infarto…

Eso la hizo sonreír de lado…

Era una fiesta que no iba a olvidar… Aquella palabra le hizo chasquear los dedos… ¡Ya tenía la idea para el siguiente sábado en su programa!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _De Música y Cine: ¿Qué podemos decir de esto? ¿Quién no se ha comprado el cd de su película favorita para poder escucharla hasta el cansancio? ¿Quién no ha visto películas solamente porque su cantante favorito tenía su último gran éxito en ella? Las canciones son parte fundamental en las películas, sobre todo en aquellas infantiles o musicales donde las can_ _ciones forman parte de la trama... ¿Quién no ha pretendido imitar a Rapunzel cantando "¿Cuándo empezaré a vivir? O quién no ha soñado con salir de la rutina como Bella mientras caminaba por las calles de aquella aldea francesa? Ni hablar de "Parte de él" de la Sirenita» se rio_ _«_ _Oh sí, ustedes no digan nada pero siempre me vi encantada por ese tipo de películas. Son tiernas y aunque una vez de adulto te dices, ¿Por qué demonios crecí esperando a mi estúpido príncipe azul? No podemos evitar esa emoción y sueño que genera la inocencia de ser niños... ¿Nunca hicieron la prueba de quitar el sonido en una escena triste? Aunque igual puede afectarnos, nos afecta mucho más si la escuchamos con esa melodía o esa canción de fondo... Es increíble como este conjunto de notas y poesía puede transformar nuestros sentimientos... Ese sin dudas es la magia de la música… Esto es Bryan Adams con Everything I do… I do it for you de la pelicula Robin Hood: El príncipe de los ladrones… Escuchen…»_

Misty inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia el lado derecho mientras escuchaba la canción y marcaba el ritmo con los dedos sobre la mesa. Era una muy buena canción.

 _«Hola mis queridos oyentes… ¿Cómo han estado? Acaban de escuchar una de las canciones que más adoro, pertenece a una película de hace más de veinte años pero la canción nunca dejó de sonar… ¡Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti! ¿Quién no ha querido decirle eso a alguien especial? ¡Seguro muchos levantaron la mano Jeje y yo también! Ahora se preguntarán… ¿Por qué AquaticWhisper está tan feliz? Bueno… »_ sonrió para si misma _«volveré a ver a todos mis amigos, ¿no es genial? ¡La llamada de la semana pasada provocó una gran seguidillas de grandes sucesos… que se terminaron en una reunión el sábado quince… Oh si… como se imaginaran, la próxima semana no habrá programa… ¡Pero les prometo un próximo programa lleno de los chismes de la gran alfombra roja! Mmmm ¿Les digo o no les digo? Creo que no podré aguantarlo más… ¡Mi grupo de amigos y yo iremos a ver la gran premier de "Guardián Legendario"!_ »

Y tras escuchar eso, el moreno de cabellos oscuros casi se atora con el café que bebía en el living de su casa.

—¿Va a ir? —exclamó realmente sorprendido—, pero si Dawn me dijo… ¡Ahhh ya va a ver!

« _Tenemos pases especiales, ¿no es genial? Y justo hablando de películas… es como si todo estuviera conectado a mis programas… ¡por eso estoy tan feliz! Y por mis amigas con las que nos reunimos anoche para comprar vestidos y zapatos va esta canción que es un insert dentro de El guardaespaldas… esto es de la fallecida Whitney Houston… I Have Nothing_.»

Mientras la canción empezó a sonar, Ash se comunicó con su querida "novia" quien al verlo solo dijo:

—¡Sorpresa Ash! —pese a que el moreno la veía enojado, ella no retrocedió—, mira escucha esa canción… ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó sorprendido, mientras se detenía a escuchar la canción.

—Ya no tienes nada Ash, no la pierdas a ella también…

—Pero… —bajó la mirada.

—Vamos Ash, tú sabes porqué dije lo que dije el sábado pasado de Alma descarriada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —volvió a decir ahora más asustado que sorprendido.

—Tal vez pienses que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, quizás creas que solo le causaras dolor… pero, ¿no es hora de que ella decida?

—Dawn… —Ash seguía con los ojos cerrados escuchando la melodía que sonaba de fondo—, yo…

—Voy a romper nuestro noviazgo el viernes antes de la premier —informó, haciendo que el moreno la mirara—, es hora de que tú también tengas amor en tu vida Ash… el amor que tanto te hace falta… Te lo mereces amigo… sobre todo tú… y claro, ella por enamorarse de un pelmazo como tú.

—Gracias —dijo entre dientes, pero la verdad se sentía contento—, de verdad.

—Ya… para eso estamos los amigos —y con eso cortó la llamada, justo cuando la canción terminó.

« _Esa canción es muy bonita, ¿verdad? "No te atrevas a alejarte de mí… que no tengo nada si no te tengo a ti… " ¡Mmm empiezo a sospechar que caí en una trampa de esas mujeres! De seguro deben estar riéndose de mí en estos momentos!_ » parecía como si estuviera actuando un enfado, pero vaya que lo sentía. ¡Y más encima al aire! «¡ _Bien les voy a dejar una más de mis favoritas antes de iniciar con las canciones recomendadas por los oyentes! Esta canción es "At The Beginning" de la película Anastasia interpretada por Richard Marx y Donna Lewis, en lo particular a mí me encanta esta canción, me recuerda a cuando era una niña iniciando mis aventuras pokémon… ¡Y esas sí que fueron aventuras! Vamos, escuchémosla juntos.»_

Misty miró a Giorgio, quien estaba concentrado en el tablero de control, sabía que lo que había escuchado en cierta forma lo afectaba aunque estaba al tanto… Tomó su computadora y empezó a leer lo que sería la hora de los oyentes…

« _Bien amigos, comenzaremos con los mensajitos que nos han llegado con recomendaciones_ :

 _La primera fue Elphie que primero que nada le quiere dedicar un saludo a su Psyduck… ¿Tienes un Psyduck? Yo también tengo uno, son unos patos tontos pero son geniales… y muy poderosos…. Eeee lo siento me emocioné jejeje. Y sí, el programa de la amistad fue muy emocionante… y bien aquí tus recomendaciones, que fueron dos canciones que vamos a escuchar enganchadas, la primera es de la película Tarzán "En mi corazón" de Phill Collins y la segunda es de la película Transformers "_ _Before it's too late" de Foo Fighters… ¡Adelante amigos!_

 _También tenemos a una nueva oyente llamada Venefica que nos recomienda_ _Eyes on fire de blue fundation. ¡Escuchémosla!_

 _Luego tenemos a nuestro querido Zsendrey, que por suerte no se tomó a mal lo de mi sacada de quicio de la otra vez jejeje, que bueno que te divirtió. Su canción es_ _"Evitare" de Emmanuel & Enklave que también le recuerda a la chica de la otra vez… ¡Adelante canción!_

 _Otra de los nuevos oyentes, purplemind que nos recomienda la canción "I don't wan't miss a thing" de la película de Armageddon, interpretada por Aerosmith, una gran película si me lo permiten decir… el solo hecho de ver a Bruce Willis y a Ben Affleck… jajaja ok… mejor escuchemos esta canción… ¡ahora!_

 _Nuestra siguiente canción es_ _"Painted on my heart" interpretado por The cult para la película 60 segundos… una muy buena película, en lo particular me encanta. Y la canción es bien tierna… Aunque si siguen con este tipo de canciones yo ya no sé si es mala suerte o quieren ponerme emo… Jajajaj… Nah es broma… solo que estoy en ese momento de la vida donde cualquier canción pareciera representarme… y la letra de esta canción me llega mucho… dejo que la escuchen también… Es tan buena, como la película…_

 _Démosle la bienvenida a otra de las nuevas oyentes Hakerenit que nos escucha desde el piloto… y si… tengo grandes amigos ¿Quién no los tiene? Jajaja La canción que fue mejor que la película, incluso para mí, escucharemos "_ _"You're the One That I Want" de John Travolta y Olivia Newton…_ _¡adelante con la canción!_

 _Luego no sigue otra cara conocida, Andy que nos trae la canción que según ella es el himno a la Friendzone, la canción de la película Los Miserables, On my Own… ¡No conozco esa canción, pero escuchémosla Juntos…!_

 _¡MJ! Nos recomienda una canción muy linda, de la película Toy Story 3, "Hay un amigo en mí"… Es duro ese paso entre el niño y el adulto… pero tenemos muy buenos momentos que nos ayudan en ese proceso… ¡Escuchemos tu canción!_

 _En el siguiente mensaje tenemos a Trika, con otra canción de Película de Disney_ » se puso a reír _«si seguimos así… esto será un especial de Disney… espero que no me demanden por ello La canción es "Un mundo ideal" de Ricardo Montaner para la película Aladdin._

 _Nade no se pudo decidir por una canción, y Nalia tampoco… entiendo que hay muchas canciones… demasiadas y que nos bloquean a la hora de decidir una… Como ninguna de las dos se decidió, voy a poner para ustedes la canción de Celine Dion y Peabo Bryson… "¡Beauty and the beast!" Seguido de otra canción de Celine Dion, pero ésta es la que hizo para Titanic, "My heart will go on" ¡Escuchemos!_

 _Mis niños, solo nos quedan tres mensajes así que vamos a escuchar otra de mis canciones favoritas…_ _"I `ve Had Time of my life" de Bill Medley y Jennifer Warnes para la película Dirty Dancing._

 _Rafa nos recomienda "Cómo sabrá que la amas" de la película Encantada. Una buena parodia a los cuentos de hadas que también me encanta._

 _Y Ake nos recomienda "_ Ho Hey" de The lumineers Aunque no sé de qué es… escuchémosla…

 _Y la última del día… See yo sé que ya muchos están esperando el momento emo del programa, como lo han llamado mis amigas. ¡Qué son malas con el pobre Alma Descarriada! ¡No te preocupes amigo, yo te defiendo de la gente mala! Jejeje… él está vez no nos cuenta mucho de él, solo nos contó que se reunió con sus amigos de nuevo y que ya se siente mucho mejor… ¡Lo bueno de los amigos es que siempre quieren enderezar nuestros caminos aun en contra de nuestra voluntad!»_

— ¡Cuánta razón tienes Misty! —susurró Ash con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—… ¡Cuánta razón!

« _Aunque yo creo que aún le falta valor a este muchacho… ¡Ánimo! No hay imposibles en esta vida… Aunque la canción que nos recomendaste es muy buena, emotiva pero demasiado depresiva. La canción que nos recomendó es Against All Odd (Take a Look At Me) de Phill Collins para la película del mismo nombre, pero como antes nos pidieron algo de Glee, y creo a mi punto de vista que la versión de Blaine fue genial… escucharemos esa versión… espero que no te moleste Alma descarriada ¡Adelante con esta bella canción!»_

Misty se cruzó de brazos mientras aquella canción sonaba, ¿por qué todas las canciones que recomendaba Alma Descarriada le hacían recordar tanto a Ash? ¿Por qué? Y esa canción… esa canción sí que le tocaba todas las fibras de su cuerpo… Si alguna vez Ash le hubiera dicho algo como en esa canción… sí que hubiera soportado todos esos años de incertidumbre con la esperanza de un final feliz… de esos de los cuentos y fabulas que tanto recordó hoy con las canciones de Disney. Y después, como una simple adivinanza compuesta de puzzle… lo comprendió todo…

« _Estoy juntando valor para enfrentarla y la agilidad para que no me maté cuando me vea_ »

« _¿Cómo le dices a esa persona especial que la sacaste de tu vida para que no sufriera, cuando sabes que sufrió de todas formas… y tal vez aún lo haga?_ »

Aún shockeada por las ideas que vagaban por su mente, le hizo un gesto a Giorgio y éste empezó a emitir otra canción. No podía volver al aire.

Buscó los dos mensajes de Alma Descarriada y los volvió a leer:

 _«La música fue en su tiempo algo muy importante para mí, recuerdos de amigos, recuerdo de la familia tan bonita que había encontrado en ellos y en mi madre. Con el tiempo y por distintos motivos me fui alejando de cada uno de ellos, a tal punto que la música ya no llegaba a mis oídos. Cuando regresé, todo había desaparecido, ya no había familia, ya no había amigos que tocaran en la orquesta de mi vida. Y empecé a conocer lo que tanto había temido en mi vida: la soledad. La música actualmente me hace menos miserable, me hace vivir en los recuerdos bellos de los tiempos que se han ido y ya no volverán_.»

 _«Amiga mía, puedo imaginarme todo lo que has sufrido, digo imaginar porque nunca sabré cuanto te dolió nuestra separación. Dejarte atrás no fue fácil, más de una vez quise retroceder pero no podía, no quería arruinar tus sueños y metas por algo que como soy yo, no hubiera sido seguro. Era una persona extraña, una persona sin raíces y no quería llevarte al lodo conmigo. Lo sé, tomé decisiones por ti y lamentó todo pero si algo no podemos hacer es cambiar el pasado y temó mucho volver a aparecer en tu presente y que no quieras saber nada de mí. Mi canción es Aunque no te pueda ver de Alex Ubago, porque esos recuerdos que comenzaron aquel abril cuando nuestros destinos se juntaron por primera vez… no los voy a olvidar nunca»_

 _Y sin más, empezó a llorar… por no darse cuenta de quien estaba tras esa alma descarriada… Claro, ahora entendía ese comportamiento tras decirle lo de que no era fan de Ash… claro… todo era muy claro ahora. Bebía un poco de agua y se recuperó._

 _¿Cómo olvidar aquel primero de abril cuando sus vidas se vieron unidas de esa forma tan peculiar?_

 _Cuando la canción terminó simplemente continuó como si nada hubiera pasado; ella también era buena actriz._

 _«_ _Bien, eso fue "Take my breath away de Berlin para la pelicula Top Gun… jajaja yo también acabo de quedarme sin aliento pero no de un beso desafortunadamente_ _» comentó riéndose, aunque realmente lo que menos sentía era gracia «_ _Pero ya estoy bien, espero que hayan disfrutado del programa de hoy. Ahora les voy a dejar con otra de mis canciones favoritas para terminar, ya que me pusieron media emotiva con esas canciones, les mostraré una de las más cursis. Esto es de la banda de sonido de la pelicula Pearl Harbor, otra peli del bellísimo y comestible Ben Affleck… ok, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, en la canción se llama "There you'll be" y es interpretada por Faith Hill_ _»_

 _Giorgio negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa por las salidas de Misty cuando hablaba de actores… aunque estaba bastante preocupado de lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ahora. Aunque la quería y sabía que no era correspondido no quería verla sufrir una vez más por Ash Ketchum._

 _Misty escuchaba la canción en silencio, con los labios y el ceño fruncido. Tenía que encontrar la forma de desquitarse un poco. Le hizo unos gestos con las manos a Giorgio y éste se sorprendió, se molestó… pero obedeció._

 _«_ _Bien amigos terminamos por hoy nuestro especial de Música y cine… ¡Lo sé! Quedaron muy buenas canciones fuera de la programación pero ya haremos una segunda parte de este programa, se los prometo. Bien, cabe recordarle que la próxima semana no habrá programa de "Música y otras cosas" porque me iré a ver el pre estreno de la nueva película de Ash Ketchum, Guardián Legendario. Cómo les dije, hablando de películas, voy a ir a ver una del actor del momento… ¡¿No es genial?!»_ _aunque el sarcasmo en su tono de voz era evidente_ _«Pensar que conozco a ese actor desde que éramos niños… ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad? ¡Y por eso, voy a cerrar el programa con la canción que sacó en su última película, que me recordó mucho a su vida… ¡La determinación del entrenador! Así que aquí tenemos a "¡Spurt!" Jajaja yo aún no sé cómo lograron que cantara jajaja pero no sé puede negar que esta canción es genial… Antes que me olvide, el tema de la próxima semana será más activo… ¡Música y Fiesta! Esa canción que no puede faltar en una fiesta… ¿Cuál es? Ahora sí, ¡Adiós!»_

 _Cuando salió del aire, Giorgio apareció en la cabina de locución, giró la silla de Misty y la paró tomándola de los brazos, ésta no dijo nada, solo había lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _—Misty, ¿por qué vas a hacerlo?_

 _—No puedo seguir evitándolo —comentó tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos—. Tengo que hacerlo Giorgio…_

 _—Pero vas a lastimarte…_

 _—No más de lo que ya estoy… además —cerró sus ojos y soltó las lágrimas—, yo quiero…_

 _—Entonces —le secó el rostro y la soltó con decisión—, tienes que prometerme algo._

 _—¿Qué cosa?_

 _—Vas a ir a esa alfombra roja a matar._

 _—¿Cómo? —exclamó espantada._

 _—Misty —sonrió—, me refiero a deslumbrar… a que Ash Ketchum quiera rodar por el piso por haber pensado en dejarte atrás._

 _—Ahhh —volvió a sonreír—, eso no lo dudes Giorgio… lo dejaré con la mandíbula en el piso._


	5. Premier

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 13 de Junio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 07 de Julio 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonía**

 **Capitulo 04**

 **~Premier~**

* * *

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una semana le pasaba tan rápido. Dawn, May e Iris llegaron el martes en la mañana y prácticamente le usurparon todo el gimnasio. Gimnasio que estuvo cerrado al público por culpa de sus invitadas que no le daban tiempo para nada.

Y aunque más de una vez las quiso echar, terminaba riéndose de ella misma… En realidad estaba muy feliz de participar en aquella alfombra roja donde volvería a ver frente a ella a Ash Ketchum, los nervios la tenían con escalofríos pero el ánimo que había leído en los mensajes de la radio le habían regresado el valor que casi se le escapa de las manos.

Y mientras leía los mails, fue que llegaron las tres a molestarla nuevamente… Dawn apareció por encima de su pantalla, May a la izquierda e Iris a la derecha. Misty retrocedió asustada por la interrupción, y cerró todo de golpe tocando la pantalla.

—¡Ahhh! —May se puso a su lado—. ¡Yo quería ver lo que te dicen los oyentes!

—Nop —se quejó la pelirroja—, ¿dónde está la sorpresa del programa si les digo que dijeron los oyentes sobre la Música y Fiesta?

—¿Y harás uno de Música y Amor? —preguntaron las tres, yéndosele encima.

—Sí, pero aún no sé en qué orden.

—¿Por qué? —volvieron a preguntar en sincronía.

—Quiero hablar sobre la familia, la canción que no soportas escuchar, el amor —las tres suspiraron pero enseguida completó—, el desamor… la infancia y los sueños…

—O sea aún le queda para largo al programa.

—Pues sí —afirmó emocionada—, Giorgio me dio el espacio por un poco más de dos meses hasta que pudiera conseguir a quien me reemplace o bien, quedarme con este tipo de programas interactivos… aún no lo sé.

—¿Todo depende del sábado? —preguntó Iris haciendo que Misty girara violentamente contra ella.

—No… —frunció sus labios y los movió de un lado al otro—, realmente no lo sé.

—Vamos Misty —dijo May, la pelirroja se vio de nuevo acorralada por las tres chicas— que no somos tontas y sabemos que ese chico que tanto maltratas en tu programa es nuestro pobre amigo Ash.

—Bueno… yo… —empezó a tartamudear por los nervios de la cercanía de las tres—. Creo que —pasó su mano derecha por su nuca y corrió la mirada— eso es algo obvio…

—¡Lo sabía! —May se alejó dando un golpe de su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

—¿Ven? —sonrió Dawn a las otras dos—. ¡Haré muy bien en romper con Ash en un par de horas!

—¿Qué harás qué? —Misty la miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada más—. ¿Cómo que romperás con Ash?

—Queremos que Ash sea feliz —le indicaron las tres con los índices en alto— si está soltero, es posible que lo consiga…

—¿Ash no tienen a nadie con él? —preguntó aún sorprendida, las tres chicas suspiraron y volvieron a lanzarse contra Misty, enojadas— ¿Qué?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le gritaron. Misty colocó las manos en su pecho para tranquilizar el corazón que casi se le salió por la boca.

—Ah…

—Ufff —resoplaron las tres jóvenes alejándose de la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Sabes? —comentó May cruzándose de brazos— Tú y él, realmente son el uno para el otro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la locutora de radio mirándola de reojo.

—¡Son los dos son igual de idiotas e infantiles! —acusó la entrenadora de dragones.

—Chicas… —Dawn se calmó rápidamente, algo apenada y les pidió si podían dejarla sola con Misty. Todas se miraron entre sí y dejaron a la Top Model con la Líder de gimnasio.

—¿Qué sucede Dawn?

—¡Necesito tu ayuda!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El salón de eventos de ciudad Verde estaba lleno de periodistas de espectáculos y fotógrafos. Delante de ellos, había una mesa blanca con micrófonos y dos asientos desocupados esperando por los protagonistas de la conferencia de prensa.

Ash y Dawn estaban sentados en el camarín, mientras su productor paseaba delante de ellos. El señor Stefano se notaba algo preocupado de lo que iba a suceder.

—¡Tranquilo! —susurró Ash, con las manos en la nuca— No pasará nada malo, lo único que pasará es que irá más gente a mi premier mañana.

—¡Ojalá Arceus te oiga! —exclamó el hombre de cabellos grisáceos. Elevó sus manos y luego las bajó hacia Dawn— ¿Estás segura?

—Segura, —respondió la chica de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa— no puedo ocultar a mi novio real toda mi vida… —miró a Ash y amplió más la sonrisa— ¿Salimos ex?

Ash sonrió de lado y le extendió su mano a Dawn para salir ante los periodistas que esperaban saber cuál era la noticia que iban a dar la pareja.

Dawn se sentó a la izquierda de Ash frente a los fotógrafos que no tardaron de llenar todo el salón de flashes.

—Hola a todos —saludó Dawn, la joven llevaba su larga cabellera azul atada en alta con una cinta Celeste, del mismo tono del vestido strapple de falda corta tableada que traía puesto— Se preguntaran, ¿para qué nos citamos aquí? Bueno — miró a Ash, y éste le afirmó con la cabeza— Ash… —miró al mencionado y le tomó la mano derecha—es una persona maravillosa, —miró a las cámaras— pero no es la persona que realmente yo amo. Por eso es que él día de hoy, damos por terminado el noviazgo entre Dawn y Ash.

Un silencio se formó en el salón pero no tardó en llenarse de preguntas.

— _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

— _¿cómo están con esa sonrisa?_

— _¿Es Broma?_

Ash quien ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la prensa, pidió la atención antes de hablar.

—No es una broma, Dawn acaba de decidir que vamos a terminar con esta relación porque es lo mejor para ambos. Ella tiene otra persona a la que quiere y es mejor que sea feliz con esa persona.

—¿Y no le da rabia? —preguntó un periodista— Lo están cambiando por otro, ¿o es qué usted también tiene otra persona?

—Yo… este… —empezó a tartamudear bastante nervioso por el tema. Pero su amiga salió a ayudarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que la tiene! —aplaudió ganándose todas las miradas, incluso la de reojo de Ash—. ¡Y estamos apostando todas las fichas a que será una de las mejores relaciones!

—¿Ella es conocida? —preguntó una reportera y Ash solo se cruzó de brazos molesto y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

—No —continuó Dawn— No es del ambiente artístico, pero si es una celebridad en temas de Pokémon.

—Dawn —gruñó entre dientes Ash—, cállate…

—Ok… —sonrió mirando a las cámaras—. Pues, sigamos hablando de nosotros. Cómo saben mañana vamos a ir de todas formas juntos a la gran premier de "Guardián Legendario" junto con nuestro grupo de amigos de antaño.

—Señor Ketchum —Ash observó a la mujer de gafas redondas y frunció el ceño, esa era una de las tantas reporteras babosas con las que se había encontrado en su carrera de actor— o sea que, entra de nuevo al círculo de galanes solteros.

Pero cuando Ash abrió la boca para responder, Dawn volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Ni lo sueñes —le comentó, señalándola con la mano derecha— ¡Lo dejó libre, pero no para que salga con cualquiera que quiera su fama!

—Dawn —susurró Ash tratando de tranquilizarla—, cálmate.

—Es que Ash… —lo miró y apretó las manos, olvidándose por un momento que estaban frente a la cámara— entiende… —volvió a las cámaras y les dijo—Este hombre que tengo a mi lado, no solo es un famoso actor, hubo un tiempo que fue un buen entrenador pokémon, un excelente humano y sobre todo el mejor amigo que puedes encontrar en el mundo. Fue capaz de unir a un gran grupo de personas que no tenían metas en común. Enseñarnos a nunca bajar los brazos y a seguir luchando por las cosas que queremos aun cuando tenemos todo en contra.

—Dawn… —susurró.

—Ash Ketchum, es esa persona que tú agradeces tener en tu vida… porque sin duda, podrás ser mejor ser humano. Mírenme a mí —se señaló—, me ayudó siendo mi novio para que yo pudiera salir con Kenny sin que estuvieran ustedes jodiéndome detrás.

—Dawn… —volvió a susurrar Ash sumamente sorprendido— no sabía que tenías ese concepto de mí.

Dawn lo miró y le guiñó el ojo derecho

—Esas palabras no son mías Ash, me las dijo alguien que tú conoces bien —y luego de sorprender a Ash con aquello, miró de nuevo a los reporteros— Mañana, los esperamos.

Y sin más, tomó al perplejo moreno del antebrazo para levantarse y salir del salón antes de que preguntaran algo más.

—Dawn —dijo aún en su shock— Eso…

—Sip —respondió con una gran sonrisa y le dio un palmazo en la espalda que lo tiró hacia delante— Eso me dijo Misty esta mañana cuando le pregunté. ¿Qué piensas de Ash? —afirmó escondiendo detrás de ella, ambas manos— Aunque claro me recordó miles de veces que hablaba del Ash antiguo, pero me vale madre —se rió y vio como una sonrisa curvó los labios del actor— ¿Listo para volver a verla?

—No —afirmó nervioso— Pero… lo que sí, es que estoy ansioso por volverla a ver…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El sábado se presentó con un radiante sol, sin nubes que taparan ni siquiera una pizca del azul celeste del cielo de la ciudad de mismo nombre. Ciudad Celeste. Los Pidgey de los árboles cercanos al gimnasio Celeste estaban disfrutando de ese hermoso día de primavera, tanto y más como la sirena del lugar.

Misty estaba en su habitación con una mascarilla de color verde cubriéndole gran parte de su rostro, y tenía sobre los ojos dos grandes rodajas de pepinos.

La causante de todo esto era su hermana Violeta, quien tenía su cabello azul atado en alto y terminaba de echarle la crema verde en la cara de su hermana menor. Limpió los dedos de su mano derecha en el borde del pote que traía en su mano izquierda y sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho que quieras verte radiante —exclamó feliz— y hayas acudido a mí para ello.

—Eres toda una experta en estas cosas —dijo despacio para no desprender nada de la mascarilla— Y hoy quiero verme genial.

—Lo estarás… —dejó el pote y aplaudió—, vas a ir a la gran alfombra roja… ¡A una premier! —volvió a aplaudir—. Tienes que brillar como la cuarta hermana sensacional que eres.

—Lo sé Violeta… —afirmó— me dejó en tus manos.

Y la segunda hermana sensacional, se acercó a una gran caja que traía y la abrió desarmándola en más de seis compartimientos con un montón de maquillaje y otras cosas…

—Tranquila hermanita… confía en mí.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Una hora después, Misty abrió los ojos. Se sentía fresca y suave, sentía las pestañas con volumen así que le pidió a su hermana que le acercara un espejo.

Y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban sombreados con una combinación entre azul y celeste y remarcados con unas líneas negras que sobresaltaban el color verde azulado de éstos. Sus pestañas tenían un volumen que le daba una mirada profunda. Sus mejillas estaban sutilmente coloreadas con un rosado y sus labios estaban sin pintura.

—Me faltan los labios, pero ese mejor antes de salir —le indicó Violeta— ¿Qué te parece el peinado?

El rostro de Misty estaba enmarcado por el flequillo con volumen que la caracterizaba y dos mechones de cabellos finos pero enroscados, el resto de su cabellera pelirroja estaba atada en un moño alto adornado con piedrecillas plateadas, iguales a las que tenía en su vestido.

—Me veo… genial — dijo sorprendida y se giró hacia su hermana— me encanta, Violeta.

—Qué bueno.

Misty miró el vestido azul eléctrico que colgaba de un gancho en la pared con una sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa por que llegara el momento de volver a ver a Ash… a su alma descarriada.

Se colocó en los pies, un par de zapatos de tiras brillantes de unos cinco centímetros de tacón, agradecía ser una mujer alta, ya que no necesitaba arruinarse los pies con tacones extremos como sus compañeras, Dawn, May e Iris que compraron tacones de más de cinco centímetros. Y luego se acercó al vestido, Violeta lo tomó y Misty estiró sus brazos hacia arriba agachándose un poco y el vestido se ajustó perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, y caía obteniendo forma gracias a sus caderas. Se observó en el espejo mientras Violeta cerraba el cierre en su espalda ajustándolo aún más a la esbelta figura de la pelirroja.

—Estás divina —afirmó y Misty no se sentía divina, se sentía fabulosa. Luego de colocar un suave rosado en sus labios sonrió.

—¡Deséame éxitos! —le pidió a su hermana.

—¡Éxitos hermanita! —dijo pasándole el chal que cubría la mitad de la espalda que dejaba al aire su vestido, se lo enroscó en los brazos, se colocó los guantes y salieron de su habitación para esperar por Brock que pasaría a buscarla.

Cuando el doctor Pokémon llegó a recogerla, se quedó maravillado por su amiga.

—¡Los que los años han hecho con este susurro acuático! —exclamó Brock tomándole ambas manos y elevándoselas— ¿Vas a matar a alguien? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No voy a matar a nadie, solo voy a impresionar… —respondió decidida.

Luego de despedirse de Violeta, ambos amigos se encaminaron a ciudad Verde en el auto convertible negro del doctor.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

En ciudad Verde, todos estaban nerviosos, las chicas y sobre todo Ash, estaban ansiosos de ver a Misty.

Ash lucía un traje de gala color azul marino con una corbata azul eléctrico, sus amigas habían insistido demasiado en que usara ese color de corbata por lo que fue vencido por insistencia.

Max, llevaba un traje de gala negro con una corbata verde oscuro.

Cilan, vestía un traje verde oscuro con un moño al cuello del mismo color.

May usaba un bello vestido de strapples rojo vino apretado hasta las caderas y de caída acampanada hasta los tobillos, en sus pies lucía zapatos cerrado de taco alto del mismo color. Su cabello estaba lanzado completamente hacia atrás dejándole caer mechas sueltas sobre el rostro. Su maquillaje era en tonos rojizos.

Dawn usaba un vestido dorado de escote halter entallado en la cintura por un cinturón con una gran flor dorada pero suelto al cuerpo, zapatos dorados con la misma flor de la cintura en la punta de éstos. Tenía su cabello convertido en miles de trenzas que se juntaban en un tocado de flores doradas en la parte alta de la cabeza.

Iris por otro lado, lucía un vestido morado con un hombro descubierto y el otro de manga larga acampanada detallada con adornos en color lila. La cintura era entallada y la falda caía en tres capas por debajo de las rodillas. En sus pies traía zapatos de plataforma color lilas.

Estaban todos listos para la gran alfombra roja cuando el celular de May comenzó a sonar, tomó su cartera tipo clutch y buscó el aparato telefónico. Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Misty! —dijo en voz alta ganándose la mira de Ash— ¿Qué? Oh… —frunció sus labios teñidos de carmín— de acuerdo —cerró el teléfono y lo volvió a poner en la cartera.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Ash abriéndose paso entre sus amigos.

—Misty viene retrasada, así que dijo que nos adelantáramos, que nos vemos allá.

—Ok —dijo algo desanimado el actor pokémon. Le extendió el brazo a su fiel amigo quien no tardó en subir al hombro derecho de su entrenador— ¡Es hora de salir!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

La alfombra roja estaba llena de luces y flashes. La nueva pelicula de Ash Ketchum pintaba ser una de sus mejores producciones, sobre todo porque mientras se estrenaba «Guardián Legendario» donde él interpretaba a un chico que descubre ser el descendiente de un antiguo guardián de la paz del mundo pokémon; ya estaba en edición la última que filmó «Maestros del espacio y el tiempo» donde interpretaba al aprendiz de un sacerdote que quería controlar a Dialga y a Palkia. Estos últimos eran interpretados por Dittos o por Zorua.

Mientras sus amigos avanzaban por la gran alfombra roja, se encontró con Luke, el director de la pelicula y un viejo amigo de la región Unova. Luego de un abrazo con palmazos en la espalda, Ash se detuvo ante un grupo de periodistas que le preguntaban cosas sobre la pelicula.

Él respondía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hay mucha magia, pokémon fantásticos. Fue un gran elenco y la verdad fue una gran experiencia porque es la primera que hago interpretando no solo el papel del protagónico sino también al de mi antepasado… Así que —afirmó con su cabeza mientras observaba como su amigo Brock había aparecido en la alfombra roja y le abría la puerta a una mujer que descendió con elegancia del descapotable negro.

Ash pestañeó sucesivamente y sin ni siquiera excusarse se acercó como si fuera un robot hacia sus amigos. Estos al verlo, se detuvieron sorprendidos pero Brock sonrió soltando a su compañera pelirroja y adentrándose. Así que ahí quedo, Misty frente a Ash, después de cinco años sin verse. El moreno la recorrió con la mirada y terminó de acercarse.

—Misty…

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Ash —dijo con una sonrisa— supongo que no vas a dejarme parada aquí, ¿no? —inclinó un poco su cabeza y el actor reaccionó de inmediato ofreciéndole el brazo que la líder tomó de inmediato— Parece que estamos combinados —indicó y Ash se percató de su corbata y del vestido de Misty, cerró sus ojos y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Esas tres… —susurró y empezaron a caminar, los flashes estaban sobre ellos, así que Ash se detuvo y puso su mejor sonrisa— Sonríe Misty, saldremos en las revistas.

—Ya veo—se rio y aquello fue como música para los oídos de Ash, sin dudas la extrañaba más de lo que él creía— ¡Salgamos en primera plana entonces! —afirmó posando con Ash para las cámaras. Luego de un par de minutos siguieron hacia la gran sala donde se iba a esperar por la proyección de la pelicula.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo antes de que se separaran, Misty se acercó a los chicos mientras Ash se acercó a los demás protagonistas de la pelicula.

El grupo de amigos se saludó, mientras las chicas alardeaban de sus fantásticos vestidos de gala. Misty de vez en cuando observaba de reojo el grupo donde estaba Ash, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de él. Éste se acercó a la pelirroja y apoyó su mano en la espalda femenina. Espalda que al estar descubierta sintió lo cálida que estaba aquella mano.

—¿Me la puedo robar? —preguntó Ash con tanta naturalidad que dejó a todos sumamente confundidos. «Sin dudas es muy buen actor» pensaron las coordinadoras pokémon. Tras el consentimiento, Ash se llevó con él a Misty que lucía muy confundida.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Mis compañeros quedaron impresionados por ti —sonrió— voy a presumirte.

—¡Ash! —protestó Misty dándole un revés en el hombro con su mano.

—Ok… —se rio ante aquella reacción— ¡vamos! — se acercó a tres hombres vestidos de trajes de gala negro, el mayor de cabello blanco y barba era de nombre Patrick e interpretaba al villano en la película. El segundo era un hombre moreno bien parecido, quien era el padre de Ash en la trama, el hombre de nombre Zack y por último le presentó al chico que tenía la edad de los dos, Luke, el director de la trama.

—Hola a todos —los saludó Misty con una inclinación de su cabeza— soy Misty Waterflower, líder del Gimnasio Celeste. —se presentó.

—Así que tú eres Misty —dijo Luke con una sonrisa— eras la única amiga de Ash que no conocía. Ahora veo porque no la presentaste Ash —le golpeó el hombro—. La tenías bien guardada.

Ash no respondió pero se sonrojo ferozmente.

—¡Oh sí! —exclamó Misty cubriendo con su mano izquierda enguantada parte de su rostro— Me tenía guardada en el baúl de los recuerdos que ya no importan —todo se quedaron en silencio con los ojos abiertos al máximo, pero ella lo rompió con una carcajada— ¡Es broma! —rio de forma nerviosa— Soy buena actriz también, ¿verdad? —comentó guiñando el ojo y los caballeros rieron con ella.

—¡Muy buena! —afirmó el mayor, Patrick tomó la mano de Misty y depositó un beso sobre los nudillos— ¡Me encantaría protagonizar algo contigo!

—Bueno —rio nerviosa— lo siento… Pero yo solo actuó en el gimnasio Celeste —separó la mano del hombre de ojos azules rápidamente— Creo que va a empezar la función —dijo rápidamente— Creo que me iré con los chicos, Ash.

Y sin esperar respuesta, tomó un poco de su vestido y se apuró a huir de la escena.

—¡La espantaste! —protestó Zack, observando como la pelirroja se alejaba de ellos.

Los dos actores se pusieron a reír, mientras Ash lo miraba de reojo.

—¡Vamos Ash! —exclamó Patrick dándole un palmazo que lo tiró hacia adelante— ¡Era broma!

—Ja… —dijo, pero luego cambió de ánimos muy rápidamente— ¿Entramos?

Todos ingresaron al momento que la película iniciaba. Todos estaban pendientes de la gran pantalla, algunos nerviosos, otros emocionados y uno que otro apretando los puños por no poder hacer nada.

Cuando los créditos aparecieron hubo un silencio que se llenó de aplausos, sin duda había sido otro éxito.

Brock con Max y Cilan, Misty con May, Dawn e Iris se quedaron en un rincón mientras Ash se había ido a dar una conferencia por la pelicula.

—Creo que es hora de volver a casa —comentó Misty con fastidio, el dolor de los zapatos la estaban matando.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron las tres chicas arrinconándola. Ya sé les estaba haciendo costumbre y la paciencia de Misty estaba a punto de colmarse.

—¡Oigan! —les gritó haciendo que retrocedieran. Bueno, tal vez si ya se acabó—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Ash dijo que mañana nos íbamos a juntar a comer y a conversar —le informó May.

—Pues a mí nadie me dijo nada —respondió indignada la líder.

—¡Pero ahora te lo decimos! —indicó Iris con el dedo índice en alto.

—¡Pero no voy a estar todo el día con este vestido! —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eso ya lo tenemos solucionado! —afirmó Dawn. Misty miró a las tres y otra vez suspiró. ¿Cómo podían ser tan convincentes?

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ahí estaban las cuatro en una gran suite del hotel Imperial de Ciudad Verde, cortesía de su amigo Ash, el cual ocupaba la otra suite junto a los otros tres chicos.

—¿Y por qué no vinieron Kenny y Drew? —preguntó Misty con una toalla enroscada en su cabello y una toalla húmeda en las manos mientras se quitaba el maquillaje.

—Porque ayer terminé con Ash —comentó Dawn quien lucía un piyamas de Piplup de dos piezas celeste y azul. Su cabello azul estaba suelto y lo rascó mientras pensaba que más decirle a Misty— Como que es cero cool, aparecer con tu novio en la premier de tu ex.

—Bueno… —comentó Misty volviendo a desplazar la toalla desmaquillante por su ojo derecho— ese es un buen punto.

—Drew no vino porque no quería pelear con Max —dijo May abrazando un cojín del sillón donde estaba sentada. También tenía su cabello castaño suelto y lucía un piyama rojo desteñido—. No quería armar mucho atado, tú sabes… "Hermano Celoso" —indicó con los dedos como comillas.

—Me imagino —acotó terminando de limpiarse el rostro— Ok, vuelvo a ser yo —dijo quitándose la toalla que cubría su cabello pelirrojo.

—Pero te veías genial —dijo Iris que salía del baño con un piyama amarillo— ¡Viste la cara de Ash cuando te vio!

—Si —volvió a darle la espalda a las tres— no lo podía ni creer.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —cuando Misty volvió a mirarlas, estaban otra vez encima de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes a Ash muy cerca de ti… ¡Es una pobre Alma descarriada! —le comentó Dawn, con una exagerada melancolía.

—Sé que es Alma descarriada —informó Misty dejando a las tres chicas en shock—. ¡Pero! —las señaló con su mejor cara de Gyarados—, pobre de ustedes si él se entera de que yo sé.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron envueltas en la curiosidad al notar como los ojos de Misty brillaban en maldad…

—Porque voy a hacer algo…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Los dos grupos se reunieron en uno de los salones privados del hotel cuando era prácticamente el mediodía, las conversaciones hasta la madrugada habían estado demasiado buenas como para despertarse a desayunar.

Pero las risas fueron llenando el salón mientras todo el grupo disfrutaba de la comida frente a ellos.

—¿Qué les pareció la película? —Preguntó Ash, que lucía una camisa blanca de rayas finas rojas y celestes y un pantalón de vestir— ¿Les agrado?

—Es mil veces mejor que tú última pelicula —le dijo Misty, que traía su cabello suelto y una blusa celeste y un short de mezclilla, causando que todos los ojos se depositaran en ella.

—¿Y por qué dijiste en la radio que te encantaba esa peli? —preguntó May sorprendida, la coordinadora tenía una blusa larga sin mangas de color roja y unas calzas azules a media pierna.

—Porque… —dubitativa empezó a mirar a todos y luego mirar a Ash— esa pelicula es como una autobiografía de Ash… y me produjo muchos sentimientos encontrados…

—Misty… —susurró Ash al ver como la voz se le iba tomando.

—Pero bueno —bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar— gracias a eso fue que Giorgio me invito a hacer el programa. Pasamos los fines de semana en ciudad Lavanda —informó y volvió a conseguir que todos la miraran.

—No sabíamos que tenías pareja, Misty —comentó Brock, que vestía una pantalón café y una camisa verde mientras se servía ensalada—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Giorgio no es mi novio! —negó con la cabeza— Es solo un buen amigo y nada más… Además a mí —miró de reojo— me llama la atención otra persona.

—¿Y quién? —preguntó Cilan, el sommelier vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro, observando la mirada de Misty sobre Ash.

—No sé, no lo conozco —comentó con un movimiento de sus hombros.

—¿Cómo que no lo conoces? —Brock se paró y apoyó las manos en la mesa. Saliéndole lo de hermano protector— ¡Eso no es bueno!

—Ay Brock —se quejó con un movimiento de su mano— pero se puede conocer.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Max, el joven entrenador tenía una polera negra con verde y un pantalón a juego, quien estaba en la misma posición que Brock. Ok, de pronto había ganado dos hermanos.

Las chicas miraron a Misty y se aguantaban las carcajadas con las servilletas. Misty cerró los ojos y sin más soltó.

—Es Alma descarriada.

Aquella declaración hizo que el moreno que estaba callado comiendo, se atorara con un pedazo de papa.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los cuatro hombres mientras las chicas apenas si podían con la risa. Ash bebió rápidamente agua para pasar el trozo que se fue por donde no debía y aspiró profundo.

—Es qué —Misty dejó los utensilios de comida en el borde del plato y comenzó a jugar con los índices como si fuera una niña pequeña— es muy tierno… y me da mucha pena.

—Entonces es pena, no cariño —indicó Ash mirándola de reojo mientras volvía a cortar otro trozo de papa.

—No es pena… es que —apoyó ambas manos en su pecho— cada vez que leo algo suyo mi corazón late de una manera muy extraña…

Cilan que estaba a su lado, empezó a darle codazos a Ash para que dijera la verdad. Pero el actor pokémon se quedó en silencio.

—¡Yo digo que adelante! —dijo Dawn que lucía un vestido rosado abotonado por delante— ¡Por el amor! —levantó su copa y las otras tres lo imitaron.

—¡Por el amor! —festejó Iris elevando su copa. La entrenadora de dragones tenía una polera de cuello mao rosada y una falda tableada por las rodillas en tono más oscuro.

—¡Sii! —corearon Misty y May chocando las copas muertas de risas. Mientras que los otros tres chicos observaban a Ash con miradas amenazantes para que dijera la verdad pero él estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, terminaron de comer. Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y vanales hasta que Misty se puso de pie.

—Bueno amigos, me alegra mucho haberlos visto una vez más —dijo mirándolos a todos—. Chicas, gracias por la ropa —les sonrió a las tres que solo hicieron un gesto con sus copas— pero esta líder tiene que abrir mañana el gimnasio pokémon y tengo que marcharme.

—Ok Misty —se despidió de todos pero cuando iba a despedirse de Ash, éste la frenó.

—¿Eh?

—Yo te acompaño —le dijo, también levantándose de su asiento y buscando en sus bolsillos la llave de su auto—. Claro, si no te molesta.

—No, claro… —dijo con una sonrisa y se despidieron de todos. Pero no antes sin escuchar los «uyyyy» que soltaron las chicas.

Con carcajadas se acercaron al estacionamiento del hotel para llegar al auto rojo de Ash. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego él rodeó el auto para subir, ni bien puso el auto en movimiento soltó una frase que dejó a Misty marcando ocupado.

—Realmente me alegró mucho verte, pensé que no ibas a querer verme ni en pintura —y sin más aceleró el auto para salir del estacionamiento.

Misty tardó en responder, y claro, ahora recordaba que alma descarriada tenía mucho miedo de volver a enfrentar a su amiga. Sonrió de lado.

—Eres mi amigo, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos luego de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad—. Aunque no hayas sido el mejor en los últimos años.

—Creo que… —susurró fijándose en la ruta que tenía que tomar para ir a ciudad Celeste— fui muy estúpido.

—Supongo que la muerte de Delia… —dijo pero se cayó abruptamente.

—¿Sabes? —dijo con una sonrisa que no sentía, aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un par de lentes oscuros, ella podía sentir que él no estaba bien— Mi mamá aún está en mi casa —le contó—, me dijo que quería ser parte de su jardín, que quería quedarse ahí para cuidarme siempre de todo…

Aquella lágrima que dividió la mejilla de Ash en dos, hizo que el corazón de Misty latiera muy rápido.

—Ella fue cremada y las cenizas las esparcí en el jardín… ella está en todas las flores maravillosas que rodean mi casa. La niña de las flores siempre está conmigo.

—¿La niña de las flores? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sip, mi papá le decía así —le comentó tomando la ruta de camino a ciudad Celeste.

—Me dio mucha pena no poder despedirme de ella —susurró Misty y Ash la miró.

—No quiso que nadie se enterara, si se enteraban, no iban a dejar que yo siguiera con mi viaje pokémon. Aunque claro, de todas formas fue un asco ese torneo…

—Ash… —lo miró pero él tenía la vista en el frente—. Sé que es muy tarde… pero lo siento mucho… —dijo con la voz tomada. A ella le había afectado mucho aquella muerte, quizás más de lo que Ash se imaginaba— Tu mamá para mí fue como mi mamá… —dio un sollozo y no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas— cuando estaba colapsada en el gimnasio ella me invitaba a pueblo Paleta, cocinábamos, nos reíamos y conversábamos de las aventuras que seguramente estabas viviendo lejos de Kanto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido, buscando algo en los bolsillos traseros de su asiento, hasta que sacó unos pañuelos.

—Sí, éramos muy unidas y por eso… —tomó los pañuelos y se secó el rostro. Tomó otro y sintiéndose arriesgada le secó el rastro de lágrimas que Ash tenía en su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Quédate quieto! —le indicó mientras Ash seguía conduciendo y ella le limpiaba el rostro— Listo.

—Gracias —dijo con las mejillas rojas.

—Delia fue una gran mujer, ¿verdad? —Ash afirmó— Yo espero ser como ella cuando tenga mi propia familia, dedicada, amorosa…

—Lo serás —dijo con una sonrisa—, estoy seguro.

—Gracias —y luego de eso siguieron el camino en silencio, ya que Misty se había quedado dormida en el asiento del co-piloto.

Llegaron a ciudad Celeste cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a adornar el velo azul marino del cielo. Ash despertó sutilmente a Misty y la ayudó a bajar del auto.

—Gracias Ash.

—Gracias a ti por ir.

—Nos hacía falta una reunión de amigos —le afirmó— Bueno… —se adelantó— Adiós Ash.

—Adiós Misty —se despidió apoyándose en el capo del auto.

Misty adelantó los pasos hasta el gimnasio y se detuvo de golpe, miró hacia atrás y Ash aún estaba ahí. Soltó su cartera al suelo y se acercó a él a pasó rápido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado por la vuelta.

—Ash… —se paró a un costado de él y levantó la mano derecha para darle un golpe en la nuca al pobre hombre que se fue hacia adelante.

—¡Oye! —le gritó sobándose la nuca— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Eso es para que no vuelvas a perderte! —lo amenazó levantando las manos de nuevo.

—Si yo decía que te habias demorado en golpearme —farfulló y Misty volvió a amagar pegarle—. ¡Ok! —puso sus manos en defensa—. ¡No me golpees! ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el sábado en ciudad Lavanda?

—¡Ash! —colocó las manos en su cadera— Ese día hago mi programa de radio.

—Por eso mismo, ¿no querías un saludo para tus oyentes?

—¿De verdad? —dijo perpleja y Ash afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Sí… ¿Qué dices?

—Que si —afirmó emocionada— Bueno, mejor entro que hace frio.

—Nos vemos Misty.

—Nos vemos Ash.

La pelirroja ingresó a su gimnasio tras tomar la bolsa que botó. Prendió la luz y notó sobre el escritorio de la entrada había dos revistas y tres diarios, juntos a una nota de Violeta.

 _«Saliste bella, bella… y Ash combinado al lado tuyo… ¡Impecable!»_

Misty observó la primera plana del diario de espectáculos de Kanto, salía ella con Ash con sus mejores sonrisas, y notó pegada otra nota en la hora del diario.

 _«Mira la manita de Ash»_

Sonrió al percatarse como Ash la tenía sujeta de la cintura no solo en esa imagen si no en las otras también. Tomó las revistas y los diarios y apagó la luz para irse a su habitación. Sin dudas había sido un fin de semana para no olvidar.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash observó como la luz del hall de la entrada del gimnasio Celeste se apagó para volver a su auto y alejarse de ahí.

Quizás las chicas tenían razón y ya había aplazado mucho su vida. Quizás aunque él hace un mes pensaba que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de los amoríos, de las mujeres… Ahora lo estaba dudando…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Misty hubiera estado todo este tiempo a su lado? Quizás nunca la hubiera arrastrado al lodo que era su vida tras la muerte de su madre, no. Seguro hubiera salido adelante y ella lo hubiera salvado de cometer estupideces…

Pero bueno, ya no era hora de lamentarse.

Mientras se ponía de camino a ciudad Verde una vez más, se sentía mucho más tranquilo…

Quizás alma descarriada podía ayudarlo un poco.


	6. Fiesta

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 22 de Junio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 24 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 05**

 **~Fiesta~**

* * *

Misty miró a través del cristal de la puerta del gimnasio. Ya no quería ni acercarse a ella. Sin dudas ese lunes no iba a ser nada normal. ¿Por qué siempre que Ash Ketchum se metía en su vida todo se ponía de cabeza?

Los reporteros se habían instalado en la puerta del recinto competitivo para saber qué relación había entre el famoso actor y ella.

Al principio, solo respondió que eran amigos desde los diez años. No quiso ser grosera, pero en cuanto le preguntaron por las frases de Dawn… ¡Quiso agarrar el cabello de la modelo y asfixiarla con el mismo!

¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca?

Resopló enojada mientras pegaba un cartel del lado de adentro que indicaba que el gimnasio Pokémon estaría cerrado por tres días. Claro que no era así, pero esperaba poder despistar a los periodistas de espectáculos.

Aunque por un lado estaba feliz de volver a ver a todos sus amigos, ahora estaba fastidiada por las repercusiones. ¡Encima Giorgio! ¡Quien creyó que iba a ayudarla! No… la llama por teléfono solo para decirle:

«Realmente mataste… incluso hasta a los compañeros de Ash… te felicito» con una risa burlesca en sus labios que casi le hace golpear el monitor. Suspiró frustrada otra vez.

Así Misty quedó presa de su propio gimnasio. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Nadie la buscaba por ser Misty, nadie la buscaba por ser AquaticWhisper... ¡No! La buscaban por haber causado sorpresa en la alfombra roja.

 _Que fastidio._

Con las puertas del gimnasio cerradas, se sentó ante la televisión resignada con un pote de helado de chocolate. Encendió la tele y ahí también...

 _¿Qué no había nada más importan_ _te que hablar de la película que se estrenó el sábado? Uff..._

En eso sonó su teléfono, contestó sin mirar...

—¡May! —saludó.

«¡Misty!» gritó la coordinadora de Hoenn «¿Viste las noticias?»

—Si las estoy viendo —suspiró.

«¿Pasó algo?» preguntó intrigada.

—¿Con qué?

«Con Ash...»

—Nop —respondió clavando la cuchara en el pote— ¿Por?

«Regresó muy feliz anoche» indicó «Por eso…»

—Pues yo no hice nada —aclaró antes de que empezaran a maquilar algo—. Solo le pegué.

«¿Le pegaste?» gritó y Misty tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído «¿Por qué?»

—Para que no vuelva a desaparecerse —dijo tomando la cuchara y acercándosela a la boca— Era una advertencia y que agradezca que no tenía el mazo a mano.

«Vaya… entonces ¿qué pasó? Imagínate que ni siquiera está molesto por los rumores»

—Que bien por él —contestó casi automáticamente.

«¡Pero Misty!»

—Lo siento May... se me corta la comunicación —mintió y cortó la llamada.

Dejó el celular y volvió su mirada a la televisión y empezó a reír... cubrió su boca con la mano derecha y comenzó a reír sin motivo ni razón.

Todo era demasiado loco.

No podía aguantarse la risa. Empezó a ver el programa de espectáculo aún tratando de aguantarse las carcajadas que amenazaban con escapar de su boca llena de helado de chocolate.

En ese momento Misty vio en la televisión su arribo a la alfombra roja y las caras de Ash mientras se acercaba a ella. Tragó el helado y soltó una gran carcajada.

«¿Y vieron la mano de Ash?» preguntó la reportera y Misty recordó el comentario de su hermana mayor «Esa manita marcaba posesividad aquí y en cualquier parte del mapa. Como diciendo, ésta mujer me tiene a mí»

—¡Eso sería tan maravilloso! —declaró elevando la cuchara— ¡Tan maravilloso!

«Tengamos en cuenta que Dawn dijo que la persona que le interesaba al actor era realmente una mujer fuera del ambiente del espectáculo pero una celebridad en el ambiente Pokémon. Y si no tenemos mal la información, Misty es la líder más joven que tenemos en Kanto, sin contar que es una de las más fuertes.»

Aquello le regresó las ganas de matar a la chica de Sinnoh, tomó su celular y escribió

«Considérate modelo muerta»

En menos de un minuto llegó la respuesta.

«Mentira, tú realmente quieres abrazarme y decir que soy la mejor amiga del mundo. ;)»

«¡¿Abrazarte?! Siiii claro»

«Awww que eres tierna Misty… ¿Viste que yo sabía?»

Misty leyó el último mensaje y volvió a carcajearse pero se detuvo cuando su celular volvió a sonar.

«Espero que la premier no te esté pasando la cuenta. Siento causarte siempre problemas. Si quieres el sábado cuando nos veamos puedes llevar tu mazo, prometo no esquivar el golpe. Ash»

Aquel mensaje sí que le sorprendió…

Ok… ¿Había dicho que su vida estaba aburrida? Bien… ahora ya no podía quejarse.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El martes ya quedaban pocos periodistas en la entrada de su gimnasio, y para el día miércoles ya estaban totalmente despejado y las puertas del gimnasio Celeste se abrieron una vez más…

Aunque las tres primeras caras que vio… le hicieron desear… mantenerlo cerrado.

—No otra vez —susurró cuando las amigas de Ash la saludaron en perfecta sincronización con un movimiento de sus manos izquierdas.

 _No… ¿Por qué tenía que librarse de sus hermanas para que le cayera encima la reencarnación de Daisy Violeta y Lily en Dawn, Iris y May?… Y lo peor… lo peor… que al menos a sus hermanas podía mandarlas a la punta del monte Luna… a éstas no… al menos por ahora._

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo a modo de saludo— ¿No están todas muy ocupadas en sus vidas?

—Sí, pero no —respondió May con sus manos tras ellas. La coordinadora de Hoenn tenía un chaleco largo rojo, ajustado en la cintura por un ancho cinturón de cuero negro, mismo color que las calzas tres cuartos y en sus pies botas rojas.

—¿Cómo?

—Vamos a una sesión de fotos — dijo Dawn, la top model lucía un vestido rosado floreado y botines blancos — las cuatro —completó.

—¿Las cuatro? —preguntó Misty mirando a las tres que se sonrieron entre sí con una sonrisa más siniestra que la de un Banette. «No, por favor» pensó.

—¡Misty! —Iris, quien tenía su espeso cabello morado atado en una gran cola, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos— ¡Vamos! — la entrenadora de Pokémon Dragones le dio un suave tirón hacia adelante. Misty solo la miró, lucía un sweater de lana fino amarillo y un short de mezclilla.

Misty se soltó y giró delante de las tres.

—¿Miren cómo estoy? —les dijo, Misty traía su ropa de líder, un bikini celeste, una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules y un short negro, y en los pies sandalias de tiras blanca. Las tres la observaban con poses de pensadoras— ¡Ésta es mi ropa de líder!

—Eres una líder muy sexy —comentó Dawn con una sonrisa ladeada— No es de extrañarse la gran cantidad de fans que tienes en la ciudad.

—¿Eh? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Es que hicimos una encuesta muy chanta en la ciudad —comentó Iris aguantándose la carcajada— Dijimos que era para una revista, de quién creían que era la mujer más bella de toda ciudad Celeste… y todos votaron por la líder local…

—Ya… —dijo con la mirada seria— ¿Qué quieren?

—¡Que vengas con nosotras!

—¡No! —se negó tajantemente.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejaron al unísono.

—A ver —dijo con las manos en la cintura mientras observaba los ojos azules de las coordinadoras y los marrones de la entrenadora— si me vencen en una batalla uno a uno, voy con ustedes. ¿Qué dicen?

Las tres se miraron entre sí, entre May y Dawn empujaron a Iris hacia adelante.

—Ella peleará contra ti —le informaron con una sonrisa.

—Cobardes —susurró Iris mirándolas de reojo, pero dispuesta a pelear— ¡Acepto! —dijo emocionada.

Así que ahí estaban, Iris vs Misty en la piscina del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

—Escúchenme bien ustedes tres —dijo Misty con la pokébola de su Pokémon en la mano— En mis veintitrés años, nunca, nunca mis hermanas pudieron convencerme para ir a una sesión de fotos, no lo lograran ustedes.

—Ahh —se quejó May— ¿Así extrañabas a tus amigas?

—Siii —acotó Dawn. Las tres mujeres se miraron y luego la peliazulada continuó— ¿Por qué tan mala onda?

—¡No sé hagan! —protestó— Ustedes quieren puro saber qué pasó con Ash el domingo. ¡No lo nieguen!

—No lo negamos —afirmó Iris soltando frente a ella a Fraxure, la forma evolucionada de Axew— Así que si yo gano ¡Vas a tener que contarnos todo y venir con nosotras!

—Y si yo gano, ¿me dejan en paz? —preguntó lanzando la pokébola. Frente a ella apareció su pequeño Pokémon conejo acuático, Azumarill

—Por supuesto Sirenita — dijo Dawn con un gesto de sus manos que a la pelirroja le hizo fruncir el ceño, aún tenía ganas de ahorcarla por lo de la prensa… quizás todavía estaba a tiempo de cometer un "model-cidio".

—Empecemos —dijo Iris ordenando Furia Dragón. Misty solo se cruzó de brazos, Fraxure lanzó su rayo negro con reflejos azules al Pokémon acuático que solo apegó las orejas a su cuerpo y brilló en un halo rosado que absorbió el ataque dragón para luego sacudírselo y quedarse saltando en la plataforma— ¿Qué?

—¡La magia del tipo hada! —festejó Misty— ¡Hidrobomba! —ordenó. El ataque de Agua empapó completamente a Fraxure.

—Vas a tener que usar más que eso para vencernos por más hada que sea Azumarill —protestó Iris observando a su Pokémon— ¡Cuchillada! —ordenó, las manos de Fraxure brillaron y se acercó a Azumarill para darle un par de cuchillada cuando Misty sonrió.

—¡Rayo de hielo! —pidió rápidamente y el conejo esquivó el ataque del Pokémon Dragón para lanzar un poderoso rayo hielo que pegó en la mitad del cuerpo de Fraxure.

—¡Fraxure! —gritó Iris al ver como su Pokémon retrocedía mientras se iba congelando— ¿Qué?

—¿Creíste que lo moje solo para darle una refrescada? —dijo Misty negando con su dedo— Una líder de gimnasio tiene sus técnicas —sonrió y miró a su Pokémon— ¡Listo, mostrémosle a las coordinadoras lo que hemos aprendido de ellas! —le comentó sorprendiendo a las dos muchachas que hacían de jueces.

Azumarill lanzó varias burbujas que las congeló a medida que pegaban en el congelado Fraxure.

—¡Rayos! —gruñó— ¡Fraxure, calcinación! —ordenó y del bloque de hielo comenzó a salir vapor… en pocos segundos, el Pokémon dragón estaba descongelado pero muy agotado.

—Bravo Iris, —aplaudió la líder y volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea— sigamos entonces.

—¡Una vez más calcinación! —ordenó.

—¡Azumarill al agua! —le pidió y el Pokémon acuático se ocultó en el agua mientras el ataque de fuego prendía la plataforma— ¡Oye! —protestó Misty mirando a Iris con el puño apretado— No quemes mi gimnasio.

—Lo siento —exclamó con la mano en la cabeza— ¡Acabemos Fraxure! ¡Guillotina!

El Pokémon Dragón brilló para pegarle al agua y derrotar al Pokémon de agua pero no pasó nada.

—¿Eh? —protestó.

—Pues… si vamos al caso que a mí Azumarill nació cuando tú aún estabas en la escuela… significa que está en más alto nivel que el tuyo por ende…

—El ataque no sirve —suspiró derrotada.

—¡Así es! —Misty sonrió y llamó a su Pokémon una vez más— ¡Burbujas congeladas! —y de nuevo, la combinación atacó al desprevenido Fraxure que recibió el ataque quedando derrotado— ¡Eso es mi querido Azumarill! —lo saludó con el símbolo de la victoria y el Pokémon conejo volteó a verla mandándole un beso— ¡Mamá está orgullosa de ti!

—Misty es fuerte —dijo entre dientes Dawn.

—¿Por qué te crees que no quise pelear yo? —indicó May observando a Iris acariciar a su Pokémon para que se recuperara.

—Esa fue una interesante batalla Iris —dijo Misty con una sonrisa— Éxito para la próxima.

—Gracias… —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras guardaba a Fraxure— No esperé que usaras técnicas de concursos.

—Jajaja —se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha— Cuando una tiene mucho tiempo libre… prueba de todo.

—Ya lo creo…

—O sea que ya no sabremos que pasara con Ash —suspiraron Dawn y May.

—Déjennos tranquilos —les pidió Misty— Quiero que si llegase a pasar algo entre nosotros… que salga de alguno de los dos, no de terceros.

—Bueno… —las tres se miraron dubitativas, quizás Misty si tenía un poquito de razón—Tal vez…

—Eso sí —les advirtió la líder— si Ash se entera que yo sé que es Alma Descarriada, váyanse despidiendo de sus vidas —el aura roja que envolvió a la pelirroja asustó a las tres que se abrazaron frente a Misty — ¿Entendieron?

—¡Claro! —afirmaron— ¡Claro Misty!

Luego de una ronda de té con galletas, las tres chicas se fueron del gimnasio, resignadas… súper resignadas.

—Ok —dijo Dawn con el dedo índice en alto— si no podemos con Misty, si podremos contra Ash…

—Ash es más fácil de manejar. —acotó May con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sip, —afirmó Iris— ¡vamos a pueblo Paleta a atacar a Ketchum!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Era jueves en pueblo Paleta, Ash estaba regando las flores del jardín de su madre, pronto comenzaría el verano y era mejor que no se marchitara ninguna. Sonrió al ver que todas lucían fuertes y saludables.

—¿Ves mamá? —se dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Ahora si estoy cuidando de tu jardín!

Pikachu también lo ayudaba con una regadera un poco más chica.

—Listo —se sacudió el sudor de la frente por el calor—. Ahora busquemos algo para comer.

«Llegaron las pizzas»

Escuchó de golpe y empezó a sudar frío. Esas tres voces ya le hacían erizar la piel del miedo y que llegaran con comida… eso era algo de temer.

…

—¡Ni hablar! —protestó el actor dándole una gran mordida a su trozo de pizza de pepperoni y luego miró a sus amigas— ¿Por qué tan metidas? Deberían estar agradecidas de que Misty al menos aún me dirija la palabra y ya están tratando de que me ponga de novio con ella —bufó— Por si no lo saben, con Misty las cosas así no funcionan, todo lleva su tiempo. Tenemos que reconocernos…

—Awww —susurró Dawn con sus manos juntas frente a ella— eso sonó tan romántico en ti, Ash.

—Dawn, —la miró de reojo— ya párale. ¿No viste las noticias, los diarios, las revistas? La farándula nunca estuvo interesando en mí, me pasaban. Ahora por tu culpa no solo yo estoy en boca de todos, sino que Misty también.

—¡Es más emocionante! —dijo la Modelo y Ash resopló ofuscado—. ¡Pareces Bouffalant! —protestó— ¡Deberías estar feliz!

—¿Crees que no lo estoy? —comentó golpeando la mesa con el puño derecho— Vi a Misty después de años, y lejos de recibirme a los golpes o enojada me habla con una sonrisa. Se ríe conmigo, conversamos… fue como si el paso del tiempo no nos hubiera afectado… — se miró ambas manos— eso es algo que siempre pasa. Es tan fuerte lo que hay entre nosotros, siempre fue así, desde que nos conocemos… No necesitábamos de palabras, no necesitábamos de disculpas… Siempre estábamos ahí, el uno para el otro pese a todo… y…

Se vio interrumpido por un corito de "Aww"

—¡Ya no me molesten! —volvió a gruñir— ¡Quiero que si llegase a pasar algo entre nosotros… que salga de alguno de los dos, no de terceros! —ante aquella frase las chicas volvieron a mirarse — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Eso fue un deja vu — susurró Iris atragantándose con la pizza.

—¿Eh? — preguntó Ash mirándolas como si fueran extrañas.

—Misty nos dijo exactamente la misma frase — dijo May sorprendida.

—Otro punto para decir que son el uno para el otro —dijo Dawn aplaudiendo y Ash ya las dejó hablar resignado mientras comía más pizza y observaba el jardín con una sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos a juntar de nuevo para oír el programa de Misty? —preguntaron las chicas pero Ash las interrumpió sin mirarlas.

—Conmigo no cuenten —sonrió— yo estaré de viaje ese día así que lo escucharé desde mi automóvil.

—Ah, ok. —respondieron y volvieron a concentrarse en sus conversaciones.

Ash observó a Mr. Mime barrer la sala y sonrió para sí mismo.

«Espero que desde donde estés Mamá… me ayudes en esto. Yo sé que debes estar feliz de que al fin decida dedicarme a mí» miró a sus amigas y se rió de la cara llena de salsa de tomate de May. Era increíble como con solo tener a sus amigos él podía ser una persona tan feliz… tan completa.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Día sábado en ciudad Celeste y un descapotable rojo se estacionó frente a la líder local que llevaba su cabello suelto, gafas oscuras y un vestido veraniego en tonos celestes y una chaqueta de hilo azul marina.

—Buenas tardes, señorita — la saludó Ash con una gran sonrisa. Misty lo examinó completamente. Camisa lisa en tono celeste y pantalón de vestir azul marino. ¿Por qué últimamente tenían que combinar para vestir?

¿O realmente las tres urracas tenían mucha influencia en ellos?

—Buenas tardes, caballero — saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia delante - bonito día, ¿no?

—Se nota que ya ha empezado el verano. —se movió para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y que Misty pudiera subir— Arriba.

—Gracias —soltó sentándose y colocándose automáticamente el cinturón de seguridad para después dejar en el asiento trasero un pequeño bolso y vio que había otro— ¿Eh?

—¿No dices que te quedas en ciudad Lavanda los fines de semana? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada— No creo que te incomodé que esté yo también, ¿no?

—No —dijo entre sorprendida y extrañada de esto— Creo que no.

—Quiero recuperar a mi amiga —le indicó poniéndose en marcha y mirándola de reojo— Espero que ella también…

—Por supuesto, —dijo sonriendo— nada me gustaría más que recuperar a mi Ash Amigo… de verdad.

El camino a ciudad Lavanda lo hicieron entre risas, comentarios y detrás de escena tanto de la radio como de las películas. Ni se dieron cuenta cuando estaban frente a la radio.

—Bien, aquí estamos —le informó Misty desabrochándose el cinturón— ¿Listo?

—¡Por supuesto! — cubrió el auto, subió las ventanillas y luego cerró el auto activando la alarma mientras se ponían de camino al estudio.

—¡Giorgio! — saludó Misty con un beso de mejilla a su amigo, para voltear y presentarle a Ash— Ash, él es Giorgio.

—Así que tú eres Giorgio —saludó Ash con una sonrisa.

—Y tú Ash Ketchum —dijo con un tono de desdén que no pasó desapercibido para Ash.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo éste volviéndose a meter en la tabla de manejo— vayan nomás.

—Ok…

Ash siguió a Misty por un pasillo y luego entraron a un estudio que era frente a donde estaban anteriormente, pero del otro lado del vidrio.

—Helo aquí —dijo la líder mostrándole su lugar mágico— el lugar donde AquaticWhisper cobra vida.

—Vaya —Ash giró sobre sus pies. Por lo general, se había imaginado que el lugar sería como los que veía normalmente, un cuadrado gris, con una mesa y el micrófono en el aire, pero no. Eso era realmente mágico. Las paredes parecían realmente un acuario en todos azules y verdes. La mesa era de un cristal traslucido en color verde agua, el micrófono si estaba como lo imaginaba, el computador de Misty estaba activado en un salvapantalla de Goldeen, las baldosas del suelo eran también en un azul increíble.

Era como estar en el gimnasio o como estar verdaderamente en un acuario.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? —preguntó emocionada dejando su cartera y sacando de su bolsillo un USB en forma de Luvdisc.

—Increíble.

—¡Bien Ash Ketchum! —le invitó a sentarse a su lado, y luego le pasó unos auriculares— Bienvenido al mundo de AquaticWhisper.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

"¿ _Qué sería una fiesta sin música? Sería una simple y aburrida reunión donde todos se mirarían las caras y nadie se atrevería a decir nada por el simple hecho que pueden escucharlo... ¡No! ¡No cambie la emisora! Éste es el programa de AquaticWhisper de Música y otras cosas... nomás que en esta ocasión, yo, Ash Ketchum la estaré acompañando durante todo el programa_ "

Un ¿Qué? Sincronizado sonó en varios rincones del mapa y caras se acercaron a las radios como si fuera a salir algo de ellas.

" _Así que" —_ continuó Ash _— "aquí me escucharan con mi compañera Aquatic siempre y cuando el productor lo permita_ " —comentó con una sonrisa que a Giorgio no le gustó nada y se ganó un golpe de Misty— "¡ _Oye!_ " —protestó— _"¡No me pegues Aquatic! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente que te escucha?"_

 _«Que soy una mujer de carácter»_ —se defendió la pelirroja.

 _"Eso ni lo discuto"_ —agregó Ash, mirando un punto neutro mientras Misty volvía a ponerse en la cabecera del programa.

 _«¡Hola mis queridos oyentes, ¿me extrañaron? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Yo pasé un fin de semana pasado muy genial!»_

 _"Claro, estabas conmigo"_

 _«¡Vuelves a abrir tu boca Ketchum y te tiro para fuera»_ amenazó la chica apretando los dientes.

El Actor simplemente fingió que se cerraba la boca con un cierre y la miró sonriendo.

Ok... iba a ser un programa sin dudas para la historia.

« _De música y Fiestas, como dijo aquí mi invitado, No sería fiesta si no hay música, solo algo aburrido, donde solo comerías y comerías y engordarías y engordarías_ »

"Bueno la comida también es algo importante en las fiestas"

«Jajajaja, si los postres sobre todo jajaja Pero estamos hablando de la comida… digo de la música» Misty le dio un puntapié a Ash.

"Ya" protestó sobándose el empeine.

« _Bien. Como les decía. La música marca ese momento importante en la fiesta, el momento de los lentos, de los que obligan a levantarnos y a no parar de bailar. Aquellas canciones que nos sirven para armar coreografías grupales. ¡Tenemos de todo en este especial de Música Fiestera! Y para abrir nuestro programa, tenemos la canción de Jennifer Lopez_ _'_ _Waiting for tonight En su versión latina_.»

Misty se quitó los auriculares y miró a Ash con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hice? —comentó entre con ganas de reírse y ganas de salir arrancando de ahí por las cara de la chica.

—Compórtate —le indicó— Ya bastante que ahora todo el mundo va a saber que soy Misty — refunfuñó.

—Siempre pudiste decirme que no — indicó Ash, y Misty se dio cuenta que no ganaría así que volvió a ponerse los auriculares.

 _«Bien querido público, hoy es un bonito día ¿verdad? El sol brilla enorme en el cielo de ciudad Lavanda, es un día hermoso para hacer una fiesta en sus casas, así que vamos a empezar con las canciones que nos recomendaron. Como vi varias de los mismos autores decidí agruparlas en bloques. Así que vamos a empezar a lo grande. ¡Súbale a la radio, quiten las cosas de su alrededor y a bailar! Esto es LMFAO a recomendación de Israel, Mj -que por cierto nos pide que le digamos a su mamá que ya no le gaste sus ahorros en bayas Jajajaja- y Candy:_ ' _Party Rock Anthem_ ' _y_ ' _I'm sexy and I Know It!_ ' _»_

"La segunda es mi canción" comentó Ash haciendo que Misty soltara una carcajada.

« _Sí, Ash, tu canción… se vale soñar… ¡Que empiece la fiesta Dj!»_ y tras salir del aire empezó a reírse como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡No te rías de mí! — la regañó cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que es muy difícil, porque te imagino con el tipo del video y — soltó antes de ahogarse de nuevo entre risas.

—¡Oye! — pero las risas de Misty contagiaron a Giorgio quien ante la mirada de Ash se descostillaba de la risa— ¡Ya no se rían de mí! — Misty estaba imitando el paso del video y Giorgio estaba rojo de la risa. Por suerte, el vidrio aislante hacia que solo las carcajadas de Misty llegaran a sus oídos. Y bueno, para que decir más… Ash también empezó a descostillarse de la risa— ¡Pero al menos, yo soy más sexy! —afirmó causando una nueva ola de risas en la cabina.

Las canciones terminaron y los dos estaban casi sin aire.

« _Que buenas canciones jajajaja»_ tomó aire _«lo siento_ » se echó viento con las manos con una sonrisa « _Sigamos con más canciones… Veamos que más tenemos en el repertorio de hoy, ahora tenemos la canción que nos recomendó Elphie, que sin este clásico no hay fiesta según ella_.»

" _Porque ella tiene una sonrisa que me hace recordar mi niñez_ " la interrumpió Ash mirándola con una enorme sonrisa que apenó sutilmente a Misty " _Esto es_ _'_ _Sweet Child O' Mine_ _'_ _de Guns and Roses"_

Misty articuló un «Ash» que el otro solo respondió con un movimiento de los hombros mientras la canción sonaba de fondo.

« _Bien, la siguiente canción que escucharemos es un clásico de antaño, pero que la gente aún hace su coreografía cuando la escucha. Esta es la recomendación de Venefica con un saludo especial a sus hijos Luna y Eros que los vi por Facebook y son ¡una lindura! Esto es_ _'_ _YMCA_ _'_ _de village people_.»

—¿No te imaginas haciendo la coreografía con Brock, Max, Cilan, Tracey y Gary? —le preguntó Misty con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Por supuesto —respondió con la misma sonrisa— La haré el día que tú con Dawn, Iris y May bailen la de Lady Marmalade.

—Ja ja ja —dijo prestando atención a las señas de Giorgio.

 _«Bien amigos, ahora escucharemos la canción de Yuki, la verdad, pronto haremos un especial de despechados así que vaya buscando las canciones más corta venas, aunque claro ese día se me alejan de las cosas corto punzantes y se acercan unas sábanas como pañuelos»_

" _No los espantes"_ acotó Ash, asustado _"¿Quién va a querer escuchar música para deprimirse, no sé supone que es para levantar el ánimo?"_

 _«Existen, aunque usted no lo crea»_ comentó Misty _«Bien esto es caballo Dorado con "No rompas más mi pobre corazón" que también fue pedida por nuestro amigo Viento Viajante. ¡Escuchemos!»_

 _«La siguiente canción que escucharemos es de Rihanna_ ' _We found love_ ' _Una canción con mejor ritmo que de letra sin lugar a dudas jajaja Pero así son las canciones ahora… hahah no me maten es solo un punto de vista. ¡Ponla DJ!_ _»_

 _«Nuestro amigo Escorpión, nos dejó unas buenas canciones para mover el esqueleto, y van a salir al hilo, así que ella son:_ ' _Cali pachanguer_ o' _de grupo Niche,_ ' _la Guayaba_ ' _de latín brothers y_ ' _Good Loving_ ' _de Kenny Ortega»_

Luego de que Ash intentara hacerla bailar muerto de la risa al son de las canciones, la líder se volvió a sentar cruzada de brazos.

—Uh… tendremos que salir a bailar Misty —comentó Ash sentándose también.

—¿Por? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Estás tiesa —respondió alargando la "a"

—Ese no es tu problema —volvió a acomodarse los auriculares.

Ash solo se rió y la imitó.

 _«Ahora tenemos el Merengue de la mano de Juan Luis Guerra y,_ ' _Visa para un sueño_ ' _»_

Ash no podía evitarlo, las canciones movidas siempre le daban ganas de bailar y al tener una compañera que parecía tabla por lo tiesa empezó a moverse solo en el asiento.

—Quédate quieto…

—Solo si vamos a bailar después —le condicionó.

—No.

—Entonces no me detengo… —y siguió moviéndose. La pelirroja lo miró de reojo y le dio un pisotón— ¡Auch! ¡Eso es trampa!

—Eso por decirme tiesa.

« _Bien amigos, ahora vamos a dejar con el especial de tres canciones que nos recomendó Nalia, y sí, la pase genial con mis amigos… fue una gran celebración_.»

" _Obvio mi pelicula es lo mejor_ " acotó Ash "¡ _Y les recomiendo que la vayan a ver! ¡Se estrena mañana!_ "

« _Ya_ » dijo Misty entre dientes « _Luego de la publicidad gratuita de Ketchum sobre su película, que lamentablemente si está genial, se las recomiendo. Seguiremos con lo que tenía planeado, ella nos recomendó_ _'_ _Yo te esperaré_ _'_ _de Cali y el Dandee,_ _'_ _Niña bonita_ _'_ _de Chino y Nacho y un clásico electro,_ _'_ _Fly on the wings of love_ _'_ _Y como Rafa nos recomendó otra canción de Chino y Nacho,_ _'_ _El poeta_ _'_ _¡Se va en paquete de cuatro! ¡Adelante canciones!_ _»_

—Me duele mi pie —se quejó Ash mirándola de reojo.

—Oh, lo siento… —se disculpó con falsa modestia— no volverá a pasar.

—Ni tú te la crees.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ni yo me la creo.

—¿Por qué tan mala onda? —protestó— Yo te dejé que te rías de mí.

—Ok… —susurró—, ¿y a dónde quieres ir después de la radio? Como verás —le indicó la pantalla de su notebook— aún quedan varias canciones como para una hora de programa más.

—Pues si aceptas venir conmigo, y no tienes miedo —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada— Podríamos a ir a bailar, luego a comer…

—Yo no tengo miedo de ti —le aseguró mirándolo fijamente.

—Deberías temerme —le dijo mirándola seriamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay, nada! —dijo rompiendo el clima con una carcajada— Era broma.

—Ah… —susurró.

« _Ahora vamos a tener un rato de Otaku con las recomendaciones de Nade quien nos pide_ _'_ _Catch you catch me_ _'_ _de la serie Sakura jajaja la usaran en un Karaoke supongo jajaja. Y como no me quiero quedar atrás en la fiesta otaku pondré una que me encanta que es_ _'_ _Why_ _'_ _de Inuyasha. ¡Adelante! Jajaja_ »

—¿Entonces vamos a salir? —preguntó Ash sorprendido.

—¿No querías eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa— Salvo que lo estuvieras diciendo por decir.

—¡No, claro que no! —insistió. Y la miró como movía el cuerpo al ritmo de la canción de Sakura y luego como movía los dedos con la canción de Inuyasha sin decir nada, se imaginaba como estaba en los otros programas estando sola ahí dentro. Sonrió al verla fruncir los labios mientras observaba la pantalla y conversaba en voz baja consigo misma. Su estómago se contrajo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, con los nervios de no saber qué va a pasar. Le recordó sus tiempos de entrenador Pokémon. De pronto, tenía ganas de volver al rodeo de ligas y gimnasios.

¿Qué clase de broma era todo esto?

« _Bien, es hora de los pesos pesados de esta noche. Que son como las tradicionales en esta época. La mayoría son de Pitbull feat alguna cantante. Así que las agruparemos en un especial, estas canciones son_ _'_ _Don't Stop The party_ _'_ _,_ _'_ _Feel This Moment_ _'_ _feat Christina Aguilera y_ _'_ _Ni Rosas Ni Juguetes_ _'_ _feat Paulina rubio recomendadas por Rafa y Viento Viajero. ¡Adelante DJ!_ »

Mientras las canciones sonaban buscó a su compañero de estudio, pero lo encontró perdido entre sus pensamientos. Estaba cruzado de brazos y luego elevó el puño derecho a su mentón. No entendió que le pasaba, pero al menos tenía unos segundos de paz mientras las canciones sonaban y ella revisaba su correo para ver que no le faltara nada.

Cuando las canciones movidas se acabaron, volvió al aire.

«Ahora vamos a calmarnos un poco jajaja _Nuestro compañero, Zsendrey nos recomendó una canción, que yo creo que es para cuando la fiesta está acabando, o cuando todos están tan pasados de copas que solo quiere llorar y gritar a son de esta canción… esto es_ _'_ _We Are The Champion's_ _'_ _de Queen._ »

—¿Ash? —lo nombró para llamar su atención, el hombre sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar a su amiga—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió.

—Ok —dijo para nada convencida. Quizás le preguntaría luego, cuando Giorgio no estuviera escuchándolos.

« _Bien, ahora voy a poner unas canciones que me gustan mucho antes de terminar el programa de hoy, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me tuvieron paciencia por una semana sin programa. ¡Gracias por oírnos una vez más! ¡Estas canciones me encantan, y me gusta que estén cuando es fiesta! Las canciones son_ _'_ _Tú me verás_ _'_ _de Sin Fronteras,_ _'_ _Amor Narcótico_ _'_ _de Chichi Peralta y en inglés_ _'_ _Believe_ _'_ _de Cher y_ _'_ _Everytime we touch_ _'_ _de Cascada ¡Arriba y a moverse!_ »

Las canciones que Misty había seleccionado la hacían moverse aunque no quisiera, solo le faltaba el último mensaje, ese mensaje del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, ese que hace un rato estaba riéndose, y ahora estaba serio.

Volvió a pegarle.

—¡Auch! —volvió a quejarse sobándose el tobillo — ¡Me vas a dejar un moretón y más encima no vamos a poder ir a bailar si me sigues pegando!

—Quería ver si estabas vivo — le comentó burlesca—. Como -de pronto- te quedaste quieto…

—Solo pensaba…

—¿En? —le dio el pie para ver si quería contarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y lo consiguió.

—En que de pronto me dio ganas de volver a viajar… de ligas y gimnasios… —se rascó la nuca sumamente confundido y nervioso— no sé, es súper raro.

«Así que eso era lo que le pasaba» Pensó Misty mirándolo fijamente— Eso no es malo, significa que quieres volver a hacer lo que tanto te apasionaba cuando eras joven.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que ya no lo soy? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas— Porque déjame recordarte Sirenita que tú eres mayor que yo por varios meses.

—¡Oye! —protestó Misty— ¡Que yo tengo veintitrés años bien asumidos!

—¡Y bien formados! —acotó pero en voz alta, así que tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos. Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo lo miró de reojo.

«El penúltimo mensaje de la noche es de Andy que nos deja las canciones _'_ Mentira _'_ de Los Amigos Invisibles y de Plastilina Mosh, _'_ Pervert Pop Song _'_ »

« _Bien, ahora tenemos el último mensaje de la noche y sí es el momento emo de la noche… ¡El pedido de Alma Descarrilada! Esta noche nos dejó una canción movida y muy hermosa, a mí en lo particular me encanta en su versión Salsa. Nos cuenta que ya volvió a ver a la amiga que tanto temía ver y todo fue genial. ¡Qué bueno, me alegra mucho que esta alma descarriada se nos vaya enderezando conforme pasan los programas y las semanas! Y nos cuenta que le quiere dedicar a esta chica,_ _'_ _La Quiero a Morir_ _'_ _en su versión de DLG, ¡Escuchémosla!»_

—¿Conoces la canción? —le preguntó Ash sorprendido.

—Amo esta canción, me encanta… —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Es de esas canciones que no puedes evitar corear cuando la pasan en algún lado.

—Es buena.

—Es junto a "Volveré" de mis canciones favoritas en ritmo Salsa.

—Mira —dijo afirmando con la cabeza—, es bueno saberlo.

Misty se rio mientras sonaba el final de la canción. Sonrió de lado mirando a Ash; volver a tratar de reencontrarse con el Ash que ella conocía, quizás sea la locura más grande de su vida. Pero si esa locura la llevaba a completar ese rompecabezas que era su corazón, a limpiar de telarañas sus sentimientos… ¿sería capaz de arriesgarse? ¿Sería capaz de apostar todas las fichas en probar de una vez por todas que tan lejos podía llegar con Ash?... Tomó aire y se arriesgó.

 _«¡Bien amigos, aquí llegamos al final del programa de hoy. Ash…»_ le dio el pase para que se despida.

" _Gracias a todos por oírnos, la verdad me reí mucho y me encantó este programa, espero volver a visitarlos pronto, claro si la locutora no me mata antes_ "

«¡ _Ash!»_ lo regañó.

" _Broma, es broma_ " se rio " _Ya, espero que vayan a ver mi película y eso… ¡Chaito y que tengan buena semana"_

« _Bueno amigos, sin dudas este fue un programa de locos, espero que se lo hayan disfrutado, y como ésta ha sido una emisión de locos, la próxima temática será esa… ¡Locuras! ¿Qué canción le recuerda alguna locura que hayan hechos, o la canción que le despierta ese diablillo que todos tenemos en el hombro izquierdo que nos dice que hagamos maldades._ »

" _El tuyo está siempre despierto"_ acotó Ash ganándose otro puntapié, pero lo esquivó a tiempo _"Hahaha no le atinaste_ "

 _«En fin»_ tomó aire antes de continuar _«¿Eh? ¿Cuál es? ¡Nos escuchamos en siete días más! ¡Buena semana a todos!»_

El cartel de "On Air" se apagó y ambos se quitaron los auriculares y Misty bajó la pantalla de su notebook para luego pararse.

—Bien Ash Ketchum… —éste la miró sorprendido— ¿No íbamos a ir a bailar?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe—. ¡Vamos que el programa me dejo bien prendido, te enseñaré unos pasos que aprendí estos años!

—¡Genial! —afirmó.

Y se había decidido, pero eso sí, paso seguro a paso seguro. Después de todo… ¿ _Qué podría pasar malo que ya no hubiera pasado antes?_

Solo el tiempo lo diría.


	7. Locura

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 29 de Junio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 24 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 06**

 **~Locura~**

* * *

La decisión estaba marcada con fuerza en su rostro, luego de ese fin de semana, había encontrado toda esa motivación que había perdido tras el fallecimiento de su madre. No se detuvo cuando pasó por delante de su vivienda, al contrario aceleró con dirección a la colina en donde estaba instalado el campo del profesor Oak.

Se desprendió del cinturón de seguridad e ingresó a la casa del investigador.

—¡Profesor Oak! —llamó ni bien cruzó la puerta.

—¡Dime! —respondió con una gran sonrisa un joven de su misma edad de cabellos castaños.

—Tú no, Gary —protestó buscando al otro investigador—. Busco al verdadero Profesor Oak, no a Oak Junior.

—Ohhh golpe feo Ketchum — se quejó Gary, pero le indicó con la cabeza la puerta de la sala—. Mi abuelo está en la sala, revisando unos documentos. Ahora que no está Tracey, está tapado de trabajo.

Ash se despidió de su antiguo rival, y se adentró en la sala.

—¡Profesor Oak!

—Ash, muchacho —dijo el hombre de cabellos grisáceos, levantando sus ojos azules de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa de centro— ¡Qué gusto verte!

—Profesor —Ash se dejó caer sobre el sillón—, tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

—Dime —se quitó las gafas que ahora tenía que usar por su edad, y lo miró— ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cree que aún… —apretó sus labios y miró hacia el ventanal que daba a los grandes campos del lugar— esté a tiempo de retomar el entrenamiento Pokémon… después de cinco años?

—¡Si no es que te oxidaste! —escuchó decir a Gary así que volvió a la mirada hacia el castaño— La liga Kanto inicia en diez semanas. ¿Estás seguro que podrás conseguir las medallas en tan poco tiempo?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero volvió a la seriedad al observar al profesor que lo miraba de la misma manera— ¿Profesor?

—No soy yo quien tiene que decirte si estás preparado o no —le indicó poniéndose de pie, y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Ash se paró y tras mirarse con Gary, los tres salieron de la casa hacia los campos de investigaciones.

—¿Abuelo? —preguntó Gary. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su abuelo tan serio, los dos jóvenes siguieron al profesor hasta que éste se detuvo.

—Cuando tú dejaste el entrenamiento —miró a su nieto—. Fue porque decidiste conectarte con los Pokémon desde una nueva perspectiva — ambos lo miraban serios. Gary afirmó y luego el Profesor Oak miró a Ash— Pero tú Ash, por un momento olvidaste todo. Incluso lo que tus Pokémon hacían por ti —les dio la espalda y tras dar un silbido, un Bulbasaur apareció delante de él.

Ash observó a su Bulbasaur con un nudo en la garganta, ya entendía a donde iba el profesor Oak.

—¡Reúnelos a todos! —le pidió el profesor Oak al Pokémon hierba que en cuestión de minutos tenía a todos los Pokémon de Ash frente al actor Pokémon— Bien Ash —se volvió hacia al moreno que tenía sus ojos marrones empañado de lágrimas— es a ellos a quienes tienes que preguntarles. A los que tienes que preguntarles si están dispuestos a dar todo por ti una vez más. No soy yo, no es Gary, ni siquiera el recuerdo de tu madre el que tiene que decidir.

Ante la mención de Delia, los tres hicieron un silencio. Luego el profesor se acercó a su nieto y colocó su mano en el hombro del otro investigador. Sin decir nada, ambos se retiraron.

Ash quedó ante sus Pokémon. Apretó los labios cuando Pikachu que también estaba ahí dio un paso hacia él y saltó a su hombro como de costumbre.

—Bien chicos… —dijo empezándose a mover ante la gran cortina que formaban sus Pokémon ante el resto del campo— quiero volver… — se detuvo en el medio de nuevo—. Quiero volver a competir con ustedes, a pelear con ustedes… pero solo puedo hacerlo si ustedes perdonan a este estúpido actor que quiere volver a ser un Entrenador.

Hubo un gran silencio, luego una gran cantidad de ataques lo asaltaron desprevenido, siendo quemado, mojado, azotado y pisoteado por sus propios Pokémon.

Botado en el suelo y con una enorme sonrisa susurró

—¿Eso es un sí? —y con el grito al unísono de todos sus Pokémon.

¡Ash Ketchum volvería a la carga!

Luego de saludar a todos sus Pokémon regresó al interior del laboratorio indicándole al profesor las pokébolas que se llevaría a su recorrido.

Kingler, Gabite, Swellow, Bayleef, Infernape y Pikachu.

—Ocho semanas, ocho medallas —comentó Gary cuando le entregó las pokébola de los cinco Pokémon seleccionado—. Es todo un reto.

—Lo sé —dijo emocionado el moreno de cabellos azabache—, pero cuando es un desafío… es más divertido.

Ambos profesores se miraron sin entender las palabras del actor que se veía muy risueño en un mundo aparte.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tomó su celular y mandó emocionado un mensaje. Luego guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y subió las escaleras para prepararse para una nueva expedición.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

No tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse. Ahí estaba acostada con su cabellera naranja dispersa por la almohada, su pierna izquierda flexionada fuera de las sábanas lilas que cubrían un poco de su cuerpo y dejaban ver su camisón de seda blanco. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en sus labios mientras observaba su móvil.

«No solo serán ocho programas más, serán ocho medallas más… ¿Qué dices si me regalas ocho domingos si logro vencer los gimnasios para ese día?»

Lo leía y lo releía.

¿Sería que Ash Ketchum le estaba pidiendo salir? El rubor no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas cuando respondió.

«Primero gana las medallas, luego hablamos»

Apoyó el antebrazo sobre su frente y comenzó a reírse. Todo se había vuelto tan irreal, el programa de radio, ese sábado movido. Aún le dolían las piernas por los tacazos que le había hecho poner para ir a bailar salsa el domingo.

Si Ash quería hacer las paces con ella… sin duda había empezado con el pie derecho.

Iba a voltear hacia la pared para seguir descansando a pesar de que eran más de las diez del día y su celular volvió a sonar.

«Mala»

Era todo lo que ponía el mensaje y fue suficiente para que le dieran ganas de levantarse.

«Me gusta ser mala jajajaja» respondió antes de tomar la toalla y dirigirse al baño por una buena refrescara que le quitara al Slaking que crecía en su ser.

 _¡Adiós flojera!_

Susurró cuando el chorro de agua tibia comenzó a bañar todo su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en el baile, en como Ash la había instruido a cómo moverse ante aquellos ritmos tan calientes… No había sido la primera vez que Ash la tomaba del brazo o de la mano, pero en aquella ocasión fue tanto el calor que sintió de esas manos masculinas que parecían descargas eléctricas a cada punto nervioso de su cuerpo; se alegró de que su amigo fuera tan despistado porque al parecer apenas si lo notó…

Corrió la cortina con la mano derecha y extendió la izquierda para tomar la toalla con la que cubrió su cuerpo.

—¡Que bonito día! —exclamó saliendo del baño hacia su habitación. Tomó de los cajones de un mueble rosado con morado un bikini azul y un short negro. Se lo colocó y luego se sentó en la cama para secar su cabello mientras tomaba su celular que le informaba de un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió y sonrió.

«No eres mala, eres terrible, aún me duelen los pies de los pisotones de ayer jajaja ¡Por eso tenemos que platicar más! Nos vemos el sábado luego del programa. Para celebrar mi primera medalla.»

Ok, no iba a escapar de Ash Ketchum.

Se fue a preparar algo para desayunar. Mientras el agua hervía, llenó las fuentes de sus Pokémon para darles de comer. Luego volvió a la cocina donde se quedó observando la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Flashback de Misty •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _Habíamos salido de la radio muertos de la risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa forma. Subimos al auto de Ash y nos fuimos a la gran metrópolis que era ciudad Azulona. Luego de hacer dos reservaciones en el hotel de la ciudad para pasar la noche, nos fuimos a un fino restaurante a comer._

 _Todo era tan fino y detallado, que me produjo escalofríos._

— _Lo siento —se disculpó, al verme perdida entre mis pensamientos—. Esto de ser famoso debió traerte muchos problemas en la semana._

— _Si, pero nada tan grave como lo que trataron de hacer Dawn y las otras._

— _Si… —corrió la mirada y se quedó viendo una de las velas que adornaban nuestra mesa—, quizás no entienden que las cosas no pueden ser esforzadas…_

— _¿Eh? —pregunté._

— _Misty… —me miró tan fijamente que me provocó un escalofrío— ¿por qué dices que mi pelicula te causó sentimientos enfrentados?_

 _Aquella pregunta me hizo sentir más tranquila, pero a su vez… otra clase de adrenalina me invadió. Tomé aire y miré el plato que aún estaba vacío._

— _Me sentí desplazada —dije— me sentí abandonada y botada en tu pelicula. Haces una pequeña reseña de todos tus amigos, con palabras sin mencionar nombres —volví a tomar aire— Cuando la vi, pude ver claramente las palabras de Brock, las de Tracey, las de Cilan, las palabras a Dawn, a Iris, y a May… incluso las frases que al oírlas sabía que eran por Delia… pero de mí… — bajé la mirada sin poder contenerme mucho tiempo— De mí…_

— _Las impresiones de la primera vista pueden cambiar conforme tratas a la gente —empezó a recitar, así que levanté la mirada—, puedes ver cómo tras palabras hostiles y filosas, hay cariño y preocupación —él me miraba con una sonrisa— ¿Esa frase no te dice algo? —apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos— Esa es la frase que dice el personaje antes de empezar a comentar las cosas que hacen referencia a cada uno de mis amigos._

— _Ash…_

— _¿Por qué crees que iba a olvidar poner algo de ti en mi pelicula? —ahora me miró ofendido— Quizás yo no soy un amigo ejemplo en estos últimos años, pero nunca me olvidaría de ninguno de ustedes, y menos de ti._

— _¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté, necesitaba saber de una vez por todas que pasaba por su cabeza._

— _Porque no puedes olvidar a tu primera amiga, a tu primera compañera de aventuras, esa que siempre estaba quejándose de todo lo que hacía, pero ahí estaba parada para salir a acompañarme —sus palabras y su sonrisa me dejaron cada vez más paralizada— Tú, Misty… eres única en muchos aspectos para mí. Y aunque no lo demuestre… yo… —su discurso fue interrumpido por el camarero que trajo nuestras órdenes. Lo maldije por interrumpir aquel bonito momento pero… realmente tenía hambre._

 _La comida se hizo sumamente corta, cambiamos el tema rotundamente. Como lo habíamos hecho en el auto, hablamos de todo un poco y yo le contaba sobre lo que era ser una líder de gimnasio._

— _Así que la liga Kanto está llevándose a cabo una vez más._

— _Si —le respondí llevando mi cuchara al soufflé de chocolate que servía de postre—Solo faltan algo más de dos meses. Justo cuando termino mi programa por las batallas regionales._

— _Ah… —bajó su mirada al postre de crema que él estaba comiendo y susurró— ¿así que te quedan ocho programas?_

— _Así es… —me apoyé sobre el respaldo de la silla— ocho programas y aún varias medallas por defender._

— _Me imagino…_

— _¿Por qué no participas? —le pregunté haciendo que levantara su cabeza sumamente sorprendido._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Quedan diez semanas de recolectar medallas, sería una buena forma de volver a hacer lo que tanto te gustaba —le indiqué levantando mi cuchara._

— _No sé —respondió cruzándose de brazos— ¿podría?_

— _Ahí está el reto —lo señalé con la cuchara— ¡Te desafío Ash Ketchum a ganar las medallas e ingresar a la liga Kanto!_

— _Ya deja de bromear —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada pero no quité la seriedad de mi rostro— ¿Qué?_

— _No es una broma Ash Ketchum —protesté— ¡Es un desafío de verdad!_

— _¿Y qué ganó? —dijo con un movimiento de sus hombros._

— _Ganarás el hecho de volver a hacer algo que te encanta, entrenar a tus Pokémon y viajar._

— _Ya… —comentó no muy convencido. Tenía miedo, lo sé._

— _Si ganas las medallas en ocho semanas, yo cerraré el gimnasio e iré a acompañarte en la competencia._

 _Le propuse, y aunque sé que no podía verme, sentí como mis mejillas se fueron poniendo rojas, me ardían ante la mirada que me regaló Ash. Ese brillo en sus ojos chocolate me indicaban que había logrado mi objetivo._

— _Lo intentaré, —dijo acabándose su crema helada— el lunes en la mañana iré a hablar con el profesor Oak._

— _Me parece muy bien —concluí y luego de la cena, caminamos un rato por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. Pero se me estaba siendo costumbre ver a Ash como un desconocido o como el amigo que fue toda mi vida. Pero me gustaría eliminar al desconocido…_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Fin del Flashback de Misty •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El sonido del timbre la hizo sacudir su cabeza al notar como se había perdido entre sus pensamientos. La taza de café ya se había enfriado por la que optó por botarla dentro del lavaplatos y dirigirse a atender a su visitante.

Tras las puertas del gimnasio se encontraba un hombre de lentes oscuros y una sonrisa algo intimidante; ella lo reconoció de la televisión. Era una vez más, un reportero.

—Hola —saludó la pelirroja, intrigada— ¿viene por una medalla?

—No —dijo abriendo su chaqueta y sacando un sobre de él—, vengo a hablar de negocios.

La líder de gimnasio tomó el sobre y lo abrió, revisó dentro del sobre, había unas cuantas fotos de Ash con ella en el evento de Salsa al que acudieron el domingo. No era por nada, pero ella se veía muy bien en aquel traje.

—¿Qué con ellas?

—Pues… si no quieren que salgan en primera plana… —Misty entendió de inmediato, querían chantajearla.

—Entiendo, ¿me permite? —le extendió las fotos y se comunicó con Ash— ¿Ash?

«Si Misty, hola»

—Hay un tipo que quiere chantajearnos con las fotos del domingo en el evento de Salsa.

«¿Tienen fotos?»

—Si, como diez —le informó.

«¿Y salimos bien?» preguntó con una risa.

—¡Ash! —lo reclamó— pero sí. Salimos muy bien.

«Mira, si no te molesta, déjalo que hagan lo que quieran, si te molesta dime cuanto pide y yo te envío el dinero»

Aceptar dinero de Ash no era algo que iba a tolerar, así que sin más se despidió de su amigo y se acercó sonriente al periodista.

—¿Y bien? —dijo indicándole con el dedo índice el sobre—. ¿Qué hará?

—Pues… —tomó el sobre y revisó las fotos, tras verlas, tomó una donde ella salía mirando a Ash quien la tenía tomada por las caderas. Y sonrió. Giró la foto con sus dedos y le dijo— Creo que ésta está muy buena para una primera plana.

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido.

—Yo no voy a dejar que me chantajeen por una amistad de trece años, así que se va por donde vino —le afirmó echándolo a empujones— ¡Aunque gracias por las fotos! —agradeció cuando lanzó al hombre fuera del recinto de combates.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron pasó la mano por la nuca tratando de tranquilizarse, en eso, su teléfono sonó.

«¿Estás bien?» sonó la voz de Ash, ella sonrió.

—Muy bien Ash, solo que… —negó con la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada al techo y responder— volveremos a salir en primera plana.

«Si son buenas fotos, no hay problema» quiso responder con una broma para que se alegrará y lo consiguió. Misty estaba riéndose del otro lado de la línea.

—Ash… —susurró cuando se recuperó de la risa—, me alegra que estés de vuelta.

«¿Eh?» aquella frase descolocó al nuevo entrenador Pokémon.

—A los combates, te estaré esperando por tu medalla cascada.

«¿Mi medalla Cascada?» dijo con tono de broma «¿ya estás resignada a perder?»

—¡No! —se quejó— ¡Me refiero a que te espero para que me ganes si puedes!

«Ahhh eso me gustó más. Voy a entrenar con mis Pokémon y el jueves voy a volver a iniciar la carrera por las medallas»

—¿Vas a andar en auto, no? —preguntó preocupada pero con esa esencia burlesca tan de ella— Porque si no vas a tardarte los dos meses en llegar a ciudad Verde.

«Ja para ti Misty» dijo molesto «Si, andaré en auto, pero la idea es que vuelva a entrenar un poco con cada Pokémon para la liga, así que ahí emplearé el resto de tiempo en la semana.»

—Me alegro Ash, de verdad.

«Nos estamos viendo Misty, adiós.»

—Adiós.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

La semana se le pasó rápido mientras entrenaba con los primeros cinco Pokémon que había decidido usar en el primer gimnasio. Había oído de Brock, que su hermano Forrest se había hecho muy fuerte y tenía grandes adquisiciones en el gimnasio, y aunque él tenía más experiencia. No debía olvidar que los últimos cinco años, solo le pedía a sus Pokémon uno que otro ataque para las producciones de sus películas.

Suspiró cuando se dejó caer agotado a la cama.

Mañana partiría a un nuevo viaje lejos de las cámaras que lo habían protegido durante cinco años. Tenía miedo, estaba tan asustado como cuando inició su viaje hace trece años atrás, ese día en que conoció al gran amigo que había encontrado en el Pokémon amarillo que tenía durmiendo a su lado y a ella, a esa pelirroja explosiva que ahora era quien lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Sonrió por las vueltas de la vida, en solo seis semanas todo había cambiado, ¡todo!

Se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

—Gracias mamá —dijo antes de acomodarse para partir a los brazos de Morfeo—, por poner en Misty, las palabras de lo que tenía que hacer…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Flashback Ash •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _Habíamos ido a comer y luego nos volvimos al hotel donde hicimos unas reservaciones._

 _Ambos nos paramos frente a la puerta del cuarto que teníamos, ella me miró como si esperaba algo…_

 _¿Qué sería?_

— _Descansa Misty —le dije con una sonrisa ladeada._

— _Descansa —la decepción se hizo tan evidente, y entonces recordé lo del restaurante… ¿Querrá que…?_

— _Misty…_

— _¿Eh? —volteó mientras colocaba la llave eléctrica en la puerta— ¿Qué?_

— _Pues… —sonreí tratando de tomar el valor— aunque no lo demuestre Misty, —la miré serio, encontré el valor fingiendo que estaba en una escena— yo te quiero mucho._

— _Ash… —la sorpresa estaba en su mirada— yo también te quiero mucho amigo…_

— _Amigo… —tomé sus manos y las elevé para darle un beso a cada una en los nudillos— pero sé que me sientes un desconocido, ¿no?_

— _Un poquito… —me dio risa ver el color rosado de su mejillas, un bello sonrojo. ¡Amaba la actuación! Le había dado un nuevo sentido a muchas cosas que antes pasaban desapercibidas._

— _Quiero desaparecerlo —le afirmé soltando sus manos. Aquella conexión fue fatal, porque -de pronto- me habían dado muchas ganas de acercar mi rostro al de ella y… Sacudí la cabeza y volteé hacia mi habitación - Buenas noches._

— _Hazlo… eso estoy esperando, buenas noches —dijo antes de escuchar el sonido de su puerta._

 _Volteé de golpe, pero ella ya no estaba, así que ingresé a mi habitación._

 _Al otro día nos fuimos a desayunar y luego de unas cuantas compras la llevé a un lugar que estaba esperando mucho._

 _¡A bailar!_

— _¿Sabes lo que me gusta de la Salsa y del Merengue? —le pregunté antes de entrar al lugar._

— _¿Qué tienen nombre de comida? —indicó con una sonrisa burlesca._

— _Aparte —respondí mirándola de reojo pero no me moleste con ella—, en que prácticamente hay que dejarse guiar por la música. Pasos básicos y la música hace el resto._

— _Wow… —dijo tomándose de mi brazo para que entráramos._

 _Había un evento de salsa muy bueno en la ciudad. Había profesionales que podrían enseñarle a Misty a cómo moverse._

 _Claro, no es que no tuviera la soltura, solo le faltaba afinar los pasos. Los profesores nos indicaron los movimientos y con Misty practicamos._

 _Pero no pudimos evitar el… 1, 2, 3 pisotón. 1, 2, 3, pisotón._

 _¡Y pisa fuerte!_

 _Cuando se resignó a querer bailar, fue tomada por el profesor que le indicó los pasos básicos de pies. Luego le agregó los movimientos de brazos y cuando ya estaba más segura, la tomó de la mano, la enroscó y la alejó de él para pasármela a mí, y claro que la recibí encantado._

 _Luego seguimos practicando lo primordial hasta que -ya entrada la tarde- empezó el movimiento de gente y la pista se llenó. Pero era mejor, así Misty no se sentía tan nerviosa, veía a las parejas bailar tan emocionada._

— _Anda vamos, tú podrás hacer eso también con la práctica._

— _¿Tú crees? —preguntó tomando mi mano y colocando la otra en mi hombro._

— _Lo aprendí yo —la separé de mí para luego acercarla de un movimiento rápido, nuestros rostros quedaron tan juntos que podía sentir la respiración de ella en mi cara— tú también podrás._

— _Los zapatos me están matando —se quejó por los zapatos de tacón alto que le habían dado y el vestido celeste que lucía a la perfección, no sabré mucho de ello pero se veía estupenda y muy a juego de mi camisa blanca con detalles celestes._

 _¿Por qué andaríamos tan de celeste últimamente los dos?_

 _¿Quién sabe?_

 _Bailamos muertos de la risa porque no salía ninguno de los pasos que quería hacer con ella, pero que si salían muy bien con otras niñas que se le ofrecieron a mostrarle. Claro, su cara de felicidad intimidó a varias que se fueron al ver su cara de pocos amigos._

 _Yo no podía parar de reír._

— _¡Ríete nomás! —protestó con las manos en su cintura._

— _¡Eso hago! —le recordé._

— _¡Solo se te acercan porque eres famoso! —dijo poniéndose en posición para seguir bailando, yo solo apoyé mi mano derecha en su cintura y tomé su mano con la izquierda._

— _¡Los gajes del oficio! —dije mientras seguíamos moviendo por la pista, tratando de evitar los pies de Misty._

 _Luego de tanto baile, fuimos a cenar para ponernos en camino a ciudad Celeste una vez más._

 _Y ahí fue cuando me iluminé… o me iluminaron._

— _Hay cosas en la vida que solo son un desvío, —me había dicho Misty cuando la dejé en la puerta del gimnasio— uno tiene que probar cosas nuevas para saber qué es lo que desea. Quizás la actuación solo era un desvío, una forma para encontrar lo que realmente quieres ser en la vida._

— _Misty…_

— _No te digo que dejes la actuación, pero vuelve a entrenar Ash, hazlo por ti, por tus Pokémon —elevó su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado— Estoy segura que Delia querría eso, que sigas tú vida sin lamentarte, si hubo una liga en la que fuiste un asco..._

— _¡Oye! —la interrumpí saliendo el auto molesto— ¡No tienes que recalcarlo!_

— _No, pero tú te dejaste vencer por una mala liga, y te olvidaste de las otras cinco en donde te fue bien, en donde conociste grandes amigos, en donde conociste a tus Pokémon y aprendiste a ser mejor persona… En esos viajes donde nos conocimos Ash… —vi su rostro, estaban aguantándose las lágrimas, tomé aire para no interrumpirla—, no olvides eso. No te dejes por una derrota —y tras eso me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa soltando las lágrimas._

— _Misty… —me acerqué a ella y la abracé, hice algo que nunca en mi vida me había animado a hacer, la apreté contra mí como si no hubiera un mañana y por suerte ella me respondió._

— _Ánimo —me susurró al oído—, yo siempre estaré contigo aún en la distancia y el paso de los años._

— _Siempre has estado conmigo —respondí—, más de lo que imaginas y más de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar._

 _Quedamos ahí, uno en brazos del otro, pero nos separamos lentamente. Nuevamente, mis ganas de unir mis labios a los de ella se hacían tan presentes… pero antes tenía que quitar a ese desconocido que se había parado entre nosotros._

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Fin del Flashback Ash •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El moreno se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a descansar. Mañana sería un gran día sin lugar a dudas.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _Amigos míos, bienvenidos a esta tarde lluviosa de sábado veintinueve de Junio. ¡Lluvias en pleno Verano! ¿Bien loco, no? Para variar dentro de este programa loco del día de hoy. Las lluvias en esta época del año son ricas porque quitan ese calor pesado del verano, y nos da una pequeña tregua. Aunque me llama mucho la atención la bajada en la colaboración de canciones que hubo en este especial, ¿me dirán que todos mis oyentes son unos santos y nunca hicieron algo loco? ¿O es que la participación de Ketchum en el capítulo anterior los espanto? Si es eso les juro que no se vuelve a repetir… pero ¡vuelva!_ » lloró muerta de la risa al micrófono « _Nah, ya hablando en serio, quizás sea un tema complicado para elegir una canción, pero veo_ _que se le da mejor los temas fáciles que los difíciles… ¿Dónde está la creatividad mis estimados oyentes? En fin… ¡Empezaremos con el programa de hoy!_

 _Se dice que el humano tiene un poco de locura, esa locura dominada por el impulso que hace que hagamos cosas inimaginables, cosas de lo que nos creíamos incapaces. Como lanzarnos de un acantilado, o escapar de un barco hundido… ser convertido en muñecos… Caminar por un pequeño tubo en plena tormenta para salvar a un ser querido… ¡No! AquaticWhisper no está exagerando ni perdiéndose en su imaginación! Fueron actos, fueron sucesos de mi vida aunque usted no lo crea. Esos actos que se produjeron por la locura más grande que he hecho en mi vida. Seguir a un novato por todo Kanto, por las islas Naranjas y por Johto, ¿Quién persigue a un niñato tonto y despistado por todos lados por una bicicleta carbonizada? Mmmm… conozco a otras dos. En fin, esta semana me pasó algo sumamente loco, me llega un sujeto a mi casa con un sobre y me pide dinero por unas fotos. ¿Pueden creerlo? Venía con toda la intención de chantajearme por unas fotos con un amigo de la infancia… Hahaha como que no existieran reportes de mi paso por la vida de Ash Ketchum, si fui su asistente, le pegué a uno de sus contrincantes… No soy una mujer que pasa desapercibida, además… Jajajaj que le hace otra raya al tigre. Aunque tomé las fotos e incluso le recomendé cual poner en primera plana Jajajaj. ¡Yo sí que estoy súper loca! Y para empezar este súper loco programa, "1, 2, 3" de ¡El símbolo!»_

Misty movía los brazos mientras Giorgio la miraba con los brazos cruzados y negaba con la cabeza. Pero estaba feliz de verla tan alegre y con la mirada brillosa, lo odiaba pero tenía que agradecerle a Ash por volver a ella, aunque claro, si solo venía a jugar con Misty, le iba a dar un buen recordatorio para que supiera que ella no estaba sola.

« _Las canciones que nos ha dejado Anngel, son bien movidas de esas para levantarte y querer patear todo»_ dijo emocionada y Giorgio la miró con los ojos como platos _«Tranquilo, si no voy a romper el lugar al ritmo del Chico Trujillo con "La escoba" y de la mano de Don Omar, "Danza Kuduro" ¡Las manos arriba!»_

Misty movía la cabeza mientras observaba su computadora, viendo las cosas que venían en su programa, y de pronto vio su celular.

Un Mensaje

« _Llueve mucho TT-TT ¿Puedo entrar? Prometo portarme bien»_

Negó con la cabeza y escribió.

 _«¿Habemus medalla? Si no, no pasas y te quedas ahí hasta que te dé pulmonía»_

 _«Mujer sin alma»_

 _«Ahora te quedas afuera ^^»_

 _«Ya amiga de mi alma, de mi corazón, déjame entrar ¿sí? El Auto está helado…»_

 _«Ya_ » respondió resignada _«pero te quiero calladito y del lado de Giorgio, ¿ok?»_

 _«… Ok… »_

« _Ahora escucharemos la canción que nos recomendó Neto que le recuerda algo no muy lindo pero sí que es una locura jajajja esto es_ _Joker and the Thief de Wolfmother_ »

Mientras la canción sonaba vio aparecer a Ash al lado de Giorgio con una enorme sonrisa y la medalla Roca moviéndose en la mano derecha. Misty sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

No debió ni dudar de que lo conseguiría, era Ash después de todo.

« _La siguiente canción, es de esas locuras que uno hace por ser incondicional_ » soltó con una carcajada y Ash la miró de reojo, la chica solo le guiñó el ojo mientras Giorgio resoplaba « _Esto es Rihanna, con "Umbrella_ "»

Y mientras la canción sonaba, Misty se cruzó de brazos al ver a los hombres tras del vidrio discutir.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ash molesto por su actitud defensiva.

—De que eres un mal necesario para Misty — dijo mirando a la mujer que los observaba seriamente— ella hasta hace unos meses estaba tan triste, la muerte de esa señora y luego otra serie de sucesos la hicieron ir perdiendo la concentración hasta en las batallas. Eso me hizo darle este espacio en la radio, la idea le encantó, fue feliz…

—Lo sé, la escuchó desde que inició su programa —respondió sorprendiendo a Giorgio quien lo miraba de reojo— se oía muy emocionada en su piloto.

—Pero no fue hasta que tus amigos hablaron con ella en la radio en el programa de amistad que ella no volvió a brillar como cuando la conocí hace diez años —aquella frase le hizo burbujear la sangre sin motivo. ¿Por qué sería?

 _«Dos canciones de dos bombones que no pueden faltar en un momento de locura son: "Provócame" de Chayanne y "¡Oye el Boom!" de David Bisbal… ¡escuchémosle!»_

Misty estaba perdida entre las melodías que poco y nada prestaba atención a la pelea que transcurría detrás del vidrio.

—¿La conoces hace tanto tiempo? —preguntó Ash apretando sin darse cuenta los puños.

—La conocí cuando tú la sacaste de tu vida —le dijo concentrado en el panel de control—, aunque claro en ese entonces solo me rechazaba porque la vida de una líder de gimnasio que recién asume es bastante agotadora, claro se lo entendí, pero con el paso de los años seguí insistiendo, ella se empezó a ver tan sola que yo me convertí -sin quererlo- en un pilar fundamental para su vida.

—Ya veo… —respondió el revivido entrenador mirando a la pelirroja como cantaba la canción de Bisbal que sonaba de fondo— tengo bien asumido lo lejos que la he mantenido de mí. Son cosas que no se pueden remediar…

—Si se pueden —comentó Giorgio mirándolo—, ¿para eso estas aquí, no?

« _Si hubo un tiempo donde hubo canciones locas fue durante la década del ochenta, quien no recuerda "Karma Chameleon" de Culture Club, que siempre me sonó a "Karma Charmeleon" jajajja o la de Cyndi Lauper "Girls Just Want To Have Fun"»_ hizo una pausa al ver como Giorgio había acarralado a Ash en una esquina del estudio. ¿Qué demonios? Pensó la líder levantándose a golpear el vidrio.

—Escúchame bien Ketchum, me importa un rábano los problemas que tengas, pero si vienes a joderle la vida a Misty, te juro que no te va a quedar un hueso sano que sostenerte en esta vida.

—¿Y quién eres tú para tratarme así? —se defendió él tras empujarlo— ¿eh? No eres nadie más que un amigo de ella.

—Solo quiero que te quede claro que ella no está sola —se dirigió al vidrio y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Misty para que volviera a su posición, pero la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes azulados se clavaron en Ash quien sintió el desconcierto recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—No vengo a hacerla sufrir —dijo ya más tranquilo—. Solo quiero verla feliz, ella te tendrá a ti como pilar ahora… pero ella siempre fue uno de los más importante en mi vida y lo sabe —hizo una mueca ladeada que amagaba con ser una sonrisa—. Y es por eso que volvió a abrirme las puertas de su vida.

—Solo espero que no vaya a arrepentirse de eso.

—Tienes mi palabra —miró a Misty quien volvía a ponerse los auriculares— Misty merece ser feliz… y si puedo hacer algo por esa causa lo haré.

« _Sí que hay canciones locas, ahora seguiremos con las recomendadas por los oyentes: Nuestro amigo Escorpión nos recomendó "_ _U Don't like me" de Lil Jon, solo espero que mantengas tu lado vandálico quieto y mejor des unos pasos de salsa para calmarte jajajaja. ¡Hablando de Salsa… empecé a tomar clases! Por suerte tengo un buen compañero de pieza. ¡Escuchemos tu canción_ _»_

 _«Nade nos mandó dos canciones, pero no seré mala y no mencionaré la que me dijo que no haga que es… -se rio-. Nah, mentira, solo mencionaremos "_ _Me gusta portarme mal de Los Caligaris, adelante_ _»_

 _«Zsendrey, Hahaha ¿Tantas locuras amigos? ¡Ya me picó el bicho de la curiosidad! Y uff… con los que amo a los pokémon bicho… ¡Ay no!»_ empezó a negar con su cabeza aterrada y tanto Ash como Giorgio comenzaron a reírse de ella. No podía oírlos pero podía verlos.

—¡Oigan! —gritó y ambos hicieron un gesto con sus hombros de inocencia.

 _«¡Esta canción queda ideal para estos dos que me acompañan en el estudio, la canción de Zsendrey, "Yo no fui" de Pedro Fernández.»_

 _«Andy nos recomendó una canción para traumarse pero bueno, la idea era un programa ¡loco! Esto es Silverio con "El Iluminado"»_

« _Un nuevo amigo, Gol, nos mencionó las dos canciones que oiremos ahora, "_ _Maxwell silver hammer" de the Beatles y_ _"_ _Science" de System of a down_ _»_

 _«¡Recomendados de última hora! Nalia nos recomienda una canción bien loca, que más que nada es para morirse de la risa "El Baile del Gorila" de Melody.»_

 _«Venefica nos recomendó Loba de Shakira, una canción para dejar a ese hombre tonto y hacer locuras, sin dudas»_

« _Y si vamos a hablar de locuras, ¿en quién no pueden dejar de pensar? ¡Claro! ¡En la mujer que se soltó el cabello y emana locura por todos sus poros! Esto es Gloria Trevi con "Pelo suelto" y "Todos me miran" ¡Soltémonos el cabello y adelante! »_

 _«Nuestra amiga MJ nos menciona la canción "_ _Dispare" de Nena Daconte que le recuerda a una gran locura que vio… ¡Ruega porque tu madre no escuche el programa jjajjajajjja»_

 _«Elphie nos recomendó "_ _Magia Veneno" de Catupecu Machu»_

 _«Paz nos recomienda… »_

 _«Let's Have A Kiki de Scissor Sisters es lo que sonará a continuación de esta breve pausa comercial»_

Misty se sacó los auriculares y salió de su estudio hacia la cabina de sonido donde estaban Ash y Giorgio.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —estos se miraron y observaron a Misty con complicidad entre ellos, cosa que extrañó a Misty.

—No sucede nada, Misty —afirmó Giorgio con una sonrisa ladeada— ¿Verdad Ash?

—Por supuesto, —se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Giorgio que lo lanzó hacia adelante— nada de nada.

—Eso espero —dijo la pelirroja volviendo a su estudio.

« _Estamos de nuevo, y es hora de despedirnos. Este ha sido uno de los programas más locos que he tenido, canciones a último minuto, personas nuevas, otras que se han desaparecido conforme pasan los programas jajaja. Pero en fin… ¡Gracias a todos por seguir participando! Y no, no me he olvidado del momento emo del programa. Alma Descarriada nos ha dejado un mensaje que pidió ser leído. Aquí vamos "Oyentes de AquaticWhisper, los saluda Alma Descarriada y les doy la bienvenida al rincón emo. La verdad, ya no será tan depresivo mis mensajes, la vida me está sonriendo una vez más y esta vez pienso tomar todas las riendas con fuerza y armar un gran nudo en mis manos con ellas, para ya no volver a soltarlas. Me alegraría mucho que escuchen la canción que les voy a recomendar, es vieja, es cursi y tiene una letra que va muy bien con mi actual situación. Esto es `Enloquéceme´ del extinto OV7. ¡Saludos!_ »

Misty observó a Ash mientras sonaba la canción, él estaba muy emocionado con Pikachu en el hombro derecho. No lo había visto en la sala, ¿cuándo había aparecido?

« _Bien amigos, ahora si es el final, y como los amenacé la semana pasada, el próximo será un especial corta venas, tienen que escucharlo bien lejos de cosas filosas y demás… ¡Serán dos preguntas, es la primera: ¿Cuál es la canción que te recuerda a aquella persona que quisiste mucho y hoy ya no está? Y la segunda, ¿Qué canción marca un antes y un después en una desilusión amorosa? ¡Vamos participen! ¡Les ofrezco terapia gratuita! ¿Qué más pueden pedir?... ¡Nos vemos el sábado seis de Julio, espero que Venefica no me odie por hacer un dramón de programa para su cumpleaños jajajaja. ¡Sin más, AquaticWhisper se despide hasta la próxima semana! ¡Feliz inicio de Julio! ¡Nos estamos escuchando! Adiós. »_

Cuando el cartel de "On Air" se apagó Ash apareció en el estudio con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Lista para las siguientes lecciones de salsa?

—¡Por supuesto Ketchum! —le mostré mi bolso— Esta vez traje mis propios zapatos.


	8. Desamor

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 06 de Julio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 24 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 07**

 **~Desamor~**

* * *

Era el segundo lunes que se levantaba con una flojera extrema causada por el domingo movido en las clases de salsa. Su cuerpo apenas quería moverse, y solo quería permanecer de la forma en la que se encontraba ahora, con la cabeza colgando de su cama y los pies en alto. ¡Rayos que le dolían las piernas de los tacones que necesitaba para practicar los pasos de salsa! Pero le gustaba, sobre todo cuando veía a su compañero tan suelto para bailar.

Suspiró

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Había sido un gran fin de semana. A pesar de que llovió el sábado, compraron pizzas y la comieron en la habitación del hotel donde se quedaron la otra vez, pero ahora, habían compartido la habitación, así como antaño. Obviamente en camas separadas, cada uno desde la suya se pusieron a recordar cosas de cuando eran niños. Algunos recuerdos revivieron las sensaciones en los cuerpos de ambos, las peleas, aquella vez que Ash la había protegido de los relámpagos o cuando la sujetó para que no fuera arrastrada por el tornado.

— _¿Ves? —le había dicho con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Yo he sido mejor amigo que tú que solo me golpeabas!_

— _¡Oh si claro —respondió sarcástica—, como que tú tuviste que meterte al bravo mar para salvarme la vida a mí!_

Se rieron, la pasaron bien. Y sin darse cuenta ambos se habían quedado dormidos hasta muy entrada la mañana del domingo. Donde luego de ir a desayunar, habían pasado nuevamente la tarde dentro del salón de baile.

Volvió a suspirar.

Quizás sí debería moverse y ver que hacía el otro ser humano dentro del gimnasio, porque no podía olvidar que ahora Ash estaba en el gimnasio.

Había inventado en un segundo, miles de excusas para negarle la estadía en su gimnasio, pero el estado de Shock en el que se encontraba solo le hizo soltar un

«Claro, quédate»

No sabía si iba a sobrevivir a esto. Hasta que escuchó un ruido que la hizo rodar en su cama y caer al suelo.

—¡Qué rayos!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, seguía muy emocionado de ese domingo, donde las ganas de besar a Misty se habían hecho tan fuertes que terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No había podido olvidar la sensación de sus labios en la mejilla derecha de Misty, la suavidad de su piel lo había enloquecido tanto que había recurrido a todo el autocontrol que había aprendido a dominar en las clases de actuación. Pero había tenido otro efecto esperado, después de todo, el estado de sorpresa de la líder le abrió las puertas al gimnasio y ya no se había ido de ciudad Celeste.

Como no podía dormir, se levantó y se puso a recorrer todo el gimnasio pokémon. No había cambiado mucho, quizás una que otra pintada a las paredes, que ya le hacía falta otra mano. Se encontró con los pokémon de la entrenadora y los saludó feliz a todos. Se sintió con ganas de ayudar a Misty, así que fue hacia el almacén donde sabía que la líder guardaba la comida de sus pokémon y encontró solo un saco de comida.

Y se iluminó, quizás era hora de ayudarla.

Tomó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas.

En menos de una hora, el gimnasio pokémon estaba lleno de gente, con brochas, pinturas, comida pokémon y otras cosas más para dejar mucho más bello el gimnasio de lo que era.

Había visto unas baldosas rotas y también estaban reemplazándolas, se sentía feliz viendo como todo iba tomando forma. Así que mientras tanto, se fue a preparar el desayuno para él, para Misty y para los trabajadores. Al ver lo poco que había de mercadería en el refrigerador. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y en un rato le llegaron cosas de una cafetería. Café, galletas, una torta.

Se sentía feliz de poder estar haciendo algo por la pelirroja que quería tanto. Oh sí, porque ahora… ahora ya no quería seguir guardándoselo… quería decírselo. Pero tenía que esperar solo un poquito más… quizás el próximo fin de semana, pudiera tocar ese tema con mejor perspectiva, después de lo que pasase esa semana de convivencia.

Preparó la mesa para ir a despertarla, supuso que siendo las diez de la mañana era una buena hora para que la líder despertara.

Sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica justo cuando ella iba pasando por el corredor sumamente confundida.

—¿Qué demonios es ese ruido? —preguntó molesta al chico que quedó paralizado ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. La chica estaba con su cabellera anaranjada amarrada en una trenza ya casi desarmada, y un fino camisón rosado que se acomodaba muy bien a las curvas de la líder de gimnasio, sin contar que apenas si le tapaba el trasero.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, como si no pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna, las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas, hasta que Misty notó que no estaban solos, varias miradas de hombres que trabajaban en las paredes se dirigieron hacia su cuerpo, hecha una llama roja se regresó a su recamara a paso veloz y Ash salió tras ella.

—Te tengo listo el desayuno —le dijo con cautela a la puerta, desde donde provenía lo que parecía ser un gruñido, o lo que sería el inicio de una Ira del Dragón, esos no eran palabras muy bonitas, se alejó de la madera que lo protegía del tornado femenino—. Te espero en la cocina —completó y salió rápidamente sin esperar respuesta ya que el rugido tan parecido a Gyarados que escuchó, le fue suficiente para querer proteger su vida.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty salió de su habitación vistiendo una camiseta larga y un capri de mezclilla, observó por los pasillos y notó como los sujetos que antes tenían su mirada sin descaro en su cuerpo, ahora estaban terminando de arreglar la pintura del acuario, notó también, en el piso unas cruz de cinta de papel que le prohibían pisar ciertas baldosas, recordando que ahí había un par rotas y ahora estaban impecables. Apuró sus pasos hacia la cocina y ahí se encontró con Ash quien estaba sentado en una silla delante de una bonita mesa llena de cosas deliciosas.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto, Ash Ketchum? —gritó enfadada, ante aquel grito varios de los trabajadores se alejaron asustados y otros volvieron a sus labores rápidamente.

—Nada en especial —comentó tomando una galleta doble rellena de dulce—. Pruébala, están deliciosas —la sonrisa en su rostro solo hizo aumentar la ira de la pelirroja.

—¿De verdad, esperas que te de las gracias? —le interrogó levantando su puño derecho con toda la intención de darle un coscorrón.

—No estaría mal —declaró Ash y la chica se detuvo—, eso sí que sería un avance en nuestra amistad.

—Un amigo no invade tu casa de desconocidos que pueden verte cuando vas... —le subieron los colores de nuevo al recordarlo y lo miró airada— ¿se puede saber quién es toda esta gente?

—Solo son contratistas, los llame para que arreglaran el gimnasio, vi varias cosas en mal estado y —le sonrió, enseñándole los dientes— creí que te alegraría ver todo impecable.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que hicieras todo esto —lo miró de reojo.

—No, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa... —tomó aire y le sonrió—, quise aprovechar que estaría aquí unos días para ayudarte.

—Ya te dije, no necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Y eso por qué? —resopló—. ¿Eh?

—Porque yo siempre he podido llevar el gimnasio solita, y no tengo intención de que eso cambie.

—¡Yo no quiero cambiar nada! ¡Solo ayudarte en reparaciones que necesitabas!

—¿Y quién dijo que las necesitaba? —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Si alguien de la liga viera la condición de tu gimnasio, tendrías problema, ¿o qué? ¿Pensabas hacerlo cuando venga inspección?

—Bueno… —corrió su mirada, Ash había dado un golpe al que no podía encontrarle vuelta.

—En vez de agradecerme, me tratas como si hubiera destruido en vez de reparado —se levantó—. ¿Tú tienes algo contra mí, no? Porque —recorrió la cocina con la mirada—, sé que a Tracey y a Giorgio los dejas ayudarte…

—Será porque ellos están cuando los necesito —no sabía con qué intenciones le había dicho eso la pelirroja, pero le dolió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso le había dolido tanto?

—Tienes razón… Claro —volvió a resoplar incomodo—, yo nunca le acierto a las cosas… yo tengo que esperar porque tú vengas a pedirme ayuda para hacerlo, ¿no?

La pelirroja solo lo observaba.

—Y lo peor es que eso nunca va a pasar, porque tú te llenas la boca hablando de lo bondadoso que soy, de lo buen amigo… pero nunca me dejas demostrarlo contigo.

—Ay no te pongas en papel de víctima, ¿quieres? —se quejó—. Solo admite que no debiste hacer cosas en mi gimnasio sin consultarme antes.

—¡Ya ok, lo siento! —dijo el entrenador bastante ofuscado—. ¡Siento tratar de hacer cosas bonitas para una amiga que quiero recuperar! ¡Lo siento por querer hacer algo para que te sientas bien! —la miró irritado—. ¡Pero mucho más siento haber…! —pero se detuvo.

—¿Qué, eh? —lo desafió a continuar. Pero Ash solo negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a decir cosas que no sentía, no era como antaño. Ahora las palabras eran un arma de doble filo, dolían.

—Me voy —le informó—, me voy a ir a ganar la medalla Trueno, otro día ganaré la medalla Cascada.

—Ash…

—Nuevamente, discúlpame —le pidió con una reverencia completa—. No volveré a hacer nada por ti.

Ash pasó por la piscina donde estaba Pikachu con los pokémon de la líder, y lo tomó para salir del gimnasio antes de hacer o decir cosas de las que pudiera arrepentirse.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash se subió a su auto y manejó hacia ciudad Plateada, necesitaba despejarse un poco o reventaría del coraje. Activó el `manos libre´ de su celular y llamó a Brock, rogando porque estuviera disponible.

Al responder con afirmación a tener la tarde libre, cruzó el monte Luna a la velocidad máxima permitida y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en ciudad Plateada.

—Pikapi… —susurró el pokémon amarillo desde el asiento de co-piloto.

—¿Te quedas aquí o vienes conmigo? —el pokémon solo se cruzó de brazos—. A veces no sé si eres mi pokémon o el de Misty —se quejó y el roedor lo miró con los cachetes chispeando por lo que con su mejor sonrisa, estacionó a un lado de la cafetería donde se iban a reunir con Brock y salió del automóvil para dejar a su fiel amigo solo.

Cuando ingresó, su amigo ya estaba esperándolo ahí dentro.

—¡Hey, Ash, ¿qué paso?!

—Pasa —dijo dejándose caer en la silla—, que estoy enamorado de Misty, eso pasa —decirlo en voz alta si que le había provocado una reacción en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Ya, y? —preguntó el doctor, causando enojó en la cara del actor.

—¿Cómo que, y? —apoyó el puño en la mesa— Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de Misty, de nuestra amiga Misty.

—Si —dijo el doctor moviendo el café con la cuchara—, eso ya lo entendí. Lo que no entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Yo le encuentro todo un problema —en eso llegó una camarera toda apenada a tomarle el pedido, Ash sonrió y le pidió lo mismo que Brock. La camarera se quedó en silencio al lado de los dos—. ¿Qué pasa?

La chica sonrió y sacó del delantal una libreta —. ¿Puede firmarme aquí?

—¿Quiere un autógrafo? —se señaló Ash, prácticamente se había olvidado de que era muy conocido por las películas, tomó la libreta y tras hacerle la dedicatoria a la niña, la chica se fue emocionada a juntar con sus compañeras.

—Eres una sensación, ¿eh? —dijo Brock con una sonrisa ladeada que quitó cuando vio el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Por qué Misty es así conmigo? —susurró más para él que para Brock— Nunca acepta nada mío. Siempre anda rechazando mi ayuda, no me deja ni siquiera protegerla…

—Cuéntame, ¿qué paso? —le pidió y Ash comenzó a narrarle todo lo que había pasado—. Esa Misty… es tan ella.

—¡Si! —apretó ambos puños—. Creí que iba a estar feliz, pero no. Siempre lo que hago está mal para ella.

—Sabes que ella es así —le recordó Brock al momento que la camarera llegaba con el café de Ash—, no deberías molestarte. Seguramente luego se dio cuenta de que se equivocó.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ash simplemente alzó la ceja derecha, incrédulo de las palabras de su amigo—. Estamos hablando de Misty.

—Lo sé Ash —Brock afirmó—, yo que tú me voy a ganar la medalla Trueno, dejó que las cosas se calmen y después vuelve.

—¿Y sí después me echa de su vida?

Brock se levantó y le golpeó la nuca. ¿Qué onda sus amigos? ¿Por qué todos le golpeaban la nuca?

—¡No seas tonto! —se volvió a sentar y terminó su café—. Misty aún te ama, deberías estar seguro de ello.

—¿Me ama? —se dijo en voz alta, y Brock afirmó.

—Tenle más confianza a esos sentimientos, tarde o temprano saldrán de su letargo y van a ser felices… ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

—Ojalá Brock —susurró observando su taza—, ojalá.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El lunes en la tarde, todos los contratistas se habían ido y su gimnasio estaba reluciente, habían arreglado la pintura en uno de los acuarios, habían cambiado una ampolleta que llevaba dos días mala, las baldosas… habían dejado su gimnasio brillando de limpio. Sus pokémon habían sido alimentados, y ella no tenía nada que hacer.

Suspiró, quizás hacia sido una tonta al tratar tan mal a Ash por una estupidez de esa calaña. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Por qué había tenido que salir con ego a arruinar todo lo que habían avanzado?

Volvió a suspirar, cuando entró a la cocina y las bolsas que había antes ya no estaban. Lo que faltaba, los contratistas se habían llevado las cosas, pero tras ver bien. No, todo estaba guardado donde debía, las cosas frías en el refrigerador y lo demás en la alacena.

¿Reírse o llorar?

Quizás llorar un poquito la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El sábado llegó a paso tan lento, que Misty sintió que habían pasado dos semanas. Cuando Giorgio pasó a buscarla y vio la melancolía en sus ojos verdes, maldijo mentalmente a Ash, pero Misty pareció leerle la mente.

—No fue Ash —tomó aire y luego suspiró—. Ahora lo arruiné yo…

Giorgio observó el gimnasio, se veía reluciente. Y como conocía tan bien a la pelirroja, supuso instantáneamente que sucedió.

—Ash arregló el gimnasio, y tú lo mandaste al demonios, ¿verdad?

—Siempre me quejo de que él es un idiota, pero yo no me quedo atrás, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa triste mientras tomaba su cartera.

—Así son de ingratas ustedes —afirmó el castaño abriéndole la puerta para salir del gimnasio con dirección a ciudad Lavanda.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _El desamor, las penas… están tan ligadas a la música… Si nos ponemos a pensar, la mayoría de la música mundial es de desamor, de promesas rotas, de penas, de adiós no querido, de abandonos… de falta de cariño…_

 _La música sirve para canalizar todas esas emociones, nos ayuda a liberarnos de situaciones que cargamos sobre nuestros hombros. Y también sirve para estos casos; no es que escuchemos música "corta venas" para hacernos daño o recordar eso que nos pasó. No, la escuchamos para decir. "Yo logré sobrevivir a esto" "yo viví esto y lo superé" La vida es una constante demostración de superación, y el desamor es algo a lo que debemos enfrentarnos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debemos sufrir por el desamor de otra persona? Pues esa respuesta es tan obvio que hasta suena absurda: "Nos sirve para cuando estemos frente a la persona correcta, sepamos diferenciarla del resto" No podemos decir "Todos los hombres son iguales", porque nosotras también lo somos para ellos en el aspecto de histéricas, peleadoras e insoportables._

 _¡Oh sí, ¿para qué negarlo?! Somos histéricas, peleamos por todo y cuando ellos tratan de ser amables con nosotras nos ponemos insoportables y después andamos llorando por los rincones diciéndonos "¿Por qué no me quiere, por qué me dejo?"_

 _¡Te dejó por histérica!_

 _Ok… creo que más que nada esto no es un golpe a las mujeres, no, no, es un golpe a mí misma porque… sí que soy esas tres cosas._

 _O sea, me levantó una mañana, y encontró mi casa impecable, las paredes pintadas, el piso cambiado, el almacén de comida pokémon lleno, mi refrigerador igual. ¿Y qué hago yo? ¿Le agradezco al pobre ser humano que hizo todo posible? ¡No! ¡Lo hecho diciéndole que quién lo mando a hacer todo eso! ¡Nah, si yo debería ganarme el premio a la más histérica!_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—No te lo discuto Misty —dijo Ash mientras conducía por la carretera—. ¡La próxima que te vea, te llevaré el premio! —afirmó.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _Pero no es que ellos sean santos… No, claro que no. Ellos creen que nosotras debemos saltar en un pie por cada buena acción que ellos hacen y mirar hacia el lado cuando se mandan una embarrada. ¿No?_

 _Y así terminamos armando unas peleas tontas, que terminan echando por tierra todo lo que habían mejorado o avanzado en su relación._

 _Y es por eso que hoy hablaremos del desamor… de esas penas que tenemos guardadas en nuestro pecho, que hoy son anécdotas de hechos que vivimos, que son los empujones que nos ha dado la vida para mejorar como seres humanos, como personas._

 _A veces el amor, simplemente se va y todo termina aunque nosotros no queramos, el programa de hoy lo abriremos con "Lo echamos a suerte" de Ella baila sola. Soy AquaticWhisper, y estás escuchando ¡Música y otras cosas!»_

Mientras la canción sonaba, Misty observaba su teléfono, el cual no había sonado desde que había echado a Ash. Suspiró _, ¿qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Qué Ash no se hubiera ido? ¿Qué se hubiera quedado a escuchar todo su discurso y después más encima sonreírle e invitarla a comer o a tener una batalla?_ Volvió a suspirar. Habían avanzado tanto, y por tonta lo había echado por tierra. Y ni siquiera había recibido mensaje de Alma Descarriada. Tomó aire cuando terminó la canción.

« _Bien amigos, éste parece que será un programa con mucha emociones, así que no perdamos tiempo, pasemos a los mails que nos han mandado. Realmente les agradezco mucho que participen, que se animen y nos cuenten sus cosas. Me hacen emocionar cuando leo sus mensajes y veo tantas palabras de cariño… la verdad que me emocionaba mucho._

 _¿Recuerdan las preguntas de la semana pasada? La primera,_ _¿_ _Cuál es la canción que te recuerda a aquella persona que quisiste mucho y hoy ya no está? Y la segunda, ¿Qué canción marca un antes y un después en una desilusión amorosa?_

 _Vamos a partir con la cumpleañera, Venefica. La primera que nos mencionó fue "Say my name" de Within Temptation. Esta bella canción le recuerda a su abuelo, bonita historia amiga, me imaginó que son cosas que dejan marcadas nuestras vidas y la segunda, es "Goodbye to love" de The Carpenters, también de otro acontecimiento que marcó su vida. La verdad tras escucharlas, la de "Say my Name" se convirtió en una canción en mi lista de favoritas. ¡Ya dije los títulos así que vamos a escucharlas!»_

 _«Mj nos recicló la canción del especial de la amistad, "Cuando me vaya" de los Melocos, por ese recuerdo a los amigos que ya no están con uno y la segunda que nos dejó, no nos puso el intérprete de la canción, Buuuu… pero youtube me recomendó una jajaja con el mismo nombre de "With me" interpretado por Sum41 quizás tuve suerte y es esa, si no, conozcan una nueva canción. La segunda canción dice que era la canción que tenía con su ex. ¡Si no es esa la canción avisa jajaja! ¡Escuchémoslas!»_

 _«¡Candy nos deja la canción Ángel de Belinda! Que le recuerda a sus desilusiones amorosas. ¿Crees que todos nos hemos enamorado de nuestro mejor amigo? ¿Por qué crees eso? Como si a mí me hubiera pasado eso…»_ Giorgio la miraba con cara de ni tú te la crees y ella solo se rio nerviosa _«Ok, ok… si, nos ha pasado a casi todos, y sí que es difícil vivir con eso… más cuando lo ves a diario, cuando compartes con él todo el día, las noches los años… Uff… ¡Ya escuchemos esta canción del amor negado entre amigos!»_

 _«Ahora tenemos a nuestro amigo Gol, que nos deja dos canciones bien movidas. La primera es "Manda una Señal" de Maná y la segunda es "Así soy yo" de Cuarteto de Nos, que esta canción sí que me dio risa jajajaja. »_

 _«Le sigue nuestra amiga Trika, quien nos dejó la canción de Ha-Ash, "Hoy te dejo en libertad" que le recuerda a un amor no correspondido, de esos que hay que superar… ¡Y sé superan! ¡Solo que algunos demoran más que otros! Y la otra canción es "Adiós" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, que le recuerda a una persona que es muy especial para ella.»_

 _«Nade nos deja cuatro canciones jajaja… ella estaba inspirada. La primera que nos deja es "Cinco minutos" de Gloria Trevi, la segunda es "Ahora No" de Marisela. Y las que marcan un antes y un después nos recomendó "Quiero dormir cansado" de Emmanuel y "¿A dónde va el amor?" de Ricardo Montaner. Que esa última si me saca lágrimas… ¡Escuchemos estas canciones!»_

 _«Y Seguimos, otro caballero que nos trae algo más animado, pero dentro del mismo contenido, Neto nos ha dejado cuatro canciones también, Ingrata de Café Tacvba y un tres por uno de DLD, con Arsénico, Todo Cuenta y Por Siempre. ¡Escuchémoslos juntos!»_

 _«Vamos a hacer un break en la emisión del programa, los dejó con unas de mis favoritas de desamor, esto es "¿Qué nos está pasando?" de Manuel Carrasco.»_

Misty se quitó los auriculares mientras observaba la pantalla de computador, por más "F5" que apretaba, no había mensajes nuevos. En pocas palabras, Alma Descarriada no tenía su participación en el programa, acaso Ash estaría tan molesto con ella que era capaz ni de usar a su alter ego para comunicarse con ella. Suspiró. Y observó cómo Giorgio le hacía gestos, abrió su documento con la pauta y volvió al aire.

 _«Escorpión nos dejó un dos por uno de Pedro Fernández con "Extraño tu mirar" y "Si te vas", que nos cuenta que ambas canciones son parte de su vida amorosa.»_

 _«¡Nos acompaña una nueva oyente, Aome! ¿Cómo la de Inuyasha? que genial. Ella nos deja dos canciones, la primera es "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift, que le recuerda a un chico de esos ¡tontos, tontos que se van con quien no debe! y la segunda, es la canción de mi idola, "Amores Extraños" de Laura Pausini, esta canción viene muy bien cuando uno quiere poner un `stop´ en cosas sin sentido. ¡Adelante las canciones!»_

 _Luego tenemos a Javi que nos dejó un gran temazo, como My Immortal de Evanescence, que en mi opinión personal, la siento tan mía esa canción» tomó aire y suspiró «es tan maravillosa esa canción, y la segunda, que fue la primera canción que le vino a la mente, tenemos a Demi Lovato con "Give your heart a break"»_

 _«¡Amigo Viajero! ¡Espero no deprimirte en el cumpleaños de tu novia! Siii creo que elegí el tema equivocado para este día es muy "Alma Descarriada" jajaja pero es que estaba todo dado para eso… ¡En fin! Tus canciones son muy bellas sobre todo la primera. "¿De qué me sirve la vida?" de Camila, la segunda es "Yesterday" de Paul McCartney y la tercera es "Solo otra vez" de Santa Cecilia»_

 _«Nuestra amiga Nalia nos manda también un dos por uno con una misma artista para ambas preguntas, la primera canción es "Eras tú" y la segunda es "No me pidas más amor" Ambas canciones de la interprete Meche.»_

 _«La siguiente oyente también es nueva y nos dejó comentarios para todos los programas antiguos, lamentándose llegar tarde jejeje. ¡Pero al menos llegaste para poder participar de este programa tan ¡animado!» se rio_ _«¡Las canciones que nos dejaste… ay que son para llorar… La primera es "Don't go away" de Oasis y la segunda, que a mí en lo particular siempre que la escuchó me pone ¡la piel de Torchic! "Stay on these Roads" de A-ha. ¡Así que tras esta canción nos vamos de Nuevo a una pausa comercial, y volvemos!»_

Misty se paró de la mesa y se fue al baño a lavarse un poco el rostro. No quería pero algunas canciones le calaron hondo. ¡Y encima Ash que no daba señales de vida! Quizás era hora de dejar de esperar por él y tomar el control. ¡Si, eso iba a ser! Apenas saliera del programa le iba a preguntar a qué hora se juntarían mañana para las clases de Salsa. Se acercó de nuevo a su mesa de trabajo mientras escuchaba la canción de A-ha, no había mentido cuando dijo que esa canción le provocaba piel de Torchic, es que era tan bella…

« _Estamos de nuevo con este especial melancólico, ahora tenemos las canciones de otro nuevo oyente… Awww que emoción, muchos rostros nuevos. Armando, nos recomienda dos canciones "Despierto" de Silvestre Dangond y "gotas de lluvia" del Grupo Niche. Y nos cuenta su primera historia de amor, y si… algunas penas son mejor recordarlas riéndose que llorando. ¡Adelante las canciones!_ »

« _Luego nos sigue nuestro amigo ¡Zsendrey! Que nos dejó tres canciones, para la primera pregunta nos dejó el amigo que se fue" de grupo Intocable y para las segunda "ya es muy tarde" y "Heridas que se curan" de la Arrolladora Jajaja Así que vamos con las canciones de nuestro amigo, que siempre nos cuenta historias interesantes jajaja. ¡Eso es vivir! Pasar por la vida dejando huellas jajaj y locuras, ¿no? Una de las canciones que nos recomendó "Ya es tarde" también la pidió nuestra amiga Andy, así que ahí va la canción también.»_

 _«Vamos a ir a otra pausa comercial, con la canción que a mí en lo particular me encanta… Antes de Obie Bermudez… ¡Nos escuchamos en diez minutos!»_

Misty dejó caerse sobre la silla, mientras seguía tocando el F5 en su computadora.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash estacionó su automóvil mientras escuchaba la última canción que Misty había puesto al aire, miró la radio, mientras buscaba el teléfono en su bolsillo. El roedor eléctrico, llamó su atención señalándole el lugar junto a la radio donde estaba el dispositivo de comunicación.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa y lo desbloqueó con el dedo para entrar a los correos. Buscó en los _borradores_ y luego lo releyó de manera rápida. Sonrió. Lo enviaría y que sea lo que sea. Tomó aire y le dio a "Enviar"

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«Ake nos recomendó una misma canción para ambas preguntas, que le recuerda a su primer amor, es una muy triste, de esas que te dejan con el nudo en la garganta, así que me la escuchan con un vasito de agua al lado! Esto es "_ _Heavenly Days" de la japonesa Yui Aragaki_ _»_

 _«Tibetana nos recomienda dos clásicos de la música romántica, la primera es "Rosas" de la Oreja de Van Gogh y a la segunda, "Don't Speak" de No Doubt. Es verdad lo que dices, es muy difícil recuperarse de las desilusiones amorosas… pero se sobrevive. Hay que aprender también que no todos saben querer de la misma forma que uno… así es esto lamentablemente»_

 _«Ahora escucharemos las que nos recomendó mi productor, la primera es llama… "La Historia entre Tus Manos" de Gianluca Grignani y la segunda, es… » Misty miró a Giorgio pero este solo afirmaba con la cabeza sin mirarla «"Seré un buen Perdedor" de Franco de Vita.»_

Mientras las canciones sonaban, Misty volvió a ver una vez más su correo y si, al fin tenía mensaje de alma descarriada. Al inicio le salían las tres canciones que pedía y el mensaje era bastante largo.

Parece que Ash se había descargado.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, le envió a Giorgio las canciones que le habían mandado. El castaño lo recibió de inmediato y le hizo un gesto de "Ok" entre sus dedos.

«Purplemind, que nos cuenta que le encanta nuestro programa, y que tienen un mensaje para Alma Descarriada» hizo una pausa no muy contenta «le dice "bueno que vaya saliendo de la obscuridad pero sin duda extrañare su momento emo de la noche."»

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash que iba escuchando el programa a través de los auriculares de su teléfono, mientras caminaba por la calle, iba riéndose por el comentario. Y sobre todo el gruñido que escapó de los labios de Misty al referirse la chica a él como "Bombón".

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«¿De verdad quieren una foto autografiada de Ash?» susurró con molestia, más que sorpresa «Ahí veremos que hacemos. Las canciones que nos recomendó fueron "El sol no regresa" de la Quinta estación y "The Reason" de Hoobastank. ¡Escuchémosla!»_

 _«Bueno de nuestra amiga Andy, solo nos queda la segunda canción ya que la primera coincidió con Zsendrey, esto es "El Pájaro vio el cielo y se voló" de los Auténticos Decadente, una buena canción de liberación sin lugar a dudas.»_

 _«La última complementaria del capítulo de hoy es "Ya me voy" de Kany Garcia. Escuchémosla mientras nos preparamos para el no sé si aún seguirá siendo el "rincón emo" porque todo el programa lo ha sido»_

Misty sin perder tiempo se puso a revisar el comentario de "Alma Descarriada" y sus ojos se fueron agrandando a medida que leía, lo mataría. ¡Sí, cuando lo viera lo iba a matar!

 _«Bien amigos, esto que les voy a leer ahora, parece el contrataque a mi monólogo de inicio… ¡Ese Alma Descarriada! Jajaja lo voy a enderezar a mazazos por decir lo que dice, pero ahí júzguenlo ustedes, esto es lo que nos manda: "Buenas tardes, espero que no estén llorando por el programa de hoy. La verdad, más que nada vengo a hacer un descargo._ _Ok, los hombres también sufrimos por el desamor de las mujeres. ¡Si Señor! ¿Qué se creen que no tenemos sentimientos? ¿Qué nos da igual si la mujer que queremos nos manda al demonio porque se levantó con el pie izquierdo? ¡No, por algo es que existen más canciones de desamor escrita por hombres que por mujeres! ¡Ustedes nos lastiman más! Jajaj que no lo gritemos a los cuatro viento, no significa que no pase, ¡eh! También sufrimos, también tenemos ese problema en no saber cómo actuar en distintas situaciones. Y más de una vez, deseamos volver a ser unos niños, donde nuestras únicas preocupaciones eran viajar y atrapar pokémon. ¡Grandes tiempos!... Pero ahora no, claro con los años va despertando ese monstruo compuesto de hormonas que nos hacen hacer cosas anormales en nosotros. Por suerte yo logré domarlo por varios años, pero cuando le di la mínima señal de que podía salir, perdí. Si, la misma chica que les vengo hablando desde siempre, esa chica que me vuelve loco, que me hace enojar porque le gusta verme enojado, esa chica que no acepta nada de mí, y me rechaza todo el tiempo. ¡Esa chica histérica! Me tiene hecho un manojo de harapos que no sabe qué hacer, decir o inventar. Pero bueno, aún así no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo… A veces creo que soy un tanto masoquista… jejje… ¡Una de las canciones que yo elegí es "Usted" de Luis Miguel, porque la verdad, últimamente cada vez que la tengo frente a mí, me dan ganas de callarla, pero no con la mano o diciéndole algo… No, me dan ganas de acallarla con un beso en esos labios que me tienen súper tentado_ _»_ Ok… Misty perdió el habla mientras leía eso. ¿Realmente Alma Descarriada, seguiría siendo Ash? Aspiró profundo antes de seguir _«La segunda, también se llama "Usted" pero ésta es de Diego Torres con Vicentico… ¡Y me la describen perfectamente! Estoy seguro que los que la conocen, también piensan en nosotros cuando la escuchan_ » Misty trató de buscar en su mente esa canción y al recordar como iniciaba infló los cachetes, para resoplar cubriendo el micrófono con ambas manos _«y la última… está en italiano, aunque tiene su versión en español, me gusta más la original… Se llama "L'amore" de Sonohra. Y estoy seguro que si ella pudiera oír las canciones, estaría muy emocionada… sobre todo por la última que siento que somos nosotros dos… esos amigos… que aún cruzo los dedos para que algún día seamos algo más.»_

Misty dejó de leer paralizada por la última frase… ¿Ash había utilizado a Alma Descarriada para confesarse? ¿Así, ante todo el mundo? Porque era sabido que al menos su grupo de amigos, si sabían quién era Alma Descarriada.

Aspiró profundo mientras sonaba la primera canción. Y empezó a sentirse nerviosa, empezó a refregar sus manos como si fuera frio, su corazón había aumentado los latidos… Tomó aire por la boca para tratar de tranquilizarse, cuando empezó la segunda canción. Y mientras sonaba esa, buscó la letra de la que estaba en italiano y empezó a llorar.

¡ _Estúpido Ash! ¡Maldito y estúpido Ash!_

Aprovechó la tercera canción para tranquilizarse, el ritmo la ayudó para relajarse, pero la letra que había leído… ¡Sopló para regularizar su respiración de una vez por todas!

« _Bien amigos, hasta aquí hemos llegado con el programa de hoy. ¡Emocionante, ¿verdad?! ¡Hasta nuestra Alma Descarriada se nos ha confesado…! Esperemos que esa niña no sea tan mala con el pobre ser humano y le dé una buena respuesta, porque yo te recomiendo algo, Almita: "Si ya pudiste decírselo a todos mis oyentes, creo que será mucho más fácil ahora decírselo a ella en la cara, quien sabe, quizás ella también lo esté esperando y bajo todo eso de lo que te quejas, se oculte el verdadero motivo del por qué._

 _Ahora mis leales oyentes, vamos a cambiar de tema la semana que viene, supongo que no los tiré tan abajo con esta emisión pero si les prometo que se vendrá más cosas geniales en los seis programas que nos quedan. ¡La próxima semana hablaremos de los sueños…! ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Cuáles se cumplieron y cuáles aún no? ¿Cuál es la canción que te recuerda a ese sueño? ¿Cuál es la canción que te impulsa a seguir persiguiendo tus sueños cuando las alas de estos se cansan? ¿Cuál es la canción que dices, no voy a renunciar a mis sueños? ¡Anda, compártelos conmigo y con la gente que nos escucha! ¡Nos oímos en siete días más con el especial de Música y Sueños…¡ Saludo especial a Venefica por su cumple! Y el martes es el mío, así que, si me dejan mis felicitaciones en los mensajes, seré muy feliz de volver el próximo sábado. Siiii lo sé eso fue muy chantajista. ¡En fin! ¡Nos estamos escuchando gente hermosa! ¡Que tenga una buena semana!»_

El cartel de On Air se apagó cuando Misty dejó los auriculares y cerró su computador para meterlo en su bolso. Estaba en modo automático. _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Debía buscarlo?_ Aunque se había dicho que eso iba a hacer, ahora no lo sabía.

—¿Nos vamos juntos? —le preguntó Giorgio a Misty, pero su cara inexpresiva le preocupó— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te dije que conozco a Alma Descarriada y a la chica de la que tanto habla?

—No —respondió con sorpresa—. ¿De verdad?

—Así es… —afirmó, tomó sus cosas y pasó de largo—. Me iré sola Giorgio, quiero pensar un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó girando sobre sus pies.

—No, pero lo estaré —y sin más acomodó su bolso en su hombro dispuesta a tomar el bus de camino a ciudad Celeste. Iba con la mirada baja, cuando alguien le bloqueó el pasó. Era un pokémon amarillo de largas orejas y mejillas rojas, no era cualquier Pikachu, era el Pikachu de Ash. Lo supuso al ver lo que cargaba el roedor en sus manos. "La medalla Trueno"

—Buenas tardes Misty —escuchó y levantó su mirada. Ante ella, estaba Ash, cruzado de brazos vistiendo una camisa azul y pantalones oscuros, y una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué tal la semana?

La pelirroja solo lo observaba paralizada en su lugar, las palabras de "Alma Descarriada" llegaron de golpe a mente. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin motivo y corrió a abrazar a Ash.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Solo abrázame, ¿quieres? —le suplicó—. Solo abrázame.


	9. Sueños

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 13 de Julio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 24 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 08**

 **~Sueño~**

* * *

Iba con la mirada baja, cuando alguien le bloqueó el pasó. Era un pokémon amarillo de largas orejas y mejillas rojas, no era cualquier Pikachu, era el Pikachu de Ash. Lo reconoció al ver lo que cargaba el roedor en sus manos. "La medalla Trueno"

—Buenas tardes Misty —escuchó y levantó su mirada. Ante ella, estaba Ash, cruzado de brazos vistiendo una camisa azul y pantalones oscuros, y una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué tal la semana?

La pelirroja solo lo observaba paralizada en su lugar, las palabras de "Alma Descarriada" llegaron de golpe a su mente. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin motivo y corrió a abrazar a Ash.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Solo abrázame, ¿quieres? —le suplicó—. Solo abrázame.

—Claro —respondió acercándosela con las manos en su espalda, mientras ella lloraba apoyada en su hombro, no le dijo nada. Solo le dejó que llorara. Elevó la mano izquierda y la apoyó en la nuca femenina, Misty se aferró más a su cuello y ahí estuvieron en la misma posición, hasta que la pelirroja se calmó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó buscando en su bolso unos pañuelos desechables—, te mojé la camisa —pasó su mano por el hombro del entrenador, pero éste no podía soportar el roce de esa mano, así que la tomó por el ante brazo para que no siguiera—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No te preocupes —le dijo y la soltó lentamente—. No es nada, la chaqueta que traigo luego lo cubre, y con el calor, se secará rápido. Se acercó a su auto que iba descubierto y extrajo un ramo de flores.

—¿Esto es para mí?

—Me dije a mi mismo que te iba a dar el premio a la histérica número uno del mundo en cuanto te viera.

—¿Y por qué flores? —preguntó extrañada. No obstante acercó su rostro al ramo de Fresia y rosas y las olfateó.

—Es que pensé en la posibilidad de que te enojaras y quisieras golpearme —sonrió con los ojos cerrados—, así que me dije, regálale algo que no duela si lo usa como arma.

—Oh —dijo sorprendida—, buen punto…

—¿Misty? —preguntó Ash mirándola con la cabeza un poco inclinada—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que el programa de hoy me dejó algo afligida —respondió abrazándose a las flores.

—¿Es eso o es que tu "alma descarriada" dejó de ser un emo y se le confesó a su chica? —la pregunta descolocó completamente a Misty, ¿qué acaso iba a seguir fingiendo no ser Alma Descarriada? Aquello no sabía cómo ser tomado. Ash la miraba con una sonrisa, y todo en ella se confundía más. Será que como siempre, ¿Ash Ketchum puede hacer las cosas para el mundo, pero personalmente no se atrevía? Será que necesitaba asegurarse de que hubiera agua antes de tirarse a la piscina. ¡Porqué agua había, y toda esperando por él!

Sacudió su cabeza para salir un momento de sus pensamientos y se subió al auto, ya que Ash con total caballerosidad le abría la puerta.

—¿Y a dónde iremos ahora? —le preguntó, omitiendo lo de la radio. Ash se subió al auto y tras abrocharse el cinturón, volvió a preguntar.

—Temo que vamos a tener que ir a ciudad Celeste —le informó, cuando el roedor saltó al regazo de la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Por? —preguntó sorprendida, Ash la miró. Y algo en esa mirada no le gustó.

—Tengo que ir a la Isla Canela —le dijo, y luego se puso en camino—, es un evento de cine, y tengo que ir porque mi pelicula va a participar.

—Ah… —y fue lo último que hablaron. Todo el camino fue en silencio, Misty iba con la mirada perdida en el paisaje mientras acariciaba con la mano a Pikachu que se había quedado dormido en su regazo.

Ash iba concentrado en el camino pero de vez en cuando, le daba una mirada de reojo a la pelirroja. Se sentía mal por no poder decirle que todo lo que dijo como Alma Descarriada, era para ella. Pero tenía algo planeado y… realmente quería aprovechar el cumpleaños de su amiga para dejar escapar sus sentimientos.

—Misty…

—Uh…

Ash frenó el auto cuando llegaron al gimnasio.

—Llegamos… —le dijo.

—Entonces… —se quitó el cinturón y acarició al roedor quien se despertó estirándose—. ¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó al Pokémon.

—¡Chu! —afirmó y la comisura de sus labios se movió en una mueca que casi se convierte en sonrisa.

Dejó al pokémon a un costado del asiento y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento sintió una cálida mano que le prohibía el escape. Volvió su mirada aguamarina al moreno quien la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Qué?

—He decidido que vas a venir conmigo —le informó y Misty lo miró sorprendida.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó soltándose del agarre de su amigo—. Además no puedo, el gimnasio no puede cerrarse faltando tan poco para la liga.

—A mí no me vengas con eso —se quejó el joven con una sonrisa ladeada—. El martes es tu cumpleaños y vas a cerrar el gimnasio, ¿Qué te cuesta un día más?

—No sé —miró el edificio de batallas a través de la ventana— yo…

—No te estoy preguntando, señorita AquaticWhisper —aquello hizo que Misty mirara de nuevo a su amigo, con algo de miedo.

—¡No bromees así conmigo Ash! —le pidió con la mano sobre su pecho—. ¡Que se me olvida que eres buen actor!

—No estoy actuando —afirmó—. Esto es un secuestro, vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

—¡Ash! —le suplicó—. ¡Además no traigo ropa de cambio ni nada!

—¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Se compra! Mira que secuestrador tan amable soy —Misty se cruzó de brazos. Ash no se iba a dejar ganar, y ella… por una vez en su vida quería dejarse perder… Algo en su interior, le aseguraba de que iba a ser un interesante fin de semana largo.

Tomó aire y observó de reojo a Ash, él ya estaba preparando el auto para salir.

—Y si me salgo del auto… —Ash tocó un botón y las puertas se trabaron.

—Gracias por recordarme lo del seguro para niños —la miró con una enorme sonrisa—. Lo siento señorita, cuando era un niño, tú me atormentaste, bien, es hora de que te devuelva la mano.

—Ash… —susurró— me estás asustando…

Ash dio una carcajada que la asustó peor.

—Tranquila… confía en mí.

—Ok —afirmó—, pero si me dejo secuestrar, no es secuestro —respondió con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

Ash no dijo nada, solo soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Verdad? —siguió insistiendo y Ash afirmó.

—Así es… ¡Vámonos entonces!

Se dirigieron a ciudad Azulona, al final, terminaron pasando la noche como los últimos sábados y eso a Misty le dio mucha risa.

—¡Ya no te rías! —pidió el entrenador tomando aire mientras se descostillaba de risa sobre su cama—. ¡Me duele la cara!

—¡Es que últimamente siempre terminamos aquí! —comentó la pelirroja tomando aire y se sentó en la cama ocultando las manos debajo de las piernas— Ash…

—¿Uh?

—Tú escuchaste todo el programa…

—Claro que sí —afirmó—. Aunque no lo creas, escucho tu programa desde el piloto —aquello no sorprendió a la pelirroja tanto como Ash esperaba—. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin comprender, hasta que recordó que Ash aún no afirmaba ser Alma Descarriada, así que se balanceó un poco con su cuerpo y miró las flores que descansaban en la mesa de noche—. Ah, las chicas me lo dijeron, recuerda que Brock me dijo que se juntaron también a escucharme.

—Mmm… —dudó un poco pero luego afirmó—, claro, tienes razón.

Misty de verdad agradecía que a veces fuera tan despistado. Se acostaron a dormir, porque Ash le indicó que partirían muy temprano en la mañana a las islas Espuma para ir a las Isla Canela.

Las emociones del programa del día, habían cansado tanto a Misty que fue la primera en dormirse, Ash mientras tanto la observaba dormir con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado y besó la mejilla de la chica.

—Buenas noches —le susurró antes de acostarse y quedarse dormido.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Con la salida del sol, los dos amigos se pusieron de camino a las islas Espuma, y antes de las cuatro de la tarde estaban llegando a isla Canela.

—¡Al Fin! —dijo la pelirroja, y se dispuso a bajar pero Ash la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera moverse—. ¿Qué?

—Espera… —la miró con una sonrisa, y se acercó mucho a ella.

—Ash… —susurró apenada por la cercanía.

—¡Luces muy bonita hoy! —le dijo y Misty casi se cayó de la sorpresa—. ¡No lo tienes que olvidar en todo el día! —le advirtió confundiéndola aún más. Él solo se separó de ella y aún tomándola de la mano, bajaron de la embarcación seguidos por el pokémon amarillo.

Y ni bien bajaron, Misty entendió porque Ash había dicho lo que había dicho. La isla estaba llena de camarógrafos, de periodistas y fotógrafos. Ash le apretó un poco la mano de la líder para encaminarse al hotel donde se iban a quedar. La posada "Adivinanza", aquel hostal del líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, era el más alejado del tumulto de gente, y estaba prácticamente todo reservado para los actores de la pelicula de Ash.

Mucho de los cuales estaban muy feliz de volver a ver a Misty. Ash -sin embargo- en ningún momento había soltado la mano de la pelirroja, iba con ella a todos lados, hasta que se separaron del grupo de actores y Ash se fue a la habitación donde se quedaría él y ahora compartiría con Misty.

—¿Ash? —preguntó, cuando al fin el entrenador le devolvió su mano—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¡Estoy algo nervioso! —suspiró—. Si esta noche ganamos, será muy bueno para la carrera de todos nosotros.

—¿Y lo transmitirán? —preguntó Misty cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo aplaudiendo—. ¡Y claro que lo verás en vivo, en directo y en persona!

—¿Qué yo qué? —dijo cayendo sobre el sofá blanco.

—¡Tú vas a venir conmigo, la chica que trae la ropa de todo el elenco debe estar por llegar, le dije que trajera unos tres vestidos para que te probaras él que quieres! —le indicó y lo vio tan entusiasmado que afirmó. Aunque estaba nerviosa, en la otra ocasión se había preparado mentalmente para esto… ahora—. Bueno… si no quieres —el resoplido que soltó fue suficiente para que Misty tomara el valor para hacerlo.

—¡Ok, tú ganas!

—¡Esa frase me gusta mucho! —la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en la cabeza, luego la soltó y salió de la habitación.

Misty quedó paralizada por aquel acto, y Ash… Ash estaba extasiado, ya no podía aguantarse más todo lo que quería decirle a Misty, pero quería aprovechar el cumpleaños de la pelirroja para hacerlo a lo grande.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, ingresó Ash con una chica rubia de ojos azules que transportaba un perchero con ruedas, cajones y un gran espejo.

—Misty, te presentó a Annie, es nuestra asesora de imagen —le dijo Ash con una enorme sonrisa—. Ella se encargará de ayudarte con el vestido, y todo lo demás.

—Ash —la mujer descolgó un traje de su perchero—, tu traje, podrías cambiarte mientras nosotras nos producimos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece bien —miró a Misty con una sonrisa—. ¡Confía en ella!

—Lo haré.

Ni bien el moreno salió de la habitación, Annie puso las manos sobre la pelirroja, tras observarla, buscó entre sus perchas y sacó un vestido color esmeralda.

—Éste le va bien a tus ojos, y como eres pelirroja, se te verá fantástico —le entregó el vestido, sin objetar mucho, la chica se cambió de ropa delante de la asesora. La falda acampanada hasta las rodillas, se le veía genial. La cintura se le acomodó perfectamente a su silueta y cuando levantó los lazos que cubrían su busto para atárselo en la nuca, se sentía genial. Sin dudas ese color le sentaba de maravilla—. ¡Me encanta! —afirmó la rubia observando ahora, la caja donde traía dos zapatos verdes—. Prueba si son de tu talla, Ash me dijo más o menos como eras pero no quiero equivocarme.

Para sorpresa de Misty, los primeros zapatos le sentaron perfectos.

—Están geniales —exclamó observándose en el espejo del perchero.

—Parece que Ash no se equivocó —afirmó Annie cruzando el brazo derecho por delante de su cuerpo y apoyando el codo izquierdo en la mano derecha—, se ve que te conoce bien.

Misty no respondió, pero si lo hizo el rubor de sus mejillas.

—¡Bien, ahora el cabello! —sacó un estuche de maquillaje, también de los pies del perchero—. ¡Tú solo siéntate Misty, esto no va a doler!

Unos diez minutos después, la puerta sonó y tras que Annie le permitiera la entrada, Ash entró vistiendo un traje de etiqueta oscuro.

—¡Annie, faltó la corbata! —le informó Ash, pero quedó silenciado por la pelirroja que estaba sentada con un bonito peinado en alto, ésta tenía las mejillas rojas producto de la mirada masculina—… ¡Wow!

—¡Aquí está tu corbata! —le indicó pasando la mano por delante de la mirada de Ash—. Cierra la boca o la baba se te caerá en el traje y no tengo otro —le susurró y el joven sacudió su cabeza para tomar la corbata verde esmeralda que le ofrecía la asesora—. No te la di antes porque quería ver de qué color le iba a quedar mejor el vestido a tu… —lo miró con una sonrisa bastante burlesca en sus labios— amiga.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la corbata para colocársela—. Misty —se acercó hasta ella—, estás preciosa.

—Gracias Ash —corrió su mirada con vergüenza.

Ash y Misty llegaron a la alfombra roja de la premiación con sus manos entrelazadas. Oh sí, Ash Ketchum había tomado su mano derecha y la había entrelazado con la izquierda de él; ante aquel tacto pudo sentir los nervios de su amigo, le dio un sutil apretón y ambos caminaron hacia el interior de la premiación.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Había ganado, Ash había ganado como mejor actor y estaba dando una rueda de prensa, emocionadísimo por tal premio.

Hasta que claro, uno de los reporteros hizo la pregunta que a Misty -oculta detrás de las cámaras- le sorprendió…

—Misty es mi mejor amiga en el mundo —respondió, aquel "amiga" había dolido en su corazón—, pero… —y ahora, aquel "pero" hizo mirarlo y para su sorpresa la estaba mirando a ella— realmente estoy tratando de conquistarla —con aquello cortó la conexión visual y miró a los camarógrafos—. ¡Pero ustedes cooperen y no la atosiguen! ¡Si no nunca me dará el sí!

Eso causo risa en los reporteros de espectáculo que encontraron esa respuesta lo suficiente satisfactoria para pasar a otro tema.

Misty -sin embargo- estaba paralizada. ¿Qué estaba tratando de conquistarla? ¿Qué era eso?

Y lo peor, nuevamente al mundo. ¿Y a ella? ¿Cuándo le diría a ella lo que tanto estaba esperando oír?

Suspiró y sin esperarlo, se fue hacia el hotel. Fastidiada con todo esto, se soltó el cabello y se dejó caer en la cama; ahí notó sobre ésta un piyama de dos piezas y dos cambios de ropa. Se estiró hasta la lámpara de mesa y la encendió, encontrándose con una nota de Annie:

" _Ash me pidió que te dejara ropa porque al parecer andas sin nada para cambiarte. Espero que te quede bien. ¡Aprovecha, es gratis! ¡Gusto en conocerte! Annie."_

Sonrió sin ganas, y tomó el piyama para sacarse el vestido. Se lavó la cara para quitarse el maquillaje y se metió en la cama.

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero si sabía a qué hora había llegado Ash. Ya que las quejas del entrenador eran bastantes audibles.

«Yo buscándola por todos lados, y ella dormida»

Misty ni se movió, siguió acostada, con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro lo más tranquilo posible para no notarse despierta.

Solo sintió unos murmullos más y luego el silencio nuevamente.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash la había buscado por todos lados luego de la rueda de prensa. Y no fue hasta que llamó a Blaine, que supo que ella ya había regresado al hotel. ¿Por qué se habría ido así?

Uff suspiró molesto cuando la vio lo más campante dormida en la cama. Negó con la cabeza tratando de calmarse y se fue a bañar para acostarse, tenía que estar a las siete arriba así que iba a dormir…

Miró su reloj.

Cinco horas, ¡Genial!

Por suerte pudo conciliar el sueño casi al instante. Cuando su alarma lo despertó, la apagó rápidamente para no despertar a la otra habitante de la habitación y se desperezó.

¡Hoy sería un día muy movido!

Dejó una nota al lado del celular de la pelirroja y se fue.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty leyó la nota en cuanto se despertó

 _«Estaré casi todo el día afuera pero sé que encontraras la forma de divertirte. ¡Nos vemos en la noche! Ash. PD: ¡YA hablé con la Joy de ciudad Celeste por tus pokémon, así que disfruta de tus minis vacaciones!»_

Aquello sin dudas le había hecho sonreír.

Luego miró su teléfono, eran más de las diez de la mañana y tenía más de quince llamadas perdidas, agradeció dejarlo en vibrador.

Cinco eran de Ash, de anoche. Seguramente cuando la estaba buscando.

Cinco eran de Dawn

Y las últimas eran de May, Iris, Brock, Cilan y Giorgio.

¿Qué ahora todo el mundo iba a acosarla? ¿También sus amigos?

Suspiró al ver uno de los mensajes de su bandeja de entrada.

«¡No le bastó con la radio, ahora también por la tele! ¡Qué emoción! May.»

«¡Ahhh no nos dejan participar en nada! Indignación. Dawn.»

«¡¿Fin de semana de amor en la Isla Canela?! Iris.»

Resopló molesta y decidió ver en que ocupaba todo su día.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Era más de las ocho de la noche, y ya no sabía que más hacer en la ciudad, aprovechó el festival de Cine, y vio una que otra pelicula. Sonrió al ver la cantidad de merchandising que había con el rostro de Ash y como un par de niñas peleaban por obtener una polera de la pelicula nueva. Sin dudas, Ash había conseguido ser más famoso como Actor que como entrenador pokémon. Suspiró y volvió al hotel para darse un relajante baño en las aguas termales. Y teniéndolas tan cerca, no las iba a desperdiciar, ¿no?

Cuando volvió a su habitación, todo seguía a oscuras; Ash no había regresado todavía.

Se acostó a esperarlo, dejando la habitación apenas iluminada por las dos lámparas que adornaban las mesas de noche a ambos lados de la cama; pero llegaron primero, los mensajes de felicitaciones por su cumpleaños que el mencionado. Claro, eran más de media noche. Resopló con los hombros caídos, pero mientras se disponía a contestar los mensajes fue que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Ash iluminado por las velas de un pastel.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Misty! —le dijo. Ella lo miró sin poder creer lo que veía, soltó el teléfono y se talló ambos ojos—. No soy una ilusión Misty, soy yo —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—. Anda, ven. Es hora de que pidas tu deseo.

Misty se levantó y se acercó a él sin decir nada. Estaba sorprendida.

—Ash…

—¡Vamos! —le insistió—. ¡Me tuve que desaparecer todo el día para no entregarte tu regalo! ¡Me muero por dártelo!

Misty notó la sonrisa sincera de sus labios. ¿Él había esperado hasta este momento? Estaba ansiosa por la sorpresa, así que deseó lo mismo que todo los años: "Que todo lo que me proponga se cumpla" con eso sopló la vela del pastel y Ash lo dejó a un lado para tomarle las manos a la chica.

—Misty… ahora mi regalo… —bajó la mirada y luego volvió a observarla. Misty notó un brillo extraño en los ojos masculino, ¿o sería la poca luz?—. Misty, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Eh? —Ok, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Yo nunca había entendido como mi madre podría hablar con tanto cariño de una persona que la había abandonado por sus sueños e ideales, nunca. Al contrario, me daba rabia, ¿cómo una mujer puede querer tanto a un hombre que la dejó a un lado?

—Si —corrió su mirada—, yo también me lo pregunto a veces…

—Lo sé… por eso mismo es que traté muchas veces de evitar esos temas; el amor no era para mí. Yo quería cumplir mis metas, no quería tener una mujer como mi madre abnegada a una casa por tener que cargar con la crianza de un hijo mientras yo disfruto de la vida en viajes y aventuras…

—Ash… —eso hizo que volviera a mirarlo.

—Esa siempre fue mi meta en la vida, siempre fui guiado por lo de nunca involucrarme con una mujer, no quería verme en los zapatos de mi padre. Pero como dicen, las cosas nunca sale como uno lo planea, aunque blindé mi corazón, él no me hizo caso y se ató al de alguien sin mi consentimiento.

—Ash…

—Y ahí es donde entra mi necesidad que me perdones Misty… —tomó aire y corrió la mirada—, yo… preferí dejarte olvidada. Lo elegí… porque conmigo nunca hubieras conseguido esas cosas que siempre soñaste, una casa, una familia feliz… No podía ofrecerte nada de eso… pero aunque no me creas, alguna vez… si lo imaginé.

Misty, sin decir nada, se soltó para llevar ambas manos a su boca. Estaba en shock.

—No quería llevarte a una vida de desconcierto, yo sé que tú eras muy feliz en el gimnasio, cumpliendo tu sueño de ser una maestra con los pokémon de agua…

—Así es… —susurró, abrazándose a sí misma, ya no estaba segura si quería seguir escuchando lo que Ash llamaba "regalo" de cumpleaños.

—Además… —tomó aire—, cuando pasó lo de mi mamá… fue todo aún peor. No sé, sentí que perdí mi rumbo, busqué la tranquilidad en la actuación, ahí yo podía expresar todas las cosas que tenía adentro… y que no podía decir. Y todo se había vuelto oscuro, era un círculo vicioso. Yo sé que tú sabes perfectamente, que nunca he tenido una novia, a lo máximo la de pantalla con Dawn… pero todo cambió un día. Un sábado durante un descanso… escuché la voz de una mujer, que automáticamente, me hizo caer en mi realidad. En esa realidad que tenía tras las cámaras. La soledad.

—Eso fue… —Misty lo miró sorprendida, ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Al principio no sabía que eras tú, o sea, me resultaba conocida la voz de la locutora pero no fue hasta que los chicos me lo confirmaron aquella vez en ciudad Plateada…

—¿No me reconociste? —ahora se cruzó de brazos, alzando la ceja derecha—. ¡Oh que genial amiguito tengo!

—Misty… —volvió a tomar aire—, cuando te vi parada en la alfombra roja en la premier... fue como un baldazo de agua fría. En dos meses, en solo dos meses, tú y tu programa me hicieron ver mi suerte, me hicieron ver todo lo que tenía y no vi por estar encerrado en mí mismo… Y en este mes de citas… —volvió a tomar las manos de la pelirroja—, me di cuenta de que ya no quiero estar solo… que quiero saber si tú estás dispuesta a correr una nueva aventura conmigo. Pero no una cualquiera… si no la más importante de nuestras vidas.

—Ash… —la chica solo podía pronunciar eso, el nudo en la boca del estómago solo le provocaron un sinfín de lágrimas y se soltó del agarre de su amigo para abrazarlo.

—Misty… —dijo sorprendido por el abrazo y el llanto. Esto no estaba saliendo como el planeó. ¿Acaso no le había gustado?—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo?

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó con la voz tomada por las lágrimas—. ¡Un grandísimo idiota! Si tan solo tú… me hubieras dicho todo esto antes…

—¿Antes? —la separó de él, asustado—. ¿No me digas que ya es muy tarde para…?

Misty secó sus ojos con el puño de su piyama.

—No es eso… —Misty se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama—, yo he sufrido mucho también, este tiempo —ocultó sus manos debajo de sus piernas y perdió la mirada en un punto en el piso—. De pronto, Misty dejó de ser la mejor amiga, pasaba a ser la chica que fue solamente la primera acompañante de Ash Ketchum, la chica que logró sus metas y por eso ya no merece ni siquiera una llamada para saber que estabas bien.

—Yo… —susurró Ash.

—Lo sé, tú decidiste quitarme de tu vida porque creías que era lo mejor, pero, ¿alguna vez pensaste en lo que yo quería, en lo que yo sentía? ¿En cómo me sentía al verme abandonada por todas las personas que decían quererme? Sin respetarme, sin darme la posibilidad de elegir, tomaste una decisión no solo sobre tu vida, sino también sobre la mía. ¿Te parece justo?

—No… yo… —bajó la mirada apretando los puños— lo siento.

—Más encima, me prohíbes darle el último adiós a quien yo consideraba como mi mamá… —sollozó—, me enteré tres meses después de que Delia se murió, por Tracey. ¿Te parece justo? —lo miró con rabia—. ¡Tú sabías que yo iba a visitar a tu mamá de vez en cuando! ¡Tú sabías eso! ¡Y sin embargo te guardaste todo ese dolor para ti mismo! Y ahora… —resopló y volvió a concentrarse en el suelo de madera—, tú quieres que lo nuestro siga como si nada. Tú apareces en mi vida y quieres que yo haga que no pasó nada, de que no estuve años sin saber de ti. Que olvide que no me dejaste ayudarte en hacer que todo ese dolor se hiciera menos doloroso…

—No quiero que olvides nada de eso —caminó hacia ella y se agachó delante para buscar su mirada—. Yo no quiero que olvides esas cosas, lo sé. Fui un estúpido, quizás si hubieras estado conmigo no hubiera hecho las cosas que hice pero… —buscó las manos de la chica nuevamente y las tomó—. Ambos estamos solos Misty —soltó una de las manos y la elevó hasta la mejilla para secársela con el pulgar—, digámosle adiós a la maldita soledad —le propusó—. Te quiero Misty, te he querido toda mi vida… Por favor —le suplicó tomándola con ambas manos del rostro—. Dame una oportunidad de recompensarte, de demostrarte que, como siempre, el idiota de Ash estaba confundido. Por favor.

—Ash —levantó la vista al techo—, ¿tengo que conformarme contigo para no estar sola? Porque si es por eso, ¡ja! Hablo con el señor Shellby para que me envié unos Poké-huevos.

—¡Misty! —se levantó con los puños apretados—. ¡No lo decía por eso! —le gritó—. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! Sé que puedo vivir sin ti —negó con la cabeza—, pero ya no quiero hacerlo, ya no… —respondió y Misty se rio, solo aumentando el enojo masculino—. ¡Oye! —protestó.

—¿Sabes que es lo más chistoso de todo esto? —apoyó ambas manos en la cama y se lanzó un poco hacia atrás—. Que si quiero… —Ash lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás producto de la sorpresa—. La verdad, aún si quiero estar contigo… Creo que la idiota soy yo… porque aún pese a todo lo que sufrí, y todo lo que dijiste hoy… Si quiero estar contigo… no te haces una idea…

—¡No eres tú la idiota, yo soy el suertudo! —se volvió a acercar a ella—. ¿Puedo darte ahora mi regalo de cumpleaños?

—¿Qué? —se sentó erguida en la cama—. ¿Toda esa palabrería no lo era?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —la tomó de la mano y la paró—. Mi verdadero regalo, bueno más que para ti, es un regalo para mí también.

—¡Eso no se vale! —se quejó inflando las mejillas—. ¡Es mi cumpleaños, no el tuyo!

—¡Bien, lo que sucede es que desde hace algún tiempo… he querido hacer esto! —y ahí sin más unió sus labios a lo de la chica que lo recibió con los ojos abiertos al máximo para luego rendirse al encanto del beso—. Misty —apoyó su frente a la de ella—, quería que nuestro primer beso, no fuera algo así, simple… quería que fuera especial. Y me ha costado mucho… no arruinar este momento.

—Ash… —se abrazó al cuello del muchacho—. ¡Te quiero, te quiero tanto!

—La tranquilidad que eso le da a mi alma, Misty, que no te haces una idea —y con eso, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Cuando se despertó sintió un peso sobre su cintura, parpadeó un par de veces para recordar lo que había pasado esa noche. Ash se le había declarado. ¡Al fin a ella! Volteó en la cama y se lo quedó observando, el pobre había sido atacado por el sueño y ni siquiera había alcanzado a cambiarse de ropa. Aunque a ella no era que le importara mucho, sonrió al verlo dormir tan cerca de ella. Con su dedo índice le recorrió el rostro sin tocarlo, haciéndose a la idea de lo que era ahora… La novia de Ash Ketchum.

Sin dudas, ese si había sido un gran regalo de cumpleaños… ¡Claro que sí!

Cuando se despertó, la sonrisa no se iba del rostro de ninguno; fueron a comer a un lugar muy bonito en la isla, y luego de eso, Ash tuvo su enfrentamiento tres a tres con Blaine.

Y ahí, la pelirroja sí que estaba emocionada, hacía tantos años que no veía una batalla de Ash… Once años… Sí que pasa el tiempo…

Era claro, que Ash había cambiado también y mucho a la hora de pelear. Más seguro de sí mismo, de sus pokémon… Era un digno espectáculo para admirar.

Se sintió afortunada.

Luego de ganar la insignia Volcán, Ash y Misty retornaron a ciudad Celeste… el fin de semana de ensueño había acabado… pero su relación apenas si estaba comenzando.

—¿El sábado en Ciudad Lavanda? —preguntó Ash cuando la dejó en la puerta del gimnasio.

—Claro que sí —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos Ash… —comentó con los ojos cerrados por la pena.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«Había un anime en donde la protagonista decía siempre que terminaba un capítulo "Los sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar" Y es verdad. La vida se mueve a través de sueños, a través de metas y anhelos que queremos obtener. Son nuestro motor para levantarnos cada día, son el motor para no rendirnos, porque no hay sueño imposible, ¡solo gente que se cansa antes de tiempo! En mi caso en particular, podría decir que soy de esas mujeres que están en busca de nuevos sueños y de nuevas metas, porque puedo decir que a mis veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, tengo las dos cosas que siempre esperé conseguir, poder tomar el control del gimnasio pokémon de mi familia, obteniendo así el reconocimiento como Entrenadora Pokémon, y el recién cumplido… ¡El amor! Awww Ando como tonta quinceañera… con nueve años más»_ se rio _«Pero no hay tiempo reducido para los sueños, ni para las metas ni para conseguir los anhelos, simplemente hay que tener confianza en uno… Estar seguro de las fuerzas de nuestras alas y arriesgarnos a volar, quizás nos caigamos y tengamos que volver a hacerlo, pero lo importante es… intentarlo con todo tu corazón… La vida es una aventura que hay que disfrutar… Esto es, Patricia Sosa con Aprender a Volar… »_

 _«La primera que nos escribe es Trika, que nos dejó varias canciones, y como la semana pasada cumplió años, vamos a escuchar todas sus canciones aunque son como ocho»_ soltó una carcajada _«¡Solo porque estoy de muy buen humor! Esto es un tres por uno de la Oreja de Van Gogh con "Historia de un Sueño, Vuelve y Cumplir años menos"»_

 _«También de la misma chica, "In my Life" de The Ramus, "Hirari" de Wada Kouji y otro tres por uno de Ha-Ash: "_ _Odio amarte" "Lo que yo sé de ti" y "Qué hago yo" Y querida Trika, no estés triste… la vida es una sola y tienes bellos sueños por cumplir, pone esas energías en tratar de llenar los vacíos con esos sueños maravillosos ¡Ánimo!»_

 _«Nuestro amigo Zsendrey nos recomendó una bella canción de Ricky Martin, "No importa la Distancia" al igual que Mj, así que para ambos va esta bella canción»_

« _Zsendrey también le quiere dedicar una canción al momento emo del programa, a Alma Descarriada… La canción es "Te quiero igual o más que ayer" de Mochi y Alexandra. ¡Pongámosle un poco de ritmo al programa!»_

 _«Mj, nos recomendó más canciones a parte de la que coincidió con la de Zsendrey, "_ _Cuando te enamores" de RKM Y KEN_ _y "No me Rendiré" de la pelicula Spirit. Y querida MJ, hay cosas que son inevitable, pero la distancia con los amigos no significa que las amistades terminaron, te lo digo desde la voz de la experiencia… y lo del amor, todos soñamos con el amor, la clave está en no rendirse y confiar que cuando menos te lo esperes aparecerá ante ti. ¡Éxitos!»_

 _«Nuestra amiga Kari que quiere vivir bajo un puente»_ comentó entre carcajadas _«nos recomendó_ _"_ _Dream On" de Aerosmith, ¿y tocas piano? Wow… entonces sigue practicando, ¡la práctica hace al maestro! O al menos eso dicen._ _¡Ánimos también!»_

 _«Gol nos envió lo que es una gran canción sobre nos rendirnos en cuanto a los sueños, si la escuchan ¡y no se les pone la piel de Torchic no sé qué pasa con ustedes!»_ volvió a reírse _«Ya, su canción es "_ _Ima Made Nando Mo" de The Mass missile._ _Y su hermoso sueño, creo que es el de muchos, ver el mundo con nuestros propios ojos. Y sí, si no somos los protagonistas de nuestra vida… ¿Cómo esperamos cumplir nuestros sueños?»_

 _«Neto, nos mencionó dos canciones que a mí en lo particular me encantan, una de ellas es "Revelde" y la otra es "La Balada del Diablo y la Muerte", las dos del mismo grupo argentino, La Renga. Otras recomendadas por él es "Ven y Critícame" de Calle 13. "_ _STIRB NICHT VOR MIR" de Rammstein y "Everybody Hurts" de R.E.M_ _. Esa última siempre me pone sentimental… es como canciones para no escuchar si llueve y estás solo. ¡Y no te preocupes, siempre hay alguien con paciencia infinita para soportar todas nuestras locuras… ¡Quizás seas tú el que tenga que soportar la locura personal de ella!» se rio «Nunca sabemos que nos tiene preparado el destino. ¡Y la última que nos recomendaste, por aquellos sueños cumplidos brindemos con ¡We are the Champions de Queen! Que también fue pedida por Viento Viajero_ »

 _«Haremos una pausa comercial con otra Cliché que no puede faltar… ¡Sueña! De Luis Miguel_ »

 _«Anngel nos recomendó una bonita canción de Rosana llamada "Llegaremos a tiempo" También nos dejó las canciones corta venas que no dejó la semana pasada jajaja. ¡Ya encontraremos cuando usarlas!»_

 _«Nade nos recomendó un tres por uno de Disney: Grupo Lemonade Mouth "Here we go" y "Determinate" Película Mulan "Hombres de acción" Y tus sueños raros Jajajaj Pero todos tenemos sueños con trabajos extraños…»_

 _«Una nueva oyente, Lola nos tiene una misma canción para todas las preguntas de la semana pasada "Looking for Paradise" de Alejandro Sanz feat Alicia Keys. ¡Hay que buscar el paraíso mientras vivamos, ¿verdad? ¡Escuchemos esta canción!»_

 _«Rox, es un nuevo oyente también! ¡Me alegra que más gente se anime a participar con nosotros!_ _Sus canciones son_ _"_ _Un Heroe Real" de Aleks Syntek "One More Time" de Daft Punk "Honō no Running Back" de Short Leg Summer._ _Qué bonito es ayudar a la gente, ¿verdad? »_

 _«Amigo Viajero, que bueno que no te deprimió el programa anterior, ¿Cómo le habrá ido al señor emo? ¡Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a su mail! Tus canciones, a continuación: "Biggest Dreamer" de Digimon Tamers "La rosa de los vientos" de Mago de Oz y "Somos invencibles" de Rock bones_ »

« _Nuestro amigo Israel, nos deja "Sueños" de Diego Torres, y una canción que me hace recordar mucho a una persona "Run to You" de The Ramus. Y sí, es preciosa la canción.»_

Misty se cruzó de brazos al leer el siguiente mensaje. Ok, ella no tendría que ponerse así por tonteras tan simples, tenía que aguantar que Ash fuera alguien famoso y toda la cosa pero… ¿Qué alguien le pidiera que le presentara a Ash, a ella? Oh sí, la mujer debía seguir esperando…

 _«La siguiente es Purplemind que nos recomienda "_ _Dreams" de The Cranberries. ¿Y todavía insiste con la foto de Ketchum? Jajajja ¿Qué te parece si te mando una de él pero conmigo? Eso sería genial, ¿verdad?_ _»_

Giorgio la miró extrañado de esa reacción tan a la defensiva; ok, no es que él no supiera que ahora eran novios, no cuando Ash lo dijo frente a las cámaras. Pero ese lado posesivo de Misty sí que no lo conocía.

" _Pero si quiere una foto mía, ¿Por qué no se la damos?"_ dijo una voz al lado de Misty, y ésta estaba sorprendida de la interrupción, aunque no sabía que saludarlo o matarlo _"¡Purplemind! Tú solo dime dónde, y con gusto nos sacamos una foto_ "

 _«¡Sobre mi cadáver Ash Ketchum!»_ protestó la mujer.

" _Oye querida, que estamos al aire_ "

« _Es verdad_ » tomó aire mirándolo de reojo «¡ _Adelante con su canción_!»

Se quitó los audífonos y miró al entrenador molesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cruzada de brazos.

—Teníamos una cita, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Lo sé —gruñó entre dientes—. Me refiero a qué haces aquí, de mi estudio.

—Ahhh es que quería estar aquí —se señaló y miró a Giorgio que se hacía el desentendido—. Ves, él no se queja.

—Uff —resopló—. ¡Ya ok, no molestes!

« _Rafa nos dejó "Eyes of Tiger" de Survivor y también escucharemos Dreams de Alysha que nos dejó Melanie junto con una hermosa canción francesa llamada "Le sens de la vie" de TAL_ »

 _«Y ahora querido público, Ash Ketchum les leerá el rincón ya no tan emo del programa.»_

" _¿Por qué yo?"_ preguntó sorprendido, pero la sonrisa irónica de su novia lo decía todo, ¡revancha! _"Ok, les leeré yo el mail de Alma `no tan´ descarriada"_ Miró a la chica que le sonreía _"Hola a todos, tengo el agrado de comunicarles que ya no soy un alma tan descarriada como antes, podría ser a partir de ahora, un alma encaminada, encaminada por la mujer más maravillosa de mi vida. ¡Oh sí! ¡Esa misma de la que vengo hablando por estos dos meses de programa, ella… es uno de mis sueños cumplidos"_ dijo Ash mirando a Misty " _El sueño que tenía en un rincón creyendo que era el más difícil, resultó ser el más simple y el más hermoso, soy un tonto por no darme cuenta antes, así que por ese sueño cumplido la canción es "Déjame estar" de Diego Torres, por el sueño que estoy retomando "Volver a Empezar" de Alejandro Lerner y "Que me alcance la vida" de Sin Bandera ¡Gracias a todos por sus ánimos! Se siente genial estar de nuevo en el camino a la felicidad."_

 _«¡Y ahora escuchemos esas canciones!»_

« _Y hoy vamos a terminar con las mías, como les dije antes, mis sueños están casi cumplidos, pero la búsqueda de estos nunca acaba. Las canciones que yo elegí para este especial son: Te soñé de Axel, y otra del mismo autor llamada ¿Quién eres tú?»_ miró a Ash con una sonrisa « _que se la quiero dedicar a ese ser que ahora tengo a mi lado como mi compañero de la vida, y al lado literalmente también_ » Ash se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo Misty « _Puesto que este señor que está a mí lado en este estudio y responde al nombre de Ash Ketchum»_ tomó su mano _«Es esa persona que yo quiero y si es ese mismo del que tanto me quejé en estos dos meses. ¡Escuchemos mis canciones seleccionadas!»_

—Oh Misty, te salió lo cursi de adentro —ésta lo miró de reojo.

—Cállate Ketchum o voy a decir que quede viuda antes de casarme.

Ash con las manos en el rostro se acercó a la pelirroja.

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

—¡Ahh! —lo empujó con el revés de su mano para que ya no la molestará.

—¡Te ves tan bella cuando te enojas!

—Idiota… —gruñó antes de ponerse al aire una vez más.

« _Bien radio escuchas, antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias por sus mensajes de cumpleaños, de verdad por sus buenos deseos, muchas grandes, llegamos al final del programa de hoy, ¿lo sintieron corto? ¡Pues participen más! Jajaja he estado viendo que últimamente me recomiendan muchas canciones de Disney y muchas canciones de anime, así que ese será el especial de la semana que viene, esta semana será de Disney, y la siguiente será un especial Otaku, Ahora la pregunta: ¿Cuál es la tu pelicula favorita y cuáles son tus dos canciones favoritas? No tienen que ser específicamente de la misma pelicula, vamos participen… Y sí tu eres muy machito para ver películas de Disney, pueden ser películas de la calidad animación. ¿Ok? ¡Adelante, participen y nos leemos en siete días más. ¡Adiós!»_


	10. Disney

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 20 de Julio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 24 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 09**

 **~Disney~**

* * *

No hay tiempo ni lugar para que aquellos sueños que están clavados en el profundo del corazón, esos que tienen que ver con el amor verdadero, con un amor sencillo y honesto, se cumplan. Así, de esos que no importa el daño o la distancia, aún laten como la primera vez. De ese tipo, era el amor que Misty había sentido por Ash durante años, un amor que al fin había sido correspondido, un amor que después de tantas idas y venidas, al fin tenía la emoción de sentirse en completo complemento.

Y vaya que adoraban ese complemento que tenían ambos, con la misma intensidad de cuando eran amigos, no faltaban las risas, las indirectas, las bromas… Sobre todo Ash, sentía que volvía a la vida después de tantos años separados de todos, después de tantas desgracias que había tenido que soportar solo.

¡Pero ya no era hora de pensar en lo antiguo!

Miró a Misty con una sonrisa cuando estacionó el auto frente a la entrada al gimnasio. No podía decir que no se sentía feliz, estaría sin dudas quedándose chico.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, para salir del vehículo y abrirle la puerta a su novia. ¡Sí, novia! aspiró profundo ante aquella palabra. La verdad, no podía negarlo, se sentía genial.

Le abrió la puerta y la chica descendió del auto pero poco y nada pudo ponerse de pie, porque rápidamente fue tomada de la cintura y acercada a su novio.

—¡Señor Ketchum! —protestó la chica al sentir las manos del moreno en su cintura—. ¡No se me ponga atrevido!

—Oh, lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—, se me olvida lo conservadora que es usted, señorita Waterflower.

Ella solo se rio y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca de Ash para besarlo. Y realmente así, el mundo podría venirse abajo tranquilamente. Ash dejó de besarla para abrazarla y en eso su mirada se amplió rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntó Misty al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su novio.

—No voltees ahora pero en el gimnasio hay seis personas esperándonos.

—¿Eh? —dijo separándose de él y volteando solo un poco para poder mirar de soslayo—. ¡Dime qué es mentira! —le suplicó al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

—¿Qué tal si subimos al auto y nos perdemos? —le propuso Ash abriéndole la puerta de nuevo. Misty le negó con la cabeza.

—No se irán nunca de aquí —le afirmó con fastidió, resopló y extendió su mano derecha a su novio—. Mientras antes los enfrentemos, más rápido se irán —Ash sonrió ante el ánimo de Misty, así que se encaminaron hasta los seis que aguardaban en la puerta del gimnasio Celeste.

—¡Hasta que al fin llegan! —fue el grito de las tres chicas que estaban cruzadas de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Y sin saber en qué momento, tanto Misty como Ash se vieron separados por los dos grupos; Ash era arrastrado por Cilan, Max y Brock hacia el auto del primero y Misty era arrastrada al gimnasio.

—¡Oigan! —gritaron los dos a la vez sumamente enojados por el ataque brusco de sus amigos.

—Si cooperan no sufrirán tanto —fue lo último que escucharon antes de perderse de vista el uno del otro.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Si algo debía agradecer Misty en sus veinticuatro años, era soportar a tres mujeres insoportables. ¡Y en eso se habían convertido May, Dawn e Iris, en este momento! Nuevamente se habían tomado el gimnasio y no solo eso, se habían tomado las batallas del gimnasio también con sus pokémon. Misty aspiraba y exhalaba mientras trataba de controlarse. Y estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia con ellas tres pero no tenía por qué contarle lo que había pasado con Ash. Era algo de ambos.

Al día miércoles fue tanta la insistencia de las tres, que Misty optó por darles un baño de agua fría a las tres, lanzándolas a la piscina. Ella estaba muerta de risa pero las otras tres firmaron la sentencia de muerte de Misty. Claro, de forma literal.

El Jueves, el día jueves… Misty se despertó y no había un solo pokémon en el gimnasio. No había agua y… y… ¿Dónde podría enterrar tres cadáveres?

—Ya —suspiró cayendo en su cama resignada al momento que frente a ella las tres muchachas se sientan en la alfombra lila de la habitación—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

—¡¿Cuándo se te declaró?! —preguntó May.

—El martes, el día de mi cumpleaños —soltó aliviada de que fuera una pregunta tan fácil.

—¿Se dieron ahí el primer beso? —preguntó Iris con las manos enlazadas apoyadas en su mejilla—. ¡Porque en la radio dijo que se moría por besarte!

—Bueno —bajó su mirada sumamente avergonzada—, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dawn acercándose a la chica.

—Eso… —preguntó entre incomoda y con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho—. Lo del primer beso.

—Oh que romántico viniendo de Ash —soltaron las tres.

—Ya —May se sentó del lado derecho de Misty y Dawn del izquierdo de ésta—, ahora cuéntanos… ¿qué tal es Ash?

—¿Besando? Muy bueno —afirmó rápidamente, tratando de no imaginar a donde querían llegar las tres.

—¡No eso! —protestó Dawn—. ¡Queremos los detalles sucios! —Misty las miró sin comprender.

—No hubo nada sucio —se levantó ofuscada, cuando al fin le cayó la ficha—. ¿En qué están pensando, por Arceus? ¡Llevamos diez días!

—¿Y qué? —comentó Iris ocupando el lugar que ella dejó.

—A Drew me lo agarré el mismito día —afirmó May.

—Igual yo con Kenny —las dos coordinadoras chocaron mano ante la mirada de "ruego por paciencia" de Misty.

—¡Oh por favor! —protestó una vez más, Misty—. ¿Qué no saben que hay cosas privadas?

—Sí, pero vamos Misty —insistió Dawn—, conocemos a Ash hace una década, tú hace catorce años, es decir… no sé, no creo que haga falta más…

—¡Aunque con lo infantil que es Ash! —acotó Iris—. Creo que si se demoró catorce años en confesarse, van a llegar vírgenes a los cuarenta estos dos.

—¡Ya! —gritó Misty alzando los brazos y salió de su habitación dando un portazo—. ¡Con amigas así, quien necesita enemigos!

Ese mismo día en la noche, las tres abandonaron el gimnasio Celeste.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Por la parte del Ash, los chicos prácticamente lo siguieron por todos lados, pero él solo manejó hasta ciudad Verde, se hizo hora para competir en el gimnasio y luego se regresaron a Pueblo Paleta, Ash seguía sin decir nada al día miércoles, por lo que tanto Brock como Cilan decidieron tomarse la cocina para entrarle al entrenador por el estómago.

Y claro que cuando Ash vio la mesa llena de grandes bocadillos elaborado por sus amigos, la boca soltó todo lo que se estaba aguantando.

—Entonces… —le incitó Cilan con un movimiento de su mano derecha—. ¡Cuéntanos ese momento de sabor único!

—Bueno —Ash dejó la croqueta que estaba comiendo y miró a los tres—, ustedes saben, primero me declaré por la radio.

—¿Es decir qué Misty ya sabe que eres Alma Descarriada? —preguntó Brock terminando de servir los platos a los cuatro.

—¿Puedes creer que no? —respondió Ash con sorpresa—. Pero bueno, la lleve conmigo al festival de cine que había en Isla Canela… Aunque claro, no fue nada fácil, tuve que digamos "secuestrarla"

—¿Secuestrarla? —preguntaron sorprendido los tres.

—Si —sonrió de lado, perdiendo su mirada en un punto fijo—, fue tan genial… la pasamos tan bien en la premiación, luego en la conferencia cuando le dije a todo el mundo que estaba tratando de conquistarla y… su escapada.

—¿Su escapada?

—Si —afirmó Ash—, se me escapó. Había terminado la conferencia y estaba expectante de la reacción de Misty por lo que había dicho, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Empecé a buscarla por los pasillos, por las salas y a cuanto personaje me encontrara en la calle, nadie la había visto…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Flashback Pov Ash •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _Tomé el celular y comencé a marcarle, no respondió, así que por las dudas decidí llamar a Blaine._

— _¿Ya está ahí?_

 _«Si, Misty debe estar dormida en la habitación a esta hora»_

— _Gracias Blaine —agradecí, pero por dentro estaba que ardía de rabia. Cuando llegué a la habitación, me alegré verla dormida o todo se iba a echar a perder._

 _El lunes estuve haciendo muchas cosas con el cierre del festival, y la verdad cada vez que la veía mis ganas de besarla se hacían incontrolables._

 _Con el hotel libre, Blaine me pasó otra habitación donde estuve toda la tarde tratando de ver que era lo que hacía o le decía a Misty. Me sentía como en la escena más importante de una película… pero no lograba concentrarme en nada._

 _En la noche, Annie, la asistente y asesora de imagen de la productora de Luke, llegó a traerme el pastel de cumpleaños que le encargué._

— _¡Me cayó muy bien tu amiga! —me dijo dejando la caja de la torta en la mesa de centro—. ¿Por qué tan nervioso?_

 _Por más buen actor que sea, a ella no la podía engañar, convivía con actores todo el tiempo._

— _Es que no sé cómo decirle todo lo que siento —protesté con fastidio—. ¡Llevó toda la tarde tratando de entender que es lo que quiero decirle! Como decírselo y…_

— _Hay algo que estás olvidando —me dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Estás acostumbrado a las cámaras, a que, si te equivocas, solo tienen que cortar la escena y volver a realizarla. Pero esto amigo, es la vida real —la miré confundido—. Las cosas tienen más valor si no las ensayas, si no te las aprendes como un libreto. Háblale con el corazón, verás cómo conseguirás en el momento, más cosas, de que todo lo que planeaste en esta tarde._

 _Así que, con esa seguridad dada, coloqué las velas en el pastel y en cuanto se hicieron las doce de la noche… fui a enfrentarla_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Final del flashback - Pov Ash •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—Así que a luego de tantas idas y venidas, le solté a Misty todo —completó Ash aún mirando la nada misma, como si en estuviera viviendo nuevamente su recuerdo—. Fue tan genial —sacudió su cabeza y los miró a los tres—, fue todo fantástico, Misty me pasó la cuenta por todo el tiempo que me demoré y todas esas cosas, pero cuando pude poner mis labios sobre los de ella por primera vez… Todo fue perfecto, todo fue mágico.

—Wow —dijo Brock emocionado— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Yo tampoco, cuando me desperté al otro día, verla tan cerca de mí, con una sonrisa fue… —pero se tuvo que interrumpir a si mismo cuando vio la cara de sus amigos.

—¡A la primera! —gritaron los tres y Ash movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

—¡Ash, ¿Dónde quedo tu respeto?! —protestó Max.

—¿De qué hablas Max? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡De que dormiste con Misty apenas te le declaraste!

—Pues sí —ahora llevó la mano a la nuca sin entender nada, hasta que comprendió a donde iba el joven de anteojos y se paró negando con las manos, sumamente colorado—. ¡No, no, no! —dijo en un grito y los tres volvieron a mirarlo—. ¡No pasó nada de lo que ustedes están pensando! ¡Dormimos juntos! ¡Si, pero vestidos, no nos sacamos ni un calcetín! —respondió abochornado.

—¿Nos vas a decir que con Misty, nada de nada? —preguntó Cilan se puso en su pose de detective, tratando de averiguar si el moreno actor decía la verdad.

—Pues no —dijo ofendido— ¿Qué? —miró sorprendido a Cilan y luego a Brock—. ¿Era necesario hacerlo?

El doctor y el sommelier no pudieron evitar reír por aquel comentario, Ash era tan… Ash. Al contrario de Max que lo miraba acomodándose los anteojos.

—¿Max? —preguntó Ash mirándolo con algo de miedo.

—Solo recordaba… —dijo el chico de cabello azul sonriendo de lado— la cara de Drew cuando se atrevió a tocar a mi hermana.

Ahora Ash se miró con Cilan y Brock pero prefirieron dejar al entrenador en sus recuerdos mientras ellos volvían al ataque contra la comida.

—Pero bueno amigos, soy feliz… —tomó aire y observó a través de la ventana el jardín de su mamá—, muy feliz… —y sonrió de lado.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El viernes en la noche, con la medalla Tierra en mano, Ash invitó a cenar a Misty así que se juntaron en un restaurante italiano en ciudad Celeste.

—¡¿Las mojaste?! —exclamó Ash tratando de aguantarse la carcajada. Misty, mientras tanto, estaba roja del coraje y cruzada de brazos.

—¿Cómo se atreven a preguntarme si tú y yo… bueno —susurró pero tomó la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo para evitar completar la oración.

—Los chicos también me lo preguntaron —soltó Ash mientras observaba por donde darle el mordiscón a la pizza que tenía en las manos—, pero yo les dije que no. Que así como estamos, estamos bien, ¿no?

Misty sintió arder sus mejillas ante aquella pregunta.

—Si —respondió con tartamudez corriendo la mirada—, aún no llevamos ni dos semanas como novios…

—Aunque claro, si tú quieres… —dijo Ash corriendo también la mirada hacia otro lado, igual de rojo que ella—, supongo que eso se habla, ¿no?

—Ya veremos a su tiempo, Ash —dijo Misty bastante incomoda por el tema, más estando en un restaurante, claro que estaban alejados del resto y en un lugar vip pero el escalofrío no se le iba. Ash dejó el pedazo de pizza y empezó a reírse, causando que la pelirroja clavara su mirada furiosa en él — ¿Qué es lo que te causa risa?

—La escena —dijo mirándola—, ellos preocupados de un tema que a nosotros ni se nos pasó por la cabeza. Y yo preguntándoles a ello si era necesario hacerlo cuando uno se declara enamorado de la otra persona —se rascó la nuca— a veces me paso de ingenuo, ¿no?

Misty lo miró parpadeando un par de veces y luego soltó una carcajada y tuvo que dejar el tenedor para cubrir su boca.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó tomando aire—. ¿De verdad preguntarte eso?

—See —respondió molesto, bajando su mirada—. Lo hice, es que yo que sé. Tú eres la primera novia que tengo de verdad, espero que la única, y quiero hacer las cosas bien, con calma a su tiempo y… —la volvió a mirar y se sorprendió de la mirada de su novia— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Nada —buscó en su cartera un pañuelo para secarse los ojos—, es que es genial oírte hablar así… de verdad me hace sentir tan querida…

—Misty —Ash extendió su brazo por la mesa y ésta le tomó la mano—, eso es lo que quiero. Que te sientas segura de que no estoy jugando o solo pasando el rato. Te amo Misty y quiero que estés segura de que esto no es un juego.

—Ash —cubrió los ojos de su mano libre—, ¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo, eh?

—Así soy yo —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y le dio un apretón en la mano—. ¡Pero tú me ayudas a que todo sea más fácil!

—¡Ash!

—Aunque sabes —le soltó de la mano y se cruzó de brazos—, yo soy el que aún no escucha las palabras mágicas. Solo yo te he dicho que te amo, tú…

—¿Yo qué? —dijo con precaución.

—¡Aún no me dices que me amas! —protestó—. No es lo mismo un "te quiero" que un "te amo" —Ash solo profundizó el cruce de brazos.

Misty sonrió.

—¿Quiere que le diga cuanto lo amo, señor Ketchum?

—Pues si —afirmó éste—, me encantaría.

—Te amo Ash —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Mucho, mucho.

—Me alegras, y ya me devolviste el hambre —dijo tomando la pizza que tenía frente a él para darle un gran mordiscón.

—¡Qué bueno Ash! ¡Qué bueno!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _Como el día que hablamos de los sueños y del cine; hace muchos años se creó una cadena de películas animadas que llenaba a los niños de magia, de sueños y de amor. Con la esperanza de un mundo ideal donde todo fuera mejor. No falta la gente que dice que las películas de Disney atontaron a las generaciones, yo prefiero creer en que más que meternos el cuento del príncipe azul en su corcel blanco, nos mostraron un mundo donde los sueños pueden ser reales, donde la vida es una aventura que hay que vivirla, donde no hay que dejar que los demás nos desmotiven, donde existe el poder más grande que vence a todo, el amor…_

 _¿Quién no ha visto Dumbo? es un clásico, donde ves al pobre elefantito creyendo que sus orejas grandes son su mayor defecto pero terminan siendo lo más importante de él. Lo que te hace diferente no es una desventaja. Solo hay que aprender a vivir como eres, es mejor ser diferente que todos iguales y aburridos, ¿no? Por ejemplo con mis hermanas, yo soy la diferente de las cuatro, hubo un tiempo donde me decía ¿Por qué no seré como ellas? Luego fue un… ok… que bueno que soy diferente a ellas tres, que son tan iguales entre sí. Otra también que me hace acordar a mis hermanas es la Cenicienta. Antes que nada… ¡Las adoro chicas! ¡Pero de verdad_!» enfatizó con los puños _«¡Me hacían sentir Cenicienta! Nomás que se turnaban para ser la madrastra y las hermanastras. ¡Oh cuanto desee tener un hada madrina que me libre! Pero bueno, pude liberarme de ellas, y aunque mi carroza en vez de calabaza se convirtió en fierros extra crujientes, no me puedo quejar. La primera canción que vamos a escuchar es "Cuándo empezaré a vivir" de Danna Paola para Enredados y luego de la misma película "Veo en ti la luz" de la misma cantante pero ahora con Chayanne. Aww no es que yo sea una tontorrona romántica…»_ Giorgio le soltó un sonido de "chan" y ella lo miró enojada con los cachetes inflados y los ojos entrecerrados « _Ok… pero esta última canción me recuerda a mi querido novio, ¡Aw andamos tan felices! ¡Aunque todas sus fans me odien! jajajaja_ »

« _Bien amigos, la verdad me la pusieron bien difícil para esta emisión, así vamos a empezar por orden de películas seleccionadas, ya que varias se repiten. La primera en la lista es Aladdin, una pelicula de ladrones, princesas, magias y hechizos. Donde el protagonista finge ser lo que no es para acercarse a la princesa pero de todas formas tiene suerte. ¡Como los denomino yo, un suertudo! Jajajaja La de Aladdin es la película favorita de Crystal y Rox. Las canciones de esta película serán "Un mundo ideal" Favorita de Crystal, Anngel y de Ake. Y la segunda es "Un Amigo Fiel" favorita de Crystal, Rox y Ake._ »

« _Luego tenemos la película favorita de muchos parece: Tarzan, elegida por Kari y Zsendrey. La pelicula del hombre criado por gorilas en la selva, ya hemos oído antes sus canciones, es el poder de todas las canciones que toca Phil Collins, ahora escucharemos la versión original "You'll be in my heart" también recomendada por los dos.»_

 _«Kari también nos dejó un plus, una canción de Martina Stoessel, mejor conocida como Violetta de la serie de Disney, con el tema "Tu resplandor"»_

 _«Seguimos con las películas, ahora toca el momento de una muy buena, que te demuestra que una mujer es capaz de hacer el trabajo de un hombre ¡Ja! ¿O no consiguió pasar ella la prueba del capitán Shang? ¿Saben de qué película hablamos? ¡Claro! La ambientada en la antigua China, Mulan, la favorita de Nade y de Anngel. La canción elegida es "Mi reflejo" es una canción muy bella, en todas las versiones en la que la he escuchado. Pero usaré la de Christina Aguilera en Español, ¡es mi favorita! También, aprovechándome de la oportunidad y que solo escogieron una canción de esta película, podremos escuchar "Tu Corazón" De Christian Castro»_

 _«El siguiente es un especial de Neto, con las canciones de la banda de sonido de las tres películas de Iron Man, ya que es su favorita junto con Los Vengadores esto es AC/DC con Back in Black Shoot To Thrill y Keep Moving de Wolfmother »_

 _«Nuestro amigo Asce se fue hacia la animación más que Disney y nos recomendó de Transformers: "What i've Done" de Linkin Park y de El fantástico Mundo de Jack: "This is Halloween" de Marilyn Manson. Su pelicula favorita es "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón de Dreamworks»_

 _«La siguiente es otro clásico de Disney, de esos que no puedes ver sin llorar. Sobre todo cuando el pequeño Simba engañado por su tio Scar, se siente culpable de la muerte de Mufasa… ¡Oh maldito Scar! ¡Si, hablamos del Rey León! La favorita de Rox además de la de Tarzan. Esta pelicula es tan bella, sigo sin entender porque sacaron la dos y la tres, como que la arruinan cuando las alargan… pero bue… La canción seleccionada por Rox y por Ake es "Hakuna Mattata" Pero a mí también me encantan "Esta noche es para amar" y "Quisiera ya ser el rey" y la canción que uno no puede evitar emocionarse cuando habla del rey León, "Un Ciclo sin fin"»_

«El especial de Armando es de la película Ralph, el demoledor y la canción "When Can I See You Again" de Owl City»

« _Otra de las películas favoritas de Zsendrey es Hércules, y varios han mencionado la misma canción "No hablaré de mi amor" también elegida por Tibetana, por Nade, también por el mismísimo Zsendrey. Además de otra canción de ésta película de Dioses Griegos, "No importa la distancia" de Ricky Martin. ¡Quien además le dio su voz al grandioso Hércules!_ »

 _«Susana nos dejó dos canciones de sus peliculas favoritas, una es "Atrás" de Peter Pan y la otra es "Sigo Aquí" de El Planeta del Tesoro»_

 _«Melanie nos dejó de su pelicula Favorita Pinocho la canción "Estrella Azul" y una extra "Someday my prince will come" de Blancanieves pero cantada para Barbra Streisand»_

« _Tibetana nos cuenta que su película favorita es la de La Cenicienta y Ake que su favorita es Enredados y con esto completamos todos los mensajes de esta semana. Nos faltan algunas canciones pero las colocaremos después de la tanda publicitaria_ »

Misty observó su teléfono, tenía mensaje de Ash, el cual que se había ido después de dejarla en la radio.

—Pregunta Ash, si quieres hamburguesas —le preguntó Misty a Giorgio, el productor, activó un botón y Misty escuchó claramente cuando le dijo

—Si paga él, que se traiga todo lo que encuentre.

Misty solo pudo soltar una carcajada, que ambos se estuvieran llevando mejor, le agradaba y mucho.

Le contestó y le llegó un "ok" representado por un emoticón que sonreía mostrando su pulgar levantado. Misty negó con la cabeza y tras beber un poco de agua, volvió al aire.

 _«¡Aquí estamos de nuevos amigos con el especial de Disney… ¿Quién se acuerda de ese jingle que decía "Disney es magia y diversión"? Y vaya que fue diversión para los niños de mi tiempo. Y bien, antes de comenzar con el popurrí de canciones de Disney según mi reproductor de música, llamado Giorgio» se aguantó la carcajada pero Giorgio no «¡Así se llama mi productor, alguna vez tenían que saber su nombre así como aunque nunca dije el mío, ya todo deben saber quién soy. ¡Y si no, son más despistados de Ash Ketchum! Bien, antes de soltar el popurrí, como les estaba contando, voy a leer el mensaje de "Alma encaminada" como ahora lo pasaré a llamar de esta semana: "¡Hola a todos, esta semana dejaré un mensaje breve, puesto que ya no tengo mucho que contar en mi nueva vida activa, solo les puedo decir que ando pensando mucho en Sirenas últimamente, así que, si tuviera que elegir en este momento una película de Disney sería esa, y una canción ¿Qué tal? `Muero de amor por ti´ de la película de Lilo y Stitch. ¡Y creo que eso es todo por esta semana! Chao!"»_

 _«Este alma descarriada ya está aburrido, ¿verdad? Es mejor cuando nos cuenta dramas pero bueno, ahora queridos amigos haremos unos bloques. El primer bloque será de Disney pero de "seres humanos" Lemonate mouth con "She's so gone" y Let it shine "Don't run away" pedidas por Nade._ _"I Think About You" y "You Can Come To Me" de Austin & Ally recomendadas por Hime. __Y, "Y tú sabrás" de Encantada_ »

« _De series animadas de Disney tenemos la canción lo que se llama Popurri que es cuando uno lanza varias canciones seguidas, casi enganchadas: Empezaremos con dos clásicos de la película que mencionó nuestra Alma descarriada, La Sirenita, las canciones serán "Parte de él", ¡Bésala! pedida por Tibetana Y ¡Bajo del Mar! Luego de esas, escucharemos Sueña de Luis Miguel, para El Jorobado de Notre Dame_ »

« _Ahora escucharemos, de la película de cuando llegaron las primeras colonias ingles a América del Norte, Pocahonta dos canciones con sentido de cuidar el mundo y la naturaleza tan bello… Estas canciones son "Colores en el Viento" y "Qué será quiero saber", junto con "Algo más" de La Bella y La Bestia_ »

«Bien, creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado con el programa de hoy. Y ya me di cuenta que muchos esperan el especial de la semana que viene, por el especial ¡Otaku! Pidieron varias canciones, así que lo que haremos serán darles su Top Five. ¿Cuáles son sus "Top Five" en canciones de otakus? ¡Vamos adelante! Participen. ¡Nos escuchamos el próximo sábado, sin falta! ¡Adiosito!»

Cuando la radio terminó Ash ingresó a la cabina donde estaba Giorgio mostrando unas cuantas bolsas y una enorme sonrisa. ¡Era hora de comer sin duda!

—¡Ash! —dijo la chica, saliendo del cuarto de locución hasta donde estaba su novio—. ¡Que bien que trajiste algo de comer, estoy muerta de hambre!

—Si, traje algo para comer, recuerda que tenemos que ir a Pueblo Paleta ahora.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó Misty inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—¡Recuerda que estamos obligados a darle una cena a nuestros amigos para festejar nuestro noviazgo! —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

—¡A esas tres les voy a dar cianuro! —declaró.

—¡Ay Misty! —negó con la cabeza—. Démosle el gusto para que ya no nos fastidien, ¿sí?

—Y… ¿después cambiamos los números de teléfonos? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Y después lo que usted quiera Sirenita, lo que usted quiera!


	11. Otaku

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 27 de Julio 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 24 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **~Otaku~**

* * *

Luego de devorarse todo lo que Ash había traído, se despidieron de Giorgio para partir a pueblo Paleta a cumplir con lo que Ash había prometido a sus amigos, pero mientras se acercaban al auto Misty empezó a ser cálculos. ¿Cuánto se demorarían en llegar a Pueblo Paleta desde ciudad Lavanda? Sería un viaje demasiado largo para que solo condujera Ash. ¿Y sí se cansaba? Mmm…

—¡Es un viaje muy largo! —exclamó Misty.

—¡No te preocupes, puedo manejar sin problema! —le aseguró Ash, pero la duda ya había sido instaurada en el rostro de Misty—. ¡Ok! —le extendió las llaves de su auto—. ¿Quieres manejar tú parte del trayecto? —la pelirroja de ojos verdes observó el llavero con desconfianza—. ¿Qué?

—¿Me das el control de tu auto así nada más? —preguntó confirmándole a Ash, la desconfianza de Misty.

—Por supuesto, tú vas manejando, y no creo que quieras que algo le pase a tu preciosa vida.

—¿Eh? —soltó sorprendida por aquella reacción.

—¡Vamos! —le indicó con el dedo índice en alto—. ¡Tu amor propio es más grande que el amor de un Snorlax por la comida!

La Líder de gimnasio tomó de mal genio las llaves de las manos morenas del actor. Y a regañadientes se subió al lado del conductor.

—Más vale que te pongas bien el cinturón —farfulló. Sin perder tiempo, se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad sobre su blusa amarilla.

—¿Por? —preguntó Ash sonriente por el mal humor de su compañera.

—Porque tienes una gran probabilidad de que te tire en la primera curva —y sin más arrancó el vehículo, haciendo que el chico de cabellos oscuros se apegara al asiento del copiloto abrazando a su amigo amarillo.

« _Arceus_ » Ash comenzó su plegaria internamente « _si llegó vivo a casa, prometo ya no enfadarla…» la miró de reojo «Bueno, solo cuando le toque manejar a ella.»_

Cruzaron ciudad Azafrán, Ciudad Azulona, y ahí hicieron el cambio de conductor, antes de tomar la ruta 16. Donde ahora existía un atajo a pueblo Paleta en el desvió a la ruta 17. Ash suspiró cuando estacionó el auto delante de su casa.

—Llegamos Misty —le indicó algo obvio, pero la mirada de Ash estaba como perdida. Misty miró la casa y sintió un escalofrío, así de esos cuando visitas una casa abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque era claro que no estaba abandonada, saberla vacía, era suficiente. Se quitó el cinturón y bajó ayudada por la mano extendida de Ash quien ya le había abierto la puerta. La casa estaba a oscuras, por lo que Ash ingresó primero para encender un par de luces, luego le dio la entrada a Misty mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba colgando en el pasamano de la barandilla de la escalera—. Pasa…

Misty ingresó con los brazos cruzados delante de ella, y deslizaba la mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo. Si, definitivamente esa casa se sentía aterradora sin la presencia de Delia, el ambiente maternal había desaparecido, como las cortinas amarillas que ahora eran azules y el tapiz de los sillones también dejaron el amarillo por el azul oscuro. Siguió el recorrido hasta la cocina y se apoyó en el marco. Ahí sí que Delia seguía presente. La cocina estaba tan cual, y el pequeño Pokémon mimo estaba durmiendo en una silla apoyado en la mesa. Misty sonrió y se acercó a despertarlo para que se fuera a descansar pero el pokémon de Delia tomó la escoba y se fue a barrer la tierra que no existía en la terraza, la sonrisa de lado de la líder se convirtió en un punto cuando observó una nota en la mesa.

La leyó y la releyó. ¿Qué significaba esto?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ash ingresando a la cocina.

—Mira, escucha —dijo con un tono de rabia contenida, ok, Ash se persignó esperando no morir esa noche a manos de su novia—. "¡Ash, Querido!" —bien, eso indicaba problemas para la mente de Misty, Ash sin embargo ya sabía lo que era. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y dejó que los celos de Misty lo sorprendieran—. "Ya te dejé todo organizado para mañana, solo tienes que echarlo a cocinar, también te preparé tu estofado de verduras favorito porque seguro vas a llegar muerto de cansado. ¡Te lo comes todo! ¡No me quedará como el de mi querida Delia pero no quiero volver a verte tan flaco! ¡Qué diría ella si te descuido! ¡Muchos cariños! Teresita"

Cuando terminó de leer, los ojos verdes azulados de la líder de gimnasio se volvieron azules completamente, Ash conocía los cambios de humor de Misty tan bien, que solo se acercó a la sartén que había sobre la cocina y observó la comida que se veía magníficamente.

—¿Quién rayos es Teresita? —preguntó arrugando la nota en su mano derecha.

—Mmm… —Ash –mientras pensaba que contestarle- tomó una cuchara y probó la comida—. Sí, nunca le quedará como el de mi mamá, pero vaya que le queda delicioso.

—A ver —con la rabia acumulada por ser ignorada, empujó a Ash a un lado y tomó la cuchara para también probar la comida—, esto ni se asemeja a la comida de Delia —dijo indignada—. ¡Qué mal cocinera esa amiga tuya!

—Ah… ¿por qué? ¿tú eres mejor que ella?

—Vas a ver —masculló. Tomó el delantal rosado que colgaba en un perchero y comenzó a moverse por la cocina con una costumbre innata. Ash frunció el ceño acomplejado por la escena y se sentó a observarla. Misty se movía en la cocina como si de ahí hubiera sido toda la vida. Sabía dónde estaba cada cosa que buscaba. Y sonrió cuando recordó que ella visitaba a Delia mientras él estaba en sus viajes pokémon. Luego de unos segundos, Misty salió de la cocina hacia el huerto que había en el jardín y volvió con un par de ramitas verdes de distintas formas, las lavó bien, y luego de sacudirlas en el lavaplatos, tomó una tabla y las picó bien finitas. Las echó a la preparación que había dejado esa desconocida llamada "Teresita" y prendió la hornalla para calentar la preparación moviendo con una cuchara de madera en forma de ocho. Realmente Ash seguía en su estado de "No lo puedo creer" y salió de él cuando escuchó a Misty gritar emocionada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¡A mí si me quedo como el de Delia, mira prueba! —le extendió la cuchara con un poco del guiso y Ash probó. Lo saboreó y luego le dio la cuchara sin decir nada—. ¿Qué?

—Si es verdad —comentó con pena y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar la chica sorprendida por el reaccionar de su novio apagando la hornalla.

—No te asustes, solo que… —bajó la mirada—, verte mover en la cocina con tanta naturalidad, y conseguir los mismos sabores que mi mamá…

—¿Te la recordé? —preguntó Misty agachándose frente a él para buscar su mirada café. El Actor no dijo nada, solo afirmó con la cabeza. Tomó a Misty de las manos, la hizo sentarse en su regazo y la abrazó colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. Ésta estaba sorprendida por aquel accionar de Ash, pero lo entendía bien, simplemente le rodeó con sus brazos, el cuello del entrenador y apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza—. Lo siento…

—No es tu culpa —se movió para buscar la mirada de Misty—, son cosas que uno no puede predecir… —puso su mejor sonrisa y levantó a la pelirroja y luego se levantó él—. Voy a lavarme las manos, mientras tú pones la mesa, ¿sí? —Misty afirmó con la cabeza mientras él se iba escaleras arriba.

La chica se quedó mirando la cena, y buscó los platos y el servicio. Fácilmente recordaba donde estaba todo en esa casa. Como Delia le había enseñado cada rincón, cada detalle, como para poder reemplazarla si… uno de los platos resbaló de sus manos y se rompió en varios fragmentos. Mr. Mime rápidamente ingresó a la casa y con su poder psíquico levantó los trozos para botarlos, Ash bajó rápido las escaleras por el ruido pero Misty no estaba en la cocina. El Pokémon Psíquico le indicó la puerta de la cocina mientras terminaba de arreglar todo.

Cuando salió de la casa, Misty miraba el jardín con Pikachu en sus brazos.

—Misty…

—Ella me engañó —protestó la pelirroja apretando los ojos para no llorar—. Tu mamá, ella siempre supo lo que pasaría, por eso me enseñó a cocinar, por eso, esa última vez que la vi me explicó cada cosa de la cocina. Diciéndome, "¡Ahora ya estoy tranquila, eres toda una experta"

—Mi mamá quizás, quiso asegurarse de que yo tuviera una persona que pudiera hacerme menos dolorosa su partida —le dijo Ash, pero Misty no cambió su posición.

—Ella es tan igual a ti —se quejó— siempre creyendo que callándose y que aguantándose las cosas para ellos, no son dolorosas para los demás.

—Misty…

—Ustedes dos son insoportables —se quejó la chica soltando al pokémon para abrazar a su novio—. Muy insoportables.

—Eso nos hace inolvidables, ¿no lo crees? —bromeó Ash y Misty soltó las lágrimas que se estaba aguantando.

—¡Eres un idiota! —declaró.

—¡Yo también te quiero Misty! —la separó de él para poder secarle los ojos con sus pulgares—. Ven, vamos a comer —la tomó de la mano e ingresaron a la cocina para cenar.

Calentaron una vez más la comida y sirvieron el estofado con arroz blanco y comida Pokémon para ambos pokémon.

—¿Aún no me dices quién es Teresita? —preguntó Misty antes de dar el primer bocado a la comida. Ash se detuvo con la cuchara al borde de sus labios—. ¿Eh?

—Teresita es una mujer muy linda y muy tierna que se ha portado genial desde que mamá murió —respondió bajando el servicio hacia el plato nuevamente—. Se encarga sobre todo del jardín cuando yo estoy fuera de casa.

—Mmm… —fue lo único que pronunció Misty llenando su boca de comida.

—¿Está celosa, señorita Waterflower? —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Quiere que lo golpee, señor Ketchum?

—¡No! —negó colocando sus manos frente a él como protección.

—Pareciera lo contrario, masoquista —refunfuñó.

—¡Y tú tan sádica! ¿No? —completó Ash, y Misty afirmó.

Luego de la peleada comida, levantaron la loza ensuciada y se pusieron a lavar en silencio. Ash lavaba y Misty secaba, cuando sonó el timbre, Misty dejó el paño y fue a atender.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó a la joven de unos veinte años de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que tenía frente a la puerta.

—Hola —saludó algo cohibida por la mirada fija de la líder—, ¿está Ash?

—¿Quién lo busca?

—Ah —se disculpó con un movimiento de su cabeza—, dígale que le busca Teresita.

Ante aquel nombre, Misty soltó el aire por la nariz como si fuera un Tauros a punto de dar un golpe. La invitó a pasar e ingresó a la cocina toda indignada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Ash secándose las manos.

—Tu famosa Teresita —soltó molesta y salió de la cocina para perderse escaleras arriba en la habitación de Ash.

—¿Tu novia? —preguntó la joven a Ash cuando éste apareció a saludarla.

—Un encanto, ¿verdad? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—¡Si! —afirmó con una sonrisa— Ash, vengo a traerte el recibo de todo lo que compró mi mamá.

—Ah genial —dijo sentándose al lado de la joven que buscaba el papel en su cartera—. ¿Le debo mucho?

—¡No seas ridículo! —le dijo con una carcajada que contagio a Ash—. ¡Ella te debe a ti!

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó observando la boleta.

—Tuvo que cambiar unas cosas en la tienda, se sentía muy avergonzada por usar el dinero de tu vuelto pero…

—¡Por eso te mando a ti! —dijo Ash parándose con una sonrisa—. ¡Esa doña Teresita! ¡Es tan tierna!

—¿Qué le digo a mi mamá? —preguntó la chica.

—¡Dile que no se preocupe! Ella cuida el jardín de mi mamá y alimenta a Mimey cuando yo no estoy, así que dinero más dinero menos.

—¡Si yo le decía, pero mejor vine a hablar contigo! —acotó la mujer más aliviada.

—¡No te preocupes! —afirmó Ash—. ¡Dile que gracias que todo estaba delicioso y que mi novia supo darle el toque Ketchum que le falta a la comida!

—¡Ok, yo le aviso! —y tras despedirse de la chica Ash subió a buscar a la suya.

— ¡Misty! —dijo entre dientes—. La hija de Teresita, ya se fue.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, la que viste es la hija, la Teresita que cuida de mi casa es una señora de, veamos… —sacó los cálculos—, unos cuarenta y tantos años, y da bastante miedo como para fijarme en ella como algo más que una vecina de antaño.

—Mmm… —la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja salió con la mirada baja y los labios fruncido.

—¡Pero si aquí está la niña más celosa del mundo! —dijo Ash tomándola por la cintura—. ¡A ver, muéstreme su puchero, a ver!

—¡Ya! —le golpeó con el revés de su mano—. ¡Tampoco te pongas tan infantil!

—Tú eres la más infantil de los dos poniéndote a sí por una vecina — se cruzó de brazos—, cuando empiecen a aparecer las admiradoras, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a estar peleando cada dos por tres?

—Mmm… —tomó aire y luego lo miró—, ¿soy un poquito celosa, verdad?

—¿Poquito? —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Eso es poquito?

—¡Ash Ketchum! —se quejó la chica empujándolo hacia afuera de la habitación, pero ella se quedó observando la puerta frente a la de Ash.

—¿Uh? —soltó el chico mirando a la misma dirección que Misty—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Has entrado al cuarto de tu mamá después de todo lo que pasó? —Ash negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sé, me da un sentimiento aquí —apoyó su mano derecha en su pecho—, solo entra Mimey para limpiarla todo los días…. ¡Oye! —exclamó al ver como la pelirroja se dirigía a la que fuera la habitación de Delia.

—¡Entremos! —le propuso decidida—. ¡Tienes que poder con tus fantasmas si quieres estar bien!

—Ok —suspiró—, no podré contra ti, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que no —le recordó abriendo la puerta. Ambos se quedaron parados bajo el marco mientras la puerta se iba abriendo dejando ver la claridad de la habitación gracias a la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana—, todo sigue muy Delia —susurró al ver las cosas como si la madre de Ash fuera a regresar de algún viaje. Pero estaba claro que era un viaje sin retorno.

Misty fue la primera que se animó a dar el paso dentro de la habitación y arrastró consigo a Ash tomándole de la mano. La cama estaba desarmada, con los acolchados doblados a los pies de ésta. La máquina de coser -donde Delia había hecho las ropas de viajes de su hijo- estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca y los muebles intactos.

—No sé si quiero estar aquí —dijo Ash dudoso. Misty sin embargo ya había encontrado el valor para prender las luces y observar todo con mejor iluminación.

—¡Vamos Ash! —se le acercó para codearlo— ¿No es usted tan valiente?

—Si, pero tú lo haces parecer como si estuviéramos en una casa embrujada —comentó con una mueca mientras observaba el techo— y estamos en mi casa.

—¡No exageres! —se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella—. ¿Sabes? —Ash bajó la mirada hacia Misty, ella jugaba con sus pies y tenía las manos bajo sus piernas. Ya se le estaba siendo costumbre verla así—. Cuando venía a Pueblo Paleta, pasábamos horas enteras en la cocina… y luego subíamos aquí a revisar sus álbumes de fotos. Antes de que Ash pidiera detenerla, se levantó y abrió la puerta del closet de Delia y tras pararse un poco de punta de pie, sacó una caja larga de color verde—. ¡Aquí está!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ash acercándose curioso por el brillo en los ojos de Misty ante aquella caja.

—Delia tenía muchas cosas tuyas aquí, ven mira —ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a observar fotos y recortes de revistas de liga Pokémon.

—Siempre tuvo una gran afición por sacarme fotos—comentó viendo una foto cuando él había enfrentado a Jeannette en el campo de Hierba en su primera competencia.

—Bueno, eras su único hijo, es obvio que iba a disfrutarte mucho —dijo Misty sonriendo de lado—, ella me regaló muchas fotos tuyas jajajja… ¡Incluso de cuando eras pequeñito!

—¡Oye! —se quejó quitándole la foto que tenía en su mano—. ¡No es justo, yo no tengo ninguna tuya de pequeña!

—Casi no hay —soltó cambiando el tono de voz—, recuerda, tenía meses de vida cuando mis papás se murieron… apenas si tengo una noción de lo que es un beso de una madre.

Ash se sintió incomodo ante aquello. Tomó la mano de la chica y ésta lo miró de reojo. Tomó aire y se acercó a ella para tocar con sus labios los de ella.

—Ash…

El mencionado corrió la caja que tenían entre ellos y se acercó para abrazarla.

—Tranquila, ahora ya no estamos solos. ¡Nos tenemos el uno al otro!

—¡Ash! —lo abrazó—. ¡Si, nos tenemos el uno al otro!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Entre recuerdos y fotos, se habían quedado dormidos en la habitación de Delia. Ash fue el primero en despertar, cubrió a Misty con uno de los acolchados y se fue a su habitación, para darse un baño antes de que llegaran los entrometidos. Cuando salió del baño, bajó a preparar el desayuno. Se sentía tan emocionado, era la segunda vez que se despertaba y lo primero que veía era a Misty muy cerca de él, aunque la primera donde ella aún lucia tan tranquila y serena gracias al sueño.

Cuando Misty bajó a desayunar, planearon lo que iba a ser con la comida que darían a sus "amigos". Terminaron el desayuno, y comenzaron a ver las cosas que había dejado preparada Doña Teresita en el refrigerador, Misty observó todo y se cruzó de brazos pensante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ash.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Los dos empezaron a preparar todo, a preparar cada cosa que iban a colocar en la mesa, desde la sopa hasta los onigiri. Desde lo salado a lo dulce.

Ambos estaban algo cubiertos de harinas cuando Misty sacó del horno la docena de cupcake que habían hecho para el té tras el almuerzo. Se había decidido a acallar a los seis, y lo iba a conseguir.

—Bien, somos ocho, así que podemos probar uno —dijo Ash mirando con ansias, uno de los cupcake.

—¡Claro! —sacó uno del molde y se lo pasó—. ¡Cuidado que están caliente! —le advirtió al momento que Ash le daba un mordiscón, olvidándose de la advertencia. Pero el gesto de Ash al encontrarlo tan caliente causó que la pelirroja se descostillara de la risa mientras servía un vaso de agua para que calmara el calor de su lengua. Ash se bebió el vaso de agua completo— ¡Te lo dije!

—¡Tendré que tenerlo en cuenta! —comentó con la lengua afuera—. Aunque está delicioso. ¡Eres buena Misty!

—Tuve una buena maestra —observó la mesa que ya estaba esperando por que llegaran los demás y sonrió—. Espero que ya con esto nos dejen en paz por un rato… —dijo apoyándose contra la encimera cruzado de brazos—. ¿No?

—Si… —sonrió mirando la mesa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó contagiándose del humor de Ash.

—Sabes… —él se colocó a su lado y la imitó en la pose—, creo que hiciste bien en hacerme romper esa barrera anoche.

—¿Por? —preguntó mirándolo con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia él.

—Es que siento como si hubiera quitado un peso de espalda —dijo perdiendo la mirada en un punto fijo—, liviano, incluso.

—Es que —se paró delante de él, tomó ambas manos del moreno para cruzarlas tras su espalda y luego colocó sus antebrazos en los hombros de Ash—, soy la mejor, querido.

—Mmm —dijo Ash parpadeando para enfocarse ante la chica que tenía abrazada ahora a él—, me encanta que hayas vuelto a mi vida y de esta forma… —y sin más atrapó los labios de la chica.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Fuera de la casa de Ash, el grupo de seis personas había llegado y observado a Mr Mime barriendo el camino.

—¡Mimey! —dijo May con una sonrisa—. ¿Ash está? —el pokémon mimo afirmó y todos entraron a la casa justo en el momento que la pareja estaba muy entretenida en los labios del otro y una de las manos de Ash estaba entretenida en la espalda femenina.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty estaba sumamente roja tirando maldiciones entre dientes en la cocina mientras Ash con su mejor cara de nervio, era observado por todos los chicos que lo miraban intrigados.

—¿Qué? —dijo asustado, pero recuperó el ánimo rápidamente—. ¡Es mi casa, ustedes entraron sin llamar!

—¡Si no decimos nada por eso! —comentó Dawn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

«¡¿Dónde está el veneno que compre para darle a éstas?!» gritó y Ash tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada con ambas manos por la cara de espanto de Dawn, May e Iris.

—Creo que —lamentó Iris—, no debemos meternos, ellos son grandes… son al menos más grandes que nosotras tres… Somos muy jovencitas.

«Jovencitas quedan después de diez kilos de maquillaje» seguían saliendo los comentarios de la cocina, por lo que Ash, se disculpó y fue a calmar a su Gyarados.

—Misty, tranquila —susurró tomándola por los hombros—, ya.

—¡Me sacan! ¡Te juro que me enferma que sean tan metidos! ¡Cómo que nosotros andábamos pendientes de con quien andaba cada uno! —soltó antes de tomar nuevamente aire.

—Tranquila —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Ya? Tengamos la convivencia en paz. ¡Por favor!

—Ok… —susurró resignada.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

La comida fue todo un éxito, sobre todo porque estaban sorprendidos como Misty había manejado todo como una gran anfitriona. Claro, hasta que… alguien tuvo que abrir la boca.

—¡Misty! —soltó May, terminando de limpiarse la boca—. ¡Ya eres una experta en la cocina, ya pueden casarse!

La frase no solo hizo que Misty se atorara con su vaso de jugo, sino que Ash se atragantara con un trozo de comida.

—¡Hermana! —protestó Max—. ¡Ya deberías dejar de meterte!

—¡Pero…! —iba a contraatacar, pero el chico fue más rápido que ella.

—¡A ti no te gusta que nadie se meta en tu relación con Drew, o me equivoco hermanita?

—Pues no…

—¿Entonces? —señaló a Misty y a Ash que trataban aún de recomponerse—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en sus vidas? ¡Déjalos que disfruten de su noviazgo!

Iris se empezó a reír por el reto a May, pero Cilan que estaba a su lado, tan caballero como siempre susurró cerca de su oído.

—Yo que tú no me reiría de ella, querida Iris, el sabor ácido del regaño te va a tocar a ti también.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Será porque estás comportándote como una niña muy infantil… —sonrió y se incorporó de la silla para juntar los platos—. ¿Te ayudo Misty?

—Por favor —dijo la pelirroja levantándose también.

—Y Dawn —dijo Brock lo más calmado, la modelo miraba a sus amigas blancas por los regaños—, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando empezaron a molestar a Kenny?

—Bueno —susurró la chica jugando con un mechón de su cabellera azul—, muy mal y…

—Miren —dijo Ash levantando la voz, se levantó y rodeó Misty con sus brazos—, estamos felices. Y yo creo que eso es lo que debería importarle más que otra cosa de nuestra relación, ¿o no?

—Ash… —susurró Misty sorprendida.

—Recuerden que hace unos meses atrás, estábamos separados de todos, teníamos caminos muy distintos a como estamos ahora y yo al menos —miró a Misty y luego a los chicos—, estoy feliz de haber conseguido un cambio tan importante en mi vida.

—Y yo también —afirmó la líder—, y la verdad, quiero que estén felices con nuestra relación, y si algún día necesitamos un consejo o informarles de algo, no duden que lo haremos pero no nos atosiguen, ¡por favor! —suplicó.

—De acuerdo —dijo Max acomodándose los lentes—. Tienen toda la razón.

—Saben que ustedes son mi familia, amigos —afirmó Ash—. No quiero ir peleando con cada uno de ustedes por esto.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —confirmó Brock poniéndose de pie también—. ¡Toda la razón!

—Ok —se acercó May a Misty y a Ash—, ya los dejaremos tranquilos. ¡Pero no nos quiten de los hechos importantes!

—¡Está bien! —prometió Misty—. Con tal de que me dejen tranquila… ¡Siempre que pase algo muy importante se los diremos en una próxima junta! —miró a Ash— ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro! —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Eso ni lo duden!

La tarde siguió bien amena entre todos, con las cosas aclaradas de una vez por todas, conversaron de cosas varias hasta que el sol empezó a perderse en las colinas del pueblo.

—Bien, yo debo marcharme —comentó Brock—. Mañana tengo guardia nocturna en el centro pokémon.

—Brock, espera, me voy contigo —dijo Misty llamando la atención de todos incluso del mismísimo Ash—. Sí, es mejor que me vaya para que tú no tengas que hacer tanto viaje —se despidieron de todos, Misty fue por sus cosas y bajó para irse—. Hasta el sábado —le dijo a Ash con una sonrisa.

—Hasta el sábado —confirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Así Misty se fue con Brock, y luego Cilan se fue con los demás. Ash quedó nuevamente solo en la casa, miró todos los rincones de la sala y luego subió hasta su habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta, volteó a observar la habitación de su madre y sonrió.

—Todo está en su lugar ahora mamá, cada cosa en su lugar.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash había dejado Pueblo Paleta, el miércoles en la tarde después de entrenar con sus pokémon. Iba a ir por la medalla Alma a ciudad Fucsia así que tenía que entrenar bien a sus pokémon para aquella hazaña. Infernape y Gliscor estaban felices de volver a entrenar con Ash para ir a enfrentar a Janine.

Una vez que tuviera la medalla alma en mano, le quedaba obtener solamente enfrentarse a Erika, a Sabrina y a Misty.

Sonrió al pensar en Misty, ¿quién imaginaría que esa niña que lo salvó hace tanto tiempo, tendría ese poder en él? Si había alguien, su madre; que ayudó y organizó de tal forma todo que estaba dado para ello… y estaba seguro que desde donde estaba, ella había sido la intervención divina para que Misty le dijera que sí, pese a todo.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty entrelazó los dedos de su mano y los estiró hacia delante cuando terminó de escribir todas las canciones que le habían enviado, en un mail para Giorgio, para que preparara el especial Otaku para esa semana. La comida con los amigos había sido grata y mucho más el sábado con Ash. Se tiró hacia atrás en su silla y se quedó pensando en ese último beso que se dieron en la cocina antes de que llegaran a interrumpirlos.

Se había sentido tan genial… el recuerdo de la cálida mano de Ash recorriendo su espalda debajo la blusa aún le producía un escalofrío. ¿Quién iba a creer que ese niñaco -ahora todo un hombre- la iba a poner de esa forma con solo un beso?

Esperó que le llegara el mail de confirmación de Giorgio y luego de la respuesta afirmativa de su productor, apagó el computador y se dispuso a seguir con sus tareas en el gimnasio. Esa semana sí que había sido aterradora por la cantidad de retadores… pero ahora venía lo mejor de la semana… ¡La radio!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«Bienvenidos a este sábado veintisiete de Julio, el calor del verano se deja sentir con fuerza sobre ciudad Lavanda… ¡Qué calor señores! Pero bueno, aquí estamos una semana más para darles la bienvenida a "Música y Cosas", ¿y saben?, contando el piloto, ésta es la décima semana que estamos al aire los sábados»_ miró a Giorgio con una sonrisa _«¿Increíble, no? No pensé que iba a durar tanto… Pero bien, entremos de lleno al tema de la semana, este es un especial ¡Otaku! ¡Porque no solo importa la trama de una serie, sino que es importante también su banda de sonido, sus opening y ending que nos hacen emocionar, que nos hacen sentir esos nervios cuando estrenaran un nuevo episodio… Es tan genial todo lo que nos produce la música incluso aquí. Esto es un Top five de canciones de Animes nuevos y de antaño. ¿Qué les parece? ¡Yo sé que les entusiasmo la idea! Es por eso que aquí estamos con esto. ¡Empezaremos de lleno, la primera que escucharemos es la canción "Makenai" de Sailor Moon! ¡Una canción que a mí en lo particular me encanta! Solo basta escucharla para que a una le den ganas de gritar el ¡Makenai! con fuerza. Es tan genial, otra de Sailor Moon que me encanta y quiero que este aquí en este especial es "Kaze mo, Sora mo, kitto" Es tan bella… ¡Adelante con las canciones!»_

 _«El primer Top Five de la semana es de Kari, y las canciones que nos dejó son las siguientes: En primer lugar, "Ichiban no Takaramono" de Girls Dead Monsters, en segundo lugar, "My song" de Girls Dead Monsters, en tercer lugar, "Destine Histoire" de Gosick, en cuarto lugar, "Resuscitade hope" de Gosick, también y en quinto lugar, "Ft" opening de Fairy Tail. ¡Escuchémoslo!»_

 _«El siguiente Top Five es de Crystal. Su primera canción es "Snow fairy" de Fairy Tail, la segunda es "Towa no kizuna" de Fairy Tail, la tercera es "Butter-Fly" de Digimon, la cuarta es "The Boy Who Drank Stars" de El increíble Castillo Vagabundo y la quinta es "Chihiro no warutsu?" de El Viaje de Chihiro. ¡Escuchemos este top Five!»_

 _«Haremos un paréntesis para escuchar otra genial canción de Anime, este es el primer Ending de Inuyasha, se llama "My Will" del grupo Dreams. ¡Es sin dudas de mis favoritas!»_

 _«¡Ahora sigamos, el siguiente Top Five es de Neto es casi toda del mismo anime, llamado ¡Beak!_ _Las canciones son "Moon on the water" "Brainstorm" "I've Got A Feeling" "Face de Mongolian" y por último, "My Favorite Things Melody" de Kaoru & Sentaro del anime Sakamichi No Apollon»_

 _«Anngel nos deja Blurry Eyes de DNA2, "Lilium" de Elfen lied, "Tsuki no Curse" de Loveless y como no entendí el último que dejó, pondré como semejante del mismo anime el opening de Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Connect. »_

 _«Asce nos dejó en su Top Five, en primer lugar "Butterfly" de Digimon Adventure, en segundo lugar, también del misma saga del anime, Brave Heart. En tercer lugar, también de Digimon, pero esta vez de la saga Frontier nos da "With the will". En cuarto lugar nos recomendó el soundtrack "Tsuna awakes" de Katekyo hitman: Reburn y en quinto lugar "Toumei Datta sekai" de Naruto Shippuden»_

 _«Ahora haremos una pausa en el programa, con la canción "1/3 no junjou na kanjou"»_

Misty estiro sus brazos mientras la canción sonaba. Las canciones llenaban tranquilamente el programa sin necesidad de que ella conversara mucho. Por eso es que había decidido que el siguiente programa fuera más interactivo. ¡Cómo lo fue en otras ocasiones! Levantó los ojos hacia el vidrio que la separaba de Giorgio y vio a Ash. Sonrió mientras él le hacía gestos de que esperara un segundo. Luego, sacó de su bolsillo el corazón rosado, la medalla Alma. Misty le hizo un gesto de aplauso sin ruido con una sonrisa y el actual entrenador respondió con un gesto de su cabeza.

 _«MJ nos dejó cuatro canciones, ellas son: "Zetsubou Billy" y "What's up people" de Death Note y "Akai Jounetsu" y "Dancing in the Velvet Moon" de Rosario Vampire»_

 _«El siguiente, ¡es una nueva oyente! ¡Frozer Queen! ¡Bienvenida! Tu Top Five, a continuación: La primera es "Pray" de Gintama, la segunda "Evanescent" de Vamps. Tercera y cuarta "Re-Sublimity" y "Light my fire" de Kotoko. Y la quinta "The Beginning" ONE OK ROCK»_

 _«El siguiente es nuestro amigo Rox, quien nos trae su siguiente Top Five: En el puesto número uno, "Nagareboshi Shooting Star" de Home Made Kazoku; en el puesto número dos, Shonen Heart de Fairy Tail. En tercer lugar, Long Kiss Good Bye ending de Naruto. En el cuarto lugar, Escapa de Kaleido Star y en el quinto, una canción que ya hemos escuchado anteriormente, Snow Fairy de Fairy Tail, así que solo escucharemos las primeras cuatro canciones! ¡Oigamos el top!»_

 _«Nuestro amigo Israel, nos deja solo la canción "Fly to the Moon" versión de Diana Krall, utilizada como ending del loco anime llamado Evangelion. Siempre creí que nos ponían una canción tranquila para que calmara nuestro cerebro jajajaja»_

 _«Nuestra amiga Nade nos dejó el siguiente top para escuchar: En primero lugar, Sakura Card Captor, "Platinum" que a mí en lo particular me encanta. En el segundo lugar tenemos "Junjou Romantica" de Kana Hana, "Wild Eyes" de Basilisk. En cuarto lugar de Nana, "Rose" y por último de la serie Trinity Blood, "Beoken Wings"»_

 _«Nos tomaremos otro break en el especial con la canción, Lively Motion de Saber Marionette J to X»_

Misty salió del estudio hacia la cabina de control para saludar a Ash. Ya que esa semana no la había ido a llevar a la radio.

—¡Veo que te fue bien! —exclamó con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

—¿Lo dudabas? —preguntó con tono de superioridad.

—Me alegra ver que tus pokémon aún quieren pelear por ti —sonrió. Luego miró a Giorgio—. ¡Giorgio! ¿no quieres poner tu top Five?

—Sigue así y vas a hablar menos que nunca —dijo moviendo los ojos con ironía.

—¡Ya es hora de volver al trabajo! —afirmó con la mano como militar.

—Esa Misty —comentó Ash con un movimiento de hombros.

—Está feliz… —Giorgio lo miró de reojo—, sigue así.

—¡Claro! —afirmó Ash.

 _«Nuestro amigo Zsendrey, nos dejó su Top Five pero coincide justamente con una de las canciones que ya nos había dicho, que es la de DNA2 puesta por Anngel, así que solo escucharemos las otras cuatro, We Are de One Piece; Wish de Nana, "It's" de Tsubasa Chronicles y por último del Anime Guilty Crown, "My Dearest" ¡Escuchemos su top!»_

 _«¡Melanie! Nos dejó estas canciones: La primera en su top es "Ashita e no Melody" de Card Captor Sakura, que en lo personal, me fascina. ¡Me hace querer cantarla con la misma energía que Chaka! La segunda, "Koi ni Ochitara" del dorama del mismo nombre. La tercera, "We Go!" de One Piece. La cuarta, "Someday" de Soul Hunter. Y la última, que coincidió con la de Zsendrey "We Are!" de One Piece»_

 _«El top Five de Andy está compuesto por: En el primer lugar "Riraito" de FullMetal Alchemist y también del mismo anime, "Brother" en el segundo lugar. En el tercer lugar "DuVet" de Lain, en el cuarto lugar "Kaze no Machi he" de Tsubasa Chronicles y por último Shinjitsu no Uta de Inuyasha»_

 _«_ _¡Mensajes de último minuto! jajaja ¡Ake! Nos envió su Top Five: En primer lugar "Broken youth" de Naruto; en segundo lugar "Only my railgun" de To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. En tercer lugar "Wind" de Naruto, en el cuarto "Aki mo Fuyu mo Haru mo" ost de Hotarubi no Mori e, y en quinto y último lugar "Romeo And Cinderella" de Rin y Len Kagamine »_

 _«Otro mensaje de último minuto, ¡Purplemind! ¿Quieres desafiarme pequeña? Las puertas de mi querido gimnasio están esperándote, e incluso»_ afirmó con la confianza que la caracterizaba _«¡Si me ganas, yo misma te sacó la foto con Ash!»_ Ash la miró con la ceja arqueada sin creer lo que decía _«¡Es verdad!»_ estiró su brazo apuntándole al actor _«¡Está Ash aquí de testigo!»_ Mientras Ash negaba con la cabeza aguantándose la risa, Misty sonrió _«Bien ahora vamos con tú top Five: Ángeles Fuimos de Dragon Ball Z, Mi corazón encantado de Dragon Ball GT, Kimi Boku Love de Lovely Complex, Dragon Screamer de Captain Tsubasa, y Let's be Platonic de Ranma 1/2.»_

 _«¡Bien! Amigos míos, voy ahora a dejarle mi Top Five ¿preparados? Voy a empezarlo del cinco en adelante: La canción en el puesto Cinco, es el Ending de la primera película de Sailor Moon, llamada "Moon Revenge". La cuarta es también de un ending de primera película pero ésta es de Sakura Card Captor, la canción es "Tooi kono machi de". En el tercer lugar, tengo otro ending pero éste es de la tercera película de Inuyasha, Four Seasons. La segunda es "Jikan yo Tomare" Ending de Itazura Na Kiss y en el puesto número uno, sin dudas el de Matantei Loki Ragnarok "Believe in Heaven" Siii mi top es de puros Endings ¡Adelante!»_

 _«Y ahora el ultimo top de la noche, el de alma descarriada que solamente puso su top porque dijo que como ya aburre, no dirá nada… Jajajaj ¡Ya no te pongas sentimental Almita! ¡Tú top Five es, en el quinto lugar, "Eternal Loop" de Hajimeno Ippo, en el cuarto lugar, "Bari Bari Saikyou" de Jigoku Sensei Nube, en el tercer lugar, "Rakuen" de Inuyasha. En el segundo lugar está "Yeah Break Care Break" de Dragon Ball Kai y en el puesto número uno, la que no podía faltar si hablamos de anime "Chala Head Chala" de Dragon Ball Z ¡Escuchemos estas últimas canciones»_

 _«Este programa ha sido sumamente largo en cuanto a música, porque a mí no me han escuchado ¡casi nada! me quede con muchas ganas de hablar… Así que hablaré ahora. Bien amigos, estos capítulos han sido bien individualistas, así que el capítulo de la semana que viene vamos a tener el siguiente tema de conversación. ¡La Familia!»_ dijo mirando a Ash quien inclinó un poco la cabeza al escuchar eso sorprendido _«Esta semana, fue bastante sorprendente en cuanto a hechos en mi familia, quizás porque hace más de un año que no veo a mis hermanas y en si, las extraño, aunque al rato estemos peleando. Es por eso que decidí hacer un especial de Música y Familia. Y he aquí la consigna de la semana. ¿Qué canción o canciones, te recuerda a alguna anécdota de tu familia? Ya sea con tus hermanos, con tus papas, abuelos, tíos, el Growlithe, el Meowth, el Pidgey…» se detuvo muerta de risa «ok, ya me emocioné jajaja. Pero en sí, esa es la consigna, o…»_ miró a Ash quien ahora conversaba con Giorgio _«esa canción que te recuerda a ese familiar querido que hoy ya no está. ¡Recuerden que esto es un programa que pueden usar como terapia! jejejeje. ¡Ya, nos escuchamos la próxima semana! ¡Ya tres de Agosto! Y pensar que iniciamos este programa en Mayo… ¡Cómo se pasa el tiempo cuando se lo pasa bien! ¡Pórtense bien! ¡Y participen! ¡Hasta la próxima!»_


	12. Familia

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 3 de Agosto 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 25 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **~Familia~**

* * *

Lunes en ciudad Celeste, el sol brillaba con fuerza a pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana y Ash estaba acostado en la habitación de invitados observando un círculo de plata sostenido por un listón rojo. A pesar de no haber asistido a todas las clases, habían sacado el segundo lugar en la competencia de baile que se había celebrado en ciudad Azulona para cerrar el curso; sonrió de lado encerrando la medalla en su mano derecha, sin duda, siempre harían una gran pareja. Decidió levantarse de la cama para iniciar el día, tenía pensado salir a ciudad Azafrán -terminado de desayunar- e ir a enfrentarse a Sabrina una vez más por una medalla Pantano. Estaba nervioso con cada medalla que iba ganando nuevamente, le hacía revivir sus aventuras de cuando era un niño de diez años lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas… La liga pokémon volvería a iniciar en un mes y se sentía sin dudas lleno de energías… ¡Si, esa iba a ser una grandiosa semana!

O eso creyó cuando un par de voces llamándolo lo sorprendieron, se levantó de golpe y miró con su pokémon amarillo que se desperezaba y lo miraba con ojitos cansado.

—Lo siento Pikachu —se disculpó con la mano en la nuca, mientras seguía escuchando su nombre y el de Misty… Mmm si esas tres voces le pertenecían a quien él creía… tal vez estaba en problemas… muy floridos… pero problemas al fin y al cabo.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty estaba acostada en su cama con los pies en alto apoyados en la pared. Aunque sus pies sufrieron por los zapatos de tacón alto, estaba feliz de haber ganado el segundo lugar del concurso con Ash. Era tan feliz. Aunque tanta felicidad ya le estaba dando miedo, ¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz sin necesidad de sentirse tan agobiada por ella?

Todo con Ash era tan impredecible… pero tenía que confiar, tenía que confiar que por primera vez, después de tantos años de incertidumbre y agonía, la suerte le sonreía.

Colocó ambas manos en la nuca y se levantó un poco hacia sus piernas. Luego del banquete que se dieron en el cierre del concurso, necesitaba unas cuantas abdominales.

Iba por la número treinta cuando empezó a sentir su nombre y el de Ash.

—No puede ser —exclamó haciendo un mal movimiento que la terminó haciendo caer de su cama. Tomó la bata de su piyama y salió a comprobar quienes gritaban por el pasillo. Cuando salió de su habitación, ahí estaban ellas tres con Tracey detrás, todo intimidado por la posición de defensa que habían adquirido las tres flores—. ¡Hermanas! —exclamó sorprendida.

—¡Misty! —dijo Daisy pasando al frente de las otras dos—. ¡¿Tan público tenías que hacer tu relación con Ash?!

—¿Eh? —preguntó retrocediendo un paso asustada.

—¡Sí! Radio —empezó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano—, televisión, periódicos y más encima en ¡revistas interregionales! —exclamó enojada pero enseguida pasó a una nube romántica al igual que las otras dos—. Nunca lo creímos de ustedes dos... es tan bello el amor…. —suspiró.

—Este… —Misty levantó la mano derecha llena de nerviosismo—, chicas…

—¡¿Dónde?! ¿Dónde está Ash? —preguntó Lily volviendo a la posición de defensa.

—¡Ve a buscarlo! —indicó Violeta con el brazo derecho extendido hacia delante.

—Este… —volvió a decir Misty rascando su cabellera naranja.

—¡Mientras no esté en tu habitación! —advirtió la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales causando una parálisis nerviosa en la menor, que se puso más roja que una baya tamate.

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo saliendo de la habitación de invitados, también algo avergonzado de las supersticiones de Daisy. _¿Por qué todos creían que ellos tenían esa clase de relación?_ Se acercó con el ojo izquierdo cerrado mientras se rascaba la nuca sin comprender el motivo de aquel llamado urgente—. ¿Qué sucede? —pero se vio rodeado de repente por las tres chicas. La mirada fija de aquellos seis ojos lo hicieron doblar las piernas para poder observarlas bien a las tres—. ¿Qué?

—¿Ya ganaste la medalla Cascada? —preguntó Violeta.

—Oímos que vas a participar en la liga de nuevo —completó Daisy.

—Pues no —respondió nervioso—, con Misty decidimos dejarla para el final —miró a su novia tratando de encontrar la salida a su escape y cuando las tres mujeres, próximamente sus cuñadas, miraron a la líder descubriendo la verdad en el rostro de ella, se alejaron de Ash.

—Bien —dijo Violeta, adquiriendo su pose característica de cuando planeaban algo,

—Hemos decidido, que nos enfrentaras a nosotras —Daisy se colocó a la derecha de Violeta.

—Si nos vences en dos de tres, vas a conseguir la medalla —Lily, se paró a la izquierda de la peliazulada.

—y nuestra aprobación como novio de Misty —completaron las tres al unísono. Misty tenía su rostro cubierto con ambas manos, ¿por qué siempre tenían que hacer esa cosa tan ridícula de hablar turnado?

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo Ash con su puño derecho apretado delante de él con determinación—. ¡Hoy tendré entonces la medalla Cascada! ¿Misty?

—¿Qué? —preguntó quitando las manos de su rostro para ocultarlas detrás de ella.

—No hay problema, ¿no?

—Claro que no Ash —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¡Realmente esto será entretenido!

—¿Ya lo han hecho? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro, pero yo estaba en lugar de Daisy —profundizó su sonrisa ladeada—. Fue cuando le hicimos eso mismo a Tracey

Ash abrió enorme sus ojos color chocolate y miró a su amigo que rascaba con nervios su mejilla derecha.

—De vedad Ash —le afirmó apretando los labios antes de continuar—, suerte es lo que menos vas a necesitar, vas a necesitar un milagro.

—¿Milagro? —preguntó mirando a Tracey, luego a las chicas que se reían entre sí y luego a Misty.

—¡No temas cuñadito! —dijo Lily parándose detrás de Ash para empujarlo fuera del pasillo hacia el estadio—. ¡No te dolerá!

—Ya me dio miedo —dijo abrazándose él mismo.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —indicó Misty elevando su brazo derecho como si se despidiera de Ash—, ¡No me lo lastimen mucho!

—¿Eh? —gritó aterrado, y trató de zafarse pero se vio de nuevo rodeado por las tres flores que le prohibían el escape—. ¡Misty!

—¡Lo siento Ash, yo no puedo hacer nada! —frunció los hombros y luego giró sobre sus pies para ingresar a su habitación una vez más

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Las tres hermanas, junto con Ash y Tracey estaban a un costado de la piscina. Ash estaba cruzado de brazos tratando de procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

—En si —dijo mirándolas a las tres—, si le gano a Daisy puedo pelear contra Violeta, pero en caso que pierda, tengo que limpiar todo el gimnasio para acceder a la segunda batalla.

—Ajá —afirmó Daisy con una brillante sonrisa—. Si me vences vas contra Violeta. Pero si Violeta te gana, vas a tener que además de limpiar el gimnasio, darle de comer a todos los pokémon y limpiar la piscina.

Ash arqueó una ceja, ok, ¿le veían cara de limpia piscinas?

—Y si me derrotas a mí, vas contra Lily —continuó Violeta con su dedo índice en alto—. Si pierdes, vas a tener que hacer la cena.

—Así que esas son nuestras condiciones —concluyó Lily también cruzada de brazos—. Además que solo vas a poder usar los pokémon que cargues ahora sin repetir ninguno… —Ash se intimidó un poco ante esa condición— ¿Aceptas o te acobardas?

—¡Eso nunca! —dijo Ash apretando los puños—, ¡Que vengan las batallas!

—Tracey —dijo Daisy con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a su marido—. ¿Te quedas para ser el juez de combate?

—Claro —afirmó en posición de soldado—. Orden acatada pero…

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos primero?

—¡Buena idea! —festejó aplaudiendo y volteó hacia Ash con una sonrisa tenebrosa. Mmm si algo conocía Ash era ese brillo en los ojos verdeazulados de Daisy, era exactamente el mismo que tenía Misty cuando…

—¡Oh no! —soltó cuando descifró a Daisy—. No querrán que yo…

—Pues si —dijo Daisy sonriendo—, pero no lo harás solo, ahí viene entrando tu ayudante de cocina —señaló el lugar por donde aparecía Misty atándose la cabellera anaranjada en una cola alta. Traía una falda tableada azul sobre un traje de baño enterizo.

—¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó arremangándose las mangas de su chaleco de hilo celeste.

—¡Prepararan el desayuno para todos junto con Ash! —le informó Daisy, Misty —para sorpresa de Ash—, solo afirmó y tomó la mano de su novio para ir a la cocina.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ash cuando llegaron a la cocina.

—Digamos que se están vengando, sobre todo Daisy y Lily porque cuando ellas trajeron a Tracey y a Dorian las pruebas fueron bien difíciles.

—Pero una batalla, se supone que es mi fuerte —dijo confiado y Misty sonrió de lado.

—Recuerda mi querido Ash —dijo Misty rodeándole con un brazo los hombros— que recién te estás desoxidando, y mis hermanas, en ese tiempo, han mejorado como no te haces una idea.

—¡Ok, ahí veremos que tal nos va!

—Suerte cariño —dijo Misty dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —agradeció sumamente rojo por aquel acto de Misty.

—¡La vas a necesitar a palazos! —dijo muerta de la risa alejándose de él.

—¡Ya tenías que arruinar todo!

Misty lo miró y le guiñó el ojo

—Así soy yo.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Todo estaba listo para el primer encuentro entre Ash y Daisy. La mayor de las hermanas sensacionales lucía su vestido rojo terminado en puntas con el que solía hacer sus actos acuáticos, mientras que Ash solo traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul de vestir, había sacado del bolso, su gorra roja y blanca, esa con la que recorrió Kanto hace tanto años atrás y se la había colocado dada vuelta. ¡Estaba listo para empezar!

—Esto es una batalla dos a dos —indicó Tracey con las manos en alto— entre Daisy —bajó la mano derecha para señalarla— y Ash —ahora bajó la izquierda para señalar a su amigo—. Serán tres rondas, donde solo Ash puede cambiar de pokémon. El primero que gane dos de tres, será el ganador —miró a los dos—. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí! —afirmaron los competidores.

—¡Entonces! —levantó los brazos nuevamente—.¡Comiencen!

—¡Bien Luverin! —dijo la rubia lanzando al aire una pokébola cubierta de un manto azul y un pegatina de corazón. Entre muchos corazones, apareció el pokémon citas—. ¡Querida Luverin, es hora de combatir!

—¡En ese caso, combatamos agua con agua! —afirmó Ash con su pokébola en mano— ¡Kingler yo te elijo! —y sin más, apareció el pokémon cangrejo en el campo de batalla — Misty comentó que han entrenado, y han mejorado sus técnicas de batalla, quisiera ver si son verídicos los rumores, te daré el primer movimiento —comentó Ash, muy confiado en que pudiese ser solo, rumores.

—¡Te noto muy confiado Ash, de acuerdo, como tú quieras —le señaló con algo de soberbia— Luverin, derribo! —apenas oyó la orden, el pokémon comenzó su arremetida contra Kingler.

—¡Kingler, fortaleza! —el joven atinó a ordenar, haciendo que el pokémon endureciera su coraza, repeliendo en buena parte el derribo -siendo al contrario- Luvdisc, el más afectado por el ataque— ¡ahora, usa martillazo!

—¡¿De verdad crees que una técnica ofensiva funcionara con nosotras?! —le señaló muy confiada la ex líder— ¡Enséñale a ese cangrejo lo que sabes hacer, lindura, Beso dulce! —Luverin esquivó sin mayores problemas el ataque, y le lanzó un beso amoroso a Kingler, dejándolo confundido, cayendo al fondo de la piscina— ¡Bajo el agua, continua con derribo!

—Por el momento, solo puedo continuar con la defensiva —se dijo el entrenador— ¡sigue usando fortaleza, hasta que te recuperes de la confusión! —gritó algo desesperado, pero sin perder la calma de todo.

—¡Terminemos esto, usa atracción! —gritó Daisy, confiada de su primera victoria, pero las cosas no fueron como ella esperaba, al tiempo que usaba atracción, Kingler volvió en sí de la confusión, y no solo eso, la atracción no hizo efecto— ¡Imposible!

—¡Lástima que la atracción no haya funcionado, por suerte, la confusión desapareció antes que derrotaras a Kingler! —respondió aliviado por su golpe de suerte, el cual aprovechó de inmediato— ¡Kingler, golpe cuerpo! —el ataque había sido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, lanzando a Luvdisc a la superficie, dejándolo inmovilizado por la parálisis del ataque— ¡Termina con hiperrayo! —Kingler salió del agua hasta una de las plataformas flotantes, y en un par de segundos, cargó el ataque, y lo lanzó contra el pokémon de agua, quedando éste estampado en las murallas del gimnasio, completamente debilitado.

—¡Luverin ya no puede continuar, Kingler es el ganador! —señaló Tracey levantando el brazo a favor de Ash.

—¡Excelente trabajo Kingler! —celebró como si siguiese siendo un niño— ¡Vamos por el segundo! —exclamó muy entusiasmado.

—Ay no, pobre Luverin —dijo Daisy muy triste—. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, regresa, te mereces un descanso —lo retiró a su pokébola, y volvió a pararse erguida en el campo de batalla— ¡Excelente trabajo Ketchum, pero esto será un poco más difícil de lo que parece, esto fue solo un simple —golpeó su cabello rubio hacia atrás— calentamiento, veamos qué haces con este pokémon! —solo tomó su pokébola y la lanzó— ¡sal, Milo! —y al acto siguiente, salió un pokémon largo, poco a poco fue tomando forma de una serpiente marina— Ash, esto no será tan sencillo, prepárate —le comentó con cierto tono amenazador.

—¡No creo que sea tan difícil, Daisy, derroté a tu Luvdisc con mucha facilidad —solo tomó la pokébola de Kingler para regresarlo— ¡Kingler, regresa! —y tomó otra pokébola de su cinturón— ¡Sal, Bayleef! —el pokémon apareció muy entusiasta arriba de una de las plataformas del campo de batalla.

—¡Será Milotic contra Bayleef, comiencen! —gritó Tracey al acto, mientras levantaba los brazos, ordenando el inicio de la segunda batalla.

—¡Termines esto rápido Bayleef, hojas navaja! —el pokémon agitó la hoja de su cabeza, y lanzó -a gran velocidad- unas hojas muy filosas en dirección a Milotic.

—¡Usa remolino para eliminar las hojas! —ordenó Daisy, a lo que Milotic formó un remolino en la piscina, creando una tromba, para deshacer las hojas con mucha facilidad— ¡Te dije que Milo sería distinto, Ash! ¡Ahora, pulso dragón!

—¡Bayleef —comenzó a ordenar con algo de desesperación— avanza por las plataformas, ataca con golpe cuerpo! —antes que llegara el pulso dragón, Bayleef ya había empezado a avanzar en dirección a Milotic, saltando de plataforma a plataforma.

—¡Grave error, Ash! —comentó, muy tranquila de su estrategia.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó muy extrañado, y la respuesta la obtuvo cuando Bayleef golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al pokémon marino— Perfecto, ahora, termínalo con hojas navaja —pero el pokémon no respondió— ¿Bayleef, que te sucede?

—¡Caíste Ash con el gran encanto de Milo! Cuando Bayleef embistió a Milotic, activó su habilidad especial, gran encanto, por lo que veo, tu Bayleef es hembra, ¡esto será pan comido! —finiquito con mucha grandeza.

—¡Maldición, no pensé que dejaría ser atacada, esto me costara mucho más de lo que creía! —y sin más, pensó en algo bastante arriesgado — ¡Bayleef, regresa! —solo pensaba en cómo salir de esa— ese Milotic está muy bien entrenado, un paso en falso, y tendré que limpiar todo el gimnasio —se dijo muy pensante, y en verso— ¡Kingler, sal! —apenas la pokébola tocó el suelo, el pokémon cangrejo, aún muy cansado por la última batalla, salió para continuar.

—¡Creo que tengo esta batalla ganada, Kingler apenas puede continuar con la batalla —le dijo Daisy con mucha seriedad— Milo, hidrobomba!

—¡Aún no te declares la campeona, esto recién empieza, Kingler, con todo lo que tengas, hiperrayo! —le ordenó con mucha rabia interna, ante las palabras de Daisy.

Para desgracia de Ash, el hiperrayo no fue tan fuerte, y la hidrobomba le ganó con mucha facilidad, lanzando a Kingler fuera de la piscina, completamente debilitado.

—¡Kingler ya no puede continuar, Milotic es el ganador! —indicó Tracey, ahora levantando la brazo a favor de Daisy.

—¡Esto no va bien, tengo que pensar en qué hacer con Milotic, sus ataques son muy fuertes, si no atino a una estrategia rápido, me derrotara! —se dijo Ash, muy nervioso— ¡Bayleef, sal ahora! —apenas Bayleef apareció, se puso en posición ofensiva, indicando que ya no estaba enamorada— ¡tengo que evitar los contactos con Milotic, si me mantengo a distancia, esto será sencillo! —se dijo muy entusiasmado, ya había entrado en la batalla, pero ya seriamente — ¡hojas navaja!

—¡Remolino! — y como anteriormente, creó una tromba para eliminar las hojas — ¿otra vez con la misma estrategia Ash? ¡Sabes que no funcionara!

—¡Perfecto, caíste en mi trampa, usa tus látigos cepa para saltar, y usa hojas navaja! —la combinación de ataques tomó por sorpresa a Daisy, ella sabía que ese Bayleef podía saltar con sus látigos, pero en esta ocasión, había saltado más alto que de costumbre, y ya en el punto más alto, disparó sus hojas navaja a gran velocidad, impactando directamente a Milotic— ¡Bien hecho, Bayleef!

—¡Increíble, evitó el torbellino en el aire para atacarnos —se dijo Daisy muy sorprendida— no sabía que podía saltar tan alto! —salió del asombro y dirigió su voz a Ash — ¡Eso fue muy inteligente, lamentablemente no tienes mucho para atacar a Milotic, ya sabes que si tocas a Milo, será el fin de la batalla, y ponerte a disparar solo hojas navaja, no creo que te haga ganar, a menos que tengas otro movimiento!

—¡Es cierto, no tengo más para atacar, creo que tendré que improvisar con lo que tengo! —dijo muy serio— ¡De acuerdo, tendremos que atacar de otro modo a Milotic, usa dulce aroma!

—¿Qué pretenderá? —se preguntaba la rubia muy extrañada, de pronto, comenzó a salir un aroma muy relajante de la hoja de Bayleef, haciendo que Milotic se relajara— ¡Si piensas en relajar a Milo para atacar, creo que erraste!

—¡No estés tan segura, Daisy, Bayleef, sigue así! — y sin más que hacer, Bayleef siguió emitiendo aquel perfume relajante.

Y parecía funcionar, ya que Milotic estaba tan relajado, que apenas podía moverse.

—¡Corre por las plataformas, y lanza una serie de hojas navaja de distintas direcciones! — ordenó Ash, bastante inspirado.

Bayleef comenzó a saltar de plataforma en plataforma, deteniéndose en pocos instantes, solo para usar sus hojas navajas.

—¡Maldición, no creí que fuese a usar el dulce aroma solo para relajar a Milotic, si sigue moviéndose así, será nuestro fin! —se dijo Daisy, luego miró a su pokémon para ordenar— ¡Milo, ventisca a todo el campo de batalla! —y en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Milotic comenzó el ataque, cubriendo todo el campo de batalla en hielo, y a la vez, desestabilizando a Bayleef— ¡Ahora que congele el campo de batalla, tengo la ventaja, no sé qué harás, ya Bayleef no podrá moverse con tanta facilidad!

—Es cierto —se dijo mientras veía a Bayleef apenas sosteniéndose en pie por lo resbaladizo del hielo—. Se me acaban las ideas, estoy atrapado.

—¡Milo, termínalo con pulso dragón! — y sin reacción a nada, Bayleef fue golpeado con fuerza, quedando tirado en el hielo— ¡se acabó!

—¡No cantes victoria, aún tenemos para seguir peleando! —solo vio como Bayleef se levantaba con mucha dificultad, solo dio un gruñido muy fuerte, y comenzó a sufrir transformaciones, claramente estaba evolucionando— ¡Perfecto, Bayleef evolucionó en Meganium! —celebró Ash cuando la evolución finalizó— ¡Continuemos Meganium, usa hojas navaja!

—¡Milo, torbellino! —pero esta vez, no pudo crear la tromba, ya que el hielo lo había impedido, haciendo que las hojas impactaran con mucha más fuerza esta vez— ¡Pulso dragón!

—¡Usa tus látigos para brincar Meganium! —ordenó con apuro, pero el hielo, al momento de hacer el brinco, se desquebrajo, haciendo que no pudiera saltar tan alto — ¡Haz un último esfuerzo, hojas navaja!

—¡Lo siento Ash, perdiste, usa ventisca Milo! —dijo Daisy, muy triunfante; antes que llegaran las hojas navaja, Milotic lanzó su ventisca, deshaciendo las hojas navaja, y continuando su trayectoria, golpeando de lleno a Meganium— ¡Termina con pulso dragón! — al terminar la ventisca, usó su pulso dragón para dar el golpe final, cayendo completamente debilitado el segundo pokémon de Ash.

—¡Meganium ya no puede continuar, los ganadores son Daisy y su Milotic! — declaró Tracey, levantando el brazo a favor de Daisy, declarándola a ella como la ganadora.

—¿Perdí? —soltó Ash cuando vio a su pokémon derrotado sobre la superficie de la piscina.

—¡Perfecto Milo! —gritó la rubia agitando sus brazos para que el pokémon acuático se acercara a ella para frotarle la cabeza con su mejilla—. ¡Siempre tan increíble!

—¡Regresa Meganium! —dijo volviendo a su pokébola a Meganium—. ¡Estuviste fantástica! —sonrió—. ¡Vaya Daisy! —dijo Ash con la mano en la nuca—. ¡Tu Milotic es maravilloso!

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó muy feliz—. ¡Es perfecto en todos los sentidos!

—Eso quiere decir —soltó el aire por la nariz, bajando la mirada.

—¡Que tienes que limpiar! —dijeron Violeta y Lily detrás de él, el moreno volteó y se encontró a las dos hermanas con una escoba, un trapeador y un balde de agua. Bien, tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba de otra.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash estaba secándose el sudor de su frente con una toalla que Misty le había pasado y luego tomó el vaso de jugo que le ofrecía la chica en una bandeja.

—Gracias —dijo antes de beber.

—Mis hermanas están muertas de la risa, aunque casi las mato cuando me abrieron la puerta de mi habitación para que no pudiera ver tu batalla —le contó Misty dejando la bandeja detrás de ella—. Creen que es chistoso, porque después de todo, Tracey ha hecho muchas veces la limpieza del gimnasio…

—Sí, me lo imagino —respondió tras terminarse el jugo—. Él me indicó por donde comenzar para que se me haga más fácil —Misty solo se rio.

—Tracey se ha complementado muy bien con mi familia —sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas—, espero que tú también lo logres…

—¡Claro! —sonrió de lado, dejó el vaso en el suelo y luego, puso su mano en la espalda de la chica para pegarla a él—. Eso ni lo dudes Misty —acercaron sus rostros para un beso pero Misty lo empujó de golpe, cuando un chorro de agua los atravesó—. ¿Eh?

—¡Daisy! —gritó Misty enojada —. ¡No es chistoso! —la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales tenía un bonito Shellos del oeste en las manos, autor del disparo de agua.

—¿Eh? —inclinó un poco su cabeza fingiendo ignorar lo que su hermana menor le reclamaba—. Solo estaba probando el ataque de mi bello Shellky. ¿No es hermoso? —alzó un poco más las manos con el pokémon—. ¡Tracey lo capturó para mí! —se lo acercó a la cara y deslizó la cabeza del pokémon por su mejilla—. ¡Es tan lindo!

—Si… —dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo—. Bonito Shellos.

—¡Y tengo otro para ti! —le dijo mostrándole una pokébola—. Pero Chelsea es del este, es Celeste.

Misty tomó la pokébola que le ofrecía su hermana, mientras detrás de ellas, Ash se reponía de su golpe contra el piso y tomaba el trapeador para secar el chorro de agua que había dejado un charco en el suelo.

—Veamos —la líder abrió el dispositivo de captura y transporte, y dejó salir a la pequeña Shellos de color celeste—. ¡Daisy, es muy bonita!

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo la rubia, aún más emocionada—. ¡Es nuestro regalo por tu cumpleaños, como no estuvimos para esa fecha! Y las chicas quieren que vayas porque quieren que veas lo que te tienen de regalo.

—¡Eso me parece genial! —dijo Misty tomando a la pokémon para ponerla en su hombro. Miró a su hermana y luego miró a Ash—. ¿No están siendo un poco rudas con Ash?

—¡Para nada! —afirmó la rubia—. ¡No te preocupes, a Ash lo tenemos aprobado como cuñado desde que lo trajiste por primera vez al gimnasio!

—¿Eh?

—¡Claro! —dejó a Shellos en su hombro derecho y aplaudió—. ¡Mi ojo romántico no falló en aquella ocasión!

—¿Y entonces? —Misty, tomó la bandeja que se le había caído y la abrazó—. Con Tracey no fuimos tan malas como para hacerle limpiar todo el gimnasio después de ensuciarlo todo a propósito.

—Ay querida mía —Daisy le guiñó el ojo—, es nuestra forma de vengarnos por demorarse tanto tiempo en venir por ti.

Aquello sí que hizo sonreír a Misty, sus hermanas tenían una forma muy peculiar de demostrarle aprecio.

—¡Ya quiero mis regalos! —dijo Misty adelantándose.

—¡Ok! —Daisy miró a Ash—. ¡Suficiente Ash, gracias!

—¡Genial! —dijo el entrenador secándose la frente—. ¡Estoy agotado!

—¡Y eso que aun te quedan dos! —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Ven vamos que las chicas le van a dar a Misty su regalo!

—¡De acuerdo!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty observaba las prendas de vestir que su hermana Lily le había traído, un par de shorts, unas blusas muy bonitas y zapatos de plataforma negros. Muy al estilo de ella.

—¡Me encanta! —afirmó Misty tomando las cosas en sus manos—. ¡Gracias Lily!

—¡De nada feíta! —le sonrió—. ¡Yo hubiera comprado cosas súper glamorosas pero sé que no va contigo!

—¡Así es!

—¡Y ahora el mío! —Violeta salió de la sala y cuando volvió traía un huevo celeste encerrado en una capsula—. Esto me lo regalaron en la productora donde estoy trabajando, al parecer los pokémon como que se estuvieron entreteniendo demasiado —el comentario causo risas en todos los presentes—, así que me dije, ¿por qué no llevarlo a Misty, quien mejor para criar un pokémon acuático?

—¡Gracias hermana! —dijo tomando el huevo.

—Es de un Squirtle —le informó y luego miró a Ash con una sonrisa—. ¿Tengamos nuestro duelo?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Ash sorprendido.

—¡Si cuñado! —lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó con ella— ¡Ahora!

Tracey salió tras ellos para ser de juez mientras las otras tres hermanas seguían platicando sobre los regalos.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—¡Bien! —dijo Violeta con dos pokébolas en mano—. Mi reto será dos versus dos. ¿Aceptas?

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Ash esperando ver los pokémon de Violeta.

—¡Bien Ludicolo, Lanturn!

—¡Gabite, Swellow, es hora de pelear! —alzó la voz mientras lanzaba las dos pokébolas.

—Entonces será Ludicolo y Lanturn contra Swellow y Gabite ¡Comiencen! —ordenó Tracey.

—¡Ya vi el método de lucha de Daisy, así que contigo, no seré tan blando, me confié por que no creí que se habían vuelto tan fuertes!

—Como quieras —respondió Violeta, lista para ordenar el primer ataque— ¡Ludicolo, Bola de Energía, Lanturn, Electrobola!

—¡Gabite, evita el ataque con Pulso Dragón, Swellow, Doble Equipo! —mientras Gabite usaba el pulso dragón para eliminar la Bola de Energía, Swellow usaba el doble equipo para engañar la puntería de la electrobola.

—¡Lanturn, rayo burbujas a Swellow, Ludicolo, prueba de nuevo, bola de energía! — volvió a ordenar, sin pensar, ni desconcentrarse de la batalla.

—¡Continúen con pulso dragón y doble equipo, Gabite, Swellow! —ordenó Ash, sin entender bien la estrategia— " _¿Qué pretenderá Violeta? Si no quiere atacar en serio, lo haré yo_ " pensó al no entender que quería hacer la segunda de las hermanas sensaciones, ya que solo ordenó a sus pokémon a atacar— ¡Gabite, golpe roca contra Lanturn, Swellow, As aéreo contra Ludicolo! —los pokémon simplemente se dirigieron a los de Violeta, y dieron sus golpes de forma directa, quedando ambos bastante debilitados— ¡Perfecto!

—¡Ya veo, no cambias tus tácticas ofensivas, creo que cambiaré tu forma de ver mis tácticas! —le comentó muy tranquila— ¡Ludicolo, danza lluvia, Lanturn, usa onda trueno contra Swellow! —de pronto, los ojos de Ludicolo se pusieron azules mientras una nube se formó en el techo del estadio provocando dentro de éste , lo que pretendía ser una llovizna que terminó convirtiéndose en lluvia; Lanturn, mientras tanto, usó la onda trueno, creando una corriente eléctrica alrededor de Swellow anulando el doble equipo.

—La danza lluvia le dará ventaja a Lanturn y Ludicolo, tendré que tener cuidado con lo que quiera hacer —se dijo Ash, preocupado por la estrategia de Violeta. Verla cruzada de brazos tan tranquila, le indicaba que algo planeaba— ¡Swellow, ataque de alas a Ludicolo y síguelo con as aéreo, Gabite, usa golpe roca en Lanturn! —ambos pokémon dieron nuevamente sus ataques, y de forma directa.

—¡Lanturn, rayo de hielo a Gabite, Hidrobomba a Swellow, aprovechen su cercanía! – y como los pokémon aún seguían a poca distancia, ambos ataques habían impactado de forma critica a los dos pokémon de Ash— ¡Creo que se acerca la segunda victoria de las hermanas sensacionales, no te sorprendas por lo que verás!

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntaba Ash con algo de rabia y expectación.

—¡Ludicolo, hidrobomba a Lanturn! —ordenó, Ash la vio muy extrañado _¿Por qué ordenaría atacar a su propio pokémon?_ Después de unos segundos, tendría la respuesta, Lanturn había recuperado sus energías, estaba casi como nuevo.

—¡Increíble, Lanturn está como si nada, es más —observó a Ludicolo que se movía en la plataforma con energía— a cada segundo, Ludicolo esta con más energías! – concluyó Ash bastante sorprendido.

—¡Son sus habilidades especiales, _cura lluvia_ de Ludicolo y _absorbe agua_ de Lanturn, mientras llueva, mis pokémon se mantendrán a salvo! —le dijo de forma maliciosa.

—Eso quiere decir que si termino ahora la batalla, yo ganaré —dijo muy serio, esto se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que había planeado— ¡Suficiente, Gabite, cometa dragón! —Gabite comenzó a acumular energía en su boca, la que lanzó hacia arriba, ésta estalló en el aire, lanzando muchas esferas de energía en dirección a los pokémon, golpeándolos gravemente —¡Swellow, termina a Ludicolo con As aéreo! — Swellow, con todo lo que podía -por la parálisis- se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Ludicolo, golpeándolo directamente, éste cayendo debilitado.

—¡Ludicolo ya no puede continuar! —indicó Tracey.

—¡Esto aún no termina, Lanturn, rayo hielo contra Gabite! —Violeta había aprovechado el instante de debilidad de Gabite, para impactar su rayo de hielo, haciendo que Gabite quedara fuera de combate.

—¡Gabite ya no puede continuar! —dijo ahora Tracey, al acto que los dos entrenadores devolvían a los pokémon debilitados a sus pokébolas.

—Gracias Ludicolo, lo hiciste muy bien —le dijo a su pokémon, ya en su pokébola— ¡Pese a todo, atacaste a Ludicolo, aún con su energía recuperada, y en especial con un pokémon paralizado, ¿por qué te arriesgaste así?!

—Ciertamente, Lanturn había recuperado su energía, al igual que Ludicolo, pero Ludicolo seguía aún más débil, decidí atacar con Swellow por esta razón ¡Swellow, Fachada! —el pokémon pájaro solo acumuló su energía, y se estrelló con una potencia tan grande contra Lanturn que provocó que el agua de la piscina saliera expulsada de ésta, dejando debilitado a Lanturn— Swellow tiene una habilidad especial llamada _agallas_ , mientras más débil esté, su fuerza aumenta, y como estaba paralizado, fachada aumenta aún más su poder de ataque, además ¿viste aquel pañuelo de seda? —le indicó al cuello del pokémon.

—Creí que solo era un adorno —dijo Violeta aún en impresión.

—¡Aumenta los ataques de tipo normal, un viejo amigo me enseño ese truco, y jamás falla! —comento riéndose nerviosamente.

—¡Lanturn ya no puede continuar, los ganadores son Swellow y Ash! —exclamó Tracey, dando por terminada la batalla.

—¡Si ahora si gane! —festejó Ash mientras Violeta regresaba a su pokémon derrotado.

—¡Felicidades Ash!

—¡Gracias! —dijo regresando a Swellow—. Estuviste fantástico Swellow —desvió su mirada un segundo de Violeta, y en ese momento, Lily saltó a la plataforma de Violeta—. ¿Eh?

—¡Ahora voy yo! —exclamó la peli rosada sorprendido a Ash—. ¡Sip! —afirmó—. ¡Ahora mismo, tú, yo y nuestros pokémon, Ash Ketchum!

Ash tomó aire y lo soltó por la nariz.

—De acuerdo Lily, sigamos con la batalla.

—¡Genial!

Misty veía junto con Daisy la batalla desde la tribuna, la pelirroja estaba demasiado metida en la batalla, Daisy solo la miraba, miraba el campo de batalla y se sonreía.

—Ash va uno a uno… —susurró.

—¡Si! —afirmó viendo como Violeta salía de la piscina para dejarle el espacio a la peli rosada—. Ahora va contra Lily…

—Quieres que él gané, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm no sé —se cruzó de brazos, bastante indecisa—, está en juego una medalla… y eso no me gusta…

Daisy cubrió -con su dedo índice doblado- la sonrisa de sus labios y se prepararon para ver la nueva batalla frente a ellas.

—Bien Ash, ésta es tu última batalla, si me ganas, obtienes la medalla Cascada y nuestra aprobación como cuñis —tomó dos pokébolas—. ¿Estás listo?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Estoy más que ansioso por obtener mi sexta medalla y obtener la aprobación, aunque déjenme decirles que mientras Misty me quiera, es la única aprobación que necesito!

—¡Muy atrevido de tu parte! —dijo con tono altanero la tercera hermana—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no necesitas nuestra aprobación?

—Pues —miró hacia la tribuna, y observó a Misty con una sonrisa ladeada—, el cariño especial que me une a ella —al ver como la pelirroja corría la mirada avergonzada volvió a mirar a Lily—. ¡Pero no te preocupes, obtendré su aprobación de todas formas para que todos seamos felices y vivamos tranquilos!

—Eso si me gustó —afirmó Lily soltando las pokébolas— ¡Mis pokémon son Seaking y Lumineon! ¡Adelante!

—¡Pikachu, llegó la hora! —el pokémon eléctrico asentó, para saltar del hombro hasta el campo de batalla— ¡Infernape, a luchar! —y lanzó la pokébola del último pokémon que le quedaba, quien apareció a un lado de Pikachu.

—¡Entonces será Lumineon y Seaking contra Pikachu e Infernape, comiencen! – ordenó Tracey, para el inicio de la última ronda.

—¡Esto será rápido, Pikachu, rayo! —el pokémon comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica para lanzarla contra Lumineon, pero…

—¡Seaking, protección! – Ash quedo nuevamente desconcertado por la orden, pero las sorpresas no pararían, el ataque eléctrico se dirigió a Seaking, a quien no le hizo efecto el ataque— Lo siento Ash, pero tendrás que olvidarte de los ataques eléctricos. Si quieres ganar, tendrás que buscar otro método, aunque lo veo muy difícil.

—¡Seguro debe ser pararrayos, Seaking debe tener esa habilidad, tendré que buscar una forma de eliminar esa dificultad! —se dijo Ash, contrariado— ¡Infernape, lanzallamas a Seaking, Pikachu, cola de acero a Lumineon!

—¡Ash, te faltara algo más para ganar! —dijo muy confiada— ¡Lumineon, aire afilado, Seaking, viento hielo! —el viento hielo dio a los dos pokémon, provocando que retrocedieran para no ser tan afectados, y logrando esquivar el aire afilado.

—Lily es muy dura, tendré que armarme de velocidad, solo funcionaran los ataques frontales —protestó, aún más preocupado, lo estaban acorralando— ¡Infernape, Super golpe a Seaking, Pikachu, ataque rápido a Lumineon!

—¡Seaking, taladradora, Lumineon, viento plateado! —ordenó rápidamente, pero para suerte de Ash, los ataques de sus pokémon acertaron sin mayores inconvenientes— ¡Infernape, sigue con tu ronda de Super golpes, Pikachu, usa cola de acero repetidamente!

—¡Lumineon, deshazte de esos dos, usa surf! —de la nada, Lumineon levantó una gran ola, la que alejó y golpeó fuertemente a Pikachu e Infernape— ¡Seaking, viento hielo! —esta vez, el ataque había dado directamente en los dos pokémon.

—¡Pikachu, Infernape, tengan cuidado, esos dos pokémon son más fuertes de lo que parecen, tendremos que forzarlos! —les dijo a sus pokémon para tranquilizarlos— ¡Mientras esté Seaking, los ataques eléctricos serán inútiles, a menos que… —se dijo, pensando en que la danza lluvia aún continuaba cayendo sobre ellos— ¡Ya sé! —así que ordeno a Pikachu - ¡Pikachu, usa tu rayo directo a la piscina, Infernape, concentra tu energía en un solo golpe, usa tu Ataque centrado! —el ataque de Pikachu, electrocutó toda la piscina…

—¡Seaking, protección! —pero como ya era de suponer, toda la electricidad fue a concentrarse a Seaking— ¡Ya te dije Ash, los ataques eléctricos serian inútiles!

—¡Lily, Pikachu no está atacando a nadie! —Lily miró a Ash sin entender a que se refería— ¡Infernape, ataque centrado a Lumineon!

—¡Buena idea, pero no resultara, Lumineon, hiperrayo! —Lumineon también concentró el ataque, siendo éste lanzado primero, y después el de Infernape, quien salió más lastimado, por la cercanía del impacto.

—¡Lanzallamas! —ordenó Ash muy rápido, haciendo que Lumineon fuera golpeado directamente, pero sin ser tan afectado.

—¡Lumineon, viento plateado! —el ataque golpeó a Infernape, quien cayó sobre una de las plataformas, ya casi debilitado— ¡Ash, fue una buena batalla, pero esto acaba ahora! – le exclamo, proclamándose victoriosa.

—¿Sabes cuál es el gran defecto de tu estrategia, Lily? —le pregunto muy sereno Ash a la tercera de las hermanas sensacionales.

—¿Defecto? —preguntó sin encontrar uno en su plan de ataque.

—No te puedes proteger por siempre —terminó de decir esto, y Pikachu desató todo su ataque contra Seaking, quien no soporto más estar protegido, cayendo debilitado.

—¡Seaking ya no puede continuar! —exclamó Tracey.

—¡Y segundo, yo tengo algo que ustedes no tienen y eso es espíritu de lucha —informó esto mientras Infernape comenzaba a rodearse de llamas— Infernape, lanzallamas con todo lo que tienes! —de esa forma, el lanzallamas, con mucho más poder que de costumbre, impacto en Lumineon, dejándolo muy débil— ¡Pikachu, termina la batalla, electrobola, ahora! —y Pikachu, con lo que le quedaba de energía, lanza la esfera eléctrica contra Lumineon, éste cayó debilitado también, mientras la danza lluvia finalizaba.

—Lumineon ya no puede continuar, los ganadores son el Pikachu y el Infernape de Ash.

—¡Genial! —dijo Ash abrazando al roedor eléctrico que saltó a sus brazos—. ¡Gané!

—Regresen —Lily regresó a sus pokémon y sonrió—. ¡Bien hecho Ash… bien hecho!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Era ya de noche en el gimnasio Celeste, Ash estaba mirando la medalla cascada que brillaba en la palma de su mano izquierda con una sonrisa. ¡Tenía unas cuñadas muy locas, pero se notaba que todo era por el bien de Misty!

—Ash… —escuchó detrás de él pero no volteó a ver, ya que la pelirroja se acercó y se sentó junto a él, al borde de la piscina—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si…

—Lamento que mis hermanas se pusieran a hablar de Delia… —susurró.

—Supongo que es algo inevitable —respondió aún observando la medalla, con un movimiento de sus hombros—, y en si tienen razón, treinta y siete años… era muy joven. Y claro que Daisy se iba a espantar siendo que ya va para los treinta y tantos… —suspiró agotado y apretó la medalla cascada en su puño. Misty apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Misty…

—Shhh… —lo silenció—, aquí estoy yo, Ash, contigo.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El martes llegó con la despedida de ambos hombres que se pusieron en marcha hacia pueblo Paleta, dejando a las cuatro hermanas sensacionales solas en el gimnasio pokémon.

—¡Adiós hombres! —dijo Daisy estirando los brazos hacia arriba—. ¡Es hora de tener unos días de hermanas antes de que cada una regrese a sus labores!

—¡Si!

La semana prácticamente se voló recordando y narrando las cosas que había pasado ese año en que no se habían visto, bueno salvo por Violeta el día de la premier, no había visto al resto todo ese periodo.

Misty se sintió muy feliz de tener nuevamente a sus hermanas en casa, ellas eran su familia después de todo, buenas o malas, solo se tenían entre sí. Bueno, aparte de los hombres que cada una tenía sosteniéndolas en esta vida. Daisy con Tracey, Lily con Dorian y Misty con Ash, Violeta por su parte decía que era feliz siendo soltera. Y eso demostraba.

—Bien Misty —dijo Daisy cuando quedaron solo ellas dos en el gimnasio—. Ahora voy a estar en pueblo Paleta, Tracey ha descuidado muchísimo su trabajo y con lo de la liga va a tener que ponerse al corriente cuanto antes. Cualquier cosa ahí me buscas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro hermana —afirmó Misty y la abrazó—. Gracias.

—¡Sigue llenándonos de orgullo, hermanita! —dijo al responder el abrazo de la menor— Sigue así…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Sábado y todo estaba listo para partir a ciudad Lavanda, cuando un mensaje cambió todo el panorama.

«No podré llegar, nos vemos en la semana en ciudad Celeste. Te quiero, Ash»

Misty miró el mensaje una y otra vez y suspiró.

«No te preocupes, nos vemos.»

Y luego de mandar el mensaje, llamó a Giorgio para que la pasara a buscar.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«La familia es un pilar importante en nuestras vidas, aunque uno no elige ni los padres, ni los hermanos o demás familiares, aprender a convivir con ellos, aprender de los errores de los adultos o de las diferencias, aprenderse a valorar por lo que somos, es el primer desafío que tenemos como seres humanos. La familia es parte de nuestro carácter, de nuestra forma de ser, de nuestros triunfos y de nuestros fracasos. Es un vínculo especial que va más allá del simple lazo sanguíneo. Los valores y nuestras fortalezas la tallamos a través de ellos, ya sean para bien o para mal, ya sea por la palabra o de los golpes, todo son lecciones que tenemos que aprender, lecciones que nos enseñan a ser mejores personas._

 _¡Hola mis queridos oyentes, ¡Bienvenido mes de Agosto! ¡Ahhh que ha pasado el tiempo ¿verdad? Desde aquel 18 de Mayo cuando iniciamos este programa… y venía con una idea tan loca y especial que por suerte fue tan bien aceptada por ustedes, y que ahora prácticamente está llegando a sus últimos programas… ¡En fin! Entremos de lleno con el programa de la fecha… La canción con la que abriremos es una de mis favoritas, un mensaje del cantante a su mamá… llamada "Verónica" esto es Christian Castro… ¡Empecemos el programa!_

 _La primera que participó fue Kari que nos dejó la canción "Stop Crying your heart out" de Oasis que le recuerda a su hermano y "Here for you" de Ozzy Osbourne por su familia. Escuchemos estas canciones que por lo menos la de Oasis me pone la piel de Torchic»_

 _«Las siguientes canciones nos la dejó Neto, ambos del mismo grupo, la primera es Cerdo por un primo regordete que tenían… ¡Malos! Jajaja y la otra es "Chinga tu madre" de un cassette que les regaló justamente su mamá sin saber lo que era. ¡Supongo que después revisaba cada cosa que les pasaba, ¿verdad?! ¡En fin! ¡Escuchemos las canciones!»_

 _«Andrea nos dejó las canciones "Wake me up when september ends" de Green Day, "Its my life" de Bon jovi y "Valio la pena" de Marc Anthony que le recuerda a su hermano, su papá y su mamá respectivamente. Las tres son canciones hermosas, sobre todo la de Green Day… ¡Escuchémosla!»_

 _«Nade nos dejó la canción "¿Dónde estará mi primavera?" de Marco Antonio Solís porque le recuerda a su mamá ya que es su cantante favorito, y luego nos pide una canción cualquiera de BackStreet Boys que le recuerda a su hermano, como no tenemos la canción "cualquiera" »_ contuvo la risa y tomó aire antes de continuar _«pondremos al aire lo que para mí es una de sus mejores canciones, "Just Want You To Know"»_

 _«Elphie ¡Hola! ¡Reapareciste! Qué bueno, me alegro y la verdad no puedo negarte que me dio mucha risa lo del autógrafo de Charizard, yo te lo consigo, ¿qué te parece? Jajajaj ¡Y sí señores! ¡Gracias a un desafío entre el señor Ketchum y quien les habla, va a participar de la liga que está a punto de celebrarse en la meseta añil! Y claro que esperamos que le vaya bien… si es que logra desoxidarse antes jajajaja. Ok, que mala, ¿no? ¡Bien, las canciones que nos dejó Elphie son "Nunca un siete me voy a sacar" de 31 minutos por su hermanita, "¿Qué hacen aquí?" de Illapu por sus recuerdos familiares de chica y "Fernando" de Abba por su mamá ¡Escuchemos tan variada música!»_

 _«Tibetana, nos deja una canción que les cantó a sus padres en un festival de la escuela "¡Te lo pido por favor!" de Caifanes y por su hermano "Generation love" de Jennette McCurdy, ya que es fanático de esta cantante»_

 _«¡Alan! Otro de los viejos oyentes que ha reaparecido, nos deja la canción "Hermanos" de Pimpinela, un gran tema, a mí también me recuerda a las mías… que encima me vinieron a visitar esta semana ¡Escuchemos la canción! Por cierto»_ se detuvo un momento _«antes de la canción ¿A dónde quieres llevar a Ash? mmm »_ gruñó _«¡Se tienen que portar mejor bien que ir a lugar a mirar!»_ dijo enojada pero empezó a reír casi instantáneamente _«¡Mejor, escuchemos la canción!»_

 _«José nos dejó la canción Ángel también de Cristian Castro, hermosa canción»_

 _«Seilen, nos dejó la canción "Aunque no te pueda ver" de Alex Ubago, "Nadie como tú" de la Oreja de Van Gogh y Mi Luz de Alejandra Guzmán ya que le recuerdan a su mejor amigo, "Amigos" de los Enanitos Verdes que le recuerda a su graduación, "Ay un cuento" de Floricienta que se la cantó a su abuela y "El Baile del Sapito" de Cómplices al rescate, que la bailó en un Festival del día de las madres! ¡Escuchémosla!_

 _«Hime, nos dejó dos canciones de Evanescence, bien "corta venas", ellas son "Hello" y "Swimming Home" ¡Escuchemos este dos por uno»_

 _«¡Vamos a una pausa y regresamos!»_

Misty observó su celular durante el corte. Un mensaje de Ash titilaba en su pantalla, lo tomó y lo abrió.

«Hubo una presentación de último minuto en ciudad Azafrán, por eso no pude ir, voy a estar aquí hasta el martes, aprovecharé para pelear con Sabrina. ¡Nos vemos! Ash.»

Misty soltó el aire por la nariz, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre el hecho de ver a Ash todo los fin de semana, realmente de nuevo se sentía incompleta sin él…

 _¡Ahhh estúpido Ash!_

Pensó apretando los puños… Pero luego se calmó, le faltaba solo el mensaje de "Alma Descarriada" y quizás esa era una buena excusa para no presentarse al programa.

 _«Bien amigos, ahora tenemos el momento emo de la semana, y sí que volvió a ser emo el pobre alma descarriada ¡No te enojes! Les leeré su mensaje "Querida AquaticWhisper, ¿eres mala, no?» sonrió «¡Yo no soy mala!» respondió a la pregunta antes de continuar « "Yo tan feliz de mi vida, y tienes que tocar el tema de la familia… La familia es un tema muy complicado para mí, lo dije cuando inició el programa, mi familia eran mis amigos y mi madre, una mujer que fue una persona maravillosa, luchó contra un cáncer, ella sola por varios años, escondiendo su dolor, sus síntomas, invitándome a que saliera a explorar el mundo para que no la viera sufrir. Puedo decir que fue un poco egoísta en ocultarme su condición, pero también lo puedo ver como que ella hasta el último momento de su existencia, hasta el día que cerró sus ojos nunca dejó de ser mi mamá. Siempre pendiente de lo que yo pudiera necesitar, querer o incluso, dejándome todo preparado para que yo fuera feliz aún sin ella. Es por eso que la canción que yo elegí para familiar que ya no está es `Amor Eterno´ de Juan Gabriel y también, por la familia que esperó algún día formar, quiero la canción `Abrázame muy fuerte´ en su versión de Marc Anthony. Bien Aquatic, espero que estés feliz por mi regreso al emo… ¡Saludos y que estén todos bien!" Buuu Alma, no es que esté feliz, pero no puedo evitar decir que tus mensajes siempre me dan una sensación extraña, y hacen que uno se pueda poner en tu lugar muy fácilmente… ¡Escuchemos tus canciones!»_

 _«Mis queridos oyentes, temó informarles que el próximo capítulo es el penúltimo de Música y otras cosas, ya estamos terminando… se acerca el final de lo que fue un gran programa, donde me sentí bien acompañada durante estos meses. ¡El tema de la semana que viene será ¡El Amor! ¡Oh sí! ¡Se viene el especial dulce y empalagoso, donde los diabéticos tienen que tener mucho cuidado! Jajaja… ¡No me lo tomen a mal! Es que siempre cuando uno se pone "empalagoso" o "cursi" suelen decir que les da coma diabético, no es que tenga nada contra ellos. ¡Bien, las preguntas son tres: ¿Canción que representa el amor de tu vida, ya sea si estás o no con él? ¿Canción que escuchas y no puedes evitar sentir Butterfree en el estómago? Y por último, ¿Qué canción romántica marca tu vida en este momento? ¡Esas tres preguntas tienen que responder para la semana que viene! ¡Vamos, participen! ¡Ahora no es un tema tan complicado como el de la familia, así que… ¡Quiero leerlos! Ya, esto fue Música y Cosas, soy Aquatic Whisper… y les dejó con la última canción de la semana, que nos la dejó nuestro amigo Zsendrey pero la encontré tan chistosa, que decidí cerrar el programa con esa canción… ¡Esto es "Somos una familia feliz" de Barney y sus amigos… ¡No, no es broma! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!»_

El programa salió del aire y Misty se quitó los auriculares para dejarlos en la mesa y empezar a ordenar todo para volver a su casa.

—Misty… —dijo Giorgio sentándose al lado de la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Dime? —preguntó sin mirarlo, seguía guardando las cosas en su bolso.

—¿Ash no vendrá? —preguntó mirando hacia la puerta.

—No —suspiró y lo miró—, tuvo que hacer.

—Perfecto entonces —ante aquella exclamación la pelirroja alzó la ceja derecha y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué sucede Giorgio?

—Misty —extendió la mano y tomó la derecha de Misty—, necesito hablar de algo contigo, muy seriamente…


	13. Amor

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 10 de Agosto 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 25 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **~Amor~**

* * *

Ash había llegado a pueblo Paleta con Tracey antes de que anocheciera; en el camino -ambos viejos amigos- se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, y vaya que había cambios en los dos. Uno casado y el otro regresando a los entrenamientos y no por menos, novio de Misty.

Aquello sí que había emocionado a Tracey de una forma que Ash no se creía posible, teniendo la reacción de los otros seis como referencia, pero el observador con una sonrisa dijo algo que al joven actor dejó sorprendido.

—Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ese amor que ambos tienen, ya no podía seguir dormido —y claro, Tracey siempre había observado algo más detrás de sus comportamientos. Era sin dudas, un gran observador.

—¡Sí! —afirmó Ash disfrutando de como el cielo despejado, iba tiñéndose de azul oscuro—. Todo fue tan genial, que aún no me lo creo…

—No te imaginas cuanto me alegré cuando los vi en la gala, y luego en el festival de isla Canela… Y entonces, eso —dijo poniéndose en una postura pensante—, nos hace ¡concuñados! —exclamó emocionado dando un gran aplauso—. ¡Quedamos en familia!

—Si —dijo Ash sonriendo de lado—, somos una familia.

El observador solo lo miró y le dio un palmazo en la espalda como si estuviera ante el pequeño niño que conoció en las islas Naranja.

—Así Ash… —también miró el cielo estrellado—, de estar solos en el mundo, ahora somos una gran familia.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Decidió aprovechar esa semana para entrenar con sus Pokémon mientras planeaba una estrategia de batalla contra Sabrina, la primera vez, le había costado demasiado y aunque tenía fe en sus pokémon, no quería confiarse. También quería comprobar como estaba Meganium ahora que había evolucionado, el pokémon verde se mostraba feliz mientras acariciaba su rostro contra la cara de Ash, pero a éste –lejos de molestarle- estaba contento del ánimo de Meganium.

Era la noche del viernes cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos, realmente estaba cansado, y más sus pokémon por el duro entrenamiento que habían llevado a cabo, no en vano Pikachu había sido abrazado por Morfeo apenas terminó su ración de comida pokémon; llevó las manos a la nuca y con una sonrisa ladeada se puso a recordar todas las emociones que había pasado el lunes en ciudad Celeste, cuando sonó la puerta de entrada, se sentó extrañado y salió de su habitación. Cuando se asomó vio como Mr. Mime le daba la bienvenida a Daisy y a Tracey quienes venían con un par de bandejas.

—¡Cuñis! —dijo Daisy con una gran sonrisa cuando lo vio en la escalera—. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? —inclinó un poco la cabeza levantando en ambas manos la bandeja que ella traía.

—¡Hola! —saludó Ash sin poder creerlo, y negando con la cabeza bajó hasta quedar frente a Daisy y Tracey—. ¡Y claro que sí, saben que nunca digo "no" a una comida!

—¡Ven! —indicó Tracey entrando a la cocina—. No dejemos que se enfrié.

Mientras comían las delicias que Tracey había preparado para la cena, Daisy le contó a Ash que a partir de ahora viviría en pueblo Paleta, por lo que deberían verse las caras más seguido.

—Genial —exclamó el entrenador con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Me parece estupenda la idea! Y —dejó el tenedor a un lado y miró su plato. Tomó aire y apretó los puños, aquellos movimientos habían sido tan notorios que la pareja de esposos se miró entre ellos y luego Daisy tomó la palabra una vez más.

—Ash, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con verdadera preocupación, estirando la mano para tomar el puño derecho del moreno de cabellos azabaches.

—He decidido poner en rienda mi vida —dijo con decisión, haciendo que Daisy y Tracey volvieran a mirarse—. Lo he estado pensando mucho, y aunque apenas llevamos un mes, ya no quiero a Misty como mi novia.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó molesta Daisy parándose, pero Tracey la contuvo antes de que matara al entrenador. Ash solo la miró, no cambió ni siquiera el semblante ante la reacción de la rubia.

—Daisy, tú como la mayor de las hermanas… crees que Misty quiera… —bajó la mirada con las mejillas, un par de tonos más rosadas de lo normal. Tomó aire y la miró—. Crees que Misty quiera…

Daisy abrió sus ojos verdemar a tal punto que parecía que se le iban a salir de órbita. Ash la miró y se preocupó de aquella reacción muda más que nada.

—¡Pellízcame! —le pidió a Tracey entre nerviosa y agitada— ¡Pellízcame para comprobar que, de verdad, Ash está pidiéndome la mano de Misty!

—Es verdad —le dijo el observador tratando de tranquilizarla—, no necesito pellizcarte.

—¿De verdad Ash? —tenía que corroborarlo, y lo haría así tuviera que hacerlo más de mil veces. Esto era como una sorpresa tras sorpresa, pero claro, debía saberlo que con Ash era así, una vez que tomaba una decisión, lo demás llegaba solo.

—Si Daisy, estoy cansado de estar solo en esta casa, y ahora que vas a estar tú en el pueblo puedo encargarte mi casa, incluso pueden usarla si quieren. Yo quiero estar con Misty, ya no quiero perder un minuto más de su compañía, tener a alguien que me reciba con un abrazo cuando llegue de alguna filmación, o que simplemente este conmigo porque así lo siente, sin obligación, sin nada más que la propia voluntad de los dos de estar juntos… —miró hacia la ventana que daba al jardín—. Y sé que estamos juntos porque es lo que ambos deseamos…

—¡Ash! —protestó la chica entre sollozos y se levantó para abrazar a su cuñado—. ¡Eso es muy lindo! —Ash se paró para responder el abrazo— ¡Estoy más que segura que ella dirá que sí, así que tienes mi aprobación! ¡Toda mi aprobación!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Cuando la pareja se retiró al laboratorio –ya que Daisy ayudaría a Tracey para ponerse al corriente en el lugar– Ash suspiró y tras despedirse del pokémon mimo, subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de su puerta, lo apretó y miró de reojo la habitación de su madre. Cerró los ojos, y soltó la manilla de la puerta para girar entre sus pies y acercarse a la habitación de su mamá.

—Permiso —dijo cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, aun sabiendo que no había nadie dentro. Ash abrió la puerta completamente y miró sus pies, mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas para moverse. Dio el primer paso, y el segundo vino solo. Observó nuevamente toda la habitación, se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el colchón abrazando uno de los cojines que había sobre éste—. Mamá… —cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar que decir—, creo que es hora, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Quizás parezca sumamente apresurado, pero… no falta mucho para que cumpla mis veinticuatro años. En estos años de actuación he juntado suficiente dinero para poder tener una familia. ¿Y sabes? También me gustaría haberte pedido perdón por molestarme cuando tú hablabas de papá. Queriendo evitar ser como él, pero terminé comportándome de la misma forma con Misty, aunque no había compromiso ni hijos de por medio como contigo y papá… sé que la hice sufrir mucho… Quizás, no me la merezca por todo eso, pero ahora que la tengo, ahora que está conmigo… no quiero perderla. La sensación de verla dormida junto a mí, es algo que nunca pensé sentir. ¡Fui tan tonto en evitarla! —inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia el hombro derecho y perdió su mirada en un punto neutro—. Espero que desde donde estés mamá, estés observando uno de los actos de locura más grande que voy a hacer en mi vida, claro… —se sonrió de oreja a oreja—, sé que será el primero que te hará feliz…

Luego, salió hacia su habitación, y tras buscar su notebook, se sentó para escribir el mensaje de Alma Descarriada.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Desde hace casi tres meses, amaba los sábados, se levantaba con tanto ánimo como si fuera por una medalla o por una gran aventura nueva. Esa mágica sirena de ciudad Celeste, se había convertido en su motivo para seguir adelante. Se puso una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con finas líneas verticales de color gris y un pantalón de jean azul. Se miró al espejo y sacudió con una toalla blanca, su corta cabellera para que se secara completamente. Hoy era el gran día sin duda alguna.

La puerta de su habitación sonó, y Ash dejó pasar a Mr. Mime.

—¿Qué sucede? —bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su representante, el señor Stefano.

—¡Ash muchacho! —dijo dándole un abrazo—. ¡Es un éxito! ¡Es todo un éxito!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ash inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—¡La última película, la que se estrenó hace dos meses!

—Sí, lo he visto —afirmó Ash emocionado—. Se ha convertido en la película con más entradas vendidas.

—¡Y no solo eso! —dio un aplauso dándole la espalda a Ash—. Las regalías de esta película duplicaron los gastos de producción. ¡Eso es sumamente genial! ¡Y todo gracias a ti!

—¿Por mí? —el moreno se apenó un poco por aquello.

—¡Claro! —giró para mirarlo—. ¡Has hecho tan buena publicidad, y más encima lo de tu romance con la líder de gimnasio! —volvió a dar un aplauso—. ¡Esto es mucho mejor que lo de Dawn! ¡Mucho mejor! —Ash ya se estaba asustando—. ¡No te asustes Ash! Necesito que me acompañes ahora a ciudad Azafrán, tenemos un par de entrevistas de último minuto.

—Pero… —trató de detenerle, pero era casi imposible.

—¡Anda! ¡No pierdas el tiempo! La limusina nos espera afuera.

Ash miró a Pikachu con los labios fruncidos. _¿Qué debía hacer?_

—¡Vamos! —volvió a insistir su representante, así que no le quedó más que ir con él. Una vez que se subieron a la limusina, Ash tomó su celular y comenzó a teclear—. ¿Te ibas a ver con la líder? —preguntó el señor Stefano, Ash no respondió solo afirmó.

 _«No podré llegar, nos vemos en la semana en ciudad Celeste. Te quiero, Ash»_

Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos y resopló, tardó un poco en llegar la contestación y rogaba porque no se hubiera enojado.

 _«No te preocupes, nos vemos.»_

Sip, se había enojado. Suspiró y perdió su vista en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventanilla.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Cuando la hora del programa de radio se acercaba, Ash le pidió al chofer que sintonizara la radio de ciudad Lavanda.

—Misty está detrás de AquaticWhisper, ¿verdad? —preguntó Stefano, acomodando sus gafas oscuras.

—Así es —afirmó Ash, sonrió cuando la voz de su novia llenó todo el silencio de la limusina.

—He de suponer que tú eres, entonces, ese chico que ella decía que la dejó abandonada en los recuerdos —Ash se paralizó ante aquellas palabras—. Ese ser que ella consideraba especial y la dejó sin mirar atrás, ¿o me equivocó?

Ash volvió a mirar por la ventana, recordaba muy bien las palabras que Misty había usado en el piloto de su programa " _Y quién sabe si aquella persona que yo creía especial y se marchó sin mirar atrás… Algún día comprenda de lo que se perdió…"_

—Sí —afirmó Ash—, conozco a Misty desde hace muchos años, todo lo que dicen los rumores sobre ella y yo son reales. Ella fue mi primera amiga, siempre le he tenido un cariño muy especial, pero sin darme cuenta había puesto una barrera entre ella y yo para negarme a ver lo que ella significaba para mí realmente.

—Mmmm —dijo el representante de Ash con una sonrisa—. Cuando te conocí muchacho eras una pobre alma descarriada, que acababa de perder a su madre, te he visto enfrentar cada papel con determinación y con dedicación. Pero tengo que admitir que ahora tienes el semblante de una persona viva.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Ash lo miró sorprendido, pero el señor Stefano solo sonreía.

—El amor hace milagros… Milagros, que, aunque uno quiera huir de ellos… no puede.

Ash comprendió fácilmente esas palabras. Y él, estaba acostumbrado a creer en los milagros.

—Cosas buenas le pasan a los que obran bien en esta vida muchacho —asentó con su cabeza—. Y te deseo de corazón que así sea.

—Gracias… —volvió a mirar por la ventanilla—, es realmente lo que espero de todo esto.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash llegó a ciudad Azafrán bastante afligido por lo que escuchaba en el programa de Misty, aprovechó unos segundos antes de empezar la entrevista para enviarle un nuevo mensaje a Misty para explicarle en donde estaba.

«Hubo una presentación de último minuto en ciudad Azafrán, por eso no pude ir, voy a estar aquí hasta el martes, aprovecharé para pelear con Sabrina. ¡Nos vemos! Ash.»

Lo releyó y luego lo envió volviendo a apretar su móvil en la mano derecha. Esperaba que no estuviera enojada por no pasar el fin de semana juntos.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty llegó al gimnasio luego de la radio y sintió la nostalgia de no pasar con Ash un fin de semana, se le había hecho costumbre pasar los sábados y domingos juntos desde el día de la premier. Pero también, sentía la nostalgia de las canciones de Alma Descarriada… "Abrázame muy fuerte" era una canción que le dio un gran escalofrío, más con la frase que utilizó " _por la familia que esperó algún día formar_ " ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle Ash indirectamente a través de Alma Descarriada? ¡De todas formas quería contarle a Ash la emoción que tenía, luego de hablar con Giorgio! Nuevos horizontes se habrían para AquaticWhisper… y estaba muy feliz por ello.

Llegó a la sala y se dejó caer sobre el sillón para prender la televisión. La sonrisa se le instaló rápidamente en sus labios al divisar la imagen de su novio cuando la pantalla tomó forma.

—Esa debe ser la entrevista —se dijo acomodándose y tomando un cojín para abrazarlo.

«Y dinos Ash» dijo la presentadora de cabello rubio con una gran sonrisa «¿Cómo va el intento de conquistar a la líder de ciudad Celeste?» Ash se puso de todos colores, al igual que Misty desde su casa, ¿qué iría a decir?

Ash llevó la mano a su nuca y sonrió.

«Ya no hay conquista» confesó, sorprendiendo a la presentadora «Ahora hay una unión que mantener, con las mismas energías que empleé en la conquista»

«¡Vaya! Que nos salió un buen conquistador nuestro actor favorito» exclamó sorprendida.

«Ni tanto» dijo Ash bastante cohibido por la reacción «tengo conmigo una mujer que se conforma conmigo» sonrió «¿Cómo no voy a poner todo mi empeño para que no me cambie por alguien mejor» la risa, contagió a la presentadora, pero hizo que Misty mordiera una de las esquinas del cojín por la emoción de sus palabras? «Me siento una persona nueva gracias a ella»

«¿Y es verdad que se conocen desde los diez años?» Ash afirmó con la cabeza.

«Si, nos conocemos hace casi catorce años»

«Awww que bello» la presentadora junto sus manos emocionada por las palabras de Ash «El amor tan largo…»

«Con Misty comprendí que hay sentimientos que no cambian a pesar de los años y de la distancia, que están ahí, aguardando el momento en el que pueda surgir como una bella flor en primavera»

«¡Aquí hay amor del bueno señores!» exclamó una vez más –la presentadora- sumamente emocionada. «Cuando un hombre dice tantas cursilerías juntas, es porque realmente está enamorado» y ante aquella declaración, Ash la miró de reojo, pero se sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba… si había sonado un poquito cursi. Pero así se sentía.

—Estúpido Ash —gruñó Misty aun apretando la punta del cojín entre sus dientes—. ¡¿Por qué tenías que ponerte tan lindo, ¿eh?! ¿Por qué?

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El lunes en la tarde Ash se reunió con Luke y el señor Stefano… El entrenador estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido sentado frente a ellos dos. Movía la boca, dudoso de la decisión que tomar.

—¡Vamos Ash! —le insistió el hombre de cabellos castaño y lentes—. ¡La última película ya está a punto de terminar su edición! Y si haces esta película que te propongo, luego podrás tomarte todo el tiempo que te demores…

—¿Eh? —Ash cambió rápidamente su postura por una de un desentendimiento total—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya me contó el señor Stefano, que vas a formalizar tu relación con Misty, que quieres armar una familia con ella —comentó emocionado.

—Este… si… bueno… —bajó la mirada y rascó con su dedo índice su mejilla derecha—. Esos son los planes si ella quiere…

—¡Que genial, Ash! —dijo Luke con los puños emocionados—. ¡Si necesitas que dirija tu filmación de tu boda, cuenta conmigo! —extendió uno de los puños, Ash sonrió y extendió también su puño para chocarlo con su amigo de Unova.

—¡Ya veremos que hacemos, primero tengo que conseguir el sí de la novia! —comentó risueño.

—¡Vamos Ash! —volvió a insistir Luke— La filmación comenzaría a mediados de septiembre, después de la liga. No te toparía con tus planes de participar en la liga que inicia a principios del próximo mes. Estaríamos hasta diciembre en Unova, te regalo una semana de navidad, luego un mes en las cataratas Tohjo y el resto de la filmación termina en el monte Luna. Muy cerca de Misty, de todas formas.

—Ya… —volvió a cruzarse de brazos y cerró los ojos—. Ok, lo haré. Terminado la liga, viajaremos a Unova.

Con la decisión en su rostro, Ash miró a Luke y a Stefano, mientras ellos festejaban por contar con Ash para la nueva película, éste, tenía una idea en mente, una que cambiaría tan solo un poco, sus planes.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El martes en la tarde, tras desocuparse de todo lo que lo mantenía alejado de Misty. La limusina lo dejó en la entrada del gimnasio Celeste, con Pikachu en su hombro se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada que estaba abierta en todo su esplendor… Solo significaba una cosa, Misty estaba en batalla.

Apresuró sus pasos y se encontró con lo que esperaba, el poderoso Gyarados de Misty enfrentaba a un Metagross con su lanzallamas mientras el pokémon de acero trataba de protegerse lo mejor posible con sus brazos.

—¡Gyarados! —Misty extendió su brazo hacia arriba, deteniendo el lanzallamas—. ¡Cambiemos, usa tu hiperrayo!

—¡Aguanta, Metagross! —suplicó la chica apretando sus puños—. Si lo resistes, la medalla Cascada será nuestra.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —Misty lanzó su brazo hacia delante—. ¡Dispara!

—¡Defensa de acero! —gritó la entrenadora. Metagross cruzó sus brazos, y un campo de energía plateado lo envolvió, resistiendo por poco el ataque de Gyarados—. ¡Perfecto, ahora es nuestro golpe definitivo! ¡Metagross, usa tu puño eléctrico en el agua!

—¿Qué? —gritó Misty sorprendida por el ataque.

—¡Si! —festejó la retadora—. ¡Mi ataque sorpresa!

Metagross soltó la energía eléctrica de su puño en el agua, provocando que la electricidad recorriera más rápido el cuerpo de la serpiente marina, quien no pudo resistir el ataque eléctrico y cayó azotándose contra el agua.

—¡Gyarados! —gritó Misty apretando los puños, más suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras regresaba al pokémon a su pokébola—. ¡Felicitaciones!

—¡Gracias Misty! —dijo la chica regresando a su pokémon.

—¡Esa estrategia me hizo recordar a mis tácticas! —exclamó Ash emocionado con ambos puños apretados a la altura de su rostro—. ¡Que genial encuentro!

—¡Ash! —dijo Misty con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció cuando la chica pasó como un rayo hasta Ash, para tomarle la mano.

—¡Ash! ¿Ash Ketchum? —encerró entre sus manos la de Ash y la agitó—. ¡Eres Ash! ¡Sí, me basé en tu forma de pelear para ganar la medalla! ¡Justo estaba pensando en ti!

—¿Eh? —exclamaron tanto Misty como Ash, pero éste último sentía la pena por la efusividad de la joven.

—¡Soy Purplemind en el programa de Misty! —se presentó la chica haciendo que ambos comprendieran, más la comprensión se convirtió en enojo en Misty que de inmediato separó a ambos—. ¿Eh?

—¡Así que tú eres Purplemind!

—¡Sí! —afirmó—. ¡Y como gané mi medalla, exijo mi premio! —se acercó a Ash—. ¿Puedo tener mi foto? ¿Eh, Ash? ¿Sí? ¡Lo prometiste! —ante la insistencia de la chica, Ash estaba cada segundo más perturbado, pero más, por la cara de Gyarados que estaba adquiriendo su novia—. ¡Además, es mi cumpleaños!

—Oh… —dijo Misty, con un tono sarcástico de golpe—, que pena que no tengamos cámara —le pasó la medalla—, aquí tienes la medalla Cascada, te felicito por entrar a la liga, feliz cumpleaños —se paró detrás de ella y la movió hacia la salida—, adiós.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo deteniéndose de golpe, provocando que la líder se chocara con ella. Giró sobre sus pies hasta la mochila que había dejado al borde de la piscina—. ¡Yo cargó muchas cosas donde se puede tomar una foto, mi cámara fotográfica, mi IPad, mi celular… —empezó a sacar mucha tecnología de su bolso—! ¡No hay excusa! —miró a Misty con una sonrisa—. ¡Mi foto!

—Ya… —Misty tomó la cámara que le ofrecía la chica y soltó el aire por la nariz, podría tirar la cámara al agua y así evitarse la foto… pero realmente la chica tenía demasiadas cosas. Se resignó a tomar la foto.

La chica se paró al lado de Ash y le hizo cruzar el brazo del joven actor, por sus hombros, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Ash que Misty no tomó nada bien. Luego de la fotografía con Ash y la medalla cascada. La chica se despidió emocionada observando su cámara y la foto que ahí contenía.

—¡La próxima vez que nos veamos Ash, tendrás que autografiarla!

—¡Claro! —dijo con la mano en alto, aunque la bajó de inmediato cuando la chica se fue y Misty lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Oh vamos, Misty! —Ash se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Te dije que éste es uno de los precios de salir conmigo, lo siento querida, soy famoso y vas a tener que dejar esos celos feos y comprender de una vez que, aunque aparezcan miles de otras, solo la quiero a usted —se descruzó de brazos y los usó para rodear a la pelirroja que lo miraba ahora con el ceño más fruncidos y las mejillas llenas de aire—! ¡Pero, ¿ves que te pareces a Jigglypuff?! —comentó aun con una sonrisa.

—¡Suéltame Ketchum! —exigió tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su novio—. ¡Déjame tranquila!

—Mmmm —se lo pensó—, ¡No! ¡Me gusta molestarte! —la apegó más a él—. Y ahora que te ganó en fuerza, me gusta más…

—¿A quién ganas en fuerza? —preguntó la chica mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Quieres apostar?

—Este… —la soltó—, mejor no. Tengo que cuidar mi rostro para la próxima película —comentó sin darse cuenta y Misty abrió enorme sus ojos.

—¿Nueva película? —retrocedió un paso y Ash llevó su mano a la nuca—. ¿Te vas?

—Bueno, este —nervioso solo le dio la razón a Misty—. ¡Sí, nos vamos hasta diciembre a Unova, después regresamos para año nuevo a Kanto! Será en ambas regiones y en las cataratas Tohjo, parece que quieren hacer una película con un Riolu y un Lucario. Suena súper entretenido.

—Ah… —dijo Misty muy desanimada—. Ya veo… —Ash bajó un poco su cabeza para buscar la mirada de Misty que estaba en el suelo.

—Mistycita —le dijo y la pelirroja -rápidamente- lo miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ya, ok! —se defendió con sus manos—. ¡No sé si me escuchaste, pero dije, "nos vamos"!

—¿Y qué tiene? —dijo con un movimiento despectivo de su hombro derecho.

—Si no mal recuerdo, luego de la liga, les dan a los líderes de gimnasio, un par de meses de descanso para iniciar el año nuevamente con todas las energías listas para nuevos entrenadores, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿y? —le dio el pase para seguir, arqueando la ceja derecha.

—Pues quiero que tú vengas conmigo esos meses a Unova —le tomó ambas manos—. ¡Anda! ¡Dime que sí! —elevó ambas manos y la miró fijamente, las mejillas claras de la pelirroja se tornaron cada vez más rosadas con la profundidad de aquellos ojos color chocolate—. ¡Por favor!

—Ash… —susurró bastante emocionada—, yo…

—¿Quieres? —preguntó elevando más las manos—. ¿Me aceptas?

—Parece —corrió la mirada—, como si me estuvieras pidiendo que me casara contigo —Ash se puso de golpe tieso—. ¿Qué? —ahora, ella buscaba la mirada de su novio—. ¿Quieres tener la fortuna de casarte conmigo?

—Algo así —respondió en un susurró—, claro no ahora… pero si quiero…

—Ash… —susurró sorprendida.

—¡Ya no quiero pasar más tiempo sin ti! —volvió a mirarla decidido—. Anda, vamos a Unova, te va a encantar, hay tantos pokémon de agua, tan maravillosos… ¿Sí? ¡Vamos! Te prometo que te ayudo a atrapar todo los que quieras en nuestros ratos libres ¿sí? —la súplica, la estaba derritiendo por dentro, aunque por fuera mantenía su semblante serio, más se dejó ganar, soltando las manos de Ash para abrazarlo. Abrazarlo y perder su rostro en el cuello masculino—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Si Ash, quiero ir contigo! ¡Claro que quiero ir contigo!

—¡Genial! —la abrazó— Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir…

Misty se separó de él y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Si estoy contigo Ash, no puedo arrepentirme, no cuando tendré al fin por lo que he esperado tantos años.

Aquellas palabras fueron -sin dudas- música para los oídos de Ash quien volvió a abrazarla.

—¡Gracias Misty, de verdad, muchas gracias!

Los días en Ciudad Celeste, pasaron sin grandes acontecimientos, a Ash tan solo le faltaba la medalla de Erika por lo que se relajó un poco, mientras acompañaba a Misty en el gimnasio defendiendo las últimas medallas Cascadas.

Misty mientras tanto, usaba sus ratos libres para preparar lo que sería el programa de sintonías de la semana… El amor era algo que estaba flotando en el aire.

El viernes en la noche, Ash le pidió prestado el computador a Misty para "disque" revisar unas cosas -más bien- para enviar el mensaje de Alma Descarriada y justo le dio a enviar cuando unos brazos lo rodeado y el rostro de Misty asomó por encima de su hombro derecho.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó la chica con una ceja arqueada.

—Si —bajó la tapa del notebook y le sonrió—, todo está listo.

—¡Genial! —Ash la hizo girar y la sentó en su regazo y le sonrió—. ¡Oye, atrevido! —le dijo molesta por la cercanía, pero Ash no dijo nada, solo le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y luego la levantó, para el poder levantarse también.

—Mandé a pedir mi auto para poder ir a ciudad Lavanda —le informó como si eso fuera lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡Así que mañana temprano están aquí!

—Ah, ok —dijo Misty con las manos tras ella—. Entonces, me iré a recostar.

—Si yo también —afirmó mirando para otro lado—, buenas noches Misty.

—Buenas noches Ash.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

A la mañana temprano, un asistente de Stefano dejaba estacionado -frente al gimnasio Celeste- el descapotable rojo de Ash, en el cual -tras almorzar- la pareja de entrenadores se dirigió a ciudad Lavanda.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«La música y el amor... ¿Qué gran dupla, ¿verdad? Es increíble como las notas de una melodía pueden hacernos sentir tantas cosas, y como una letra escrita en rimas y versos, nos hacen vivir varias historias, historias de amor y desamor, de sueños y esperanza en un cariño, en un amor en el cual la gente ya no cree. Actualmente vivimos en un mundo donde nadie cree en el amor, donde todos ven solo como un escape a su soledad, la gente ya no cree que el día de mañana pueda salir a la calle, cruzar la vista con una persona y decir, aquí esta esa persona destinada a estar conmigo, esa persona a la que estamos enlazados por el destino, a esa persona con quien vamos a sentirnos completos. ¡Este mundo actual necesita amor! Y ¡Por suerte! lo tenemos en las canciones... para aquellas personitas como yo, que aún creen en el amor verdadero, en la complicidad con otra persona. En el cariño sincero y desinteresado. En un sentimiento puro... que es capaz de mover montañas, cruzar mares o simplemente vencer la barrera del tiempo que Dialga cuida tan celosamente. Para comenzar esta semana, escucharemos la canción "Where is the Love?" de The Black Eyed Peas»_

" _Hay muchos tipos de amor, están desde aquello que nacen desde la familia, desde los amigos, desde nuestros leales pokémon y aquellos"_ Ash miró a Misty con una sonrisa _"que nacen de la persona que uno ama en esta vida. Quizás en un inicio, sintamos que no lo necesitamos, que podemos vivir sin amor… pero es casi imposible. El humano es un ser racional, de emociones y de sentimientos puros, aunque actualmente este todo opacado por celos, egoísmo y guerras sin sentidos, que le quitan todo lo bello al tan maravilloso sentimiento, con la canción que yo quiero abrir el programa es 'We believe' de Good Charlotte."_

" _Hola queridos oyentes, seguro se preguntaran: '¿Qué está haciendo de nuevo Ash Ketchum aquí?' Pues, vine a molestar de nuevo a la señorita AquaticWhisper… porque me encanta hacerlo"_

 _«¡Ash!»_ gruñó fusilándolo con la mirada.

" _¿Escuchan_?" Miró con una sonrisa a la pelirroja _"Este es otro tipo de amor, ¡el violento!"_

 _«¿Me estás llamando violenta?»_

" _¿Yo, violenta a ti?"_ se señaló y la señaló a ella _"¿Cómo crees que yo te diría la verdad tan cerca y sin lugar a donde huir?"_ La chica solo lo miró de reojo

 _«¡Hola queridos oyente, ¿cómo están? Espero que estén preparados con algo salado de lo empalagoso del programa.»_

" _Si en desamor necesitaron un litro de helado, aquí necesitaran un kilo de sal"_

 _«¡Ash!»_ lo regañó _._

" _¿Qué? ¡Si es verdad!"_

 _«¡Ya, déjame continuar!»_

" _Adelante"_

 _«Como en las últimas semanas, empezaremos por las canciones que nos ha dejado Kari: "Uh..._ _"Stalker" de Goldfinger, "I remember you" de Skid Row y "When love and hate collide" de Def Leppard.»_

 _«La siguiente es Tibetana con "Entra en mi vida" de Sin Bandera, "Sabes" de Reik, "Si tú me quisieras" de Lu y "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero. Hermosas canciones amiga Tibetana, "Sabes" de Reik es tan perfectamente cursi, y las otras dos son iguales de hermosas, ¡escuchémosla!»_

 _«¡Vene! Otra de las que han resucitado… ¡Re bienvenida! Las canciones que nos has dejado son Destiny de Neja "Love you like I do" y "For you" ambas canciones de H.I.M, "Fábula" de Eros Ramazzotti y "Alleine zu zweit" de Lacrimosa»_

 _«¡Elphie! Si, el amor es un tema que nos afecta o nos beneficia a cada uno depende en que momento de nuestra vida estemos. Tus canciones son "Wake me up when september ends" de Green Day, "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne, "Depois" de Marisa Monte, "All for Love" de Michael Bolton y "Gravity" de Sara Bareilles ¡Adelante!»_

 _«¡Y antes de acabar con el primer bloque de canciones, Elphie, Charizard estará en la liga Pokémon, puedes ir a pedirle tu autógrafo ahí!»_

" _Si no la quema antes_ " acotó Ash con una carcajada " _Nunca se sabe cómo puede comportarse"_

 _«Claro, si es igualito a ti»_ lo acusó Misty haciendo que la amplia sonrisa se fuera de sus labios « _Jaque_ » y le mostró la lengua. « _bien, vámonos a una pausa con una canción bien romántica… "Cuando ya no te esperaba" de Sin Bandera._

—Esa es mi canción para ti —le dijo Misty con una sonrisa, y Ash la miró confundido, cuando inició la canción—. Si, recuerda que soy una romántica empedernida.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Ash cerrado los ojos—. Aunque lo eres en sentido figurado, porque hasta ahora no he visto nada de tu cursilería y romanticismo.

—¿Qué? —Misty tomó aire y volvió a inflar sus mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Ya deja de imitar a Jigglypuff, de verdad! —miró hacia el paisaje acuático del estudio—. Aunque realmente, no me molestaría que fueras un poquito más cariñosa, no sé… yo al menos hago el intento…

—Luego hablamos —dijo Misty algo incomoda—, sigamos con la radio.

—Claro, adelante —comentó el chico, mirarla como si nada hubiera sido dicho. Aquello si le sorprendió—. Misty…

—¿Eh?

—De todos modos, gracias, es una canción muy hermosa —le sonrió tras cerrar los ojos.

" _Ahora continua la selección de canciones de Neto"_ dijo Ash _"Las canciones son 'Eres' de Café Tacvba, 'Que soy yo para ti' de Hombres G y 'Yo me voy con cualquiera' de la Leyenda y Genitallica"_ Ash sonrió _"Escuchemos sus canciones, aunque yo no me vaya con cualquiera"_ Aunque la broma no fue tomada a bien por Misty _"¡Sonríe Sirenita!"_

" _Anngel, nos dejó unas canciones para que adivináramos sus títulos"_

 _«¡Ash!»_

" _Pero fue divertido buscar los títulos, ellas son 'Cuántos cuentos cuento' y 'Noche' de La oreja de Van Gogh y la canción 'Hoy' de Gloria Estefan"_

" _MJ, nos dejó las siguientes canciones para el especial de amor, 'Blanco y Negro' de Malu 'Te he echado de menos' de Pablo Alboran Zarcort Game Replay Tidus and Yuna Final Fantasy"_

" _El último del bloque dos del programa de hoy, Crystal, nos dejó la canción '_ _Maracas' de Joan Sebastián"_

"Y la canción con la que cerraremos el bloque dos del programa es con 'Soy como un niño' de Chayanne… ¡Porque todos los hombres somos bastantes infantiles a la hora del amor, ¿o no?! ¡Vamos a un comercial y regresamos"

Mientras la canción sonaba fuera del aire, Ash interpretaba la canción con sus manos causando carcajadas en Misty, al verlo actuar… Si, quizás lo infantil nunca se le iba a ir, pero sí que le gustaba… ¿Para qué negarlo?

 _«¡Tercer bloque de nuestro especial de amor, ahora tenemos a César que nos dejó unas canciones algo a la defensiva, ¡de verdad! Nadie va a decirte nada porque no te sepas el titulo o porque sean de Telenovelas, ¡al contrario! Me gustó, las canciones fueron "Es tu amor" de Hany Kauam y "¿Dónde andabas tú?" de la telenovela el árbol de Gabriel»_

 _«_ _¡Queen! Nos dejó sus canciones, y sí, sé que muchos esperan el momento emo… ¿qué tan cursi será?»_ comentó mirando de reojo a Ash, que estaba concentrado en la pantalla del notebook frente a ellos» _«¡Ya lo sabremos al final del programa! Tus canciones son "_ _Strange world" de Parachute, "Te vi venir" de Sin Bandera y "Nada de nada" de Marco Di Mauro »_

 _«Quien sigue es, Andrea que nos dejó "Solamente tú" de Pablo Alborán, "Enchanted" de Taylor Swift y "Creo en ti" de Reik»_

 _«Asce nos dejó una de Maná, "Manda una Señal"»_

 _«La última del bloque tres, es Nade quien nos dejó las canciones "No seas cruel" de Alberto Plaza, "Cuidarte el alma" y, "Pienso en ti" de Chayanne y "Ese chico" de Cham»_

Tras el anuncio, Misty miró a Ash que seguía pegado en la pantalla del notebook.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla—, solo veía los mensajes que faltan.

—Oh sí, están todos bien armados, menos ese que está en azul que es el de alma descarriada, él siempre manda todo a último minuto y nunca queda dentro de la programación.

—¿Por eso lo lees completo? —Misty afirmó.

—Sí, y porque siempre pone cosas entretenidas.

Ash no dijo nada, simplemente la observó. Quizás, que él _era Alma Descarriada_ sería el único secreto que tendría para con ella.

" _Bienvenidos al cuarto bloque de nuestro especial de amor, antes que nada, vamos a partir con la canción 'El privilegio de Amar', de Mijares con Lucero"_

" _Ahora sí, tenemos Aaron con la canción 'Como Te Voy A Olvidar' de Los Ángeles Azules, a Melanie con 'Through the Eyes of Love' de la pelicula Ice Castle y a Kas con 'Me enamoré' de Isabella Castillo"_

" _Luego nos sigue nuestra amiga Seilen, que nos dejó las canciones "Te quiero tanto de OV7 y Tú me cambiaste la vida de Rio Roma"_

« _Mi amigo Zsendrey, nos ha dejado las canciones, "Amor mío" de tres de copas, "Te amaré" de Miguel Bosé, "Mi forma de sentir" y "Amarte a la antigua" de Pedro Fernández»_

 _«Julieta, nos dejó "Bendita tu luz" de Maná, "Debes buscarte un nuevo amor" de tranzas y "Algo más" de la Quinta Estación_ »

 _«El llegado a último momento fue el de Alan, que nos dejó las canciones "O tú o yo" "Cuando vayas conmigo" de José José, "Despierta" de Pedro Infante y "Siempre te amaré" de Pedro Fernández. ¡Y antes que nada! ¡Tú vas a llevar a Ash a esos lugares sobre mi cadáver! ¡Te voy a dar cacería! »_

" _Este…"_ susurró Ash algo asustado _"¿De qué hablas?"_

 _«Que por aquí te andan ofreciendo salir a cazar»_

" _¿Pokémon?"_ preguntó moviendo -un poco- la cabeza hacia la derecha.

 _«¡Ay Ash, por eso te adoro!»_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa, dejando muy confundido a Ash.

 _«Bien, amigos llegó el momento de nuestras canciones cursi»_

" _Yo no tengo ninguna canción"_ dijo Ash mirando a la chica, cruzado de brazos _"Así que adelante Aquatic"_

« _De acuerdo_ » Misty miró a Giorgio, y éste le afirmó con los dedos « _Mi colección de canciones cursis, lo sé, me ha pasado como a muchos de ustedes, es muy difícil elegir tres canciones cuando hay miles y tan perfectas todas. Sin dudas una de las que me encanta es "Tú" de Shakira. ¿Por qué? Porque es una canción que habla sobre cómo hacemos indispensable a otra persona de nuestra vida. Lo que somos capaces de dar o sacrificar por no separarnos de ese ser querido. La segunda canción de mi lista es "Solo por ti" de Soraya, que_ » miró a Ash « _quizás a pesar de mi cursilería, parezca raro que no salgan ese tipo de cosas, pero no significa que no las sienta. Por eso me gusta esa canción, porque a veces me gustaría apagar la voz de mi conciencia y solo dejarme llevar por el cariño especial que siento por ti, Ash_ » dijo, sorprendiéndolo bastante.

" _Misty…"_

 _«¡Oye!»_ lo regañó «¡ _No tenías por qué decir mi nombre!»_

" _Como que nadie supiera quien eres_ …" susurró, poniendo en blanco sus ojos.

« _Y bueno, la tercera canción de mi repertorio es "El amor no Fallará" de Sandy y Junior, que habla sobre el amor, sobre los miedos y los deseos de una pareja que recién va iniciándose en este camino. La encuentro perfecta para este momento de mi vida. Donde todos los caminos empiezan a tomar forma después de tanto tiempo. ¡Adelante DJ, con las canciones por favor_!»

Cuando Misty terminó de hablar, Ash simplemente la abrazó.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, solo abrázame. ¿De acuerdo? —le pidió el joven de cabellos oscuros.

—Claro —dijo respondiendo al abrazo—. Claro que sí.

 _«¡Y ahora nos toca el mensaje de cierre, con ¡Alma Descarriada! Ash…»_

" _¿Qué?"_

 _«Te toca…»_ dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

" _Ok"_ aspiró y tomó el notebook para leer " _Hola Aquatic, que bueno que aclaraste el asunto, ya empezaba a creer que me necesitabas más emo que encarrilado. Pero bueno, al menos yo, siempre fui de las personas que creía que no necesitaba del amor de los seres humanos, mientras tuviera a los de mi pokémon, me era suficiente. Claro, hasta que perdí a todas esas personas importantes en mi vida y me di cuenta de que todo ese cariño, de todo ese amor que me rodeada se fue desapareciendo por culpa de mi inmadurez; ya que nunca lo valoré, porque sabía que estaba ahí. La canción que representa el amor de mi vida, sería justamente 'El amor de mi vida' de Ricky Martin. La canción que actualmente me hace sentir muchos butterfree cuando pienso en la chica que adoro, es 'Cada Mañana' de Reik y la otra es 'Ángel' de Jon Secada porque es una melodía maravillosa, y representa al amor de mi vida, sobre todo cuando dice 'tú me enseñaste a enfrentarme a la realidad a la verdad...' No sé, uno en las relaciones nunca sabe cuánto puede durar, si será para siempre o no… Pero realmente, si el día de mañana no llegamos a estar juntos y traté de olvidarla, sé que no podré… Porque ella significa para mí mucho más de lo que quiero aceptar y como bonus, quiero dejarte la canción 'Mi fuerza eres tú' de Axel. ¡Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero ver de que será el próximo capítulo… ¡Hasta la próxima!"_

 _«Escuchemos las canciones de Alma Descarriada_ _»_

 _«Bien mi querido publico oyente, hemos llegado al final del programa de hoy. Y lamentablemente, tengo que decirles que el programa de la semana que viene, será la última emisión del programa radial… ¡Lo sé! Es muy triste tener que despedirnos, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han estado en todos los capítulos desde que iniciamos, a aquellos que se perdieron en el camino o los que van y vienen. De todas formas, este programa se ha hecho entre todos… Así que la última pregunta será, ¿Cuál es la canción que ha marcado tu vida y por qué? Esa canción que tú escuchaste un día y dijiste… Wow… mi vida ya no puede seguir así. ¡Tengo que tomar el control de ella! ¡O la canción de, ya no seguiré sufriendo! ¡Hay varias yo lo sé, así que pueden dejar más de una opción siempre y cuando dejen el por qué! ¡Buenos mis amigos del alma, nos estamos escuchando en una semana más en la última emisión! ¡Se cuidan mucho! AquaticWhisper»_

" _¡Adiós, cuídense!"_ se despidió Ash cuando empezó a sonar la última canción del programa. La que daba el cierre: "La fuerza del corazón" de Alejandro Sanz.

—¡Fantástico programa Misty! —dijo Ash tratando de contagiarle de su alegría, ya que la pelirroja tenía la mirada triste.

—Si… —suspiró—, estuvo entretenido.

—Lo extrañaras, ¿verdad? —preguntó haciendo que la chica lo mirara—. Digo, la radio… todo esto.

—Sí… —se paró y miró alrededor—, realmente lo extrañaré mucho…


	14. Vida

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 17 de Agosto 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 25 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **~Vida~**

* * *

Estaba a punto de gastar el suelo del corredor de acuarios del gimnasio Celeste de tanto ir y venir. Tenía las manos ocultas en su chaleco sin mangas y caminaba tan encorvado que parecía un Mandibuzz. No debería comportarse así; no. Tenía que confiar en ella, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

—¡Tranquilo! —se dijo girando sobre sus pies para volver a recorrer el pasillo de los acuarios—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me haya dejado al cuidado del gimnasio mientras ella se fue a una cita con Giorgio? —se detuvo—. Nada, ¿verdad? —cruzó el brazo por su estómago y apoyó el codo derecho en el puño izquierdo, como si estuviera pensando—. Giorgio sabe que es mi novia. Además, si Misty nunca le dio pie para que nada pasara, ¿por qué le daría ahora que está conmigo? —el monólogo ya lo estaba enfermando—. ¿No? —se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a caminar por los acuarios—. No porque Misty se haya puesto ese vestido tan bonito, y esas sandalias… quiere decir que vaya a intentar algo… ¡No! —volvió a detenerse, negando con ambas manos—. ¡Si yo le pido confianza a ella, yo tengo que entregar lo mismo! ¡Eso! ¡Confianza!... —una vez más se cruzó de brazos y le dio una ojeada al roedor que lo seguía preocupado—. ¡Confianza! ¡Yo en Misty tengo mucha confianza! ¡Cómo no tenerle confianza si me espero por tanto tiempo! ¡Nunca le dio la menor oportunidad a nadie! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Confió plenamente en ella…! —quitó la sonrisa por una cara seria—. ¡Pero en Giorgio sí que no confió! —extendió su brazo—. ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Se dice que el que quiere encontrar algo en la pareja, solo tiene que buscar.  
Como, por ejemplo, salir a perseguirla, sentarte en una mesa contigua y esperar que llegue o verla como saluda al individuo con el que se iba a juntar. ¡Y aún peor! Es llegar cuando ya están reunidos –como en este caso- y escuchar a medias, la conversación de tu novia. _¿Por qué la estaba insultando? ¿Por qué ella estaba llorando de esa manera? ¿Lo estaba defendiendo? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era él el causante de aquellas palabras?_ «¡Piensa en ti!» le gritó Giorgio irritado «¿Por qué tienes que actuar como si él fuera tu sol? ¿Por qué tienes que seguirlo como si fueras su mascota? ¿Recuerdas que recién ahora se acordó de ti? ¿Qué hay de tu vida?» Se quedó estático observando como su novia se levantaba ofuscada del asiento y se iba dejando al otro con las palabras en la boca. Aquellas frases hicieron que su furia interna se acumulara en sus puños, pero no podía desperdiciar su tiempo con aquel. Tenía algo más importante que hacer en ese momento: Buscar a Misty. Pero, ¿cómo le iba a decir que escuchó lo que hablaba con Giorgio? Mmm… tenía que pensar en una buena coartada. ¡Y justamente, la vio! ¡Una pastelería! Entró y compró varias bolas dulces con diferentes rellenos y se dirigió al faro donde sabía que la encontraría. El pokémon amarillo fue dejado en el suelo y actuó prácticamente de inmediato. —¡Pi, Pikapi! ¡Pikachupi! —gritó el pokémon sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que rápidamente limpió su rostro con el revés de su mano. —¿Qué pasa Pikachu? —exclamó Ash como si recién estuviera llegando—. ¿Eh? ¿A quién señalas? Aquello tensó más a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo le explicaba a su novio que estaba llorando? —¡Misty! —exclamó emocionado—. ¡Pensé que estabas con Giorgio! —dijo parándose al lado de ella. —Sí, pero ya terminé —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Me dio ganas de comer masas dulces y pues, fui a comprar —le extendió la bolsa—. ¿Quieres? —Gracias —dijo tomando uno sin mirarlo. —Y Pikachu de pronto salió corriendo y me trajo hasta aquí —trató de buscarle la mirada—. ¿Estás bien? —Si Ash —respondió tomando aire. _«Mentirosa_ » pensó Ash enojado _«¡No estás nada bien!»_ —Ah bueno —dijo como si no sintiera como si una mano le apretaba el cuello—. ¿Vamos al gimnasio? —Claro Ash… —se adelantó y ambos fueron caminando en silencio, aunque Pikachu iba golpeando la mejilla de su entrenador para que le dijera algo. —¿Qué? —le susurró al pokémon que le señalaba a Misty desde el hombro en donde estaba—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —¡Pika! —dijo el chico juntando sus manitas. —Ok —estiró la mano y golpeó los dedos de Misty, haciendo que ésta mirara las manos y luego a Ash. —¿Eh? —¿Puedo —le preguntó algo avergonzado sin mirarla—, tomar tu mano? —Mejor —dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro libre del chico—, esto. ¿Te parece? —Me parece —respondió mirándola sumamente rojo.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio pokémon, Ash consideró prudente distraer a Misty y no atosigarla con preguntas, la veía afligida, la veía como ida y por una u otra razón, se sentía culpable. Pero, _¿por qué_? No tenía ni idea. —¿Y cuántas medallas te quedan? —le preguntó Ash. —Me queda solamente una —le informó sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta el emblema en forma de gota. —¿Y cuántas medallas entregaste? —La liga pokémon nos pide mínimo ciento treinta medallas —le informó—. Si te fijas los cupos de la liga siempre son entre cien a ciento veintiocho participantes. Es la cantidad de personas que podemos permitir, es como un colador previo. ¿Imagínate que diéramos más medallas? —Las eliminatorias serían eternas —susurró. —Si —afirmó—, hasta ahora como verás he entregado ciento veinte nueve medallas de doscientos cuarenta y nueve retos que he tenido este año. —¡Son demasiados! —exclamó totalmente sorprendido. —¡Esa es la vida de una líder Ash, nunca tienes tiempo para distraerte en la semana! —extendió los brazos hacia arriba—. ¡Pero los fines de semana! Los disfrutas al máximo. —Me imagino… Todo se fue a silencio hasta que la voz de una joven sonó en el estadio. Ambos, fueron a ver y se encontraron con una chica que tenía un Ditto en su hombro derecho. —Hola —saludó Misty a la recién llegada. —Hola Misty —saludó la chica extendiendo su mano a la líder—, soy Anngel, de la radio. —Ah… —dijo moviendo la cabeza hasta que recordó perfectamente quien era— hola, bienvenida. —Quisiera una batalla pokémon —sonrió tomando a su Ditto—. ¿Se podrá? Solo me falta una medalla para entrar a la liga. —¡Claro! —miró a Ash—. ¿Juez? —¡Como ordene, capitana! —dijo Ash con la mano en su frente como si fuera un soldado. Pero por dentro, estaba feliz por la interrupción de batalla, eso distraería a Misty sin duda alguna. Como era su última batalla, Misty decidió hacer una batalla doble, sacando al campo de batalla a Corsola y a Staryu, mientras que, Anngel presentó a sus dos pokémon, Gastly y Ditto. —Esta es una batalla doble entre Misty, líder de gimnasio y Anngel, la retadora. La batalla termina cuando los dos pokémon de alguna de las dos competidoras no pueda continuar… —dijo Ash con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, luego las elevó para decir: — ¡Empiecen! —¡Empieza tu Misty! —le pidió la entrenadora por lo que la líder no se hizo esperar.

—¡Staryu, Rayo Burbujas! ¡Corsola, cañón de picos! —ordenó Misty como primer ataque, demostrando al ciento por ciento su categoría de como líder ofensiva.

—¡Gastly, Ditto, esquívenlo! —los dos Pokémon pudieron esquivar el ataque sin mayores problemas _«¡No creo que tenga problemas con_ _Gastly_ _, tengo la ventaja, pero_ _Ditto_ _...»_ pensó, mirando a los dos Pokémon de Misty «creo que puedo copiar a Corsola, su manto espejo es un As bajo la manga, creo que puedo usarlo a mi favor» — ¡Gastly, usa bola de sombras en Staryu!

—¡Evítalo, sumérgete en la piscina! — Misty se encontraba muy tranquila, la batalla parecía muy relajante— ¡Ahora, rapidez desde el fondo de la piscina! — ordenó, pero tan apresurada fue su decisión, que cuando el ataque había llegado a Gastly, éste no había causado efecto alguno.

—¡Lo siento Misty, pero los ataques del tipo normal son inútiles contra los fantasmas! —exclamó Anngel.

—¡Es verdad, me deje llevar de lo sencillo que parecía la batalla —llevó la palma de su mano a su frente— olvide algo tan básico —soltó un suspiró y vio como Pikachu, quien desde las gradas, ya que no podía estar al lado de Ash, comenzaba a echarle porras — ¡No me puedo confiar así, soy una líder de gimnasio, y mi deber es proteger la medalla cascada! —le dijo a su ego y luego miró a sus pokémon— ¡Staryu, vuelve a la superficie, ataquemos con todo lo que tenemos, Corsola, prepárate para terminar esta pelea! —los Pokémon se pararon uno al lado del otro y asentaron a las órdenes de su entrenadora— ¡Corsola, rayo burbujas a Ditto, Staryu, chorro de agua a Gastly! —tan rápido les fue ordenado, que los ataques dieron de forma crítica en los dos Pokémon retadores.

—¡Ya veo, con que Ash anda con su Pikachu, creo que lo usare! — se dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, cerrando los ojos — ¡Misty, descubrí el modo de vencerte — la líder solo la miró extrañada— ¡Ditto, transfórmate en el Pikachu de Ash!

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron tanto Misty como Ash, muy sorprendidos por la inteligentísima decisión, si es que lo era.

—¡Perfecto, continuemos la batalla! —dijo Anngel, quien miraba a Ash, al igual que Misty.

—Bueno — comenzó a decir algo confundido y sorprendido Ash — las reglas no limitan las transformaciones de Ditto, aunque es muy poco ortodoxo, no está en contra de las reglas.

—¡Muy bien Ditto, ahora terminemos con el ataque más poderoso de Pikachu, tacleada de voltios! — el Pikachu asentó, pero por alguna razón, no conocía el ataque.

— ¿Qué te sucede Ditto?

—¡Deberías saber que Ditto solo puede copiar los ataques que tiene el Pokémon en cuestión, y el Pikachu de Ash hace años que no usa tal ataque— todos miraron al Pikachu de Ash, quien solo asintió— si quieres ganar, tendrás que mejorar tu estrategia, reintenten con rayo burbujas y chorro de agua, ¡Corsola, Staryu!

Misty era muy inteligente, pese a la sorpresa, mantuvo su mente fría durante toda la batalla. Mientras Anngel sacaba su Pokédex para ver los ataques de Pikachu.

—¡De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, tendré que anular tus ataques! —exclamó muy determinada la joven— ¡Gastly, Ditto, Rayo a Corsola y Staryu ahora!

—¡Corsola, usa manto espejo! —los dos rayos apenas tocaron al Pokémon de agua, estos fueron devueltos con el doble de fuerza, golpeando con mucha fuerza a Ditto y a Gastly — ¡Corsola, rápido, usa recuperación!

—El manto espejo es muy peligroso, pero tiene la desventaja que deja al Pokémon sin defensa y muy débil, tengo que aprovechar que Corsola se está recuperando — se dijo muy ansiosa— ¡Gastly, usa hipnosis en Corsola!

—¡No, Corsola! — para mala suerte de Misty, Corsola se quedó dormido.

—¡Chicos, esto será pan comido, Gastly, come sueños, Ditto… —vio como el pokémon rosado convertido en Pikachu le indicaba su cola— Electro bola! —Gastly absorbió la energía de Corsola mientras una potente Electrobola quitaba a Staryu del combate.

—¡Staryu! —gritó al verlo azotado contra la pared tras ella.

—¡Staryu no puede continuar! —indicó Ash, al momento que Gastly terminaba de absorberle la energía a Corsola que quedó desmayado en el campo de batalla—, ¡y tampoco Corsola así que la batalla y la medalla cascada es para Anngel!

—¡Genial! —gritó la chica mientras agradecía a su Gastly y recibía a su Ditto des transformado en sus brazos— ¡Gracias!

—Esa si, que fue una batalla extraña —se dijo Misty regresando a sus pokémon.

—Quizás sea porque te engañe un poquito —dijo la chica poniendo a Ditto en su hombro derecho.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó sorprendida por las palabras de su retadora.

—Quizás parezcan pokémon nuevos, y recién iniciados a entrenar, pero llevo varios años con ellos —sonrió—, solo que no me gusta hacerlos evolucionar —cerró los ojos con las manos tras ella—. ¡Son mis mejores pokémon!

—Ahora entiendo —dijo Misty cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza—. ¡Ten! —buscó en su bolsillo y extendió su mano con la medalla Cascada en ella—. ¡Mi última medalla es tuya!

—¡Genial! —la tomó—. ¡Ahora podré entrar a la liga!

—¡Quizás nos enfrentemos allá! —le dijo Ash, y la chica sonriendo se le acercó.

—¡Ash —y le tomó la mano quitando la tierna sonrisa de los labios de Misty, tenía que ser broma… _¿Otra más_? —… no puedo creer tener a mi amor platónico tan cerca!

—¿Amor qué? —gritó Misty poniéndose entre ambos, pero Ash estaba en un estado de parálisis que se quedó inmóvil ante aquella frase.

—Si —miró a Misty—, será tu novio, pero nadie dice que no podemos verlo y pensar en él y…

—¡Ok, ya basta! —pidió Misty desesperada— No quiero escuchar nada de lo que pienses de Ash… guárdatelo para ti.

—Bueno —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—, bien Misty —le extendió la mano—, gracias por la medalla y por tu hermoso programa, lástima que ya terminé.

—¡Si, pero los vientos siempre —miró a Ash con una sonrisa— nos mantienen activo! —la miró—. ¡Tal vez en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Con la última medalla entregada, Misty volvió a perderse entre sus pensamientos. Estaba sentada al borde de la piscina -con los pies en el agua- acariciando la cabeza blanca de Dewgong que descansaba en su regazo. La pelirroja líder de gimnasio se sentía demasiado confundida, cuando estaba con Ash, podía olvidarse del mundo entero, podía sentir que lo que más quería en la vida era estar al lado de él y ya no separarse, pero en el segundo que Ash se separaba de ella, era la radio quien la llenaba, quien la hacía feliz… —¿Qué debo hacer? —se preguntó suspirando—. ¿Por qué esa sensación de felicidad no puede durarme? ¿Por qué Giorgio tuvo que decirme esas cosas? —volvió a suspirar— Y lo peor —se dejó caer hacia atrás—, es que siento que tiene algo de razón… —cerró los ojos y suspiró— al menos tengo hasta el quince de septiembre para planificar bien las cosas… Unova… o Sintonía… Ash o mi nuevo sueño… ¿Cuál de los dos debo elegir?

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Al día miércoles, Misty dio por cerrado el gimnasio, había decidido acompañar a Ash por su última medalla y eso alegró muchísimo al entrenador Pokémon. Quien de todas formas se sentía aún extraño por el actuar de Misty, cuando estaba con él, ella reía, se veía feliz, pero en el momento que él le quitaba la atención, la veía apagada. _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era el problema que Misty le estaba ocultando?_ La duda estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro y temía en la respuesta. _¿Se habría arrepentido de la relación? ¿Quizás si era tarde para lo suyo?_ Rogaba por estar equivocado… pero más que nada, rogaba para conocer el motivo que tenía a Misty así. Estaba tan metido entre sus pensamientos que casi pierde contra Erika, por suerte el grito de su novia, lo alertó justo a tiempo para dar los últimos ataques que le consiguieron la medalla Arco Iris. —¡Pero Ash! —lo regañó cuando salieron del gimnasio de ciudad Azulona—, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¡Casi pierdes la batalla por andar pensando en vaya a saber qué cosa! Ash la miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada. Quería gritarle tantas cosas, sentía que se estaba ahogando por las mil y una ideas que se estaba haciendo. Buscó las llaves de su auto y se las lanzó. —¿Qué? —dijo la chica atajando las llaves con ambas manos. —Ve a pueblo Paleta, yo iré más tarde… —acarició la cabeza de Pikachu sin mirarla a ella—, adiós —y antes que Misty pudiera decirle algo, se echó a correr. Misty lo vio alejarse sin decir nada, suspiró y se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. Ash estaba sospechando que algo no estaba bien con ella… quizás era hora de decirlo, que ella lo eligió a él. Que le costaba renunciar a la radio pero que ante todo lo elegía a él. Volvió a suspirar y se subió al auto para ponerse camino a Pueblo Paleta, quizás ahí pudiera pensar bien que hacer.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash regresó a ciudad Celeste y sin perder tiempo en nada, se dirigió hasta donde sabía que podía encontrar a Giorgio; él era un aficionado de los partidos de Béisbol, se lo había contado Misty en una de las conversaciones que tuvieron sobre _¿Quién es Giorgio?_ Y ahí lo encontró, saliendo del estadio de Ciudad Celeste tras el partido de los Electabuzz. —Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo Ash, Giorgio lo miró y solo afirmó—. Tú dices donde. —Ven conmigo —le dijo guiándolo hasta una cafetería cercana al estadio—. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —le pregunto el castaño cuando se sentó frente al moreno. —¿Por qué peleaste con Misty? —le preguntó directamente—. Algo pasa y Misty no quiere decírmelo. —¡Vaya! —dijo Giorgio cruzándose de brazos con ironía en sus palabras—. ¡Una pareja que no se tiene confianza! —No es eso —gruñó el actor—, conozco a Misty, estoy seguro que piensa que no es algo importante, que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme y por eso no me lo contará. —Pues déjame decirte —Giorgio apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, que tienes a tu lado la mejor mujer del mundo. La persona que es capaz de salir corriendo detrás de ti sin importarle lo que deja atrás. Olvidándose que ella también tiene derecho a perseguir sus sueños, a hacer realidad sus metas. —No entiendo —dijo perplejo Ash. —El programa de Misty fue un éxito de Sintonía, fue maravilloso y ella dejó encantado a los dueños de la radio —le informó apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Flashback•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _El programa salió del aire y Misty se quitó los auriculares para dejarlos en la mesa y empezar a ordenar todo para volver a su casa._

— _Misty… —dijo Giorgio sentándose al lado de la líder de gimnasio._

— _¿Dime? —preguntó sin mirarlo, seguía guardando las cosas en su bolso._

— _¿Ash no vendrá? —preguntó mirando hacia la puerta._

— _No —suspiró y lo miró—, tuvo que hacer._

— _Perfecto entonces —ante aquella exclamación la pelirroja alzó la ceja derecha y se cruzó de brazos._

— _¿Qué sucede Giorgio?_

— _Misty —extendió la mano y tomó la derecha de Misty—, necesito hablar de algo contigo, muy seriamente…_

— _¿Qué sucede? —dijo la chica entrándose a desesperar, soltando el amarre del chico._

— _Los dueños de la radio quieren que después de la liga hagas un nuevo programa —le informó causando un shock en el rostro femenino._

— _¿De verdad? —preguntó cuándo pudo procesar la información—. ¿Quieren que continué?_

— _Si —afirmó Giorgio con una enorme sonrisa—, el nuevo programa que estaban planificando se llama Sintonía, y tratará de actualidad, música y llamados en vivo —le comentó—. ¿Qué te parece la idea?_

— _Pues… —dijo tan emocionada que apretó los puños muy fuertes— ¡Me encanta! —afirmó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Me encanta! ¡Amo la radio tanto como a los pokémon de agua!_

— _Entonces… —se puso de pie y sonrió—. ¡Nuevos horizontes se abren para AquaticWhisper!_

— _¡Genial! ¡Genial! —dijo también poniéndose de pie—. ¡Qué felicidad amigo! —y lo abrazó—. ¡Gracias!_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•Fin del flashback•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—Entonces… —susurró Ash sin poder creerlo.

—Misty había aceptado, incluso el día que se reunió conmigo iba a firmar el contrato para la nueva producción, pero me salió con que tú le dijiste de ir a Unova y que iba a rechazar el proyecto porque quería ir contigo a esa región.

—¿Eh?

—Para que veas cuanto es el amor que te tiene ella, fue capaz de renunciar a algo que la hacía feliz por seguirte a ti —se golpeó la sien con dos dedos de su mano derecha—. No me entra en la cabeza como ella acepta tan rápido algo que tú decides sin consultarle a ella, y es capaz de dejar todo sin importarle nada.

—Por eso pelearon…

—Si —afirmó—, dejar todo por alguien que recién se acordó de ella porque se sentía solo… Lo encuentro sumamente ridículo.

—Pero…

—Ella estaba feliz… y dejó todo por ti —sin más se levantó—, espero que puedas vivir con eso —y dejó al chico solo.

Ash ni siquiera lo vio alejarse, simplemente bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente se pegó a la mesa de la cafetería.

 _¿Entonces era eso?_

Misty había sacrificado un nuevo programa de radio por él…Lo había elegido por sobre algo que sabía perfectamente que ella adoraba.

 _¿Cómo debía sentirse ante aquello?_

—Tengo que demostrarle a Misty que no se equivocó en elegirme —sonrió con decisión—. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Se encaminó a Pueblo Paleta donde Misty lo esperaba y en cuando la vio sentada en el sillón de la sala, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la abrazó y la besó por toda la cara dejando a la chica sumamente confundida.

—¿Qué te comiste, fumaste o tomaste? —preguntó atacada por el repentino ataque de cariño.

—¿Te he dicho que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte conmigo? —preguntó sonriéndole.

—Pues no —le afirmó ésta, y sonrió extrañada—, y es bueno saberlo —le informó contagiándose del buen humor de Ash—. ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio de ánimo?

—Bueno —la abrazó una vez más y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho femenino—, tengo mis ocho medallas, podré entrar una vez más a la liga Kanto y sobre todo eso… recordé lo afortunado que soy en tenerte conmigo Misty. Por elegirme por sobre todas las cosas.

—Ash —la pelirroja movió un poco su cabeza para mirar a su novio con una sonrisa ladeada—, aunque a veces desee matarte por ser tan idiota… te adoro. Y mientras pueda estar junto a ti, no necesito más nada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó quitando su rostro del hombro de Misty—. ¿No deseas hacer o tener nada más que a este pobre idiota? —dijo señalándose.

—Si estoy segura Ash —afirmó—, si te tengo a ti no necesito más nada.

—¡Misty! —volvió a abrazarla— A veces creo que no merezco tanto amor…

—Yo creo todo lo contrario —le dijo ella todavía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—, tú me diste valor para tomar las riendas de mi vida y de mis metas. Tú me ayudaste a poder ver lo que quería y no…

—Misty…

—Contigo aprendí a confiar en otra persona, a compartir, a creer en que los sueños se pueden cumplir… —elevó las manos hacia el rostro de su novio—. Me enamoré de ti por eso, porque le disté a mi vida un significado distinto del que conocía. Me enseñaste que no necesitaba estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, que podía reír y disfrutar de las cosas más simples de la vida… con personas que, aunque no conocía con el tiempo llegué a considerar mi familia.

—Vaya —dijo perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos de Misty—, y yo que me había sorprendido de lo que le dijiste a Dawn…

—A Dawn —lo soltó para abrazar un almohadón del sillón—, solo le dije algunas cosas de las que pienso de ti —lo miró cerrando los ojos—. Otras cosas me las guarde para mí…

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó el actor acercándose más a ella, mientras Misty se iba corriendo hasta quedar pegada contra el descansa brazos—. ¿Eh?

—Ash —protestó la chica cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—, ni sueñes que te voy a decir que te encuentro el chico más guapo que conozco, ni hablar que besarte no se asemeja a nada de la variedad de dulce que he comido en toda mi vida. Porque si te digo esas cosas, vas a inflar más tu grandioso ego y… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque unas carcajadas tomaron su voz, Ash no había perdido tiempo y había comenzado una serie de cosquillas que la tomaron desprevenida.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Ash apretando los dientes mientras se entretenía molestando a la pelirroja—. ¡Pues yo no te diré que eres lo más hermoso que tengo en esta vida! ¡Y tampoco te diré que cada día que despierto le agradezco a la vida por tenerte de nuevo conmigo! —Misty había dejado de reírse, se puso seria y Ash dejó de hacerle cosquillas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Un mes y medio juntos Ash —susurró— y aún me cuesta tanto acostumbrarme a esto…

—¡Pues —le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice—, acostúmbrese señorita, o si no, ni se dará cuenta cuando sea "Señora"!

—Ya quisiera yo, tu suerte para casarte conmigo.

—Egocéntrica —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡Esa soy yo! —dijo elevando sus manos hacia arriba para después bajarlas hasta Ash para acercárselo a ella y besarlo—. Esposo de Misty Waterflower… Mmmm —le guiñó el ojo—, estoy segura que te acostumbraras a ello con el tiempo.

Y tras gruñir una vez más, Ash, volvió a hacerle cosquillas.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Giorgio a Misty en el cuarto de locución.

—Sí —afirmó la líder de gimnasio—, sabes que cuando tomo una decisión quiero jugarme el todo por el todo.

—Está bien —le extendió la mano—. Igual sabes que siempre las puertas de la Radio Lavanda estarán abiertas para ti.

—Lo sé Giorgio —le sonrió tomando la mano de su amigo— y por eso me voy tranquila.

—¡Bien! —se soltó y se acercó a la puerta—. ¡Disfruta tu último programa!

—Gracias —tomó los auriculares—, lo haré.

Mientras Misty se preparaba para su último programa, Giorgio llegaba rápido a la cabina para prepararse para el último programa de "Música y Cosas"

Y Ash… Ash había decidido escuchar el programa desde Pueblo Paleta, para que ella pudiera dedicarse ese día de lleno a su programa, como al inicio, como empezó…

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala mientras el silencio de la casa era llenado con la voz de la pelirroja… de AquaticWhisper… de Misty…

 _«Hace algún tiempo, y por distintas circunstancias de la vida, me sentía ahogada de mi vida, sentía que no estaba enfocada al cien por ciento en lo que quería, que no estaba poniendo todo mi empeño como cuando comencé a trabajar como la líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste, y no crean que es algo fácil, prácticamente llevo la mitad de mi vida a cargo del gimnasio y puede que la rutina vaya reduciendo la emoción… el nivel de las batallas había descendido, y todo por problemas anexos a mi vida. En ese momento que no sabía si renunciar o llorar, llegó un gran amigo con una carpeta azul con un par de hojas adentro y me dijo: "¡Léelo y después me cuentas!" Giró y se fue._

 _No le presté mucha atención hasta que entrada la noche vi la carpeta en la recepción de mi gimnasio y empecé a leer… Lo extrañó de todo es que no decía nada más que un "¿Hay magia en la música?" Solté una carcajada e incluso quise tomar el teléfono y decirle unas cuantas cosas a mi amigo, pero no. Me quedé pensando y tras tomar un lápiz comencé a escribir: Acaso, ¿no puedes sentir la magia que suelta la música? Porque desde la clásica a la más moderna, todos tienen un toque de magia, porque puede cambiar tus estados de ánimos de una manera impresionante. ¡En la música no hay magia, es magia!_

 _Al otro día fue a visitarme una vez más y me pidió la carpeta, al ver mi respuesta con una gran sonrisa me dijo "Sabía que tú eras la indicada" y sin más empezó a contarme de este proyecto y fue tanto mi entusiasmo que enseguida planeamos lo que fue el piloto que ustedes escucharon hace algún tiempo ¿Lo recuerdan? Decía algo como:_

" _¿Pueden sentir la magia que suelta la música? Desde la clásica a la más moderna, todos tienen un toque de magia, es capaz de encajar en miles de situaciones de personas sumamente extrañas, pero con historias en común. Puede llevar de las lágrimas a la risa, y del odio al amor, pueden cambiar tu estado de ánimo tan rápido… Todo es un acto de magia producida por verdaderos magos: bandas, solistas, compositores y autores… ¿Qué seríamos sin música?_

 _Gracias a ellos, no tenemos respuesta a esa pregunta._

 _Para mí la música es un motor, por algo estoy aquí con estoy enormes auriculares y hablándole a un micrófono. Porque quiero transmitirle ese amor por la música, por la vida._

 _¡Qué sería de la música si no existieran corazones rotos, parcheados o felices, ¿no?!_

 _El mío pobrecito está parcheado, pero no venimos a hablar de mí, AquaticWhisper tiene su personalidad muy bien oculta tras el Nick._

 _En fin, queridos oyentes… anden participen… y mientras más preguntas me dejen, mejor le irá a este programa piloto que están escuchando._

 _¡Todas las preguntas tendrán su respuesta! ¡Vamos! ¿Y qué piensan ustedes de la música?"_

 _Lástima que al final todo supieron quién era, y mi corazoncito está bien sanito ahora…»_ se sonrió _«Pero todo ha sido mágico desde ese momento, los cambios en mi vida parecían tan relacionado con los programas, desde los reencuentros con amistad, las inolvidables películas, las fiestas y las locuras… La tristeza del desamor… El poder cumplir sueños y anhelos… Recordar nuestra infancia con Disney o los Animes, La gratitud de la familia y la bendición del amor… Quizás ustedes, como yo, fuimos encontrando nuestros caminos gracias a la música, la música es increíble y mágica… como dice la maravillosa canción de Andrea Bocelli con la que abriremos este programa "Vivo por Ella"»_

 _«Hola mis querido oyentes… ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! ¡Yo he tenido demasiadas emociones estos días, y ya se acerca la liga pokémon así que estamos todos los del ambiente pokémon muy ocupados de aquí para allá! ¿Quién será el campeón este año? ¡Lo sabremos dentro de poco! Pero volviendo al tema del capítulo de hoy, "Música y etapas de la vida" ¿Quién no ha sentido que caía y cuando estaba a punto de azotarse, una melodía le dio alas para caer de pie y volver a retomar el control de su vida? Esa es otra de las magias de la música. ¡Y es por eso decidí que este fuera el tema de despedida de mi programa! ¡Sí! ¡Es el último! Pero la pasamos bien, ¿no?_

 _Empecemos con los mensajes de esta semana, la primera en participar fue la joven que se ha quedado con mi última medalla Cascada, Anngel y su canción "Entre Mis Recuerdos" de Luz Casal. Es bueno a veces volver a mirar dentro de los recuerdos para saber porque somos como somos en el presente y aprender para ser aún mejores en el futuro, ¿no? ¡Bien, escuchémosla!»_

 _«Nuestro amigo Neto nos dejó las canciones "Everybody Hurts" de R.E.M. y el himno de su vida "Ven y Critícame" de Calle 13. ¡Amigo Neto, la verdad su variedad de música siempre me ha sorprendido y la verdad opino igual a ti! ¡En esta vida hay que estar bien con uno mismo, con lo que se piensa, se cree y se dice, y luego viene todo lo demás… La tranquilidad del alma con uno mismo nos ayuda a sobrellevar todo, inclusos las cargas más pesadas. ¡Escuchemos tus canciones!»_

 _«Armando nos dejó la canción "Tanto La Quería" de Andy & Lucas es una canción bastante de desamor, pero bueno como tú dices a veces es mejor prepararse uno, antes de elegir a la persona que estará a tu lado. Por más duro que suene, a veces es lo mejor, y te evitas muchos dolores de cabeza je je… ¡Adelante con la canción de este dueto»_

 _«Tibetana nos dejó las canciones "Color Esperanza" de Diego Torres, "Todo a Pulmón" de Miguel Ríos, "Vive" de Napoleon y "La frase tonta de la Semana" de la Quinta Estación. A mí en lo particular la de "La frase tonta de la Semana" me encanta, incluso me recuerda un poco a lo que pensaba cuando dejé mi viaje y tomé el control del gimnasio… como que no iba a importar lo que pasara de aquí en más después de que yo me aleje de esas personas importantes, que iban a seguir como si nada… ¡Es una canción que no debes escuchar si te sientes un poquito triste o depresiva sin duda alguna! ¿Estuvo mejor cuando me fui? ¿Siguió todo como si nada? Hoy puedo decir que estaba bien equivocada… por suerte… ¡Lo siento me deje llevar! Sigamos, escuchando tus canciones»_

 _«Nalia ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo importante es que hayan escuchado el programa, a veces se hace muy difícil sentarse a escribir, pero por eso amo la radio, tú puedes oírla, aunque estés ocupada haciendo otras cosas! Las canciones que nos dejó nuestra amiga, son "Sobreviviré" de Mónica Naranjo, "Caminante no hay camino..." de Serrat y "El Valor que no se ve" de Laura Pausini. Sobre todo, la última es una, muy bella… ante todo hay que seguir intentándolo, sin bajar los brazos, las oportunidades están ahí… ¡Hay que luchar en esta vida por conseguir lo que uno quiere! Por eso adoro a esta cantante jejeje… ¡Escuchémoslas!»_

 _«Nade nos deja dos canciones que le marcaron la vida haciéndole comprender las preocupaciones de sus padres y de cómo debía comportarse en la vida. La primera es "Nieve" de Tercer Cielo y la segunda es "Niña Modelo" de Vico C. Sinceramente, nunca había escuchado de estas canciones, pero siempre es bueno conocer canciones nuevas así que ¡Escuchemos sus canciones!»_

 _«Rox nos deja una canción que le hizo conocer otro estilo de música distinto al que conocía… la canción es "Digital Love" de Daft Punk ¡Disfrútenla! ¡Y luego de la canción vamos a una pausa y seguimos con más programa de despedida!»_

Misty se quitó los auriculares y bebió un poco de agua, mientras la canción sonaba de fondo. Tenía que ir despidiéndose de todo eso… sin dudas extrañaría estar sentada ahí sábado a sábado.

 _«Andrea nos dejó las canciones "We believe" de Good Charlotte y "Keep Holding On" de Avril Lavigne que la ayudan a reflexionar en la vida. Como mencionamos en el especial de Amor, la canción de Good Charlotte es magnífica, para pensar hacia donde se está yendo el mundo, y uno a veces, con él. ¡Escuchémoslas!»_

 _«Queen nos dejó la canción "Stand my ground" de Within Temptation que la ayuda a sobrepasar cada desilusión… Es bueno tener una canción que te tira para arriba cuando lo único que quieres es tirarse al suelo y quedarte ahí, ¿no? ¡Nunca falla! ¡Escuchemos esta canción!»_

 _«¡Y hablando de canciones que animan! ¡Escuchemos Happiness de Arashi! Es una canción que sin dudas levanta el ánimo»_

 _«¡La siguiente es Purplemind_ …» hizo un silencio _«espero que sea feliz con la foto de MI» hizo hincapié «novio que tienes…»_ carraspeó para acomodar el tono de su voz _«En fin, la canción que nos recomendó una canción de The Cranberries que es el grupo que la hizo decidirse por su estilo musical ya que le gusta la ideología que manejan… ¡Esta es la canción elegida "Linger"»_

 _«El siguiente es un nuevo participante pero según nos cuenta es un oyente que acaba de decidirse a participar, aunque sea el final. Y me alegra que tanto el programa como nuestro rincón emo con Alma Descarriada te haya ayudado en tu vida… De verdad me alegra… Y antes de pasar a tus canciones, sip, Ash volvió a ser entrenador, ¿no es genial? Ahora, las canciones que nos dejó son "Hoy te Toca ser Feliz" de Mago de Oz y "Smile" de la chispeante pony rosa Pinkie Pie… ¡Adelante!»_

 _«¡La siguiente de la lista es nuestra amiga Andy que nos dejó la canción ""The Best of you" de Foo Fighters para romper las cadenas que nos mantienen atada a cosas que no nos agradan, a cosas que no nos gustan en esta vida… ¡Adelante con la canción!»_

 _«Kari después de una crisis existencial, nos dejó la canción "In my Life" de The Beatles ¡Que no te estalle la cabeza! Jeje ¡Adelante con esta canción de esta banda británica!»_

 _«Y la última de nuestros oyentes es la canción Hold On! De Wilson Phillips que nos dejó nuestra amiga Melanie… ¡Hermosa, hermosa canción para no rendirse tampoco! ¡Escuchémosla!»_

 _«Bien queridos amigos, ahora llegó el momento de las canciones que a mí me han marcado la vida… Tenemos como inicio la canción de Diego Torres "Todo Cambia" porque a veces cuesta darse cuenta que las cosas cambian, que no todo es como solía ser, pero hay que seguir. Y si hablamos de Seguir… ¡Otra que me gusta! Es "Sigue" de Axel porque es verdad… cuando uno está triste encuentra todo malo… ¡y no es así! ¡Porque de todo lo malo hay que sacar cosas buenas, como dice la tercera de mi selección de canciones, "Fighter" de Christina Aguilera, porque hasta a lo malo hay que encontrarle las cosas buenas! Y por último, una que ha marcado mi vida recientemente, "Apareces tú" de la Oreja de Van Gogh ¡Adelante con mi trio de canciones!»_

Mientras sus canciones sonaban, se puso a pensar en varias cosas, su vida, la reaparición de Ash, los tiempos de incertidumbre, los de soledad y tristeza… y la estabilidad tan rápida que había conseguido con Ash. Estabilidad que, aunque le daba miedo, Ash se había puesto en una especie rara de campaña para demostrarle que había tomado la decisión correcta al decir irse con él a Unova, a volver a viajar juntos, a vivir juntos, pero ya no como amigos, si no como pareja…

Aquello le hizo ruborizar, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera acostumbrarse a algo que había deseado toda su vida?

Porque no podía negar… que Ash la estaba sorprendiendo… y con creces…

 _«Bien Amigos, como siempre, el rincón emo es el que cierra el programa, así que sin más les leeré el último mensaje de Alma Descarriada, que además se quiere despedir de todos ustedes: "Queridos Oyentes y Querida Aquatic, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos, por sus buenas vibras y por sus consejos a lo largo de estos programas; cuando mandé el primer mensaje, era una persona que realmente había perdido su rumbo, era un alma descarriada que no sabía qué hacer con su vida cuando se encontró con una realidad a la que siempre le había temido… estar solo. Siempre fui una persona rodeada de gente, y verme solo y a la deriva me llevó a tomar quizás direcciones equivocadas, pero gracias a lo que me has dicho sobre todo tú, Aquatic, he ido retomando contacto con aquellas personas que formaban parte de la banda musical de mi vida… y quizás, aunque la estrella principal ya no esté conmigo… conseguí el mejor reemplazo para ella, quién es la mujer que he querido toda mi vida, pero por miedo al fracaso, había dejado de lado. Hoy, tres meses después, me siento feliz, encaminado, ya sé que quiero hacer con mi vida, y como quiero que sea mi futuro. ¡Estoy emocionado y entusiasmado de lo que vendrá! Porque sé que ella estará conmigo, mi novia, que sé que en este momento ella está pasando por»_ interrumpió la lectura para respirar, ese Ash… tenía que ser él… cerró los ojos y luego de respirar una vez más siguió la lectura _«lo siento»_ se disculpó _«ella está pasando por un momento difícil y quiero apoyarla con la canción que escogí, es una gran canción que le quiero dedicar, después de todo, todas las cosas importantes en mi vida, son marcadas por ella… mi canción es "Don´t dream it´s over, ¡gracias por todo! ¡Llegó un alma descarriada, se va un alma encaminada! ¡Saludos!»_

Mientras sonaba la canción Misty bebió agua para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Todo había sido tan cursi como tierno, más sabiendo de quien venía… Pero, ¿no había sido capaz de decirle al mundo quien estaba detrás de Alma Descarriada?

Claro que no, era demasiado pedir para Ash Ketchum…

¿Se lo diría a ella?... Ese era otro punto…

« _Bien amigos, hemos llegado al final de nuestro programa, del último capítulo de "Música y Cosas" Realmente les agradezco a todos por su participación, por la colaboración y por las palabras de aliento capitulo tras capitulo. ¡Por compartir estas horas de música y compartir conmigo cosas de sus vidas! ¡Gracias por dejarme ser parte de sus vidas! ¡Muchas gracias a los dueños de la radio y a mi querido productor por darme la posibilidad de este espacio! ¡Mil Gracias a todos! Hoy AquaticWhisper se va a descansar para dejar que Misty, retomé su vida una vez más. ¡Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar! Adiós… y hasta siempre.»_

Y tras aquello, el cartel que decía "On Air" se apagó por última vez para Misty y su carrera radial como AquaticWhisper.


	15. Reina

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación 15 de Septiembre 2013_**

 ** _Republicado: 25 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo 14**

 **~Reina de Mi Corazón~**

* * *

Ash estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando el final del programa de radio, cuando la voz de Misty desapareció, estiró su mano hacia el control del equipo de sonido y lo apagó. Sin decir nada, tomó el cuaderno que había en la mesa de centro y decidió empezar a leer su próximo papel antes de que Misty llegara y se pusieran a entrenar.

Aunque tardó muy poco en perderse entre sus pensamientos, una vez más…

Quizás, conseguir lo que siempre deseó, no era lo esencial en la vida… porque no se sentía completamente feliz; tenía un nudo en la garganta que lo estaba ahogando.

Aspiró y resopló el aire por la boca.

Se dio un golpe en ambas mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y volvió a tomar el cuaderno.

—¡Concéntrate Ketchum! —se dijo— ¡Solo concéntrate!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty terminó la radio y –tras juntar sus cosas- salió rápidamente de la radio. La decisión ya estaba hecha y necesitaba no pensar en ello… Solo seguir, seguir y distraerse entrenando en Pueblo Paleta.

En Ciudad Celeste, armó una pequeña maleta y regresó a todos sus pokémon a las pokébolas, vació el agua de los acuarios y de la piscina, y cerró cada una de las puertas importantes del recinto de combate con llave.

Jugó con el manojo de llaves mientras observaba que todo estuviera cortado: luz, agua y gas. Y tras ello, tomó su maleta, su cartera y salió del gimnasio. Bajó la persiana que cubría las puertas de vidrio del gimnasio y sacó de su cartera un cartel blanco y lo pegó en la puerta.

" _Cerrado por entrega total de Medallas, por favor, dirigirse a otro gimnasio._

 _Atte. Misty, Líder del Gimnasio Celeste"_

Luego volvió a tomar la maleta, y volteó sobre sus pies hacia el auto que la esperaba en la entrada. Dejó todo en los asientos traseros e ingresó al auto para ponerse camino a Pueblo Paleta…

 _¡Era hora del entrenamiento intensivo pre-liga!_

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty llegó a pueblo Paleta en la mañana del lunes, para iniciar el entrenamiento intensivo con Ash en los campos del profesor Oak.

—¿Preparado? —le preguntó Misty -que lucía un conjunto deportivo de chaqueta corta de cierre y un pantalón tres cuartos, celeste con detalles azules- observando al joven que iba caminando a su lado. Iba como ido mientras caminaba…

—Supongo —susurró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó poniéndose delante de él para acortarle el paso. Colocó sus manos tras él y sonrió. Ash la miró sorprendido tras detenerse—. ¿Crees que no podrás con las pruebas? Dicen que la liga Kanto ahora cambió la forma de clasificar a los entrenadores.

—No es eso… —volvió a susurrar—. Solo que —apoyó las manos en los hombros de Misty— puede que esté un poco nervioso…

—¡No lo estés! —retrocedió un paso para alejarse y giró para avanzar a pasos rápidos.

—¿Misty? —preguntó extrañado.

—¡El último en llegar, cocina de aquí a la liga! —y se lanzó a correr. Ash se miró con Pikachu y salieron tras la pelirroja que ya se había adelantado lo suficiente como para que Ash necesitara de todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla.

—¡Gané! —exclamó agitado -por la falta de aire- el renovado entrenador cayendo al suelo del cansancio—. ¡Te gané!

—Si —dijo ella cayendo también ante la puerta del laboratorio del profesor Oak—, creo que nos cansamos mucho porque perdimos la costumbre de caminar y de correr.

—Ya lo creo —susurró con la mano en su pecho, sentía el latir agitado de su corazón y miró a la chica que trataba de restablecer su respiración desabrochándose la pequeña chaqueta y se daba aire con la mano— Pero sabes… —los ojos de la pelirroja se enfocaron en él—, me gusto esto… había olvidado la adrenalina que se siente…

—Ash… —sonrió de lado, cuando el chico se levantó y la levantó a ella también.

—¡Empecemos el entrenamiento! —dijo con determinación.

—¡Ese es el Ash que me gusta!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Como Misty tenía conocimiento sobre la nueva forma de clasificación de la liga Kanto, decidió dividir el entrenamiento en los campos que había actualmente: Precisión, Fuerza, Trabajo en Equipo y Sobrevivencia e Inteligencia.

—En el campo de Precisión —empezó a explicarle Misty, mientras Ash se sentaba en el suelo para prestarle atención—, es algo así como el gimnasio de Isla Mikan, ¿recuerdas?

—Si —dijo algo dudoso—, creo que sí.

—Tienes que demostrar la precisión de ataque, puede tocarte darle al blanco, blancos móviles, así que vamos a tener que ver la precisión de tus pokémon.

—Ok —afirmó.

—El segundo es de Fuerza —comentó tratando de pensar un ejemplo que el pudiera acordarse, pero solo le venían cosas de sus viajes—. ¿Recuerdas el pokémon Sumo o el Torneo de Cornadas de Tauros?

—Sí, de eso si me acuerdo.

—¡Genial! —dio un aplauso y siguió yendo y viniendo delante de él—. En ese campo se pone a prueba la fuerza de tus pokémon, aún no sé cómo, pero seguramente Snorlax, Donphan y Krookodile, pueden serte útiles.

—Bien —afirmó Ash.

—La tercera es trabajo en equipo, te pondrán una prueba que tendrás que vencer antes que otro equipo, en esta prueba los pokémon no reciben indicaciones de su entrenador, así que vas a tener que armar un equipo con un líder.

—¡Para eso tengo a Bulbasaur! —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —aplaudió— Y la última ronda es de Inteligencia y Supervivencia. Tienes que mandar a un pokémon a competir contra otros quince pokémon, se tienen en cuenta, los ataques, las forma de esquivarlo y la ocurrencia de los pokémon.

—Entiendo —dijo—, ahora es más complicado que antes…

—Sí —asentó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados—, ahora todo es por puntuación, tres jueces van a evaluar, algo así como hacen en los concursos pokémon.

—Ahhh —dijo Ash poniéndose de pie—. ¡Ahora entiendo porque todas esas pruebas! —empuñó ambas manos—. ¡Bien, es hora de entrenar!

—¡Así es!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Los días pasaron rápidamente, pero avanzaban a pasos agigantados en el entrenamiento.

El grupo de expedición de antaño se hizo tiempo para ayudar a Ash en su preparación, desde Brock hasta incluido Kenny, las chicas también aportaron su granito de arena en la hora de la precisión de ataques e Iris lo asesoró en batalla de supervivencia, ¿qué mejor ella que se crio con pokémon salvajes?

Así, Ash compitió contra doce oponentes, ya que tanto Tracey como Daisy hasta Gary quisieron participar del entrenamiento.

Ash estaba feliz, aunque de veces en cuando tenía que salir corriendo por los campos para evitar la ira del dragón de su novia, porque se desviaban los ataques hacia ella, no podía evitar la emoción que sentía en su pecho. Entrenando, compitiendo, conviviendo con sus pokémon, acampando por las noches junto a ellos…

Misty lo observaba mientras él tenía la última conversación con sus pokémon, apoyada en un árbol, los chicos habían regresado a sus hogares así que solo quedaban ellos dos, y al siguiente día se pondrían de camino a la Meseta Añil.

Habían sido unos días maravillosos, sin duda… estaba en el lugar donde deseaba estar.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El calendario marcaba treinta y uno de agosto, y Ash junto con Misty y Pikachu se encaminaron a la Meseta Añil. La emoción de la nueva liga se hacía más presente conforme se acercaban a aquella meseta que limitaba entre Kanto y Johto.

Ash caminaba sumamente tranquilo sonriéndose consigo mismo, y con Pikachu; eso tranquilizó mucho a Misty, aunque con la actual profesión de su amigo no sabía si era real o estaba actuando.

Llegaron a la villa Pokémon cuando la antorcha con el fuego de Moltres era transportada por el antiguo ganador de la liga hacia el estadio Añil.

Si había dudas en su interior, volver a ver esa llama de Moltres arder en lo alto del estadio, le quitó todas las incertidumbres. Había llegado ahí, luego de poco más de cuatro años de retiro, cinco sin contaba la burla que había sido en la última competencia por la salud de Delia.

Aspiró profundo cuando el nuevo presidente del Comité de Liga dio el discurso de inicio.

Había conseguido las medallas gracias a que sus pokémon lo habían perdonado. No podría defraudarlos ahora.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Las eliminatorias fueron fáciles para Ash, la precisión de Squirtle y la fuerza de Heracross le dieron casi la mejor puntuación de esa ronda «6,8» de «7,0», logrando así pasar dentro de los sesenta y cuatro participantes.

En las siguientes dos rondas, dividieron a los competidores en cuatro grupos de dieciséis, Ash quedo en el grupo B.

Para la tercera ronda, Bulbasaur, Buizel y Charizard se enfrentaron a un grupo compuesto por un Tangela, Growlithe y Politoed para la prueba de trabajo en equipo. Y aunque, Charizard había generado un par de inconvenientes, no había un solo pokémon de Ash que no obedeciera a Bulbasaur. Sacaron un «5, 9» en trabajo de equipo, pero fue superior al «5,5» del contrario.

Y la siguiente, era enfrentarse a un pokémon de cada uno de los dieciséis del grupo. Todos contra Todos. Pikachu fue el elegido para participar sin órdenes del entrenador, aunque Ash apretó los puños cuando el sorteo dio que el enfrentamiento sería en un campo semi acuático.

Pero Pikachu se veía tranquilo, debía confiar en él.

Así que se fue a las gradas junto con Misty para ver el enfrentamiento.

Una lluvia de ataques empezó por todo el campo de batalla donde los dieciséis pokémon se defendían, atacaban y mostraban sus destrezas. Cada pokémon contaba con un dispositivo que le iba contando o descontando puntos según lo que opinaban los dieciséis jueces que estaban alrededor del campo de batalla observando a cada uno de los pokémon.

Ash estaba tan nervioso que Misty tuvo que tomarle ambas manos para que no saltara al campo de batalla, aunque no era el único, los demás entrenadores estaban aún peor de lo que estaba Ash.

Cuando el tiempo acabó, mostraron en pantalla a los ocho pokémon que habían pasado la prueba; Pikachu fue el primero en aparecer, causando que el entrenador saltara en las gradas como si fuera un niño emocionado.

—¡Eso Pikachu! —exclamó con el brazo derecho en alto— ¡Eres el mejor!

—¡Ash! —susurró con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque lo estaba regañando, se sentía feliz por verlo así.

—¡Pikachu pasó! ¡Eso quiere decir que estamos dentro de la liga! —la tomó de la mano y la hizo parar para abrazarla—. ¡Ahora estamos entre los dieciséis mejores! Si venzo la primera ronda… ¡Ya es un gran logro desde la última vez que competí!

—¡Pero eso no quiere decir que vas a perder en la siguiente ronda! —se separó de él para amenazarlo con los brazos en pose de jarra—. ¡Ahora hasta el final!

—¡Claro! —miró el campo y como los pokémon festejaban por pasar la ronda— ¡Hasta el final!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Lo había logrado, Ash estaba entre los mejores dieciséis y ahora iba a entrar al campeonato, donde en cuatro rondas se decidiría el campeón. Estaba tan emocionado que daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Al diablo las clases de actuación, al diablo la concentración de los nervios… ¡Estaba como la primera vez que compitió! Asustado y nervioso, pero a la vez entusiasmado de lo que vendría…

—¿Ash? —preguntó la pelirroja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —se sentó de golpe—. ¿Te desperté?

—No —susurró refregándose el ojo derecho, y se apoyó sobre su brazo derecho para observarlo—, y si… ¿Nervioso?

—Un poquito… —Misty sonrió de lado y abrió un poco la frazada de su cama.

—¡Ven! —le indicó palmeando el espacio libre de su cama.

—¿Eh? —exclamó sonrojado por la proposición de la pelirroja.

—¡Tranquilo —susurró, aguantándose las ganas de bostezar—, no voy a comerte… ven…

Ash se levantó de su cama y se metió en la cama de Misty, luego ésta acomodó la frazada y lo abrazó.

—Misty… —murmuró escuchando el latir pausado del corazón de su novia.

—Shhh —lo silenció rodeándolo con ambos brazos para aferrarlo a ella—, yo estoy contigo… todo saldrá bien.

Y como si se estuviera en el sitio preciso, Ash se quedó dormido casi al instante.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El estadio de la meseta Añil estaba lleno para disfrutar de las primeras rondas… La bulla y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando la voz del estadio se escuchó por primera vez en el estadio Añil.

— _¡Bienvenidos a la primera ronda de la liga Kanto de este año! ¡Felicidades a los fantásticos entrenadores que han logrado pasar las rondas de eliminatorias y acceder a las batallas de la competencia regional! —_ exclamó emocionado la voz del estadio _—. En el primer combate de este hermoso cuatro de septiembre… serán los retadores, por el lado rojo, el entrenador que salió segundo en el grupo A, Peter de Isla Espuma, mientras que del lado verde tenemos al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Ash que salió primero en el grupo B._

—Gana —le susurró Misty mientras se sentaba en el banco tras él.

—¡Claro!

—La primera ronda —les indicó el juez de combate cuando se reunieron en el centro del campo—, será de un pokémon contra uno sin límite de tiempo. ¿Entendido? —ambos competidores afirmaron y volvieron a sus lugares—. ¡Bien, muestren a sus pokémon, primero le toca a Peter y luego a Ash!

—¡Slowbro, a pelear! —ordenó Peter, el entrenador de lentes y cabellos oscuros cortos, confiado de su primera elección, y no era para menos, se veía muy bien entrenado aquel Pokémon de agua.

—¡Pikachu, a la carga! —le dijo Ash a su roedor, decidido a ganar.

—¡Será Slowbro contra Pikachu! —exclamó el réferi— ¡Comiencen!

—¡Pikachu, rayo! —el Pokémon eléctrico -con toda su fuerza- atacó al Pokémon despistado, causándole un daño bastante grande, pero no lo suficiente como para botarlo.

—¡Slowbro, recuperación! —al instante, el Pokémon comenzó a concentrarse, acumulando toda su energía en su cuerpo, de esa forma, recuperó rápidamente su salud— ¡Lo siento Ash, tu Pikachu puede ser muy fuerte, pero mi Slowbro es tan resistente como cualquier Pokémon de tierra contra uno eléctrico, no te será fácil derrotarlo!

—Ya veo, con que no solo resiste los ataques eléctricos, sino que también conoce recuperación, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé —se dijo Ash algo contrariado por la situación— ¡Pikachu, rodéalo, usa tu ataque rápido y golpéalo desde distintos puntos! —el Pokémon solo asintió, y comenzó a rodear al Pokémon de agua.

La lentitud de Slowbro, fue una gran debilidad para poder reaccionar a los ataques de Pikachu, por lo que era golpeado consecutivamente sin poder defenderse.

—¡Slowbro, detén a Pikachu con Psíquico! —para desgracia de Ash, un aura azul cubrió a su pokémon, se vio completamente paralizado— ¡Ahora, lánzalo contra el suelo! — el Pokémon psíquico levantó a Pikachu y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza contra el suelo tras quitarle el ataque psíquico.

—Pikachu está… —susurró Misty parándose de su asiento con las manos en su pecho.

—¡No, Pikachu! —exclamó muy preocupado Ash _¿acaso este sería su final en la liga Kanto?_ — ¡Por favor Pikachu, sé que aún puedes seguir! —pero para sorpresa de todos, el Pokémon se paró y miró a su entrenador con una sonrisa, sin muestra de ningún tipo de golpe o impacto— ¡Perfecto Pikachu!

— _¡Increíble! —_ exclamó la voz del estadio _—. ¡Pikachu usó su electricidad para amortiguar la caída!_

—¡Imposible, ¿cómo lo hizo?! — exclamó muy sorprendido Peter, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle en el campo de batalla— ¡Ya veo, creo un colchón eléctrico, para amortiguar el golpe… —acomodo sus gafas dudoso—… ¡Si no detengo esa velocidad, hasta aquí llegué! — se explicó a sí mismo — ¡Usa bostezo en Pikachu!

—¡Esquívalo! —apenas salieron las burbujas de sueño de la boca de Slowbro, Pikachu leyó sus movimientos y los esquivó sin problemas— ¡Usa Electro bola! —la esfera se estrelló con mucha fuerza en Slowbro, dejando este ataque muy débil al Pokémon psíquico.

—¡Slowbro, usa recuperación! —exclamó algo nervioso el entrenador.

—Eso no otra vez… ¡Ataque rápido! —sin pensar mucho en como atacar, se estrelló contra Slowbro, desconcentrándolo completamente de su recuperación— ¡ Aprovecha la cercanía, termínalo con rayo! —el ataque resultó fulminante, Slowbro cayó debilitado.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Ash chasqueando los dedos de la mano derecha—. ¡Pasamos!

— _¡Y el retador verde es el ganador de la primera ronda de la competencia Añil_! —informó emocionado el narrador del estadio _—. ¡Y así se abre paso entre los mejores ocho de la competencia!_

—¡Felicitaciones Ash! —afirmó Misty con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Misty —agradeció abrazando a su pokémon y a ella también—. ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El día cinco de Septiembre Ash lo tuvo libre, pero se preocupó de observar los otros siete combates para saber a lo que tendría que enfrentarse. Pero confiaba en sus pokémon, estaba seguro que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo que salir a la calle con lentes oscuros, ya que lo paraban para pedirles autógrafos y fotos. Misty solo suspiraba cuando su novio era acaparado por los fanáticos… no le quedaba de otra.

El día seis a las diez de la mañana, estaba esta vez, pisando el lado rojo del estadio Añil, listo para defender su lugar en la semifinal. Tenía entendido que iba a ser una batalla dos contra dos, pero la sorpresa se la llevó cuando una ruleta fue puesta al lado del réferi.

— _¡Aquí tenemos la primera sorpresa de los cuartos de finales en la competencia, la ruleta que decide, batalla simple o batalla grupal!_ —informó la voz del estadio sorprendiendo tanto a Ash como a una chica de cabellos morados atados por una trenza alta, Silvia, la rival de esta ronda. La voz se silenció para darle la palabra al juez.

—La batalla se decidirá a través de la ruleta, si será rondas de un pokémon a la vez, o una ronda de dos pokémon contra dos —indicó el réferi observando a los dos competidores— el réferi puso su mano en el borde de la ruleta y la echó a girar. Cuando se detuvo, el indicador decía, 2 a 2…

— _¡Y la primera batalla de los cuartos de finales será una batalla doble pokémon! —_ informó una vez más la voz del estadio.

—Al entrenador rojo le toca liberar primero a sus dos pokémon —informó el réferi señalando a Ash con el banderín de ese mismo color.

—De acuerdo —Ash tomó dos pokébolas—. ¡Bulbasaur, Buizel, a luchar! —gritó muy entusiasmado.

—¡Rapidash, Larvitar, los elijo! —lanzó Silvia, a sus Pokémon muy seria y tras eso se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Esta será una batalla doble entre Bulbasaur y Buizel contra Rapidash y Larvitar! —dijo el réferi en voz alta— ¡Comiencen!

—No sé qué tramara con esa elección, pero no puedo ponerme a pensar ahora en las ventajas, a atacar —se dijo muy incómodo Ash al ver la pose de la mujer— ¡Bulbasaur, hojas navaja a Larvitar, Buizel bomba sónica a Rapidash!

—¡Larvitar, arriba de Rapidash —ordenó con rapidez la entrenadora—, Rapidash, usa Rebote! —increíblemente, Rapidash saltó muy alto— ¡Excelente!

—¡Imposible, no esperé algo así, usó el rebote para esquivar el doble ataque de Bulbasaur y Buizel! —exclamó muy sorprendido, Ash, mirando al cielo, al igual que sus Pokémon— ¡Buizel, apunta, hidropulso! —pero no podía ver con precisión, ya que los Pokémon justamente estaban a contra sol, lo que impidió que disparara—. ¡Rayos!

— _¡Increíble! —_ exclamó la voz del estadio _—. ¡Qué buena táctica nos ha enseñado Silvia!_

—¡Ash relájate! —le pidió Misty, apretando los puños.

—¡Larvitar, hiperrayo! —así desde el cielo, Larvitar disparó su ataque contra los dos Pokémon de Ash, quienes no alcanzaron a esquivarlo, y fueron mandados a volar a ambos extremos del campo de batalla— ¡Rapidash, contra Bulbasaur!

—¡Bulbasaur, usa drenadoras en Rapidash! —antes que el Pokémon caballo acertara su ataque, el Pokémon hierba disparó su semilla drenadora, la cual rodeó a Rapidash, haciendo que Larvitar cayera— ¡Buizel, Aqua Jet en Larvitar!

—¡Avalancha Larvitar! —el Pokémon levantó muchas rocas y las lanzó contra Buizel, pero éste las esquivó con mucha facilidad, golpeando con efectividad al Pokémon de roca— ¡trituradora! —el Pokémon atinó a lo primero que tenía cerca, morder el brazo derecho del Pokémon acuático.

—¡Bulbasaur, hojas navaja a Larvitar! —las hojas golpearon a Larvitar con fuerza, haciéndole soltar a Buizel.

—¡Rapidash, deshazte de Bulbasaur, Mega cuerno! —como pudo, Rapidash, quien era rodeado por las drenadoras, atacó directamente a Bulbasaur, mandándolo a volar, pero cayendo de pie, si, muy agotado.

—¡Ahora veo cuál es su plan, creyó que me confiaría de los tipos, cuando sabe muy bien como pelear a contra tipo, si no termino ahora la pelea, lo lamentare! —se dijo muy preocupado el entrenador de Paleta— ¡Chicos, tengan cuidado, esto no será tan sencillo como parece! —los Pokémon solo asintieron, sin despegar la mirada de su entrenador— Acabemos con esto, ¡Buizel, hidropulso a Larvitar!

—¡No creas que funcionara, Larvitar, arriba de Rapidash, y usa de nuevo Rebote! —apenas el Pokémon llegó al lomo de Rapidash, éste trato de saltar, pero las drenadoras impidieron el salto, ya que comenzaron a absorber energía del Pokémon de fuego— ¡Maldición, esas drenadoras molestan demasiado!

—¡Buizel, ataca ahora! —obedeciendo a la orden, Buizel cambió de dirección el ataque, dándole éste de lleno a Larvitar, dejándolo debilitado— ¡Rayo solar Bulbasaur! —gracias al sol, el rayo solar no tardó en cargar, y ser disparado con mucha fuerza, aumentada por la poca energía de Bulbasaur por su habilidad «espesura» dejando -también- debilitado a Rapidash, finalizando este complicado combate.

—¡El equipo de Silvia ya no puede continuar, el ganador es el equipo de Ash Ketchum! —informó el réferi.

—¡Y así el competidor, se abre paso a las semifinales, felicitaciones!

—¡Sí! —Se acercó a Bulbasaur y lo acarició y con Buizel solo chocó el puño derecho—. ¡Gracias chicos!

—¡Perfecto Ash! —Misty se acercó emocionada—. ¡Estamos en las semifinales!

—¡Y vamos a ganar!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Luego de las demás rondas de los cuartos de finales, cuatro personas pasaron a las semifinales, para suerte de Ash, estaba emocionado de encontrarse entre ellas.

—¡Bien! —dijo mirando la pantalla donde se veía su rostro junto con el de los otros tres. El sorteo se hizo en ese momento, las imágenes se dieron vuelta y empezaron a moverse hasta que se armaron dos parejas, Ash tendría la primera batalla de semifinales, esta vez, contra una mujer de treinta años llamada Lilian, de largo cabello rojo y ojos verdes—. ¡Ya tengo a mi nueva contrincante!

La mujer buscó a Ash y se le acercó.

—Ash Ketchum —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno—, será emocionante pelear contra el gran actor… —la sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la pelirroja que no tardó en aparecerse cerca de los dos.

—Gracias —Ash ignoró a su novia y respondió al gesto de mano con una sonrisa—, tengamos una buena batalla.

—¡Claro! —afirmó la mujer—. Vamos por el lugar en la final…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

— _¡Bienvenidos una vez más a la primera batalla de la semifinal en este glorioso ocho de Septiembre… ¡Día soleado y con mucho calor! ¡Así que usen un buen protector solar!_ —exclamó la voz del estadio causando risas en los espectadores—. _La batalla de hoy será bastante impresionante, por el lado verde tenemos al entrenador, actor, Ash Ketchum, protagonista de grandes y taquilleras películas como representante de Kanto, y del lado rojo, tenemos a Lilian de ciudad Mistralton, recién ganadora de la liga de la región Unova._

Ante aquella información Ash se sorprendió, pero vio la sonrisa afirmativa de su competidora, no era alguien común y corriente… Pero él tenía confianza en sus pokémon…

—Bien —el juez de combate se puso en el centro del campo y les pidió a los competidores que se acercaran, la rueda al lado del réferi una vez más, preocuparon a Ash… ¿Y Ahora qué? —. Esta será una batalla de tres pokémon, la ruleta decidirá si es una batalla uno a uno, dos a dos con cambio de uno o una batalla triple pokémon. ¿Sé entendió? —tras la afirmativa, la rueda se giró parando en el 3 a 3.

— _¡Y tenemos batalla triple pokémon!_ —comentó la voz del estadio, mientas Ash y Lilian volvían a sus posiciones.

—¿Has peleado en una batalla triple? —preguntó Misty sorprendida.

—No, pero no debe ser muy difícil —sonrió y preparó sus pokébolas— ¡Esto debe ser tan sencillo como las anteriores rondas, Staraptor, Snorlax, Pignite, salgan! — exclamó Ash muy confiado de su victoria, y de seguir en la liga.

—¡Ash Ketchum, te enseñaré mi especialidad, Beartic, Luxray, Golduck, a pelear! — dijo la contrincante, igual de confiada que Ash.

—¡Comiencen! —ordenó el árbitro sin más demoras.

—Veamos, ésta es mi primera batalla triple, realmente no sé cómo empezar, pero debe ser similar a una batalla de tres personas… —comenzó a decirse Ash— ¡Staraptor, ataque rápido a Golduck, Snorlax, puño hielo a Luxray, Pignite lanzallamas a Beartic!

—¡Veo que estas batallas no son tu fuerte Ash, te enseñaré unas cosas, Golduck usa confusión para detener a Staraptor, Luxray, doble equipo, Beartic, Aqua jet! —los ataques fueron lo suficiente para desbaratar el plan de Ash.

Staraptor fue interrumpido por la confusión, el doble equipo hizo que el puño hielo fallara y el aqua jet deshizo el lanzallamas, además de impactar directamente en Pignite.

— _¡Y eso es una batalla de una digna ganadora de torneos!_ —aclamó la voz del estadio.

—¡Snorlax, cambio de planes, usa puño hielo en Beartic, debemos derrotarlo primero, Staraptor, combate cerrado, Pignite, karatazo! —ordenó un poco desesperado el entrenador.

—¡Beartic, detenlos con viento hielo! —exclamó de forma tranquila, haciendo que el Pokémon realizara su ataque, deteniendo a los tres Pokémon en pleno acto de ataque — ¡tú táctica es muy simple, solo atacas, en un enfrentamiento cara a cara, funciona muy bien, pero esto es una batalla triple, aquí necesitas estrategia! —le advirtió Lilian, muy creída— ¡Luxray, sigue con doble equipo, Golduck, congela el área de batalla contrario!

La estrategia era clara, deshabilitar los movimientos de Snorlax y Pignite, y lo logró.

—¡De acuerdo, creo que me confié, es verdad, los ataques frontales no funcionaran! —se dijo en voz alta— ¡Por favor Snorlax, aguanta el ataque de Pignite! —gritó algo desesperado Ash, a lo que el Pokémon asintió sin chistar— ¡Pignite, usa tu plegaria de fuego en el campo, derrite todo el hielo!

El ataque afecto a todo el sector congelado, incluyendo a Snorlax, quien fue poco afectado por suerte.

—¡Snorlax, usa descanso, no me quiero arriesgar a nada! —decidió Ash, ya ordenando cada movimiento, no podía perder la concentración— ¡Staraptor, cambiaremos nuestra forma de atacar, utiliza as aéreo en Beartic!

—¡No funcionara, usa viento hielo! —el Pokémon iba a volver con su hielo, pero claramente Ash no caería dos veces en el mismo truco.

—¡Arriba! —el Pokémon ave cambio de dirección hacia el cielo, y redirigiendo el as aéreo al Pokémon de hielo, acertando el ataque— ¡continua así!

—¡Ni lo creas, Golduck, rayo de hielo en Staraptor! —el Pokémon cambió de atención, y disparó su rayo de hielo directo a Staraptor.

—¡Perfecto, justo lo que esperaba, Pignite, karatazo a Golduck! —apenas Golduck disparo su rayo de hielo, Pignite golpeó por la espalda a Golduck, quien perdió el control del rayo de hielo.

—¡Luxray, deshabilita a Pignite, Contoneo! —el Pokémon eléctrico se acercó a Pignite, como llamándolo, y apenas lo miró, éste hizo una especie concentración de energía, la que usó para confundir al Pokémon— ¡Ahora, Carga salvaje contra Snorlax!

—¡Snorlax, sonámbulo! — el Pokémon dormilón comenzó a moverse, y lanzó un puño hielo contra Luxray, quien salió disparado al centro del campo de batalla.

—¡Luxray, prueba de nuevo con carga salvaje, Golduck, continúa insistiendo en tu rayo de hielo contra Staraptor, Beartic, aqua jet contra Pignite! —dijo concentrándose una vez más en la batalla emocionada de que no sea tan fácil como pensó en un inicio.

—¡Snorlax, continua con sonámbulo, Pignite, por favor, vuelve en sí, nitro carga, Staraptor, al cielo! —ordenó Ash muy concentrado y agobiado— ¡no puedo perder el tiempo queriendo saber que ataque puedo usar, si ataco a uno, me contraatacara tengo que considerar el tercer movimiento!

—¡Golduck, Hidrobomba a Pignite! —ordenó Lilian a su Pokémon, aprovechando el descuido de Ash.

Golduck cambio su inútil rayo de hielo a Staraptor y cambio a un ataque de agua, dando directamente a Pignite, dejándolo debilitado.

—¡Pignite ya no puede continuar! — dijo el réferi, declarando la derrota de Pignite.

— _¡Y uno de los pokémon de Ash Ketchum ha caído! —informó la voz del estadio._

—¡Esto no puede ser, me descuide completamente, esto se volverá más difícil, pero al menos tengo una ventaja! —se reclamaba, mientras Snorlax por fin despertaba— ¡Bien Snorlax, terremoto!

—¡No te lo permitiré, Luxray, contoneo, Golduck, anega a Snorlax! —pidió rápidamente la rival, sabía que, si realizaba el terremoto, estaría en problemas.

—¡Staraptor, combina ataque rápido y as aéreo contra Luxray y Golduck! —ordenó Ash, haciendo que Staraptor golpeara con su ataque rápido a Luxray y as aéreo a Golduck.

—¡Beartic, llego la hora, usa fuerza bruta contra Snorlax! — mientras Snorlax caía, Beartic comenzó su gran embestida contra Snorlax, la cual llegó antes que se realizara el terremoto.

Snorlax estaba muy exhausto, el ataque le llegó con mucha fuerza, Ash estaba metido en graves aprietos, estaban cayendo sus Pokémon y él no hacia un gran daño.

—¡Snorlax, usa descanso! —ordenó rápidamente al Pokémon, ya estaba desesperado.

—¡Lo siento Ash, pero quiero terminar esto ahora, Luxray, usa descarga! —Beartic y Golduck, al escuchar esta orden, se sintieron preparados para algo, ya que desconcentraron sus ataques, y se retiraron del circulo de ataque.

De pronto, se vio como Luxray lanzaba de forma descontrolada, electricidad por el campo de batalla, dando de lleno a Snorlax y Staraptor.

—¡Snorlax, Staraptor, resistan! —suplicó a los Pokémon que apenas aguantaron el ataque, pero lo hicieron— ¡Staraptor, no tenemos nada que perder, usa ave brava contra Golduck! —el Pokémon volador apenas escucho, y con la energía que le quedaba, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Golduck, quien aún seguía concentrado por el ataque de Luxray; Staraptor acertó el ataque de forma directa, haciendo que el Pokémon de agua cayera debilitado, al igual que Staraptor.

—¡Golduck y Staraptor ya no pueden continuar! — indico el réferi.

— _¡Tenemos dos pokémon afuera! —_ volvió a informar la voz del estadio— _ahora a Ash solo le queda un pokémon mientras que a Lilian, dos. ¿Quién ganara?_

—¡Snorlax, terremoto de nuevo! —por distancia y aún concentración, Snorlax logró crear su terremoto, logrando debilitar de un solo golpe a Luxray— ¡Por fin encontré una debilidad en tu estrategia, te concentras en el contraataque y debilitar rápido a mis Pokémon, pero la descarga es tu talón de Aquiles, despreocupas la defensa y evasión!

—¡Luxray ya no puede continuar! — indico nuevamente el réferi; ya quedaba un Pokémon por entrenador, claramente, Snorlax estaba más débil.

— _¡Y todo se resume a Beartic y a Snorlax!… —_ susurró la voz del estadio tratando de no desconcentrar a los competidores— _¿Qué pokémon quedará de pie?_

—¡Esta bien, veo que me pillaste, tendré que mejorar mi evasión! —dijo con expresión de sorpresa— ¡Beartic, granizo! —de pronto, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes negras, comenzando una tormenta de granizos, aguanieve y algo de viento.

—¡No puedo continuar con el descanso, además, no tengo mucho las de ganar con este granizo que a Beartic le va muy bien, pero a Snorlax lo debilita aún más! —dijo muy nervioso.

—¡Viento hielo, Beartic! —ordenó Lilian, de todos modos, ella era una experta en batallas triples, pero desde hace mucho que no se veía en apuros.

—¡Snorlax, usa descanso! —Ash optó a la fuerza, ordenar aquel movimiento; el ataque había dado antes que surtiera efecto descanso, por lo que el ataque no hizo mayor efecto— ¡usa sonámbulo, no tenemos muchas opciones! — por suerte, del sonámbulo salió un puño hielo, y un ataque sorpresivo contra Beartic, quien evadía con mucha facilidad la serie de ataques de hielo.

—¡Lo siento Ash, pero Beartic aumenta su evasión cuando está granizando, gracias a su habilidad especial, Manto Níveo! —le informó Lilian, recuperando su seguridad — ¡insiste con fuerza bruta!

El ataque de Beartic era constante, y eso debilitaba aún más a Snorlax, más aun por la granizada, que también lo dañaba, y Snorlax, que no acertaba un solo ataque.

—¡Vamos Snorlax, yo sé que tú puedes, ánimo! — ya decía Ash, dándole ánimos a su Pokémon, hasta que despertó — ¡terremoto!

—¡Terminalo, aqua jet! —Snorlax solo pudo saltar para efectuar su ataque cuando Beartic había acertado su aqua jet, provocando un golpe directo en el pokémon normal, quien cayó azotándose debilitado, en el campo de batalla.

—¡Snorlax no puede continuar! —el banderín se fue hacia el lado de Lilian—. ¡La ganadora y finalista es Lilian de ciudad Mistralton!

— _¡Y lo consiguió! —_ aclamó una vez más la voz del estadio _—. La ganadora de la liga Unova se abre paso a la final de la región Kanto, ¿se hará con el título en esta región?_

Ash solo regresó a su pokémon y suspiró.

—Lo siento Snorlax —le susurró a su pokémon.

—¡Ash —Lilian se le acercó y le extendió la mano—, para ser tu primera vez con una batalla triple lo hiciste muy bien —sonrió pero Ash bajó la mirada.

—No lo dices enserio, eso fue un desastre.

—Nadie ha podido con mi triple combinación —Ash la miró sorprendido y ella volvió a sonreír con los ojos cerrados—, es la primera vez que Beartic tiene que terminar la batalla solo. ¡Buena batalla!

—¡Gracias! —Ash ahora si le tomó la mano a la mujer de cabello rojos—. Felicidades por pasar a la final.

—¡Ahora voy a ganar!

Ash giró sobre sus pies y tras él, Misty lo miró con una cálida sonrisa y le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo.

—Entre los cuatro mejores —le susurró cuando lo abrazó—, es un buen logro para estar oxidado.

—¡Oye! —gruñó el entrenador, separándose de ella con el ceño fruncido. La líder de gimnasio solo se rio con las manos ocultas detrás de ella.

—Ya, ahora a ver las otras batallas…

—Sí.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

El día diez de Septiembre, Lilian de Ciudad Mistralton se alzaba con el trofeo de la liga Kanto en compañía de su Beartic.

Una nueva liga se acababa… algo nuevo comenzaría…

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Una gran celebración se llevaba a cabo en los campos del laboratorio del profesor Oak para conmemorar el avance que Ash había hecho en la liga Kanto, quizás la tercera sería la vencida.

Todos estaban reunidos, pero el festejado no estaba.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo —se ofreció Misty, saliendo de los campos con dirección a la casa de Ash, esperando que ahí se encontrara el extraviado.

El entrenador estaba en su casa, iba y venía en su habitación, parecía un monólogo de Ash en voz alta, pero realmente él sentía que estaba hablando con su madre.

—Entonces… —exclamó parándose frente a la mesa de luz—, ¿lo hago o no lo hago? Ahhh —gruñó al no saber qué hacer—, lo hago… —se acercó más a la mesita pero luego retrocedió un paso—, no puedo… no… —cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo. Había tomado una decisión y debía ponerla en práctica… Se acercó más a la mesa de noche y tomó la cajita aterciopelada que tenía sobre él—. Ok, lo haré… ¡Mamá! ¡Deséame suerte!

Abrió la puerta para salir, y justo se encontró a la pelirroja a punto de golpear la puerta de la habitación.

—Ash —exclamó sorprendida.

—¡Misty! —y con una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y la guío con él, escaleras abajo, y luego fuera de la casa.

—¿Ash? —preguntó asustada por la forma de comportarse del chico.

—Tú solo sígueme… —caminaron un par de minutos hasta que Misty supo hacia donde se dirigía Ash…

La gran roca.

—Ash —volvió a decir, cuando el chico se paró en la misma plana roca donde ella estaba pescando hace tantos años atrás.

—Misty —con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, le tomó de ambas manos y cerró sus ojos—, necesito que me respondas algo sinceramente.

—Claro —afirmó extrañada—, sabes que siempre soy sincera contigo.

—Bien —hizo silencio, dejó que el ruido del río que corría a un lado de ellos llenara el ambiente—, hay algo en tu vida que te haga feliz… aparte de estar conmigo, claro está…

—Bueno… —lo miró bastante confundida de las intenciones del chico—, si… la hay.

—Lo sabía… —dijo cerrando los ojos y luego corrió la mirada hacia el río y los abrió—, sé que hay cosas que te hacen feliz, que te hacen sentir completa… algo así como la actuación y el entrenamiento para mí, para ti lo es tu gimnasio y la locución, ¿verdad?

—Ash… —la chica sintió el apretón en sus manos, y supo a lo que el chico iba—, yo te elegí a ti, quiero hacer ese viaje contigo.

—Yo ya no quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Qué? —gritó enojada y se soltó—. ¿Por qué no quieres?

—Quiero que tomes ese proyecto en la radio, que sigas ayudando y animando a la gente como tanto te gusta hacerlo…

—Pero —en eso le cayó la ficha—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Digamos que… —se cruzó de brazos—, hice un par de averiguaciones, pero… —volvió a acercarse y tomar las manos de Misty—. Por favor, quiero que sigas con lo que te gusta, no lo dejes por mí.

—¡Pero Ash! —protestó— Yo ya decidí, te escogí a ti…

—Y eso me hace sentir sumamente halagado, pero estuve pensando… Solo son tres meses, estaría de nuevo aquí en navidad… y…

—Y por eso quieres que yo siga en la radio, esperándote a que vuelvas como siempre —aquello fue dicho con rabia, por lo que Ash decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Misty —elevó las manos y la tomó del rostro—, quiero que te quedes, que disfrutes los últimos meses en los que no vas a tener pegado a ti a un pesado actor que no te va a dejar ni respirar, porque después —apoyó su frente a la de ella—, ya no te dejaré por nada en esta tierra… Ni por el más impresionante pokémon legendario…

—Ash… —susurró.

—Mira —se separó y sacó de su bolsillo, la cajita—, quiero que te quedes, solo si aceptas que, a partir de navidad, vas a estar conmigo todo lo que me quede de vida.

Misty observó el anillo y sin dudar extendió su mano hacia Ash.

—Claro —dijo emocionada, mientras Ash le colocaba el anillo—, me encanta esa idea, y mucho… —con el anillo en su mano izquierda, se lo acercó al rostro para observarlo con detenimiento—, yo seguiré en la radio, si Alma Descarriada me sigue dejando mensajes…

—¿Alma Descarriada? —preguntó algo espantado el entrenador.

—Ash —lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada—, siempre supe que tú eras mi querida Alma Descarriada…

—¿Qué? —espantado, se miró las manos—. Pero… ¿cómo?

Misty se rio al ver lo perplejo que estaba su novio, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

—Ash —sonrió cuando éste la vio—, cuando nos volvimos a ver… después de cinco años… —elevó la mirada al cielo—, ya sabía que eras Alma Descarriada.

—¿En la premier? —ahora ya estaba espantado. Y Misty solo se reía.

—¡Si Ash! —afirmó con la cabeza—. Por eso dije eso de Alma Descarriada en la comida, por eso le daba indirectas a la pobre Alma en el programa… Digamos, que en un principio no lo deduje… hasta la canción…

—Aunque no te pueda ver… —respondió ya tranquilizándose—, ¿Verdad?

—Si… —afirmó—, por esos recuerdos que comenzaron en abril… —sonrió y cerró sus ojos con decisión—. Está bien Ash —lo miró—, creo que tienes razón, tú ve a Unova a empezar con tu nueva película, yo te esperaré haciendo mi programa de radio —le enseñó el anillo—, porque ahora sé que vas a volver… y ya no te voy a perder…

—No —dijo abrazándola—, para tu desgracia ya no me vas a perder… tendrás que aguantarme toda la vida.

—¡Que desgracia! —soltó escandalizada la pelirroja— ¡Aguantarte toda la vida!

—¡Oye! —gruñó, pero Misty lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

—Gracias Ash —sonrió—, gracias.

—¿Gracias? —dijo sorprendido, luego tomó a la chica de la mano y la miró—. Gracias a ti, por estar aún aquí… pese a todo.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

—Bien Misty —le indicó Ash a punto de subir la escalera del avión a Unova—, nos estamos viendo para navidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si… —dijo la chica algo fastidiada por el recordatorio cada dos minutos—, lo sé... hasta fin de año.

—¡Solo hasta el veinticuatro de diciembre! —le corrigió molesto, pero la chica solo rio.

—¡Si lo sé! —protestó entre risas—. ¡Ya!

—¡Y tú! —le dijo señalando a Giorgio que estaba detrás de Misty, para llevarla al nuevo programa que iniciaba ese día—. ¡Cuídala!

—Siempre lo he hecho —le recordó con una sonrisa ladeada que de no ser por Misty, Ash le caía de un golpe.

—¡Ya, tranquilos! —suplicó Misty y miró a Ash— Es hora de despedirnos.

—Hasta la próxima Misty… —dijo el actor dándole un beso a su novia, ahora prometida.

—Hasta la próxima, amor mío —y tras aquellas palabras, Ash subió al avión que lo llevaría camino a la región Unova.

—¿Lista Misty? —le indicó Giorgio con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Lista Giorgio!

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _Hace un mes atrás, hablábamos de las particularidades de la música, como puede cambiar las vidas de las personas con una buena melodía y una buena letra. Pasamos por varios aspectos de ella, las analizamos y la sentimos en la piel, en el alma y en el corazón._

 _La música es importante en toda la vida de los seres vivos… porque hay música hasta en los sonidos de la naturaleza, en el correr del viento entre los árboles, los ríos, los mares… todo es magia…_

 _Aunque está claro que la magia más grande de esta vida es el amor…_

 _Un sentimiento capaz de mover montañas, cruzar océanos y superar el tiempo y la distancia…_

 _Es por eso que vamos a empezar este programa con una maravillosa canción que nos dejó nuestro antiguo amigo, Alma Descarriada… que nos hace acordar a un momento muy importante en nuestras vidas… el momento del compromiso personal, y el sacrificio por el bien del otro… Esto es "Queen of my heart" de Westlife… Soy AquaticWhisper… y estás oyendo… Sintonía._


	16. Final

**_Porque este fic está hecho en conjunto con los lectores, será resubido._**

 ** _Primera publicación: 1 de Enero 2014_**

 ** _Republicado: 25 de Agosto 2017_**

* * *

 **Sintonia**

 **Capitulo Final**

 **~Nuevo Inicio~**

* * *

« _Para terminar el programa del día de hoy, y como ha sido a lo largo de todos los programas en los que he estado al aire, vamos a tener la canción que nos dejó recomendada "Alma Descarriada" para el programa de hoy. Nos ha dejado una hermosa canción dedicada a la mujer que más ama en esta vida_ » Misty sonrió para sí misma por las locuras de este muchachito bajo el seudónimo de Alma « _Esto es "Contigo a la Distancia" ¡No se olviden que su servidora estará a cargo del especial de Fin de Año de la radio este 28 de Diciembre! ¡No! No es broma de los Inocentes, trabajaré ese día para todos ustedes. ¡Así que envíenme las canciones que no deben faltar para recibir el año! ¡Envíen sus recomendaciones! ¡Y ahora, escuchemos esta grandiosa Canción_!»

Misty se quitó los auriculares y los apoyó sobre la mesa de cristal mientras oía la canción con los ojos cerrados. Sin dudas esa canción era tan perfecta para el momento en que estaban viviendo… Pero con el solo hecho de saber que en unos poquitos días volverían a verse, todo se hacía más simple y liviano.

—¡Y fuera! —indicó Giorgio desde la cabina cuando la canción terminó con un gesto de la mano derecha extendida—. ¡Excelente programa Misty!

—¡Gracias Giorgio! —le agradeció poniéndose de pie, para acomodar sus cosas—. ¡Estoy emocionadísima con la gran semana que me espera!

—Estás ansiosa porque sea martes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa honesta en sus labios, ya había aceptado su derrota y lo único que le importaba era ver feliz a su querida amiga.

—¡El martes Ash volverá de Unova! —exclamó tomando su bolso para abrazarse a él— ¡Ya no puedo esperar más por verlo! —llevó su mano izquierda frente a su rostro y observó el brillante anillo que lucía en su dedo anular—. ¡Ya no aguanto más!

—¡Quien, como Ash, para tenerte esperando en casa! —comentó y soltó el botón que le permitía comunicarse con Misty desde la cabina.

Misty simplemente lo miró sin decir nada. Terminó de juntar sus cosas, salió de la radio y se subió al auto descapotable rojo que le pertenecía a su novio y manejó hacia su querida ciudad, donde la recibió un gimnasio decorado con bellas luces blancas y celestes que no solo adornaban la entrada sino que también cada columna que rodeaba el recinto.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y tras colocarse unos guantes de cueros negros y un gorro de lana del mismo tono azul que su chaqueta de lana. Salió casi corriendo del auto por la brisa helada que reinaba sobre ciudad Celeste e ingresó a su cálido hogar donde se encontraba un gran árbol de navidad que decoraba el hall de entrada.

Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de disfrutar de una navidad como ese año.

—Solo tres días más Misty —dijo mirando la estrella que brillaba sobre la cima del árbol navideño—, en tres días más Ash estará de nuevo contigo.

Se quitó el abrigo, el gorro, los guantes y se encaminó hacia su habitación donde se dejó caer sobre la cama ni bien entró.

—Sin dudas han sido los meses más largo de toda mi vida…

Después de que se había ido Ash, la vida de Misty había regresado a la rutina previa a la reaparición del actor en la vida de la locutora. Pero todo era aún más aburrido ya que no tenía retadores que la entretuvieran en la semana antes de cada programa de radio; Ash la llamaba periódicamente, salvo que pasara algo.

Como aquella vez que no la llamó, y al otro día su gimnasio estaba lleno de reporteros una vez más, no fue hasta que vio la nota de la premier de «Maestros del Espacio Tiempo» que comprendió todo.

— _¿Qué sucede con su relación con Misty? —le preguntó la reportera y Ash automáticamente dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios—. Ya no lo ha acompañado a ningún evento._

— _Pues, como saben ella también es una mujer ocupada en el ambiente de los Pokémon —respondió con total calma—, además como estoy tan ocupado hasta Navidad, ella está a full con su programa de radio y los preparativos._

— _¿Preparativos? —interrogó sorprendida la periodista, y los ojos cafés del joven brillaron de una manera tal, que Misty -aún por la tv- pudo distinguir que había conseguido su objetivo con la mujer que lo entrevistaba en la alfombra roja._

— _¡Pronto habrá boda! —exclamó y como por arte de magia, todas las cámaras y flashes se enfocaron en él. Aunque éste solo se sonreía y disfrutaba de aquello._

Misty miraba la pantalla con muchas ganas de azotarse la cabeza contra la pared, claro ahora era entendible la cantidad de reporteros que acampaban fuera de su recinto de combates.

Otras de las veces que no la llamó fue cuando salió al aire el reportaje de Ash sobre la filmación de la nueva película «La búsqueda del aura perdida» la película donde interpretaba a un joven que guiado por sus dos Riolu se embarcaba en una aventura para hallar una poderosa fuerza espiritual de la que había leído en libros. No entendía por qué Ash no la había llamado, hasta que llegó la parte que le tocaba a ella.

— _Sí, los rumores de mi boda son reales, yo mismo los inicie, pero por favor —suplicó con fingido pesar—, no atosiguen a la novia o me dejará plantado por culpa de ustedes._

Aunque aquella frase había sacado risas en el estudio, había hecho rechinar los dientes a la líder de gimnasio. ¡Realmente iba a tener que hacer una lista de las cosas que Ash iba a tener que rendirle cuando volvieran a verse las caras!

…

—Ay Ash —susurró tomando un almohadón lila para abrazarlo—, aún pese a todo, ya quiero verte una vez más.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ese el domingo lo ocupó prácticamente para dedicarse a la limpieza del recinto de combate, acuarios y habitaciones; caía la noche cuando limpió el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo. Estaba agotada pero cada parte del gimnasio brilla de limpio, y había aprovechado para colocar los adornos que le faltaban en las gradas.

Aún con el cansancio en su cuerpo, se levantó temprano el día lunes para iniciar lo que sería la comida del martes ahora que Ash regresaría con ella, estaba tan ansiosa que no se había percatado de toda la cantidad de cosas que había preparado hasta que no le entró nada más en el refrigerador.

—Creo que me emocioné —exclamó a carcajadas mientras buscaba un pequeño lugar para guardar la ensalada de frutas que había preparado de postre. Sacó unas cosas que iba a usar de almuerzo en ese momento y le sirvió perfectamente para colocar el pote de fruta—. ¡Viva el tetris! —comentó divertida cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

Estaba picando las cascaras de las frutas para hacer tierra de hoja para las plantas de Delia en Pueblo Paleta cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, buscó un paño para limpiarse las manos y tomar el teléfono.

—¡Hola, te has comunicado con el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, habla Misty! —informó con su tonada de líder de gimnasio.

—¡Misty, amor, soy yo, Ash!

—¡Ash! —rápidamente, tocó el botón del teléfono para activar la imagen—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bueno algo… —la mirada de preocupación del moreno, hizo que Misty dejara su entusiasmo de lado, apretó los labios y lo examinó. No traía buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No podré llegar mañana —le informó aún sin mirarla.

—¿Qué, por qué? —protestó inflando los cachetes—. ¡Me lo prometiste!

—La filmación se atrasó, voy a estar en Kanto recién para año nuevo —Misty no dijo nada, Ash se atrevió a mirarla, tenía la mirada enojada, los ojos brillosos por lágrimas que no soltaría, y los labios convertidos en una línea—. Misty…

—Lo prometiste —volvió a repetir con la voz tomada por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta—, me lo prometiste. Aunque… debería estar acostumbrada…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó alzando la ceja derecha sin entender el punto de su novia— ¿Crees que me gusta romper promesas?

—¡Conmigo eres un experto para romper promesas! —le gritó sin pensar, por ello, tras esas palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio, Misty pudo notar el dolor en las facciones del rostro del actor, le había dado un golpe certero—. Ash, yo…

—Creo que, que… —pero el malestar que sintió le prohibió el habla, la imagen se puso oscura y con ella se terminó la llamada.

—Ash, lo siento —trató de comunicarse al teléfono, al celular, incluso por mensaje de texto pero nada, no obtenía respuesta del moreno—. ¡Yo y mi gran lengua! —se deslizó por la pared hasta quedan sentada en el suelo, se abrazó a sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en las rodillas—. Otra navidad como todas… —susurró—, sola otra vez.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty estuvo todo el martes tratando de comunicarse con Ash mientras veía que hacer con toda la comida que había preparado. Sus pokémon, estaban más que felices con la fruta, pero la comida… Y la verdad, no quería llamar a nadie para avisarle que lo pasaría sola. Prefería que Daisy y Tracey pasaran la navidad como el matrimonio que eran y no quería ser mal tercio, al igual que con Lily, Violeta estaba trabajando en una película y ni hablar de sus amigos que solo la atosigarían con preguntas.

Condenada a pasarla sola.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Ash desde Unova observaba la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía en su celular, cerró los ojos y apretó en su mano derecha el dispositivo de comunicación. No es que estuviera dolido con ella, estaba enrabiado consigo mismo.

¡Ella tenía toda la razón!

 _¿Por qué nunca podía mantener una promesa para con ella a largo plazo?_

Salió del camarín con dirección al set donde Luke estaba filmando una escena de la película. Se acercó al joven castaño de gafas y esperó hasta que éste terminara la escena para soltar el aire por la nariz.

—¡Necesito volver a Kanto! —le informó, Luke volteó un poco para verlo y sonrió ladeado—. O ya no habrá boda ni nada lindo en mi vida.

—¿Problemas con Misty? —preguntó levantándose del asiento—, ¿no aguanto lo de los días más?

—Parece que no —apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con rabia—, y necesito ir para aclarar todo.

—Está bien Ash —afirmó con la cabeza extendiendo su mano—, después de todo, tus escenas ya están listas.

—¡Genial! —le tomó la mano a su amigo y la agitó emocionado— ¡Gracias Luke!

—Nos vemos Ash en Kanto.

—¡En Kanto! —corrió a su camarín a tomar sus cosas para dirigirse al hotel para armar su valija y partir al aeropuerto, dejó una chaqueta a mano porque si bien en Unova era Verano, en Kanto debería estar helando por el Invierno.

Sin perder tiempo, cerró la maleta y tomó el primer taxi que detuvieron los botones del hotel.

—¡Al Aeropuerto! —le pidió tratando de aguantarse las ansias de llegar a Kanto, aunque sea el martes en la noche o más tardar durante el veinticinco.

Llegó al aeropuerto y notó que estaba repleto, se acercó a un guardia para preguntar sobre el atochamiento de gente, pero el guardia no parecía oírlo bien por el ruido ambiental, en eso sonó una alarma que silenció a todo el mundo.

" _Estimados pasajeros,_ _todos los vuelos de Unova a Kanto están suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso por el inicio de una fuerte ventisca en la parte norte de la región, repetimos, los vuelos a Kanto están momentáneamente suspendidos por una ventisca en gran parte del territorio. No habrá vuelos hacia esa región."_

—¿Qué? —gritó dejando caer su maleta de la mano—, ¿por qué?

—Una gran ventisca esta azotando Kanto, no puede salir ninguna de las hidroaviones porque las pistas en Kanto están congeladas —respondió el Guardia que ahora parecía oírlo—. Y con la venta excesiva de pasajes por las fiestas ha hecho que esto colapse, si no tiene pasaje, lamentó que no podrá viajar de aquí al sábado.

Ash simplemente lo miró y deseó que fuera una broma anticipada por el día de los inocentes, suspiró y se acercó a una de las ventanillas de venta para ver para cuando conseguía pasaje.

—Lo siento, no tenemos nada hasta el año que viene —le informó la vendedora sin mirarlo mientras movía el mouse en la pantalla, Ash pudo notar que la mujer de cabellera oscura estaba viendo el tráiler de la película que estaba en la cartelera de cines y se sacó las gafas oscuras de su rostro y sonrió.

—Es que de verdad necesito llegar a Kanto —le suplicó, casi con voz de pena.

—Le dije que… —la vendedora lo miró y se quedó paralizada al verlo, lo recorrió con la mirada y volvió su rostro al computador—. Bueno… déjeme… ver —respondió sin dejar de verlo, casi sin pestañear—. ¡Es su día de suerte! —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Nos han regresado un pasaje a Kanto para el martes treinta y uno de diciembre a las diez de la mañana —le informó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios, Ash no lo podía creer—. ¿Lo va a llevar?

—Si —dijo sin dudar para no perder la única oportunidad de ir a Kanto—, me lo llevo.

La mujer anotó sus datos y su sonrisa se amplió, tanto que Ash casi imaginó que aquel pasaje iba a venir con algo aparte, y no se equivocó.

—Un autógrafo por fis, aquí —le indicó un trozo de papel blanco—, me he visto todas tus películas, eres fantástico.

—¡Gracias! —con una enorme sonrisa por tener su pasaje en mano, le firmó la hoja de papel—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Se alejó de la ventanilla y tomó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Misty.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

 _«Hice cuanto pude para estar esta noche contigo, pero solo conseguí un pasaje para el treinta y uno, espero que puedas perdonarme; dicen que por ahí está nevando muy fuerte y por eso no hay vuelos para Kanto. De verdad, lo lamento. No quise fallarte de nuevo. Ash.»_

Misty leyó y releyó el mensaje, y no podía culparlo, si después de todo, ella estaba debajo de una frazada tomando chocolate caliente con galletas que ella misma había horneado muerta de frio, afuera solo se escuchaba el chiflido del viento y se veían los gruesos copos de nieve, caer.

 _«Lo siento yo también, espero que si llegues para año nuevo»_ escribió pero se arrepintió un segundo antes de presionar el botón de envió. Lo borró y volvió a escribir «No te preocupes, yo también lo lamento. Feliz Navidad. Misty.»

Ash estaba acostado en la cama de la suite donde tenía residencia con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, levantó el derecho para leer el mensaje que Misty le envió, una mueca se dibujó en sus labios simulando una sonrisa y dejó caer el brazo nuevamente sobre el colchón. —Tengo que hacer algo para compensar a Misty —se dijo mirando un punto en el techo—, pero, ¿qué?

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Misty pasó casi toda la semana envuelta en una frazada comiendo un poco de todo lo que había preparado. Cuando dejó de nevar, se colocó una chaqueta, guantes, un gorro y una bufanda en tonos pasteles e hizo una pequeña canasta con comida y la fue a repartir al centro Pokémon y a la sala de Urgencia del Hospital de Ciudad Celeste, para las personas que ahí se encontraban.

—¡Gracias Misty! —le agradecieron las personas al recibir los trozos de comida.

—¡De nada! —susurró apenada con los comentarios de agradecimiento de las personas— Tengo de sobra y que mejor que dársela a ustedes.

Terminó cansada, pero había hecho una buena acción para culminar el año más movido en su vida.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

« _La blanca nieve cubre todo a su paso, congela las fuentes, las pequeñas lagunas y también algunos corazones que se niegan a dejar entrar lo que representan estas últimas fechas del año. Si bien, no todos tenemos las mismas creencias, el espíritu de unidad y de familia es lo que debe sobresalir estos días, y más encima, el día de hoy que celebra a las personas inocentes, a aquellas personas a las que podemos engañar con facilidad sin poner en riesgo la confianza existente._

 _Pero bueno, hoy será un programa en el que escucharemos buenas canciones ochenteras, de mi repertorio particular y tendremos llamados al aire donde vamos a colocar las canciones que nunca pueden faltar en Año nuevo, siendo que falta tan poquito para recibir este dos mil catorce. ¡Bien estimados oyentes, vamos a iniciar con una canción algo deprimente, pero es bien navideña y me encanta… Esto es Wham! Con su canción "Last Christmas"»_

 _«Una hermosa canción ochentera que no puede faltar en mi repertorio es la canción Endless Love de Lionel Richie y Diana Ross, es una canción hermosa que habla sobre el verdadero amor, ese amor eterno que une dos corazones por sobre todas las cosas. ¡Escuchémosla!»_

 _«La siguiente melodía que escucharemos es de Pat Benatar, con su canción "Love is the Battlefield" Y le creo, ¡Claro que el amor es un campo de batalla! ¡Incluso mucho más duro que una simple batalla pokémon, porque al menos nuestros amados Pokémon se sanan en un centro Pokémon, ¿y nuestros corazones? A esos solos los sana el tiempo… si es que se puede… ¡Escuchemos esta canción»_

 _«¡Ahora tenemos nuestra primera canción al aire, ¿hola? Estás al aire»_

 _"Hola, que nervios soy Nade-chan y me encanta tu programa, te escucho siempre no importa donde éste, mi canción para año nuevo es un clásico de clásicos y es "Un año más de la Sonora de Tommy Rey", me gustaría saludar a mi familia Otaku Tamashi en especial a mi ahijada, deseándole que este año sea genial"_

 _«¡Oh, saludos para todos ellos también y en especial para tu ahijada! Bien, DJ, coloquemos la canción de nuestra amiga Nade»_

 _«Ahora escucharemos otra de mis canciones favoritas, esto es "The Power of Love" por Jennifer Rush, una canción que nos anima a confiar en el amor para poder manejar todo lo que se nos presenta en nuestras vidas, sobre todo cuando estamos al lado de ese ser querido…»_

 _«Ahora tenemos a un caballero en línea, ¿hola?»_

" _Hola Aquatic, soy Zsendrey y además de felicitarte por tu trabajo, quiero dejarte mi canción para fin de año que no debe faltar es 'Hoy voy a cambiar' de Lupita Dalecio, la razón es porque en ella, toma las decisiones para ser alguien mejor, con nuevas metas y retos por venir._

 _«Suena como una gran canción»_

" _Lo es"_

 _«Ok, escuchemos la canción que has seleccionado para nosotros, gracias por participar»_ luego que terminará la canción Misty tomó el habla de nuevo _«Vamos a ir a la primera pausa, recuerda que estás escuchando Sintonía en este especial de Fin de Año en el día de los Inocentes.»_

Misty observó la pantalla de su portátil, confundida. Aún no había recibido nada de Ash, y lo peor es que no había sabido nada de él desde aquel mensaje informándole que podría viajar recién el treinta y uno… No sabía si sentirse preocupada o enfadada… Tomó aire y la botó por la nariz para tranquilizarse.

« _La siguiente canción la elegirá nuestra amiga…»_

" _Hola soy quien firmaba bajó el nombre de Venefica en Música y otras cosas, y la canción que quiero es True Colors de Cindy Lauper, porque me da la alegría para afrontar un nuevo año sin toda esa gente especial que se fue yendo con el tiempo"_

 _«Es difícil afrontar cada nuevo año sin esos seres especiales, pero bueno, ¿un saludito a tus hijos? Deben estar enormes si no mal recuerdo por tus mensajes…»_

" _Oh sí, un saludo para mis tornados, que espero que tengan un nuevo año cargado de más amor, felicidad y aventuras y gracias sintonía por hacer este año tan loco más llevadero"_

 _«De nada, venga, escuchemos la canción de nuestra amiga»_

La melodía sonaba mientras Misty oía con los ojos cerrados la canción.

 _«Bien, ahora sigamos con las llamaditas al aire, ¿aló? ¿Quién está del otro lado?»_

 _"¡Hey, Misty! Soy Kari y... a ver, en mi opinión, la mejor canción de los ochenta es y será 'Back in Black' aparte de que es una de mis tantas bandas favoritas, AC/DC supo cómo llevar la muerte de su vocalista y más aún, dedicándole un álbum y el mismo tema. Aparte de tenerlo todo, ritmo, buena letra...si es que tenemos el mismo concepto de buena letra, es un excelente modo de hacer saber a la gente que ellos estaban de vuelta. ¡Y cómo no! Adoro esa canción con toda mi vida, la puedo oír treinta veces y no cansarme. Y es por eso que creo que es la mejor de los ochenta._

 _«Sí que estás emocionada Kari»_

" _Si, y aún no terminé… ¡Y una que no debe faltar en año nuevo es... 'Full Circle'! Una de mis canciones favoritas de Aerosmith, si vamos al caso adoro a todas las canciones de esa banda, pero esa en especial tiene mi cariño. Es simplemente tan hermosa y todas las frases que contiene la letra de la canción, yo sin dudas resaltaría el 'No dejes que el tiempo se escape, alza tus copas que aquí está el ayer' y no sé, la última vez que la oí en año nuevo me puse a llorar... y mi mamá me miró bien raro. En fin, eso no es lo que cuenta, si no lo que dije antes. Y creo que si comenzara a hablar más me quedaría sin palabras. ¡Cuídate, Misty!"_

 _«¡Ok, gracias, igualmente! ¡Escuchemos las canciones pedidas por nuestra emocionada oyente»_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego de éstas, prosiguió _«¿Quién tenemos ahora al aire? ¿Aló? ¿Cuéntanos quién eres y cuál es tu canción?»_

" _¡Hola! Yo soy quien pedía algunas canciones como Melanie, y mi canción respecto a fin de Año, sería 'Man in The Mirror' porque lleva un gran mensaje, de cómo uno debe cambiar para que su alrededor también cambie. No podemos simplemente esperar que las cosas cambien porque sí, debemos preguntarnos a nosotros mismo que podemos hacer para ser mejores personas."_

 _«Tienes toda la razón, uno tiene que mirar hacia adentro para poder cambiar y que se refleje en alrededor de nosotros. ¡Escuchemos esta melodía de Michael Jackson!»_

Tras el término de la canción, pusieron las canciones de "Thriller" del mismo cantante y "Take on me" de A-Ha por un pedido interno a la radio.

 _«Bien, las canciones que han escuchado recién, fueron pedidas por Meleni a mi correo. ¡Sigamos con los llamados al aire! ¿A quién tenemos en línea ahora?»_

" _Hola, soy Aarón, un placer poder saludarte al aire"_

 _«Muchas gracias, dinos, ¿cuál es tu canción elegida?»_

" _La canción se llama 'Here I Go Again' de Whitesnake, la canción es buena y como el nombre lo dice 'Ahí te voy de nuevo' quedaría muy bien en año nuevo sobre todo por cumplir los objetivos que no se cumplieron, no rendirse, ser perseverante y también el año nuevo sirve para pasar tiempo con la familia, comer hasta quedar repleto y así"_ la frase terminó en carcajadas, carcajadas que contagiaron a la locutora.

 _«Si, lo importante es pasarlo bien por sobre toda la cosa, bien, escuchemos tu canción»_ Mientras sonaba la canción, volvió a observar la pantalla de su portátil y no había nada… Para no hacerse problemas, bajó la tapa del notebook suspirando y se dedicó a terminar el programa.

 _«Tenemos otra canción dada por interno esto es "Pretty Woman" de Van Halen, la canción nos la deja Elphie.»_

 _«Nos queda un llamado, ¿Quién está al aire?»_

" _Hola, soy Andrea y quiero dejarte dos canciones"_

 _«Adelante, dime cuáles son»_

" _Una infaltable por todo lo que significa cierre de cosas, es 'Amigos' de Los Enanitos Verdes, la segunda es una canción que me recuerda mucho el entorno donde crecí. Recuerdo que hasta tuve que bailarla, no es muy conocida pero para mí es infaltable se llama 'Es Navidad' y la interpreta Marcos Witt"_

Mientras sonaban las canciones, Giorgio le indicó a Misty que le quedaba una llamada más al aire. Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza y se acomodó bien los audífonos para volver al aire.

 _«Dicen que nos queda una llamada, ¿aló?»_

" _Hola Misty" aquella voz la dejó paralizada._

 _«Ash…»_

" _Si, no podía faltar a tu último programa del año, siendo que vengo participando de él desde que lo iniciaste prácticamente"_

 _«¿Vas a pedir tu canción»_ preguntó con el corazón acelerado, no entendía porque sentía que Ash tramaba algo

" _Si, pero primero, quiero decir un par de cosillas"_

 _«¿Par de cosillas?»_

" _Si, como decirle a todos los oyentes con que seudónimo me estuve escondiendo todo este tiempo para hablar libremente y sin presiones de mi amor por ti"_

 _«¡Ash!»_ exclamó abriendo sus ojos al _máximo, Giorgio la miraba confundido por aquella reacción, pero no tardó mucho en comprender._

" _Queridos Radio Escuchas, yo Ash Ketchum, he estado desde el primer capítulo de Música y otras cosas, detrás de Alma Descarriada"_ Misty sin poder reaccionar, solo se llevó las manos al rostro _"He estado contándoles, tras aquel seudónimo, todo lo que yo sentía y ocultaba bajó la fachada de actor reconocido, como los sentimientos por la locutora de este programa que fueron despertando a medida que escribía, y que tras cada programa, me iba acercando más a la verdad de mi corazón. Hasta que lo logré y me convertí en la persona más feliz sobre la tierra cuando me dijo que 'sí' a iniciar una relación de pareja. Lo sé Misty, te he vuelto a fallar, debería estar ahí, a tu lado, pero las circunstancias me lo han impedido, por favor, perdóname por eso… Te amo, y no quiero que por un simple contratiempo en el clima nos arruine esto tan bonito que nos ha costado tanto realizar…_

 _«Ash… yo»_ titubeó sin saber que decir.

" _Tranquila, ya hablaremos el martes cuando llegué, porque ahora sí que llegó aunque el cielo se caiga a pedazos_ " no lo podía ver, pero Misty sabía que estaba sonriéndose en ese preciso instante.

 _«Te estaré esperando»_

" _Es bueno saberlo, por eso la canción que yo elegí para terminar este programa, es 'Open Arms' de Journey, porque la letra indica todo lo que siento por ti, y lo que más necesito en este momento"_

 _«Escuchemos la canción»_ pidió para poder salir del aire, su estado de ánimo estaba muy desvariado, pero aún así Ash quedo en línea

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le reclamó.

"Porque quiero que este año que inicia, lo empecemos bien, y no sé, tal vez estuve recordando todo lo que pasamos en el otro programa, las palabras que nos dijimos y…"

—Estás seguro que vendrás? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

" _Tengo mi pasaje, no hay nada que impida que yo esté ahí para recibir el año contigo, te lo…"_ pero el mismo se interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —insistió Misty.

" _Nada, te aseguro que ahí voy a estar_ "

—Eso espero.

La comunicación terminó y Misty soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un resoplido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Giorgio, preocupado por el ánimo de su locutora estrella.

—Estoy bien —afirmó—, muy bien.

 _«Seguimos con el programa, y bueno, como verán, lo que acaba de decir el Señor Ketchum es verdad, yo ya sabía hace tiempo que él estaba tras Alma Descarriada, por eso le hacía leer los mensajes a él cuando me acompañaba en la radio o bien, le daba ánimos a la pobre alma descarriada para que tuviera el valor de decirle a su amiga, lo que sentía por ella»_ se sonrió antes de continuar _«Lo bueno es que funcionó y ya van a ser seis meses que estamos juntos. Y bueno Ash, yo sé que las cosas a veces no salen como uno lo planea, uno termina acostumbrándose, pero realmente espero verte y recibir este año nuevo que inicia contigo… Esta canción que vamos a escuchar a continuación es como una versión masoquista de mi vida, pero es verdad… aunque a veces las fuerzas las pierda, es mi realidad y espero que de una vez por todas deje ser yo la que espera aquí… esto es "Right Here Waiting" de Richard Marx_ »

 _«¡Bueno»_ dio un sonoro aplauso _«pongamos canciones para recibir con energía este año, ¿Qué les parece si escuchamos una excelente canción de Ricky Martin, "Come With me"? Y quién no recibiría el año excelente con alguien así al lado, ¿no?_ _¡Escuchémosla! »_ Giorgio miró a Misty haciéndole un gesto en el cuello, pero ella estaba muerta de la risa mientras oía la canción _. «Tenemos otra canción que nos dejaron por interno "Follow the leader" de JLO y Weezing y Yanma, digo de Wisin y Yandel»_ corrigió muerta de la risa _«Escuchemos esta canción»_

 _«Otra para animar el ánimo es "Rain Over Me" de Pitbull feat. Marc Anthony»_

 _«Bueno mis estimados, nos están informando que estamos por terminar el programa del día de hoy, el último del año. Este año ha pasado muchísimas cosas, y el año que empieza espero que sea aún mejor para todos ustedes, y para mí también, así puedo seguir compartiendo con ustedes los sábados como hasta ahora. Bien, queridos oyentes esta es la última canción que van a escuchar de mi para ustedes este dos mil trece, espero de corazón que sea un bonito año para todos; esta canción, más bien melodía, se llama "Children" y es de Robert Miles, es del genero Trance, muy bonita y es como para escuchar antes de las doce y recordar todo lo que fue y todo lo que vendrá… ¡Gracias por compartir medio año conmigo, nos estamos escuchando en el dos mil catorce! ¡Felicidades y Bendiciones por este año que inicia!_

La canción empezó a sonar mientras Misty se levantaba de su asiento y acomodaba sus cosas. Un nuevo ciclo que se terminaba sin duda alguna.

—Gracias por todo, Misty —fueron las palabras de Giorgio antes de despedirse.

—Gracias a ti —respondió abrazando a su amigo—, gracias a ti.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Las repercusiones de que Ash dijera que él era Alma Descarriada, y el acoso que sufrieron ambos, no empañaron el último día del año que parecía ser realmente un milagro, el cielo estaba despejado y aunque hacía frio, no era tan desgarrador como el día de navidad. La pelirroja se encontraba preparando la mesa para esa noche, vistiendo un suéter tejido de hilo color lila, sobre un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas. Ahora sí estaba emocionada, puesto que había recibido una llamada en la mañana que le informaba que Ash estaba sobre el avión camino a Kanto, iba a llegar… ahora sí que iba a llegar.

Terminó de acomodar las copas, y se alejó para observar la mesa, que si bien era simple, se demostraba una buena combinación de rosados y lilas.

Oh sí, quería sin dudas iniciar el año combinando todo, y esperaba que Ash aceptara colocarse esa camisa rosada con la corbata lila que le había comprado como regalo de navidad.

—Todo está perfecto —indicó dando un gran aplauso.

—Creo que tú más que la mesa —aquella voz la paralizó pero rápidamente giró para encontrarse con el moreno de ojos chocolate que la miraba con una gran pena—, hola Misty.

—Ash… —prácticamente corrió a él, para lanzarse para abrazarlo.

—Ya estoy en casa —soltó su maleta para poder abrazarla bien y con una sonrisa en sus labios la mencionó.

—Bienvenido —respondió emocionada mientras se acomodaba en el hombro derecho del actor—, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias —le agradeció separándose de ella—, me alegra estar al fin aquí, contigo —le comentó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja—. No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe… Realmente lo siento tanto —susurró mientras Misty acomodaba su rostro en la mano de Ash.

—Pero estás aquí —enderezó la cabeza, pasó los brazos por los hombros de Ash y enlazó las manos tras la nuca de éste—, y es lo que voy a darle importancia ahora. Solo a eso —y unió sus labios a los de su novio.

•,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,• •,¸,.·´ `·.,¸,•

Tuvieron una cena tranquila, mientras se contaban lo que habían vivido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, aunque las risas invadieron el comedor cuando Ash le contó cómo consiguió el pasaje para poder estar ahí con ella esa noche.

—¡Es bueno saber que con tu rostro puedo conseguir pasajes, aunque estén agotados! —le contestó con una gran risa sarcástica en su rostro, pero él solo la observó de reojo mientras tomaba de su copa de vino.

—No es chistoso, señorita Aquatic, no es chistoso.

—¡Que amargado! —protestó la chica, miró el reloj de pared colgado detrás de Ash—. Faltan diez minutos para que comiencen los fuegos artificiales del puerto.

—¿Quieres ir a verlos? —preguntó Ash dejando la copa en su lugar.

—No, aquí en el gimnasio, se ven perfecto —le indicó levantándose de su puesto—. Permiso —le pidió para salir de la mesa, y correr hacia la salida del gimnasio. Se apoyó contra una de las columnas de la decoración exterior y miró el cielo estrellado con una gran sonrisa.

—Misty —ésta miró la copa de Champagne que apareció frente a ella y luego miró a su novio tomándola.

—Ash —dijo risueña observándolo, tenía un brillo raro en los ojos, pero se veía muy hermoso para ella.

—Quiero darte tu regalo de navidad —le dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo, de ahí extrajo una cajita azul.

—¿Otro anillo de compromiso? —bromeó la pelirroja moviendo con el pulgar izquierdo, el anillo que portaba en esa mano.

—No, estos son más importantes —le pidió que sostuviera su copa para abrir la caja, ahí había dos alianzas.

—Ash… eso…

—Te propongo una nueva locura —dijo con la sonrisa ladeada, tomó una por una las copas para dejarlas en el suelo, tomó un anillo y la mano izquierda de Misty.

—¿Locura?

—Sí, tengamos un casamiento simbólico, aquí, bajo las estrellas, y los fuegos artificiales del nuevo año —la miró fijamente— ¿Qué me dices?

Misty negó con la cabeza y luego comenzó a reírse, pero el apretón que sintió en su mano, hizo que mirara a su novio que no lucía muy feliz por esa reacción.

—Ok —afirmó—, aceptó esa locura. ¿Inicias tú los votos?

—Claro, Misty —acercó la alianza al dedo anular de la chica—, juro compensar este año y todos los que vendrán, por los que se fueron y por todas mis estupideces. Prometo amarte cada día de mi vida como si fuera el último y acompañarte y apoyarte en cada nueva meta que se te presente o se nos presenten, como espero que tú también lo hagas conmigo, pero por sobre toda las cosas —le dijo, deslizando el anillo por el dedo—, anhelo no volver a fallarte nunca más en lo que me quede de vida.

Misty solo se sonrió cuando Ash le soltó la mano, esperó que Ash volviera a sacar el estuche de su bolsillo para tomar ahora ella el anillo que al enlazaría a él.

—Ash, realmente yo también anhelo que ya no sucedan cosas que empañen nuestra felicidad, yo te prometo tratar —dijo acentuando el "tratar", causando una carcajada en el moreno— de no enojarme tanto contigo sobre todo cuando son cosas que no están al alcance de nuestras manos. También te prometo que voy a apoyarte en todos los planes que tengas o tengamos, siempre y cuando no te alejen mucho de mí —ese pequeño reclamo hizo volver a carcajear al moreno, pero ahora fue ella quien le dio un apretón en los dedos para que se calmara—. Como decía, prometo seguir queriéndote y amándote cada día de mi vida como hasta ahora, por el resto de mi vida —dijo colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de Ash— Te amo, gracias por aceptarme.

—Gracias a ti por quererme tanto —se acercó a ella y acunó sus manos en ambas mejillas de su ahora "esposa"—. ¿Puedo besar a la novia? —preguntó.

—Si —afirmó Misty con los ojos brillando en lágrimas de felicidad—, claro que puedes besar a tu esposa.

Y cuando el joven actor colocó sus labios sobre lo de Misty, el primer fuego artificial explotó en el cielo, seguido por otros tantos de diversos colores. Ash se separó de ella para volver a tomar las copas y le pasó una a Misty.

—Feliz Año nuevo, AquaticWhisper —le dijo afirmando la copa delante de él.

—Feliz Año nuevo, mi Alma Descarriada —le respondió chocando la copa con la de su "esposo" para volver a unir sus labios—. Feliz Año.


End file.
